Hell upon the League
by naruto11222
Summary: Albert Simmons Jr. name after his father Al Simmons becomes a Hellspawn to take revenge on the villains in the world for taking the life is his four year old sister. He was brought back to world under a new name. This story contain Harem, multiple crossover with DC Shows and pregnancy. Oc/Harem.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

**A/N: Hey everyone, I have added a new story this is going to be A Spawn crossover with Justice League. I was inspired by making this story from this guy's Harem story called Rider of the League. I was thinking to myself.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from any from the show except for my Ocs. I got permission from Dragonlord0 to use his Oc Sean Ashburn Kruger in this story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **The Deal**

Albert Simmons was an original assassin because he had trained to kill terrorists in the name of his country. He had a loving wife and a son name Albert Simmons Jr, but everything changes when Jason Wynn kill Albert's father and he covers it up. Albert Jr had sent more of his life hating Jason Wynn. His hatred grew even more when his mother got remarried to his father's best friend.

Albert Jr has been hanging out with his best friend name Sean Ashburn Kruger which his parents own a most powerful company. They both act like brothers because they're inseparable throughout their years in school. They were looking on the mission that would cause Al Simmons' death. Al's last mission was in Korea because Korea's military was conducting deadly virus. Jason Wynn told the media that Al's death was caused by an explosion which virus was spread. 

"I still think that is a load of bullshit," Albert said. 

"Well, you know media, Al. They eat that shit up." Sean said.

He turns the Tv off because he had enough of Jason's speech. Albert was going to need to take down a notch. Sean was looking at his best friend for a moment and he knew that this was getting to him. 

"So, how's little Cyan? I heard that her birthday is coming up." Sean said, "is she turning four this year?"

"Yeah man. I am going to take her to the best theme park to celebrate." Albert said. 

"Being eighteen sure has it perches," Sean stated. 

"You don't know the half of it, my brother," Albert said. 

They both did their handshakes. And Albert knew that this was going to need some time to back at Wynn for what he did. Then he leaves his best friend's house and got into his car drove home to get some rest. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants with black shoes. He pulls up into the driveway. He sighs and turns the car off. He got out his car and walk towards the front door. He pulls out his house key to unlock the door. He walks inside to see that both his mother and stepfather was waiting up for him. 

"Where have you been?" Wanda asks.

"Out," Albert answered. 

"Watch your tone, boy," Terry warn him. 

Albert turns his head towards his stepfather. 

"Shut up, Terry," Albert said. 

Then Wanda slaps Albert across the face and he was looking at her for a moment. He rubbed his and glare at her which he walks off. 

"Oh, you think we're done here?" Wanda asks.

"Eyup. I have things to do. And I don't have time to hear you bitch at stuff that I didn't do." Albert said.

Terry stood in his way which Albert knew that this was going be a while for him to get to his room. Wanda was looking at him for a moment because she knew that she wasn't done talking.

"What else to do you have to say because I'm not going to hear this," Albert said. 

He pushes Terry as he makes his way to his room. He knew that this was going to be another with his mother trying to lecture him for something that he didn't do. There was a knock on his door and raise up as the door open up. He saw a young three-year-old Cyan. She was holding her teddy bear that her brother had gotten her.

"What are you doing out of bed, sweetie," Albert asked. 

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" Cyan asked.

"Sure," Albert answered. 

She walked towards his bed and climb in it, Albert had made enough room for his little sister. He tugs her in to make sure that she was comfortable and she was hugging her teddy bear. 

"Did you get into a fight with mommy and daddy?" Cyan asked.

"Well, you see that mommy and Daddy have some rules that big brother doesn't want to follow because it is stupid. So, on your birthday this weekend; big brother is going to take his things to his new home away from Mommy and Daddy." Albert said.

"Really? Are you going to come and visit me?" Cyan asked.

"Of course, I will. You are my little angel that keep in the light." Albert said.

In the living room, both Terry and Wanda was sitting on the couch because they were trying to deal with Albert.

"He's becoming like his father. He wants to hang out when he wants to and come home late when he wants to." Wanda said. 

"He's at the age where he wants to live on his own. We can't stop from making his own life in the world." Terry said. 

They both just sat there in each other's arms.

=== The weekend ===

Albert was taking Cyan to the theme park to celebrate her birthday. He took her on so many rides and win so many prizes. She was having fun. Albert was smiling at her because he knew that this was going to be the best time that they have with each other. Then suddenly there was a sound of the gun went off which scare everyone. Albert was looking to his right to see that one and only psycho killer Joker. He places Cyan behind him to protect her.

"Here's the idea. Everyone gives my boys everything that you got. And you all can live to be happy. Don't, then I will be an unhappy clown." Joker said. 

One of his minions was approaching everyone with a bag which everyone was giving up their money and jewelry. Albert was looking at his sister because he knew that she was scared. When the minion came to the both of them and open the bag, but he looks at Albert's face. 

"Hey boss, this the guy."

Joker jumps from the hood of his car and pulls out a picture of Albert and his dad. He held it up the picture to match Albert descriptions which the Joker had an evil grin like his always has. Albert knew that something wasn't right. 

"May Al. You got big the last time from the picture. You see Al, Jason Wynn doesn't like you investigating your dear old dad's murdered. So, if you don't back off; then things will get ugly for the kid." Joker warned him.

"Is that a threat?" Albert said.

"We all know that is a threat," Joker said. 

He points his gun at Albert and he was getting ready to shoot him, but Albert knocks the gun upwards. He gave the Joker a right hook to send him flying. He kicks a minion in the gut and picks up Cyan for his life. Some of the minions was helping the Joker back on his feet. They were dusting him off. 

"You bunch of idiots. He's getting away." Joker said.

They went after him and they were shooting at him. Albert was knocking some of the objects to put in their way. He heading towards his car but a bullet hit him in the leg. He knew that this was going to be his last to hold his sister. The minions were walking towards them with their guns pointed at the both of them. 

"Sis, listen. I want you to close your eyes." Albert said.

Cyan had tears running down her face. She did as she was told and so did Albert. They both were waiting for their death, but suddenly there was a sound of a boomerang which it knocks the guns out of the minion's hands. Albert open on his eyes to see a man dress like a bat.

"It's Batman!"

Batman jumps on one of the minions to knock him unconscious. Albert just sigh with relief to see that Batman save both him and Cyan. He tries to get on his feet to get his sister out of danger, but his bullet wound had hit a major point. He was going to have to endure it because he knew that his sister's safety was his major priority. He was limping towards his car, but he saw Joker that was standing in his way. Albert just glares at the clown and he placed\\\ his sister down. Cyan was looking at her big brother. 

"Go. I need you to hide. I promise to find you." Albert said.

Cyan grab his leg and shook her head.

"Look at me, Cyan," Albert told her. 

Cyan look at her big brother with tears in her eyes. He smiles at her and he kneels down to her level. He kisses her on the forehead.

"I am your big brother and I want you to listen what your big brother says," Albert said. 

Cyan nods her head and ran to find a place to hide. Albert tries to stand once again while the pain just shocks through him. Joker let out an evil laugh and look at Albert.

"How touching. But I don't like to leave a witness alive." Joker stated. 

He was pointing his gun at Cyan was running for her life. Albert grabs a water gun and sprays Joker in the face. 

"Ah... That is the worse punchline ever." Joker said. 

He was rubbing his face to get his vision clear. Alber grabs a metal pipe and ran towards the Joker and he knocks the gun out of his hands. Then he punches the Joker in the face and pins him to the ground. 

"Well, you are a tough guy aren't you?" Joker asked.

A knife appeared from the Joker's sleeve and begins to stab Albert in the side. He stabs him in the shoulder and pushes him off of him. Joker was looking at him and pull out another gun. He took aim at the little girl which the gun went off. Albert raises up and his eyes widen when he saw that his baby sister was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Batman was shocked to see that Joker had killed an innocent child. 

Albert starts to get up and tower over the Joker. The joker was looking up at the was young man. He saw that Albert was way beyond of no return. He grabs the Joker by the throat and begins to punch him so hard to cause him to bleed. Joker just smile at him which made Albert even angrier and did it again and again and again. But little did he know that the Joker still has his gun. Joker begins to shooting him several times. 

Albert coughs up blood and he grabs the gun. Then he took it out of the Joker's hands and raise it above his head. He brought it down upon the Joker's to knock him unconscious. He was walking towards his sister's body, but he was bleeding out. Every step that he took blood begins to pour out of him. His vision was beginning to become blurry. He couldn't see where he was going but he fell over and he was a few feet away from his little sister's body. 

"Cyan," Albert said. 

He begins to crawl over to her the best way that he could. Batman was walking over towards them. He watches as Albert was able to make it towards Cyan's body. He was just laying there and place his arm around her to cuddle her like he always does when she gets scared in her sleep. 

"It seems that this wasn't the best birthday that I have planned. Cyan, I am sorry." Albert said. 

With those last words, Albert just died with his eyes open. Batman just kneels down and close his eyes. He has a sad look on his face because he knew that he could see how his parents would die. He walks over to the Joker and cuffs him. He waited for the police to arrive. Batman takes his leave because he knew that he doesn't like the media. Then both Wanda and Terry arrive on the scene because they both saw the cops placing the tarp over their children's bodies. Sean arrives as well, but he was shocked to see that his best friend was killed. 

=== Limbo ===

Albert open his eyes to see that it was dark, but he was looking around to see that Cyan wasn't here.

"Cyan? Cyan!" Albert called out.

Then a gate opens up behind him but, it wasn't the gate of heaven. He turns around to see that someone was there to greet him. This person was demonic armors and was carrying an evil sword. He knew that is not god and person took off his helmet to reveal that he was human.

"Albert Simmons Jr., my name is Hades god of despair and the ruler of Hell," Hades said.

"Hi. How do you know my name?" Albert asked.

"Well, I have been keeping an eye on you for a really long time. You see, Al. Do you mind if I call you Al?" Hades said.

"I don't care," Albert said. 

"Well, I was hoping that I could use your help with something. You see, one of my creatures wants to overthrow me and become a ruler of hell in order to invade Heaven." Hades said.

"What hell does that have to do with me?" Albert asked.

"Well, I need someone that could take Malebolgia out. If he does not stop, then Haven is in great danger along with your dear sister, Cyan." Hades said. 

Albert knew that he doesn't know how to take out a demon from hell. But he knew that he has to keep his sister's spirit and Heaven safe. He knew that he doesn't have the skills like his father.

"What do I have to do?" Albert asked.

"Simple, you already have gotten his attention because he sense your hatred when Jason Wynn took your father's life," Hades said. "You just have to step in here and he will appear before you." 

He was walked into the gate, but he opens another gate to Hell. He walked up to it as the doors open up. He knew that this was going to be an experience of witnessing a demon. He walks through the gate as it closes behind him. He was walking down the staircase and he looking around to see that the place was full of screams of lost souls that was being tortured. Then suddenly a giant demon rose high like a skyscraper. The demon was looking down at Albert, but Albert wasn't afraid. He looks to his left to see a fat creature with a blue and yellow face. 

" **You know who I am?"**

"Malebolgia. And I take it that is your lieutenant the violator." Albert answered

 **"That's correct. I can feel your hatred. You want revenge on Jason Wynn and the clown because they took the life of your younger sister. I can give you the power to make them suffer as you suffer."** Malebolgia said.

Albert places his hand over his heart because he knew that Cyan was rub of her future by the hands of the Joker. Jason Wynn took his father from him and part of him wants vengeance for they did, but he doesn't want to start with them but he knows that there were psychos out in the world that was made a lot of people suffer.

"What do you want in return?" Albert asked.

 **"Lead my army and I will give you the power you seek,"** Malebolgia said.

Albert closes his eyes to remember what Hades says about Malebolgia and his lieutenant and their plans to rule hell.

"Yes, I will lead your army against Hades and Heaven," Albert said.

" **Then the deal has been made. Fail me, then I will have your head."** Malebolgia said.

He let out his roar as green energy starts to swirl around Albert and it starts to enter both his mouth and eyes. Then suddenly, a sword hilt appeared from his chest. It was glowing as Albert grab hold of the hilt and pull it out from his chest. The sword was glowing with green fire. He was smiling at the blade before him and he chuckles but turns into a laugh. Both Malebolgia and violator join in on the laughter, but suddenly the sword extends which pierce Malebolgia in the throat.

" **What are you-"  
**

"Did you really think that I'd sell my soul to the likes of you," Albert said. 

Violator was shocked to see that a mortal had turned on his master. Albert split the sword in two to cut Malebolgia's head clean off. Violator was looking man that took his master's life and begins to run for his life. Albert brought his sword together and swing around his head. It starts to transform into a metal whip but it has a sharp edge and it wraps around the violator's fat throat and Albert pulls with enough force to cause the violator head to come off. Albert knew that the two of them was now dead and he let out a victory roar that echoes throughout Hell. Then Hades appeared which he did a slow clap. He was amazed that the sight of Albert. 

"Marvelous just marvelous. I guess that is that. With those two dead. I won't have to worry about a rebellion in my own home." Hades said.

"So, what will happen to me? Live out my torment for entirety?" Albert asks.

"Well, I could do that... or I can give your life back on earth." Hades offered.

After hearing that, Albert look at the god for a moment and he was smiling on his face. 

"But I can't. Not without Cyan." Albert said.

"Well, I can't do that because her soul had already passed on to the other side," Hades told him. 

Albert lowers his head in defeat and knew that this was going to get the chance to get back at those that had done him and Cyan wrong. He knew that this is something that can't pass up. 

"Alright, Hades. I will take your offer. I will go back to Earth and kill Jason no kill all those evil." Albert said.

"You made the right choice," Hades said. 

He uses his magic to call Albert back to the living. Albert starts to leave Hell and head back up to the world of the living. 

=== The tower of Fate ===

The sorcerer was mediating until he felt a disturbance. He was drop everything and place his hand on the helmet. He knew that something was coming back from Hell.

"How could this be?"

=== Detroit cemetery ===

It was a stormy night, there were three tombstones because Albert and Cyan were buried right next to Al Simmons. Albert's hand bust out of the grave. He was pulling himself out of his own grave. He was looking around to see that he was cover in bullet holes and stab wounds. He was looking around to see that was back in the living world. 

"How things sure did change while Cyan and I have left," Albert said. 

Then Hades appeared next to him and was looking in the same direction. His cape was flapping in the wind. 

"Well, you have been gone for three years. But you don't smell like a dead corpse." Hades told him. 

"Why didn't I?" Albert asked.

"I gave your life back to you," Hades answered. "Now that Malbogia and violator are gone, his power is now yours. Seek out your fellow Hell Spawn and he will teach you how to control it.

"Hellspawn?" Albert question. 

"That's what you are. I think that is a good name for you. I know a guy that will help you keep that power of your in check. He was first to become a hellspawn but he manages to turn away from Malebolgia's control." Hades told him.

"Why?" Albert asks. "And where can I find him?"

Hades turn to leave.

"Look for the church," Hades said, wave to him. 

He was walking towards the mist. Albert just realizes that Detroit has several churches. 

"There is a lot of churches! Could you narrow one down?!" Albert called out.

Hades didn't hear him because he disappeared in the mist. Albert just sighs and crouch down at his sister's grave. He places the flowers back on her grave. He places his hand on the tombstone. He sighs because he knew that this was not going to bring his sister back. He begins to walk away and he knew that this was going to be the start of his journey.

Soon after Albert left, Doctor Fate had appeared into the cemetery and he looks around to see that Albert Simmons Jr's grave was dug up. He tries to use his magic to find the trace of the corpse. But he doesn't find any traces of the body. He knew that balance between life and death has been disrupted. 

"This is bad. The world is endangered." Fate said.

 **xxx**

 **A/n: Well, that is the end of the first chapter. Next chapter will be our anti-hero's training to control his hell powers.**

 **Please Review**

 **Big thanks go out to Dragonlord0 for allowing me to feature his Oc Sean Ashburn Kruger in this story. I will put up a poll for the first person that will be in this harem with Spawn. Oh, I am going to add in female villains in the mix to the harem as well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Training with The First Spawn

**Well, my loyal fans here is chapter 2 to this fanfiction. Last time, we left with our hero killing Malebolgia and his lieutenant. Hades gave Albert Jr his life back. But will our hero will do in this chapter? We will find out right now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Justice League and Spawn except for my Ocs.**

 **Special thanks go out to Dragonlord0 for allowing me to use his Oc Sean Ashburn Kruger in this story. Don't forget to check out his stories because they are great to read.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Training with The First Spawn**

Albert was looking around to see if he could find this person that Hades told him about. This person that he is looking for was the first Hellspawn that Malebolgia created. He checks different churches to in his mentor. It's been three hours and he knew that it's hopeless for him to find this person. He sits down in front of an abandoned church and hung his head in shame.

"It's just finding a needle in a haystack. And plus, Hades didn't even tell me this person's name." Albert complains.

Then an elderly man with a long trench coat with a hat (Like the undertaker when he walks down to the ring). He was looking at Albert because he could sense the power of Malebolgia on him, but he could sense that Malebolgia is no more.

"Are you looking for someone? I might be able to help you."

Albert looks up at the old man and he saw that the old man was smiling at him. He stood up and dust himself off.

"Well, I was told to find this first Hellspawn that should help me to control this power of mine," Albert said.

"Well, you don't have to search too far. I am he that you seek. My name is Cagliostro." Cagliostro said.

Albert looks at the old man which to his surprise to see that he was the first Hellspawn. The old man escorts Albert into the abandoned church. Albert was looking at the inside of the church. He saw that the inside is different from the outside.

"Well, this is totally different from the outside," Albert stated.

Cagliostro chuckle as he clears his throat.

"Looks can be deceiving. So, you want to control the power that Maleboglia had bestowed upon you?" Cagliostro asked.

Albert was about to answer, but pain shot through his body. He collapses to the floor and holding his side. Cagliostro places his back to try to sooth the pain the best way he could.

"Why do I feel my body on fire?" Albert asked.

"It's the power of the armor. It is taking effect on you." Cagliostro said.

Green energy starts to appear around him and it starts to change his clothes. The energy was creating an armor with the mask. (Like in the movie Spawn 1997). His eyes start to glow and he stood up onto his feet and he was looking at his hands to see that it covered to see that he had spikes on each knuckle. Then he places his hands over the mask. Cagliostro was grinning from ear to ear. The mask starts to absorb into the armor. He was looking down at the armor that appeared armor on him.

"What the hell is this?' Albert asked.

"This a Hellspawn's armor. It's what we all have to wear during our time as Hellspawn." Cagliostro said.

He places his hand on the armor to see that a crimson red cape appears around Albert's back. Then he saw a hilt starts to appear from Albert's chest. He grabs a hold of the hilt and pulls it out. Then Albert screams out in pain as the sword glow. Cagliostro was admiring the blade because he could sense Albert essence inside of it.

"So, this is the sword that you use to kill Malebolgia and that slimeball of a lieutenant," Cagliostro said.

Albert grabs the sword and looks at the blade. He could tell that something special about the sword.

"So, this is going to be my weapon, huh?" Albert asked.

'It seems, but you have a cape that can you shapeshift." Cagliostro told.

"Oh, okay," Albert said.

It took about a few seconds but it hit him.

"What the HELL! I can shapeshift?" Albert asked.

"It's the first abilities that we get as Hellspawn because we have to fool our enemy," Cagliostro told him. "And you have superhuman strength, Chain, and other aspects of your powers."

He emptied out a bottle of beer. And he tosses it up in the air which Albert use his power to catch it with his chains. He smirks at the chains which Cagliostro toss another bottle, but this time Albert shattered the bottle. He looks at Cagliostro for a moment which the old man handed him a broom. Albert knew that he was going to clean the glass up. He sweeps the glass up and dumps it out in the dumper. His stomach starts to growl because he was hungry.

"Whoa, I've forgotten about the second life means Hunger. I need to get some food in this gut." Albert said.

He walks out of the church which he knew that he was going to need some money. He knew that the only place for him to get money is back at his old place. He uses his cape to transport him to his home. When he arrives at his old home and land on the roof. He was looking around to see that both his mother's and father's cars weren't in the driveway. He uses his cape to slip through the cracks to unlock the window and lift it up. He went in and look around his old room to see that all of his stuff was still here.

"I never thought that mom didn't put all of this is storage," Albert said.

He opens his closet and pushes some of his clothes out of the way. He remembers where he stashes his money. He taps on the wall a little bit finds the loose part of the wall. He uses his sword to cut a piece of the loose. He pulled part of the wall off, so he was able to see that his stash of money didn't touch by anyone. He starts to place the money into his pocket. He heard footsteps which it was heading towards his room. He was trying to get all the money the best way that he could. He grabs all of the money and seals up the wall. Then he leaves out the window and saw that it was his mother. She places her hand on his bed and she let a tear run down her face.

Albert could tell that She was suffering, but he knew that he couldn't return to his old life. Before he left, he tapped on the window to get his mother's attention. Wanda looks out the window and she saw a small bag on the roof. She opens the window and she grabs the small bag. She opens it and saw that there was money inside and note that says "I'm sorry for everything," she looks down to see that it had her son's name.

He headed back to the church get back to his training. When he got there, Cagliostro was looking at him. He could tell that something was on Albert's mind. He closes his book and looks at Albert.

"So, were you able to get from your old life?" Cagliostro said.

"Well, I just went back there to get some money to get some food for us to eat while we do this training stuff for me to control this power of mine," Albert said.

"I see. So, you were able to let go of your past then?" Cagliostro asked.

"Yes. My life as Albert Simmons is done and over with. My new life as Alvin Satan begins now." Alvin said.

Cagliostro was looking at him and smile because he knew that the first step in keeping his humanity is acceptances. He put his book which his hands turn into blades. (A/N: Like in the movie.) He pointed his blades at Alvin which knew something was about to happen.

"I think it's time for me to take this training to the next level. We each have a signature weapon but since you have two. I have to help to control both of them." Cagliostro said.

He charges at Alvin but the cape appears and blocks Cagliostro's attack.

==== Doctor Fate ===

He was looking high and low for the dark aura.

"He got to be here. I have to find him and destroy him. This world will not fall to the new Hellspawn." Doctor Fate said.

=== At the Church ===

Cagliostro was looking at the cape to see it was protecting its master. Alvin just smirks and called upon his sword from his body. Once his sword appears, the capelet goes out Cagliostro's swords. They both start to clash with each other which the sword starts to change shape into a whip. Alvin uses the whip to make Cagliostro back away. Then he breaks the whip as it turns into twin daggers. Alvin starts to move faster which Cagliostro couldn't keep with Alvin.

"Getting slow, old man?" Alvin asks.

"Not on your life, youngster," Cagliostro said.

They both start to clash a few more times. They both were looking at each other and smile because this training was getting intense. Alvin performs low attacks while Cagliostro just dodges them with ease. He jumps over a couple of rows and brought his sword down upon Alvin. But Alvin quickly put both hilts of his twin daggers which they both transform into a staff to block the attack. He pushes back to knock Cagliostro off balance. Alvin lung at Cagliostro which he blocks his attack. Alvin uses his cape to teleport behind Cagliostro. Once he turns around, he was greeted by a sword to his throat. Look at Alvin for a moment and smirk at the young boy.

"Impressive," Cagliostro said.

"It was just instincts," Alvin said.

"Well, instincts or not, you have potential," Cagliostro said.

Alvin smile at the old man. He looks at the glass because the sun's rays were shining through the glass. He knew that they have been training all through the night. Cagliostro tosses Alvin a shovel. He looks at the shovel and back at the old man.

"Today, you work out in the graveyard to rebury the graves. We have to get a lot of grave robbers as a late." Cagliostro said.

Alvin nods his head because he knew that he to blend in because no one knows that he was alive. He walks outside to see it was a beautiful day and he walks over to the cemetery. He begins working on filling in the holes that were dug up by grave robbers. While he was working, a shadow cast over him which he looks up to see a woman with American flag colors with a few yellow trims. She was looking down at him and she was giving a greeting smile. He watches as she flew towards three male superheroes.

 _"Wow. That woman is hot. Wait, why the hell am I thinking about her that way. She is way out of my league."_ Alvin said.

He continues to work while Cagliostro was watching him and he just shook his head because he knows the feeling of being in love. He walks back inside to read more of the bible. Alvin manages to close the first grave. He walks over to the next one which he was working up a sweat. Some of the women that were walking by saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He turns around and the girls ran off. He just shook his head and look at the sky to see that it was getting close to noon. He was going to need a break from refilling the graves.

"I am starving," Alvin said.

He places the shovel near the door and walks down the street to get some food. He was walking down a couple more blocks until he reaches a burger restaurant. He orders his food and sat down. He watches Tv while he eats his food. He was looking at the news to see someone that he would never see.

" _So, in local news, the head of the CIA Jason Wynn has been invited to Gotham to attend a party hosted by billionaire Bruce Wayne."_

Alvin was angry to see the person that had ruin his life. He grips on the glass which causes it to break. He paid for his meal and left. He heads back to the Church to finish working on refilling the graves. The Sun was starting to set and he heads inside to get some rest. He was looking at Cagliostro for a moment to see that he was closing his book.

"I take it that you saw the news about Jason Wynn," Cagliostro said.

"Yeah. I need to get back that bastard for what he did. I can't move forward if he still alive." Alvin said.

"I see. You think that killing Jason Wynn will give you peace? Well, this place will your home." Cagliostro said.

Alvin nods his head and he starts to leave for Gotham. Cagliostro just smiles because this was going to be the end of Albert Simmons. Then Hades appear next to him because he sense his presence when Alvin left.

"You think that was wise to anger the poor boy?" Cagliostro asked.

"Well, this was the first step for him to move with his new life as the new Spawn," Hades said.

"I see. Let's just see if he ready to fight the Order because Fate is searching for him as well." Cagliostro said.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. If he survives the battle against one of the most powerful sorcerer." Hades said.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: The Death of Jason Wynn**

 **Please Review :)**

 **Harems**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Supergirl**

 **Fire**

 **Black Canary**

 **Huntress**

 **Vixen**

 **Powergirl**

 **Ice**

 **Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham)**

 **Cheetah**

 **Sapphire**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Batgirl**

 **Batwoman (Batman: Bad Blood. She is bi)**

 **Catwoman**

 **Big Barda**

 **Cheshire (Young Justice)**

 **Artemis (Young Justice)**

 **Miss Martian (Young Justice)**

 **Zatanna (Justice League)**

 **Black Fire**

 **Star Fire**

 **Raven**

 **Jinx (Teen Titans)**

 **Katana**

 **Stargirl**

 **Aquagirl (Young Justice)**

 **Talia al Ghul**

 **Queen Bee (Young Justice)**

 **Livewire (Superman)**

 **Lois Lane (Superman)**

 **Doctor Light (Hoshi)**

 **Green Lantern (Katma Tui)**

 **A/N: If you have any other DC Heroes or Villians. Tell me in Review or PM on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3: The death of Jason Wynn

**A/N: Hey guys and girls, I am back with another chapter to Hell upon the Justice League. Albert Simmons Junior is no more and Alvin Satan is his new name.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn or Justice League or any of the Dc characters.  
**

 **Thanks go out to Dragonlord0 for allowing to use his character, Sean Ashburn Kruger.  
**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **The Death of Jason Wynn**

Alvin was laying down on top of the train that was heading towards Gotham. He knew that his training with Cagliostro was paying off. He starts to get used to his powers and his sword abilities. He knew that he was going to master them soon. He was enjoying the ride. Once the train stop, he jumps off before someone could see him. He changes his clothes, he was now wearing a black shirt and pants and he was wearing black and white shoes. He was a long trench coat.

"So, this is Gotham city, huh? It's much gloomy." Alvin said.

He was leaving the train station. He was looking around for a little bit and he walks down the street. A police car stop in front of him and out came a cop with a trench coat and hat. He had a half-eaten donut in his hand. He approaches Alvin which he was trying his hardest not to laugh at the poor man.

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"Dude, it's like five o'clock in the evening," Alvin told him.

"I ask around here!"

"Right sure you do." Alvin, sarcastically.

"Why you little-"

"Bullock!"

Alvin looks over the overweighed cop to look at the older gentleman that looks to be around his forties. He was walking up to the cop name Harvey Bullock who was holding Alvin's collar of his coat.

"Sorry, Commissioner. I was just powering around with the kid." Bullock said.

"Right tubby. Just powering around with me. And for the recorder, I am in my twenties." Alvin said.

"Excuse my partner. He gets trigger happy to show his authority and I hope he didn't violet your rights. I am Commissioner Gordon. Where are you heading, son?" Gordon asked.

"Oh, I am heading towards the banquet for Jason Wynn." Alvin lied.

"Oh, don't let us stop you from attending," Gordon said.

He let Alvin walk away and he looks at Harvey Bullock for a moment. He knew that this was not going to be the last he sees of him.

"I hope we meet again, tubby," Alvin said.

Bullock just growl because he knew that he hate Alvin's guts and for calling him tubby. Alvin was walking towards the building where the media was waiting for anyone to arrive. He was looking around to see that there were armed guards lurking around the building to prevent anything from going wrong. He knew that there were snipers on different buildings.

"I see that don't want something bad to happen. It's just become a challenge." Alvin muttered.

He watches as a limo starts to pull up and out came Bruce Wayne and his date. The media pointed their camera at the both of them which they took a picture as they both walked inside. A second limo pull and out came was someone that Alvin would have never thought to be here. A young man with white skin and green eyes came out of the limo dressed all black suit and he was waving towards the media before he went inside. Then the last limo pulls up and out came a man that stood to 6'1 with brown hair. His eyes are black and he was wearing a black suit. Next to him was a woman who has red hair and blue eyes. She was a dark silk dress. They both start to head inside to attend the party.

From down the street, Alvin's eyes start to glow green because he saw that the man that ruin his life and kill his father. He knew that he can't go near him because of the snipers and other gunmen. He walked to a dark alley which his shadow starts to change into his armor. He knew that this as going to take out the snipers that were on the roof from different buildings. Inside the building, the party was starting where everyone was enjoying themselves. Bruce was talking to some of the guests about his success. Then he turns his attention to Jason and his guest.

"Ah, Mr. Wynn. So glad to have you here." Bruce said.

"Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my lovely head of security, Jessica Priest." Jason said.

Bruce looks at the Jessica and he grabs her hand which he kisses to show his affection.

"Charmer," Jessica said.

"I am always," Bruce said.

"Ahem. Mr. Wayne. There is something that I need to discuss with you."

Bruce turns his head.

"Ah, Sean Ashburn Kruger. I hope that you are having a good time." Bruce said.

Sean looks at Jason but he has a disgusted look on his face.

"I see that you two know each other," Bruce stated.

"How would I not forget the man that hires the Joker to kill my best friend and his little sister three years ago," Sean said.

"Now, Mr. Kruger. The court had dropped the charges against me because the Judge did find any evidence that links me to hiring the Joker." Jason lied.

"If you didn't then who?" Sean asked.

He turned to leave, but he stops for a moment.

"I will evidence and put you behind bars. But mark my words Karma is a cruel bitch." Sean said.

He leaves which Bruce smile at them.

"I have to go and hear him what he was planning for his next project. If you excuse me." Bruce said.

He walked towards Sean which leaving both Jason and Jessica alone for a little bit. Jessica didn't like Sean or his company. Jason was stroking his beard.

"I guess we have another person to silence," Jessica suggested.

"If you please," Jason said.

Jessica nods her head as she reaches for her communicator to contact her team.

"Everything quiet out there?" Jessica asked.

 _"Everything is quiet on the Northside."  
_

 _"It's quiet on the Southside."  
_

" _No sign of trouble on the east side."_

=== outside ===

The sniper was laying in the pool of his own blood and Spawn grab his communicator off his corpse. He cleans it off and places it on his head.

"It's quiet on the west side." Spawn said.

 _"Good. It seems that we need to take care of Mr. Sean Kruger. But make it clean and quiet."_ Jessica ordered.

This had made Spawn even angrier and he knew that he was going to have to protect his best friend. He uses his power to locate the rest of the snipers that are station around the building. Then he knew that this was going to be another challenge for him. He had to attack the three locations at the same time. Then an idea pops into his head.

" _Maybe if I use the power of the cape to take them all out at once."_ Spawn thoughts.

He closes his eyes as he concentrates on using the power of his cape. The cape starts to move on its own. It headed over to the location of the three snipers. The snipers were keeping their eyes on the building until something dark appear them. They move away from their scopes and look up. The cape starts to move and it came down upon all three of them. Blood splatter on top of the roof which Spawn open his eyes because he knew that his cape had done its work. He jumps over to the building in front of him. He was looking through the glass sunroof to find Jason. He was looking around to see that Jason was talking to rich people.

" _It's now or never. I will put that bastard into his grave."_ Spawn though.

=== inside ===

Jason was sipping on some wine with a couple of the guest. He was having a good time until suddenly there was a crash from above sunroof. Everyone was ducking for cover and there was screaming. Jason was looking up to see a person that came down. He was looking at the person that looks like Count Dracula. He was scared out his mind at the sight. Both Sean and Bruce were looking at the suit of armor. Spawn was looking at everyone to scan the area to see that Jason was standing in front of him.

"You." Spawn said, pointed at Jason. "I have come for my revenge, you son of a bitch."

"Do I know you? Have I wrong you in some sort of way?" Jason asked.

"Don't act cute, I can see through your lies." Spawn said.

He walks towards Jason and grabs him by the throat and lift him up. Jason was struggling to free himself. Bruce tried to help Jason but Spawn flip him on his back with his left hand and place his foot on Bruce's chest. He looks at Jason and increases his grip on Jason's throat. Sean was slowly walking towards the three of them.

"I am going to send your sorry ass to Hell, Jason." Spawn said.

He threw him across the room which Jason landed on a nearby table. Spawn was walking towards his victim. He turns his head to see his best friend was looking at him. Then he looks back at Jason who was crawling on the floor. He reaches for his sword.

"It's time to die, Jason." Spawn said.

He was getting ready to draw his sword, but suddenly Jessica pulled her guns and starts shooting at Spawn. Spawn duck for a moment he went for cover while Jessica was shooting at him.

"Nice costume, Asshole!" Jessica called out.

She continues to shoot at him while everyone was ducking for cover to avoid being hit by the bullet. Jessica knew that this was only shot to take Sean out as well. She was getting ready to fire, but Spawn pushed him out of the way. He ended up being hit by the bullets. Jessica just smirks at her handy work, but that smile of her turns into pure shock to see that Spawn's wounds were healing. Bruce took the time to get out of the room.

"What the FUCK?!" Jessica said.

Spawn jump over to her and knock the guns out her hands. She tried to defend herself against him. His training with Cagliostro had paid off because he blocks all of her attacks. Jessica tried to kick him in the balls, but one of Spawn's chains had caught her leg and took a great big bite out of her. She screams out in pain which Alvin gave her a backhand across the face. Then he threw her across the room and she landed in front of Jason. Alvin was looking at her while he was walking towards her. She was getting back up to her feet, but she was wobbling because of her injury.

"It's a little early for Halloween?" Jessica asked.

"Where you're going, every day is Halloween." Spawn said.

He punched her in the face which cause her to bleed and he broke her leg. He knocks her to the ground. Jason was watching in horror at how ruthless that Alvin can be. He grabs Jessica by her red hair and he pulled out his sword. Jessica was looking up at him. She was about to say something, but Spawn slit her throat as blood pour out her throat. He let go of her and she fell the ground. He turns his attention to Jason. He got up and starts running for his life which Spawn grab a knife. He threw it at Jason's leg which it pierces right through muscle which he fell to the ground and scream out in pain. Alvin walked up to Jason with his sword in his hand.

"I was hoping to make you suffer for all the things that had done to the world." Spawn said.

He raises his sword because he was going to make the killing blow, but a Batarang knock the sword out Alvin's hand. He looks up to see Batman drop from the was a hole in the sunroof. He landed in front between both him and Jason. They both were square off. Batman narrows his eyes and Spawn was looking at him.

"Batman. I have no quarrel with you. Stay aside or you will suffer the same fate as Jason." Spawn said.

"I can't let you do that," Batman said.

"Why are you protecting him? His hand is soaked with the blood of innocents. I am here to seek revenge for all his victims." Spawn said.

Batman was not moving and he reaches for his utility belt to pull out another Batarang. Alvin called his sword back to his hand and he knew that this was going to be the first fight with a superhero. Batman threw a barrage of Batarang at Alvin, but he cut them to pieces. Batman tries to kick him, but Alvin blocks it. He slammed Batman to the ground.

"You are very skilled," Batman said. "What do they call you?"

"The name is Spawn and I have come to seek havoc on the psychotic villains that plague this world." Spawn said.

Then he heard footstep heading towards the both of them. Spawn was looking around to see the Gotham Police Department. Jason was limping towards the exit while every policeman pointed their guns at both Batman and Spawn. Spawn look at Jason and one of his chains was ready. He threw at Batman which he dodges, but he wasn't aiming for Batman from the beginning. The tip of the chain shaped like a spear. It pierces through Jason's right shoulder.

"GET OVER HERE!" Spawn yelled out.

He pulled his arm back to retract the chains and it pulled Jason back over to him and Jason scream. Spawn caught him and he was looking at the police who aim their weapons at him. Batman was running towards them stop him which Spawn's cape appear.

"See ya sucker!" Spawn said.

The cape starts to teleport which made the polices scratch their heads and Batman was looking around to see that the people were safe. Commissioner Gordon was walking towards Batman. Then police were setting up a crime scene to see if Spawn had left any clues. Some of them saw the people of Jessica Priest and they cover her up. Sean was walking around for a moment and he spotted something that looks like a green blood. He was looking around to see that some of the policemen were escorting the civilian out of the building. He wiped it up before they noticed what he doing. He was following everyone outside. Once he was outside, his car pulled up and his driver opens the door. He was got in and the door close. He unties his tie and pulls out his cell phone to call his top scientist.

"Ay, it's me. I hope you haven't left work. I want something to be scan because I have picked up tonight." Sean said.

The person the on the other line agree.

"I will be at the office soon," Sean said.

He looked out the window to see because he heard of thunder. As the limo heading out of Gotham City.

=== Detroit Cemetery ===

Spawn appeared in the cemetery with Jason in his arms. He slammed Jason down to the ground. Jason's suit was cover in mud and he wipes his face because of the rain. Then a bright lightning which shows Spawn standing over him. Spawn kick Jason in the face to knocking a few feet away from him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Spawn said.

Jason was getting back up but he found a shovel and he was going to use it as a weapon. Spawn just laugh at him but he just humor. Jason charges at him and swings the shovel. Spawn was dodging each attack with ease and pulled out his sword. He turns it into a Bo-staff and ready himself. Jason was looking at the weapon which he charges at Spawn. They clash but Spawn had more training and he is putting them to good use against Jason. He managed to knock the shovel out of Jason's hands. He pointed the Bo-staff at Jason's throat. Then place the staff on the ground and gave Jason a right hook.

Then he gave Jason a left hook, but he dodges and he tries to hit Spawn. Spawn punched Jason in the gut and did a spin kick to knock him to the ground once again. He was on top of Jason and gave him a barrage of punches right in the face and blood was stain his hands. He got off of Jason and he was looking at the beaten-up man before him. He grabs Jason by his left leg and drags him towards the grave that had Albert Simmons Jr's name on it. The hole still hasn't been filled up yet.

"W-W-What do you want?" Jason asked.

He coughs up some blood.

"You still don't know who I am? Well, I can't blame you because it has been three years since you last saw me." Spawn said.

The mask starts to absorb into his armor to into his normal face. Then suddenly lightning appear in the sky to reveal Albert's face to Jason and he was shocked to see that Albert was alive.

"Simmons?! But how?" Jason said.

"You did this when you hired the Joker to take me out and he kills my little sister," Alvin said.

Jason was on his knee and hung his head in shame. He knew that his death was coming for him.

"Please Albert, don't kill me. I know what I did was wrong and I have spent the last three years to correct my mistake." Jason said.

"You what I am hearing, Jason?" Alvin asked.

Jason looks up to him.

"A whole lot of bullshit coming out of your mouth. I know that you haven't been working on your sins. You have been profiting and start wars with other lands. And there something that I want to tell you before you die. Well, two something. The first is that my name is Alvin Satan. The second is that Hell's gates have been waiting for your arrival." Alvin said.

He kicks him in the face which sends into Albert's grave. The mask appears on his face once again. He looks down at Jason as he calls his sword to his hand once again. It transforms back into a sword once again. Spawn raise it up and he knew that his old life will be finally over. He brought it down and all you could hear Jason's scream and thunder to drown it out. Spawn was walking out of the Cemetery which leaves a now filled grave with the body of Jason Wynn.

He was on his way back to the church, but he was hit by a yellow beam. He crashes into a pile of boards. He was rubbing his head to see as he looks up to see Doctor Fate. The sorcerer was looking at him which called out the power into both of his hand and launch his beam at him once again. Spawn's cape starts to form a shield to protect its master. Spawn drew his sword and charge at the sorcerer. He blocks a barrage of beams from Doctor Fate. He uses his chains to wrap Doctor Fate to bind his hands to his side.

"Okay, what the hell do you want?" Spawn asked.

"You know why I am here. I have come for your head. I know what you are Malebolgia. He will not invade the land of Haven." Doctor Fate said.

He broke free and he shoots at Spawn. Spawn dodge his attack to get some distance from him. He was looking at around to keep his business. Doctor Fate up to chase after Spawn. Spawn was using the chain to increase his speed because he could outrun the sorcerer like Doctor Fate on foot.

"I guess you didn't get the news. Malebolgia is dead because I kill him myself." Spawn said.

"Nice try. I will not fall to your web of lies." Spawn said.

Doctor Fate shot at him in the back which he notices that his healing was taking too long to heal his wounds.

=== Sean's company ===

Once Sean pulled up to the front of his building called "Global Tech." Where he and his crew develop high technology to use for the people. He was walking through the front door and he got into the elevator that lead down to the science lab. He was looking at a young female with pale skin with blonde hair. She was looking at him for a moment.

"Mr. Kruger. I think that something had happened at the banquet?"

"Well, a guy in a high-power suit attack Jason and Jessica until the Batman came to the aid of Jason. Anna, I need you to scan this green blood that I took from the crime scene." Sean said.

Anna took the napkin and she walks over to the analyzer. She was placing the napkin before she closes the doors and activates the machine as it starts to scan the strange green blood. Sean was looking at his head of the science lab. He looked at his watch because he knew that this might take longer and he starts to take his leave.

"Call me when the analysis is done," Sean said.

"Of course, boss," Anna said.

She looked at the images that the machine is scanning.

=== Spawn ===

Spawn dodge the blast and he summons his sword. He was using it to block some of the blasts that were heading towards him. Fate summon the power of a light sword and they both start to clash with each other. Spawn was looking at Fate and look at the sky to see it was almost morning. He pushed at Fate back and he was getting close to transforming back to normal.

"You will not escape from me." Doctor Fate said.

He charges at the Spawn at top speed which Spawn was having a hard time to keep up with Doctor Fate. Doctor Fate unleashes a fury of sword slashes on Spawn, but the cape of protecting some of the major spots on Spawn's body. Spawn collapse on to the ground on his hands and knee. Doctor Fate walks towards the wounded Spawn. He was panting from exhaustion and he was looking up at Doctor Fate.

"I am going to end this once and for all." Doctor Fate said.

"You don't get, do you? Malebolgia is dead and there will be no war between Heaven and Hell." Spawn said.

"Lies!" Doctor Fate said.

He raises his sword above his head because he knew that the only way to take out a Hellspawn is to chop off their heads. He was getting ready to do, but Cagliostro appears and uses his sword to block Fate's attack on Spawn. Fate look at Cagliostro for a moment.

"The boy speaks the truth. I didn't sense none of Malebolgia's influence on him when he came to see me." Cagliostro said.

"So, you want to protect this Spawn? He just already killed innocent people. I cannot let him wander free." Doctor Fate said.

"It's my job to convert my fellow Spawns into the light. He may have killed two people. But he couldn't find peace known those had done him wrong in his old life." Cagliostro said.

Doctor Fate was about to attack Spawn but something was prevented him from doing it. He was looking at Cagliostro was telling the truth which he lowered his light sword. Cagliostro was helping Spawn back to his feet and help back to the church to get some treatment, but Fate places his hand on Cagliostro's shoulder.

"If he steps out of line again, I will put him down." Doctor Fate said.

Cagliostro turns his and nods.

"Don't you worry about him. Killing those that did him wrong." Cagliostro said.

Doctor Fate starts to disappear in a flash. Cagliostro was carrying the wound Spawn back to the church. Some of the green blood was turning back to human blood.

=== Global Tech ===

Anna went to get herself some coffee because she knew that it would take long for the analysis. Once she came to the lab, she drops her cup of coffee when she saw that analyzer was finished with its scans. She was looking at the image of the match. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone to call Sean's number on speed dial.

" _Hello,"_ Sean answered.

"Sean. You need to come down to the office it's urgent." Anna said.

" _I will be there soon,"_ Sean said.

She hangs up her cell phone and she waited for Sean to arrive. She pacing back and forth for a couple hours until she saw the limo pull up. Sean got out of the limo and they both quickly head inside. She was leading him down to the lab. They took the elevator.

"What did you find out from that green blood last night?" Sean asked.

"Well, you won't like it when you see it," Anna said.

"How bad can it be?" Sean asked.

Once the elevator came to a complete stop the doors open up. Anna put in her code to the lab as the door open up. She walks over to her computer monitor, but she turns around to face the CEO of Global Tech.

"Now, what I am about to show you, it will shock you to the point pure rage," Anna said.

"I am sure that what you are about to show me can't be that bad," Sean said.

"Okay. I just want to warn before you saw it." Anna said.

She pressed a button on her keyboard which the monitor lit up to show the picture of the green blood. Sean's eyes widen at the image of his best friend. His hands turn into a ball up fist. Anna was looking at him because she knew that this reaction would send him overboard.

"Sir?" Anna said.

"Tell me, did anyone else saw this?" Sean asked.

"No, just you and me, sir," Anna said.

"Good. I want you to delete and erase the data at once." Sean said.

"Yes, sir," Anna said.

 **xxxx**

 **Well, that was interesting, First he battle Jason, then Batman and now Doctor Fate. And I hope you call catch the part about him using Scorpion's technique and phrase. I thought that it would be funny to use that. It's just so cool to say it. I will start on the Harem really soon. I want to get some of the stuff out of the way first. Okay. but I would like you all to tell me who would you like to be first in the harem for Spawn to meet. I am not very good with Poll because I can't see the results since I am the one who create it. Naruto11222 is out for the night. Peace!**

 **Please Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Spawn meets Amazonian Warrior

**A/N: Well, I am back with another chapter to this story and I am going to start with the harem making. So, let's get this story started shall we.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from both Spawn and Justice League except for my Ocs. Sean Ashburn Kruger and Global Tech do not belong to me. Those belong to my good friend Dragonlord0 which I would recommend that anyone that read this story go check him out.  
**

 **Enjoy my readers**

 **Spawn meets Amazonian Warrior**

Alvin opens his eyes and looks around to see that it was morning. He got up but pain shot through his body and he held his sides. He looks down to see that he's covered in bandages. He heard the door open up because it is completely old and he saw it was Cagliostro was walking into the room with a bowl of water. He smiles to see that Alvin was awake.

"I see that you manage to pull through," Cagliostro said.

"What the hell happen?" Alvin asked.

"Well, the Lord of Order attack you last night," Cagliostro told him.

It took about a couple of minutes for Alvin to figure out that he was attacked by Doctor Fate.

"WHAT!" Alvin yelled.

Cagliostro places the cold rag on some of Alvin's wounds. He was using his unholy energy to counteract the Holy energy that was preventing Alvin to heal himself. He saw that the wounds were starting to close thanks to unholy energy. Alvin was looking down at the wounds. He uses his spawn eyes to see that some of the Holy energy was starting to fade.

"Yes, that was supreme sorcerer Doctor Fate. He's one of the Lord of Order that answers to Heaven on dealing with Hellspawns like us. We can't withstand the holy magic or artifacts." Cagliostro said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Alvin asked.

Cagliostro stroke his beard to think for a moment and he knew that he has no knowledge to handle the Holy magic users and those that have holy artifacts. He knew that they both were going to come up with a plan to destroy the artifacts.

"Well, I can't help to defend against Holy magic or artifact. I manage to cleanse your body with Unholy magic from my books of spells. I don't know how to counteract the artifact." Cagliostro said.

"I know that we need to go our separate ways. If they might target to get to me, but I know that you have worked hard to stop out of trouble." Alvin said.

He was looking at Alvin because he knew that Alvin was concern about him. He just smiles at the poor boy. Alvin begins to unwrapped the bandages to see that some of his major wounds had closed up and heal. Some of the minor wounds were taken a lot longer. He manages to get himself some new clothes for him to wear while he went to get himself some food yesterday. He put a black wifebeater over his wounds and then he put on a black t-shirt.

"Well, look like this is it. I want to thank you for teaching me how to control my powers." Alvin said.

He extends his hands to Cagliostro.

"It's a pleasure to have a student that wanted to learn. Know this, the lord of Order is watching your every move. Try not to kill innocent people. I know that Jason Wynn and Jessica Priest were the ones that ruin your father's good name. I can't protect from their wrath." Cagliostro warned him.

He shook Alvin's hand which Alvin nods his head and he exited the church. Cagliostro was looking at the new change Spawn. He just sighs to see that he had just let go of a potential student. His smile turned into a worried frown. Hades was standing next to him.

'He has managed to stand his ground against one of the Lord of Order." Cagliostro said, putting his hat on his head. "I just concern that they will try to attack him again. Will you protect them from their wrath?"

"I will have my familiars to watch over him. They will let me know if they will strike." Hades reassure him. "He has a rebellious now. He wants to get rid of the villains that have made the world suffer. He still going to kill the Joker."

"I know. That clown has been living for far too long. He killed an innocent child was the last straw. I myself thought about killing him but look at me now. I am too old for this battle." Cagliostro said.

==== Alvin ====

Alvin was walking down the street of Detroit. He knew that this was going to be a peaceful walk until a black car pulls up to him. Then three armed guards came out and try to grab him. He put up a good fight against them. He flips one of them on his back and he did a double kick to two more guards. He was looking around for a moment and he was greeted by a dart which knocking him unconscious. The guards start to carry him to the car. Then the car drove off out of Detroit.

=== Metropolis, Global Tech ====

The car arrives in Metropolis and it parked in front of Global Tech which the guards start to carry him inside of the building. They brought him to Sean's office and they place him on the couch. The guards were rubbing their bruises that Alvin had given them. They knew that they weren't dealing with an original man. Sean had some chemical that can negate the effect of the drug that took Alvin down. Alvin took a sniff and starts to wake up. His vision was coming into focus again to see that he was in a building. He looks over at Sean and he jumps for a moment because he was abducted.

"Whoa, relax man," Sean said.

"Where the hell am I?" Alvin said.

Sean was looking at Alvin for a moment and looking at his tablet to look at the blood match results. Alvin was looking at him for a moment and he knew something wasn't right.

"It can't be right. You're supposed to be my dead best friend, Albert Simmons Jr." Sean said.

Alvin gave him a sad look because he knew that they have been friends for years. He got up and was about to leave but a knife stops him in his tracks. Alvin turned his head towards Sean. Then Sean throws another knife at him but the cape appears to protect its master from harm.

"Just tell me the truth, Al. Are you alive?" Sean said.

Alvin just sighs and turn to face him.

"How did you know it's was me?" Alvin said.

"You left a blood trail behind when you took off with Jason," Sean said.

Alvin sat back down and sigh one more time. He was looking at his best friend who was rubbing his temple. He was trying to come to terms because he was happy on the inside. Alvin stood up for a moment, but he got sucker punch by Sean. He was holding his face because he felt a powerful right hook. Sean was holding his old hand and gently rub it.

"God damn! What the hell are you made up a stone? That hurt." Sean whine.

"Well, that must be my power. I am not a normal man anymore." Alvin said.

"I'll say. I think that some of the bones are mess up." Sean said.

Alvin examined Sean's hand with his vision to see any broken bones. He saw that there weren't any that was too serious. Sean looks at him because he was impressed with his powers.

"Well, it's just a sprang. Just don't try using that hand for a while until it heals." Alvin said.

"So, tell what the hell happen to you," Sean said.

"Well, it's a long story," Alvin said.

Then there was a knock at the door which Alvin hide behind something and the cape turn him invisible. Sean was shocked to see that Alvin was gone and he walked over to the door. He opens the door to see that it was Anna and he let her in his office. She was looking around to see Sean was alone in his office.

"Where's the person that looks like Al?" Anna said.

Sean was looking around to find Alvin and he opens the drawer of his desk. He grabs a device that he create when they were younger. He was looking around to find Alvin. He pointed around to see that energy signature.

"You can come out now, Al," Sean said.

Then Alvin appeared out of nowhere which spooks Anna. She was looking at him for a moment. She walked up to him and place her hand on his face. She smiles for a moment which Alvin was smiling. But suddenly, Anna hit him upside the head with a socket wrench.

"OWWWWWWWW! What the HELL girl!" Alvin yelled.

"That's for not calling us to tell that you were alive," Anna said.

She tried to hit him again, but he ducks and raises his hands in defense. Then his bruises were disappearing.

"Whoa, I didn't want to open old wounds. I was dead for three years and I was assuming that you all have moved on with your lives." Alvin said.

"Well, that's why I am even more piss at you, Albert," Anna said.

Sean just chuckles and walked up to her stop her. Alvin was looking at the both of them and he raises a brow at the both of them. He watches as Sean gently rub Anna's hand which she looks at him.

"Well, well, well, I guess that those three years means that you guys had hit the sheets." Alvin teases.

They both were blushing at his statement which they both let go of each other's hands and he was looking at him.

"What the FUCK MAN!" Sean said.

"Even if we did, it's none of your business," Anna said.

Alvin just chuckles as he was about to take his leave.

"Hold it," Sean said.

Alvin turns around for a moment and he caught something. He opens his hand to see a pair of keys. He looked up at his best friend with a raised eyebrow look. Anna just smiles at him because she hugs him.

"Well, Anna thought that you might need a place of your own. I don't want my friend to live on the street." Sean said.

He handed him a map with a street address and they both start to do their handshake. Alvin starts to leave and he took the elevator to head back down to the lobby. He hails a tax and his hand the cab driver the address. The cab starts to drive off to Alvin's new home.

=== elsewhere ====

Wonder Woman was helping her fellow heroes to take down a giant woman with red and she was wearing a pink dress and some of the villains. She was looking at the big woman which she knew it was pointless for her to battle this woman.

"Give it up Giganta. I know that you can't win against us." Wonder Woman said.

"Like hell, I will," Giganta said.

She tries to hit her but Wonder Woman gave the poor girl a right and left a hook to the face which knocked her out. After the battle, the police arrest her and her colleagues. Wonder Woman just sighs for a moment but she felt something on her bracelets. She was looking at it to see it was a mark of a Hellspawn.

"It can't be. I just thought that it was a myth." Wonder Woman said.

Batman walks over her which she covered her bracelets.

"Are you alright, Diana," Batman said.

"I am fine. I am going to head back to the watchtower." Wonder Woman said.

She flew to a place for the watchtower beam back up. In space, is a base called the watchtower which it a home for every superhero in the world? She was looking around for a moment to make sure that no one was in earshot when she calls her mother on Paradise Island.

"Mother," Diana called.

Then an image of a woman that looks like a ruler of Paradise Island. She had long blonde hair and she was dress in a white Amazonian attire. Her name is Hippolyta and she is the mother of Wonder Woman.

" _What is it, Diana?"_ Hippolyta asked.

"Mother, could you tell me about this strange mark on my bracelets," Diana said.

She presented her mother the mark of the Hellspawn on her bracelets which Hippolyta's eyes widen when she saw the symbol on her daughter's bracelets. She knew that it was too long of quiet for the world. She had fought the Hellspawns before the Amazonian found the island.

" _Remember me telling you the tale about the Amazonian warrior fight the Hellspawn?"_ Hippolyta asked.

"Yes, I just thought that it just a myth. So, you're telling me that it's all true?" Diana said.

" _Yes. And I am the Amazonian warrior."_ Hippolyta told her.

Diana's eyes widen to hear the woman in the story that her mother told her was actually her.

"Why are telling all of this?" Diana asked.

" _Well, I want you to live up to your main purpose. I want you to find and kill this new Hellspawn before he invades the land of Heaven and kills all that live there."_ Hippolyta said.

Diana nods her head and she had ended the call. She heads towards the hangar bay to take a ship and flew back down to Earth. She knew that this was her true mission. She knew that this was going to fulfill the wishes of her mother.

=== Alvin ===

The cab had arrived at a house that looks like a mansion. He got out of the cab and hand the driver the money. He was walking toward the door and unlock it. Once the door opens up, he blushes at the sight of a pale skin woman which black hair and she is naked. She was checking around the house and he was looking at her bags.

"Um," Alvin said.

"Oh. I didn't expect you to arrive early."

He was blushing and he looks down to see that his penis was bulging in his pants and he uses his bag to hide it. The woman just giggles and she played with her breast which she was teasing him.

"What? You've never seen a beautiful woman naked before?"

"Well, on Webcam, and on porn sites," Alvin told her.

She just giggles and she grabs the last of her stuff. She had a little tube and she easy let it dripped on her stuff. Then her stuff starts to shrink it to the palm of her hand. She picked it up and she walks towards Alvin which handed him a form. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sean wants you to sign this to make it official."

"Okay," Alvin said.

He took the form out of the girl's hand and walk over to the table. He signed his name on the form. Then he hands it back to the woman as she walked out the door. Alvin raises an eyebrow because he just realizes that the woman had just left the house butt naked. He ran outside to see her in a car and drove off. He scratches his head for a moment. He heard the sound of a ring which he walks back inside and he closed the door. He grabs the remote to answer the call on the television. Then the image of Sean in his office appeared on the screen.

" _Hey, how is the place? I know that you had experience one of my girls naked."_ Sean said.

"Well, that was not what I've expected to see," Alvin said.

" _Oh please. I didn't hear you complaining when you were alive when I brought girls home naked,"_ Sean said.

Alvin was looking through the refrigerator to get something to drink. He popped open a can of orange soda and he walks back to the television.

"Well, that was because you brought home cougars. Remember principal, Johnson. She was in her thirties." Alvin said.

Sean just chuckles and he makes clear his throat.

 _"Well, let me give you a tour of the place,"_ Sean said.

The television starts to move which Alvin starts to follow after the television. Sean was showing his best friend the layout of the place. He has shown Alvin the indoors and outdoors pool, the hot tub, gym room, indoor basketball court, basement fill with a built-in bar, lots of bedrooms, garage, and the escape passages. Alvin was amazed to see that this place has everything that he needs.

"Wow. This place has everything." Alvin said.

" _Yeah. Everything is yours including the money in the vault."_ Sean told him.

"Oh, okay," Alvin said.

He picks up his bag and leaves the room. He went into one of the rooms to get settled in for the night.

3.

2.

1.

He came back as fast as he could and came face to face in front of the television.

"SAY WHAT!" Alvin yelled.

" _Well, since you are back into the world of the living, your bank account has been clear out because of your death. My company has been making some large amount of money from all of the invention and new tech. I knew that some bank couldn't hold all of my money. So, I have built four houses to store all of my money. I know that you might need to look for a job to get money."_ Sean said.

Alvin looks at him for a moment because he knew that his bank account would be clear out when he died. Then he just smirks for a moment.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that," Alvin said.

 _"Have to, no. Wanted to, yes. And besides, you are my best friend and I want you to have it to get back on your feet since you die. Don't make me beg."_ Sean said.

Alvin just chuckles to himself because he knew that he could never resist Sean's offers.

"Well, alright. If you wanted me to have, then I will take it." Alvin said.

" _Alright, I thought that I have to beg. Before I go, it's good to have you back Albert."_ Sean said.

"Thanks, but you might need to call me Alvin when we're out in public. I am trying to stay out of social media." Alvin said.

" _Okay. Trying to avoid the panic and the media. I have to go, one of my girls is in need of attention. I check in on you_ soon. See ya, pal." Sean said.

The television turned off and its move back over to the wall. He grabs his bags head towards one of the rooms to get some rest. He turned off the lights and he flops on to the bed. He closed his eyes and he was enjoying the comfortableness of a real bed again. Then he drifted off to dreamland. Outside of the house, there was a ship that was parking in midair. Wonder woman presses the autopilot and unbuckles her seatbelt. She walks over to the ramp to see as it lower. She flew down to the ground and she had land in front of the house. She was looking at her bracelets to see that mark glow brighter.

"It looks like I am in the right place." Wonder Woman said.

She was about to walk towards the house, but she stops for a moment because she felt the presence of two people in white cloaks. She was about to reach for her lasso. The two hood figures walk towards her and kneel down before her. Wonder Woman raises a brow in confusion. The hood figure offers her a wrapped artifact which Wonder Woman took it. She unwrapped it and she saw that it was a sword. Wonder Woman could tell they were females just looking the both of them.

"It's been on even terms with the Hellspawn. He has a sword of his own that can change its shape from just a thought. This sword has been forged to kill Hellspawn."

"Thank you, sisters. I will fulfill the duty for heaven." Wonder Woman said.

They both bows to Wonder Woman and they turn to take their leave. One of the hood figures turns her head.

"Walk with God, dear sister."

They both start walking as they disappear into the mist. Wonder Woman looks at the sword and unsheathed it to see that it was craft perfectly. She could feel the power of God's holy might infuse with the sword. She sheathed the sword back up as she walks towards the house and she uses her Amazonian strength to break the doorknob. She was looking around to see that there was nothing. She walked inside the house and the mark on the bracelet was glowing even brighter. She flew in the house until she came into the bedrooms. She saw a man sleep on the bed and she looks at her bracelet one more time to see the mark glow as she pointed it at sleep man.

"So, he's a Hellspawn. Of course, men are just evil as ever." Wonder Woman said.

She quietly walks into the room until she made it to the bedsides. She down at the young man who was sleeping peacefully. She unsheathed the sword and she was about to kill a Hellspawn in his sleep. She brought the sword down, but Alvin's eyes shot open because he senses the power of Holy artifact and him dodge which the bed was destroyed in the process. He was looking at Wonder Woman, but her beauty reflects from the moonlight.

"I take it that you're here to kill me," Alvin said.

"You're smart for a Hellspawn." Wonder Woman said.

Alvin just smirks as he did a quick spin to transform into his Spawn armor. He was looking at Wonder Woman. He summons his sword and Wonders Woman ready her stances. They both were squaring up which both of them were waiting for one of them to make a move. Then Spawn was the first to make the move and he uses his chains to get away from her. Wonder Woman starts her pursuit which Spawn knew that he just got the house and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. He leads her outside and he was looking at her which Wonder Woman look at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why move out here?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I just got the house and I don't want to ruin it for the first day." Spawn answered.

"Why do you want a house if you're the servant of Hell?" Wonder Woman asked.

She charges at him and she swung the holy sword but Spawn block it. She put pressure but he was evenly matched in strength. The sword glow in bright light which it was putting more pressure on Spawn's sword.

"First of all, I am no one's fucking servant. And second, I kill Malebolgia and his fat ass sorry excuse of a lieutenant." Spawn told her.

"I was told that you Hellspawns are master of deceptions. So, your tricks will not work on me, friend." Wonder Woman said.

Spawn push her back to knock her off balance and his sword changes its shape as it transformed into a whip. He tosses it at her leg and pulls it out from under her. Wonder Woman was about to get back up, but Spawn had his blade pointed at her throat. He narrows his eyes to his attacker which he senses something was near. He was looking around until he saw something. He removes his sword away from Wonder Woman's throat.

"Why spare me?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Shhh. I sense something." Spawn told her.

He was looking around until he heard a thump and he places his hand on the ground to feel it vibrate. Then suddenly, something hit him which he crashed into a tree. He was looking around to see what hit him but he didn't have time to react because he was hit once again. Wonder Woman ready her sword to find the attacker.

"What is going on?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know but something is here and it ain't happy." Spawn told her.

Wonder Woman took a step towards Spawn but she was knocked back. She wiped her lip because she could feel the power of the attack. Spawn was using his chain to find the attacker, but something grabs hold of his chains. He was pulled and knock into Wonder Woman. He lands on top of her and he was looking down at her. She was looking at him with wide eyes which Spawn avoid her eyes because he knew that this was an accident.

"Sorry." Spawn said.

He got off of her and help her up. They both stood back to back. They both had their swords into their hands. They were looking around and Spawn cut the ground to send dirt into the air. The dirt land on something, but it was invisible. Then there was a loud roar.

"An invisible monster." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, that you don't see every day." Spawn said.

The invisible creature knocked Wonder the ground and Spawn swung his sword but he missed. He was looking around to figure out how to take the creature out or make it visible. The invisible monster grabs Spawn and flung him around like a rag doll. Spawn was trying to find the creature until his eyes had changed from green to purple. He was looking at the creature which he saw that it was about to eat his head. He put his hands in front of the creature's signature. Wonder woman got back to her feet and she was looking at him to see that he was having trouble. She just stood there because she was weighing her options.

" _What should I do? I mean what do I care about a Hellspawn because they're a blight to this world and Heaven. I am to let them both kill each other."_ Wonder Woman thoughts.

Spawn was struggling with the creature, but he felt the creature's teeth pierce his neck which Spawn let out a loud scream. Wonder Woman was seeing a large green essence coming out of Spawn's neck. The two hood figures were looking at the fight from afar distance.

"Hmmm... She is hesitating."

"Let's see what will you do, daughter of Hippolyta."

They were watching to see what will Wonder Woman will do next. Spawn was trying his best to keep the creature was biting his head off. He was losing his strength as the creature's teeth start to sinks in. Wonder Woman closes her eyes as she just hears Spawn scream out in pain. Then after a few seconds, her eyes shot open and she grabs the holy sword and charges at the creature. She stabs it in the back which the creature shriek in pain. It made itself visible for the both of them and it looked at Wonder Woman. She readies herself for a fight with the holy sword which she knew that this was going to be a challenge for her. The creature uses its sharp edge tail to take a strike at Wonder Woman. The attack had made contact which Wonder Woman was gravely wounded and her attire was on the verge of showing her body.

" _Ha, ha, ha, ha, this is the best you can do? No wonder you were able to take our master Malebolgia."_

The creature was about to kill Wonder Woman with his sharp edge of its tail. Spawn knew that he had to save her and he uses what little strength he had left to summons a chain in his left hand. He shoots it at the hilt of his sword and he tossed at creature's tail. The sword cut off the creature's tail clean off which Wonder Woman's eyes widen to see that Spawn had just saved her life. The monster just roars in pain as it drops Spawn to ground. It was looking at its tail and it was upset that it was cut off. Spawn couldn't move because the monster had tried to bite his head off which some of his essences leak out of him.

" _I guess that I have to deal with you than the other one."_

The monster was walking towards Spawn like a predator stalking on a wounded prey. Wonder Woman knew that she was indebted to Spawn which she knew that it wouldn't go unpaid. She tries to get back to her feet and picks up the Holy sword. She noticed Spawn's sword and she walks over to it. She reaches for it and when she touches the hilt, the hilt starts to burn her left hand. She winces in pain because of the power of Spawn's sword. Once she pulled it from the ground, power spike from the sword and Wonder Woman was looking down at her wound to see that it was closed and heal completely.

" _Is this the power of the Hellspawn's sword?"_ Wonder Woman thoughts.

The sword starts to catch on fire which Wonder Woman just smirk. She looks at the monster that had picked up Spawn from the ground. It was about to eat his head, but Wonder Woman begins to run towards the beast. The sword starts to change her attire into the armor of hell. Her hair was float like it was on fire like Fury one of the Four Horsemen. (I can't describe her new armor because I want it to fit the description of Fury from Dark siders 3). Once she got close, she swung both swords into an X formation which she cut the monster's head off. She was looking at the dead monster. She caught Spawn and places him on the ground gently. She uses the power of his sword to give back his essence to close the hole in his neck. The two figures look at the site and they both nod their heads in agreement.

"She had protected the Hellspawn."

"He spoke the truth about Malebolgia's death. Let's see if he can find a place as the servant of Heaven."

"You're right. More and more of Malebolgia's supporters are escaping from hell to seek their revenge on Albert."

They both had left in a massive fog. Spawn open his eyes to see Wonder Woman back to her normal self. He shot up and scooted back in fear and look down to see that he was cover in bandages. He was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you help me? I thought that you came to kill me." Spawn said.

Wonder Woman just smiles at him and giggle to herself. She was looking at him for a moment and she got up. She offers her hand to him which he just sighs as he took her hand. She helps him to his feet which she watched as the armor starts to disappear. She was looking at Alvin, but he was blushing because he was looking at Wonder Woman. She starts to float away but he grabs her hand and she looks at him with a confused look on her face.

"Thanks. You didn't have to save me, but you did." Alvin said.

"It's my pleasure... um" Wonder Woman said.

"Alvin. Alvin Satan." Alvin said.

"Diana," Diana said.

She flew off to her ship to head back to the Watchtower. Alvin was walking back inside his home. He forgot that the first bed in the house was destroyed. He moved into the other rooms to get some sleep for the rest of the night. He knew that he had to tell Sean about what happened.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Harem Idea**

 **Whew, it took me a while to get this chapter done. I had to this chapter is epic than I have expected. Let me know what you all think in Review. Of if you all have any Dc Female Superheroes and/or Female Super Villains that would like to be added in the harems just send me a list you got in Review or PM me on my profile. Oh, anyone you is wondering what does Fury's armor look like, Just google and type it as "Darksiders 3 Fury's armor."  
**

 **Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5: Harem Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn and Justice League and other DC shows/movies. Except for my Ocs. I don't own Sean or Global Tech because he belongs to my good friend Dragonlord0. If you all love Harem stories, I suggest that you all could check out his Profile.**

 **Enjoy my loyal readers**

 **Harem Idea**

Alvin was sleeping soundly in his bed until the light of the sunshine into his room. He opens his eyes and he got up to get dressed. He was walking around for a moment which he knew that he had to replace the bedroom that was destroyed last night. He looks at the head of the demon that he and Wonder Woman had fought last night as well. He mounts it on the wall in the living room. He looked at the creature and could tell that this was going to be a little bit of challenge.

"I might need to find some help," Alvin said.

He heard the Tv was ringing and plopped on the couch. He grabs the remote to press the answer icon on the Tv. The image of Sean appears on the screen and he was looking at Alvin.

 _"Would you mind telling why there is ahead of monster on the wall of the living room,"_ Sean said.

Alvin was looking at the wall and smirks which he looks back at his best friend.

"Well, that is a demon that attacks me last night," Alvin told him.

" _A DEMON!"_ Sean yelled.

"Relax. It comes with the job. I am Spawn and demons will be gunning for me eventually." Alvin said.

" _What do you mean that they will be gunning for you? Why did you tell me that demons will be hunting you?"_ Sean asked.

"Okay. I didn't want to tell you about that because I was trying to keep you out of this. They wouldn't have known where I live if that woman hadn't attacked me last night." Alvin said.

" _Woman? What Woman?"_ Sean asked.

"I believe that she told me her real name. But she was wearing a one-piece bathing suit." Alvin said.

" _Hmm... It sounds familiar. It must've been Wonder Woman. She is one of the hottest women in the world. I would have loved to meet her."_ Sean said.

Alvin starts to chuckle because he knew that Sean might be drooling all over Wonder Woman. He went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink and something to eat. He came back with a bowl of scrambled eggs and orange juice.

" _So, what are going to do about these demons. Well, I can send someone over to watch you."_ Sean suggested.

"No, keep other people out this the safest way to do it. I have to come up with a plan to deal with this. I need more training to resist the Holy artifacts and spells." Alvin said.

" _Well, if you need anything, let me know. Oh, before I forget, I need to give you the access code to the vault."_ Sean said.

He sends the code on the screen which Alvin grabs a pen and paper to write down the access code. He ended the call and he went to the vault and he put in the code which the vault opens up. Then Alvin's jaw drops at the sight of the pile of money that his best friend had given him. He knew that he had to replace the bed and he looks around to see that house might need some decoration. Then Sean appeared on the Tv screen again.

 _"Oh, I forget to tell you. I know that I shouldn't be meddling in your love life. I think that you shouldn't be tied down to just one girl."_ Sean said.

Alvin looks at the screen and raises a brow. He knew that this is something that Sean was about to suggest something.

 _"I think you should have a harem like me,"_ Sean suggested.

Alvin knew that Sean had been trying to get Alvin more girls when they were in high school in previous life.

"I don't think that should be a good idea, but I might be able to stand a chance against the demons that will come after me," Alvin said.

Sean just smiles.

" _Well, that is good. I know that some of the heroes are single and so is Wonder Woman."_ Sean said

Alvin was looking at him for a moment.

"How in the hell do you know that?' Alvin asked.

 _"Well, I hack into the Watchtower's computers from my space satellite and I have some data on some of the Heroes of the world. And they are hot to see."_ Sean said.

There was a knock on the door, Alvin looks at the door for a moment. He looks at the Tv screen.

"Sorry, I have to go and get the door," Alvin said.

He ended the call once again and he walks up to the door and looks through peephole which to his surprise it was Wonder Woman. She has dressed a white shirt with a blue jacket and she had white pants to match with the shirt. He opens the door and he looks at her.

"I hope you are here to kill me again," Alvin said.

"I am not here for that. Can I come in? I need to discuss something with you." Diana said.

He stood aside and let her in. He looking around to make sure that demons didn't follow her. She was looking at the head of the demon that she had killed last night. She turns her head to look at Alvin.

"You keep it inside your house?" Diana asked.

"Well, you heard the saying about ahead of demon can wear off more demons," Alvin said.

She giggles at the statement and she was looking around the house. Alvin was looking her and smile.

"Well, would like a tour of the place?" Alvin asked.

"Sure," Diana said.

Alvin was showing the layout of the house and he shows her every room in the house. She was impressed at the sight of all the room. She was looking at one of the bedrooms and she saw the bed that she destroyed. Alvin places a gentle hand on her should and gave her a warm smile. She smiles back at him, but she heard a beeping in her ear.

"Could you excuse me," Diana said.

Alvin nods his head and he went to a different room get her some privacy. She smiles and went to her communicator.

"Wonder Woman," Diana answered.

" _Diana, it's Batman. You need to get downtown because Metallo is attacking Superman."_ Batman said.

"I will be there shortly," Diana said.

She went to let Alvin know that she had to leave, but she saw that he was gone. She raises a brow which she notices there was paper on the counter. She picked it up to read it.

 _Diana,_

 _I have to run to the store to get a new bed. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. I will be back soon, but if you leave before I get back. I would like to ask you to lock up before you leave. I have my key with me._

 _See ya later_

 _Alvin_

She knew that she didn't have an excuse to tell him that she was leaving. She spins in a circle to transform into her costume. She left the house, but she locks the doors before she leaves. She flew downtown of Metropolis and she saw a man dress red and blue with an 'S' on it. He was being shot at by a green beam. There was a machine that was walking towards him.

"Give it up, Superman. There's no way for you to defeat me." Metallo said.

Wonder Woman flew in to save the Man of Steel. When she got close, Metallo gave a right hook to knock her into a wall. He was looking at her and smirk. He shoots another green beam at him. Inside of the machine looked like a large mineral known as Kryptonite. Superman shriek in pain as he was getting weaker and weaker. Wonder woman bust through the rumble and she went for Metallo, but he shot her a bean of the Kryptonite which burns her skin. She screams in pain and sent her flying backward. Before she was about to crash into another building, but something had saved her. She was placed gently on the ground and she opens her eyes a little bit. She saw Spawn was here and she smile for a moment.

"Just rest for a while. I will handle this." Spawn said.

He stood up and turns to face Metallo as his cape flop to the wind. He was walking towards the machine. Metallo was getting ready to finish the Man of Steel. He was about to charge up a final beam from the Kryptonite and he laughed at the weak and helpless Superman. Then suddenly a sword was lung at the Kryptonite which Metallo look down at the sword which it was absorbing the power of the mineral. The machine was struggling to turn his head and he was looking at Spawn who was walking towards him.

"Boy, that look fun. I just thought that my sword could do that." Spawn said.

"W-W-Who are you?" Metallo asked.

"The name's Spawn. You won't be able to remember it where you're going." Spawn told him.

Once he pulled his sword out of the machine which causes it to fall to the ground. He powers off completely and Spawns look at Superman in his weak condition. He walked towards the Man of Steel with his sword in his hand. The people were looking at him and they took their cell phones out to record or take pictures. There was a young woman with black hair with a purple shirt with a white skirt. There was a young man with a camera and he was recording Spawn.

"Wow. You don't look so good." Spawn said.

He kneels down to Superman while the Man of Steel was looking up at him.

"I heard about you. You're the one that kidnaps Jason Wynn in Gotham." Superman said.

"Well, I can't deny that. The name is Spawn. My sword can make you feel better." Spawn said.

He turns his sword flat and he aims it at Superman. The sword starts to glow as it was calling the rest of the Kryptonite off of Superman. Wonder Woman was looking at him but she could see that Superman was regaining strength. He starts to stand on his feet as the last traces of the Kryptonite was removed from him.

"How do you feel?" Spawn asked.

"I feel better," Superman said.

Spawn places his sword on his shoulders and starts to take his leave. But Superman grabs him by his cape and lift him off his feet. Spawn look at his heat vision which he knew that this was a mistake.

"You aren't going anywhere. You need to face Justice for your crimes." Superman said.

"This is the thanks I get for saving your life." Spawn said.

"You kill two innocent people. You are going to prison." Superman said.

Then suddenly, a limo pulled up and out came Sean Ashburn Kruger. He was wearing a suit which all the camera was pointed at him. He walks towards Superman and Spawn.

"Gentlemen. I assure that we need to discuss like civilized men." Sean said.

Superman glare at Sean.

"Stay out of this, Kruger. This doesn't concern you," Superman said.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Mr. Kent." Spawn said.

Superman's eyes widen was looking at Spawn because he was shocked that someone had found out his secret identity.

"How?" Superman asked.

Spawn just raise his sword to him.

"Simple. When I took that mineral off of you, my sword picks up on something and put the info in my head." Spawn told him.

He grits his teeth and he gently put Spawn down. Sean was smirking at him as they both start to leave until a crowd of reporters starts to surround the both of them. Superman crossed his arms because he knew that this wasn't going to end will. The young woman was pushing her way through the was crowd to be the first to ask her question. She pulls out her tape recorder.

"Excuse me. Lois Lane; Daily Planet. I have a question about your dark scary friend." Lois said.

"Go ahead," Sean said.

"Well, it's about the incident in Gotham. He had abducted the director of the CIA, Jason Wynn. Do you think that he will tell the people where he had taken him?" Lois said.

Sean was looking at Spawn and he was hoping for him to do something. Lois just smirks because she had caught him in the question that he couldn't get out of.

"Well, Ms. Lane... Spawn can't..."

"If you all are curious about where is Jason Wynn. I can summon the coffin here." Spawn said.

He walked towards the was a clear part of the road. He uses his sword which it starts to glow. He swung it and stabs it into the ground. The ground starts to shake and a coffin popped out of the ground. He sheathed his sword and walked over to it. Then he hit which the lid fell to the ground to reveal a decaying body of Jason Wynn. Lois and the reporters were shocks to see the body of Jason Wynn. Lois looks disgust at the sight of Jason Wynn. Sean was looking at Spawn.

"You're not helping your case here, Al," Sean whispered.

"You still have that hack video of my dad's last mission to Korea? And Cyan's and my death on at the theme park?" Spawn asked.

"Well, yeah but what does that have to do with...oh. I see what you mean." Sean said.

Lois was looking at Spawn and she walks up to him. She was getting ready to slap him, but Sean stood in front of her.

"Wait before you judge him. There is something that you should know about Jason Wynn. I have something that every reporter might want to see." Sean said.

She raises a brow and gives him a sarcastic look. looked at Spawn to see that he was gone. She was looking around to find him and she saw that coffin had disappeared. Superman was using his x-ray vision to find Spawn. He was looking at Wonder Woman for a moment.

"Can't you believe that he had just committed murder and just disappear," Superman said.

"I know but there has got to be for this." Wonder Woman said.

She was trying to defend Spawn because she knows that deep down that killing was wrong. Once Sean had a moment away from the reporters, but he was in earshot to hear what Superman had said about his best friend.

"What the fuck do you know. Sure, Spawn kills two people so what. They deserve it after what they did to my best friend, his sister and his father. The world is better off without them pledging it, unlike that psycho Joker. He deserves to suffer before he gets the chance to die." Sean said.

Superman just looks at him because he knew that Spawn has a supporter. Sean walks away from the two superheroes. Then Wonder Woman places her hand on his shoulder and Sean turns his head to look at her.

"What makes you hate the Joker so much?" Wonder Woman asked.

Sean sigh and reach into his pocket to pull his wallet. He pulls out a picture and hands it to Wonder Woman. She looks at the picture which her eyes widen to see the person look like Alvin and there was a young girl that looks around three years old.

"That bastard killed my best friend and his little sister. She was four years old until Jason hire the Joker to kill Albert, but that psycho decided to kill Cyan in front of him. Instead of the Judge giving that prick the death sentence, he just gives him life in prison at Arkham. So, don't judge Spawn for killing two of three people that had to kill my friend. Let me tell you something, how many more innocent lives will it take for the Joker to be put to death." Sean said.

Wonder Woman didn't answer his question which he knew that they will do nothing to kill him. He walked away from Wonder Woman knew that this is something that Alvin wanted to do. Superman looks up and went after Wonder Woman.

"What did he say to you?" Superman asked.

"He told me that makes me want to rethink about not killing. Spawn might be right about this. Maybe some of the psycho villains that we face deserve to die." Wonder Woman said.

Superman narrow his eyes because he knew that both Sean and Spawn was getting into her head. They both just flew up to the clouds out of sight.

"Don't let those two clouds your judgment. We must perverse life." Superman said.

Wonder Woman nods her head, but she still has doubts. She just pushed that thought into the back of her mind. They both fly in silences.

=== Meanwhile at Global Tech ===

Sean was adjusting his tie and smirks as a dark figure appears from the shadow. Spawn was looking at him for a moment. He turns around to see him while he fixes his tie. Then Spawn revert back to Alvin who starts to stretch his arms and pop his knuckles.

"Well, my friend. I think that you have put on a great show for everyone." Sean said.

"Yup, I brought the former coffin that I buried Jason in and you brought his crimes into the light." Alvin

"Now, that they believe the truth. They will let Albert Simmons Jr rest in peace. But there still is one person that needs to put on death's door." Sean said.

"The Joker," Alvin said.

"Well, yeah and you can bet that Batman will do anything in his power to protect him from your wrath," Sean said.

Alvin scoffs for a moment and looks at Sean.

"He can try," Alvin said.

Sean sighs.

"Just be careful, Al. We lost you once but we can't lose you again." Sean said.

Alvin knew that Sean was worried about him. He just smiles at him and gave him a hug.

"I promise to be careful," Alvin reassured.

"Thanks, Al. Just remember we all don't want to go through that again." Sean said.

"Got it," Alvin said.

He uses the power of his cape to teleport home. Sean had finish adjusting his tie until he heard a knock at the door. He grabs his jacket went to the door and he opens it to reveal Anna in a black silk dress.

"Al was, here wasn't he?" Anna asked.

"Yup. He just went home for rest of the day. Tonight is just the two of us. Well, make the three of us." Sean said.

Anna just sighs.

"Fine, call her. But I get to be on top." Anna said.

"Deal," Sean said.

=== Alvin's House ===

Alvin appeared in his house and was standing in the living room. He let out a massive sigh as he went to the refrigerator. He grabs himself something to drink and he grabs the remote and presses a button to turn on the stereo to play Bone Thug N Harmony: Crossroads. He looks at the picture of Cyan and him who was giving her a piggyback ride.

"Don't worry, Cyan. Your brother is going to avenge you." Alvin said.

Then there was a knock at the door and he looked at the peephole to see that it was Diana. He opens the door and let her in. She was looking at him but he could tell that she had something on her mind.

"What are you planning?" Diana asked.

Alvin was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alvin asked.

"You know what the fuck I am talking about. You're going to kill all the villains in this world." Diana said.

"Well, it didn't take you this long to figure that out. I am only targeting the psycho villains like the Joker." Alvin said.

"Okay. Let me guess this is personal for what he did to Cyan." Diana said.

His eyes widen because Diana knows about Cyan.

"Who fucking told you about Cyan?!" Alvin said.

"The CEO of Global Tech told me. Killing the Joker is not going to bring her back. Why is this so important for you to kill the Joker?!" Diana said.

"It will give me closure!" Alvin yelled.

Diana's eyes widen as she gasped. Alvin fell to his knees which deep down he was hurting inside.

"My sister could rest in peace. Now, that I can live my life without her is hurting. This way I can find some peace." Alvin said.

Diana crotch down to his level and she wrapped her arms around him. She gently rubs his back as they stay like that until night time.

=== Next Morning ===

Diana was sleeping in bed but she was completely naked and she the shades starts to open to let the sunlight shine through her room. She starts to open her eyes and raise up straight her arms until the blanket fell to reveal her chest. She got up and got dressed. She was walking around the house to see that Alvin was up already. She heard a loud thump coming from the Gym room. She flew to the Gym and she was shocked to see that Alvin was lifting weights without of a shirt on. She was looking at his body carefully. He was covered with nothing but sweat. He was panting from exhaustion but he wasn't quitting. Wonder Woman was watching in silent and she was gripping the doorway because she was blushing over his body.

" _He is working hard. Why am I falling for him but I can't stop?"_ Diana thought

Then she saw the Tv appeared in the Gym. The image of Sean appeared on the screen. Alvin didn't pay attention to his best friend because he was focusing on working.

" _Hey, Al. Have been trying to keep an eye out for the Joker. But I still haven't found him."_ Sean said.

Alvin stops for a moment to look at his best friend and he put the weights down. He grabs a towel to wipe his face from all the sweat. He places the towel around his neck.

"That's impossible. The Joker would never want to go into hiding. He just wants to be caught." Alvin said.

 _"Well, that was my guess. I think that someone is helping him by taking him off the grid."_ Sean said.

"Batman. He trying to keep us from finding him by hacking into your satellites." Alvin said.

His eyes start to glow in annoyance. Sean places his hand on his chin and he checks his check. His eyes widen when he saw that someone has just hacked into his satellites.

" _You're right. Someone had hacked into my satellites system and shut down everything to track Joker's whereabouts."_ Sean said.

"Try to reboot the system and call me back," Alvin said.

" _Okay. Give about five hours. And have you found someone to start up your first harem?"_ Sean said.

"Nothing yet. I doubt that they would date a guy who came back from the dead." Alvin said.

" _Dude, you are a catch. A woman would be lucky to have you."_ Sean said.

Alvin just chuckles as Sean ended the call and Alvin just walk out of the Gym which he didn't notice that Diana was listening to the entire conversation. She floated down to the floor. She smiles for a moment.

" _So, he wants to have a harem of women at his side. Then I should be the first to join the Harem. I can gather some of the girls that would love him."_ Diana thoughts.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Joker's death.**

 **There is you have it, folks, the next chapter will be the battle with Spawn and the Joker. Might put in Spawn vs. Batman in that chapter as well. Who knows, I might put in a Lemon in the mix. Keep your fingers crossed my loyal fans. If you anyone have any of your favorite characters Hero and/or Villain that want to be part of the Harem, just send me a Review or PM on my profile. I will have my other stories update after Thanksgiving.  
**

 **Please Review and Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Joker's Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, the Justice League, or any of the DC shows. Except for my Ocs. Sean and Global Tech belong to my good friend Dragonlord0.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Joker's Death**

Diana was flying into the kitchen and she was looking at Alvin who was making them some breakfast. She just smiles at him because he knows how to cook and he was making them some scrambled eggs, bacon, homemade Waffles, and Sausages patties. She was standing behind him while he was placing the food on their plates and turns his head towards her.

"Oh, good morning," Alvin said.

"Morning. I noticed that you have been training." Diana said.

Alvin chuckles for a moment.

"Well, I have to stay in shape just in case another demon came after me again," Alvin said.

Diana smiles and they start to eat their breakfast. She was looking at him but she was yearning for him which she didn't notice that she was eating. Alvin finished his breakfast and noticed that Diana was already finished with her plate.

"I can take that for you," Alvin said.

She blushed for a moment and look down to see that her plate was empty. She just let Alvin take her plate. He walks over to the sink to wash their plates while he was washing the dishes, Diana came up behind and gave him a warm hug.

"I have to do patrol. I might return late tonight." Diana said.

Alvin just smirks because Diana was being careful to him.

"I guess that I am not worthy to be killed," Alvin said.

Diana giggles at his statement and walk out the door. She was swaying her hip seductively and she flew off to starts her patrol. He cleans his hands and he went out to get a few things to make his place perfect and get some new clothes. He went to several different stores to get his new clothes and he went to a car shop to find himself a new car. He knew that his old car must have been sold back to the car dealer. He looks around to find a perfect car that fit him and his powers. He was looking at a black mustang and he was in love with it. He knew that it was perfect for him. Then he was looking at the car dealer.

"I see you have a good taste, sir."

"She is a beauty," Alvin said.

The dealer was chuckling because he prefers a car a woman. He showed Alvin all the engine which he was impressed at the horsepower that the Mustang has. Alvin knew that this was going to be the car that he wants. He turns his head toward the dealer.

"How much?" Alvin asked.

"Well sir, I don't think that you could afford this car."

Then suddenly Alvin flash a large amount of cash to the dealer with he was just shocked and shut his mouth because he was about to insult a well-paying customer. He pulls out a stack of paper which Alvin sign on the dotted line which the dealer hands the keys to his new ride. He watches as the dealer gave him a new license plate. He loads up his stuff into his car and drove off. He driving around town for a little bit until the girls were admiring his ride.

Once he was done with his fun, he headed back home to wait for Sean to call him. He unloads his stuff and he put them away. A few minutes, there was a knock at the door. It was a delivery man with a new bed. Alvin showed the delivery man to the room where the first bed was destroyed which he signals his boys to take out the destroyed bed out of the house and they came back in with the new bed. Alvin signs another paperwork. They start to leave and then Alvin got a called from Sean.

"What's up, Sean," Alvin said.

 _"We got the location to the Joker,"_ Sean said.

"Alright. Where?" Alvin said.

 _"He's in Gotham City, but his location is at an abandoned warehouse. And he has his goons with him."_ Sean said.

"I will be there. Do you think that you can delay Batman and his friends?" Alvin said.

 _"I think I might come up with something,"_ Sean said.

"Thanks, dude. I owe you big time for this." Alvin said.

 _"You owe me nothing, Al. Now, go get that son of a bitch so Cyan can rest in peace."_ Sean told him.

Alvin nods his head as he ran to the garage he got into his car. He got into it and starts it up. He drove towards Gotham City as he knew that he was going to take his revenge on the Joker.

=== Global Tech ===

Sean was gathering his employees for an emergency meeting. They were looking at the CEO. They were looking confused for a moment because they never had an emergency meeting before.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. The reason I call this emergency meeting is that a friend of mine is searching for a psycho murder known as the Joker. The hero of Gotham had decided to place that psycho behind bars to face justice, but instead of getting the death sentence for all the murder that he had committed, he was giving life in prison. We all know that he can never change his evil ways. So, I need all your help in keeping the Justice League away from the Gotham as possible." Sean said.

His employees were looking at him which he knew that they wouldn't help him because he knew that they knew that it was illegal. Then one of the employees was on his phone to call the police about a fake fire. The rest of them follow his lead as they call the police which all the police was dispatch to the known location. Sean just smiles to see that this plan was working. He was looking at the sky to see if the Justice League would answer the call.

=== Watchtower ====

Batman, Superman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Wonder Woman, Flash (Wally), and Martian Manhunter was having a meeting. They were looking over Spawn's action as of late because they were trying to figure out how to deal with him.

"We all know that he is the problem," Superman said.

"Well, I don't know. I never met the guy." Flash said.

"Judging by the reports. He was the one that kills two people, Jason Wynn, and Jessica Priest. He had a major grudge against both of them." Batman said.

Wonder Woman was tapping her finger on the table because she knew that there is something that they don't really understand why Spawn does those things. Hawkgirl was looking around at the Amazon Princess.

"Have the police tries to stop him?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No. By the police arrive, he was already gone." Batman answered.

"Do we even know where he will strike next?" Green Lantern asked.

Martian Manhunter uses the computer to pull up images of three people. Two of them was Jason Wynn and Jessica Priest.

"Well, through my guess and with the help of Batman. There were three people that he wants to be eliminated. Jason Wynn, Jessica Priest and..."

He presses the enter key to reveal the third target to be the Joker.

"The Joker," Batman said.

Hawkgirl was looking at Batman because she wasn't concern about the psycho villain such as the Joker.

"Why do you think that he would want to come after the Joker?" Hawkgirl asked.

"We don't know but it just a theory. We may not know that he would go after the Joker. But since he is working for Sean and Global Tech in taking down those three. We need to assume that he might go after the Joker. I hacked into the Global Tech satellite's system. They won't be able to use it to find the Joker." Batman said.

"So, we're going up against the most expensive Global that had been working on an advanced weapon to protect the Joker," Flash said.

"They were the one that started this fight when they allow to let this murder walk free without seeing Justice. And Sean manages to get the entire media to believe that Jason deserves to die." Superman said.

Wonder Woman narrow and she got up from her chair and exited the meeting room where she could be alone. She was looking out the window to see Earth. She was torn to stand with her colleague or stand with a man that has been suffering. She just sighs because she knew that this is something that she can't decide. She jumps when she felt Hawkgirl's hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to see Hawkgirl standing behind her.

"I could tell that something is bothering you. Want to take talk about it?" Hawkgirl said.

"No. I just want to be alone for a moment. They never see the good thing that Spawn had been working." Wonder Woman said.

"Whoa. I take it that something happened to you. I guess that you two met." Hawkgirl said.

"Well, my mother had the Amazons have been asked by the order of Heaven to kill any Hell spawns that surface in this world. But this Spawn is different from the rest. He saves my life and I save his." Wonder Woman said.

Before Hawkgirl could say something, the alarm went off because they knew that means trouble. They both flew to the main hangar bay to meet up with others.

"What the problem?" Wonder Woman asked.

"There have been reports about Fire have occurred around Metropolis, Jump City, and Detroit. We need to investigate." Superman said.

"I bet that Spawn's doing." Green Lantern said.

=== Gotham City ===

Alvin arrives in Gotham and he was in his armor. He was looking around to find the Joker. He noticed that some of the gangs that mob own a couple of abandon warehouses. He was looking through the building with his powers. He noticed that the Joker wasn't in none. He heads down the last street with the last abandon warehouse. He was looking around to see until he saw a light. He slowly creeps towards the light, but he heard voices.

"So, Mister J. What are you going to do?"

"A good question, Harley. With good boy Jason is out of the picture, we can't find work. So, where are we going to find money." Joker said.

Then one of his goons was looking at them and cheer. One of them noticed wasn't right and he was walking towards the darkness. He pointed his gun until he walks through the chains. Then Spawn pulled them up which snatch the gunman up which he hung him. Spawn drop down and he was looking at a woman dress in red and black like gesture. She was looking at the Joker for a moment.

"Well, we could rob a bank like we used to," Harley suggested.

"Well, that is a great idea, Harley. If I was already thinking that idea! We something different. Oh, I know we paid a visit to our dear old friend Lex Luthor." Joker said.

Harley tries to put on a brave smile because she knew that Lex Luthor doesn't like them. She knew that she doesn't want him upset with her. She doesn't like to be abused by the Joker. Spawn was watching from the shadows and he knew that this was his chance. He uses his chains to shut all the lights. Harley was scared out of her mind until she heard nothing but grunts. Then the lights came back on which Joker was looking around to see that his henchmen were all killed.

"Okay. Whoever you are, you just made a big mistake." Joker threatens.

"Well, I would mind if you get angry, Joker. Because I have been waiting to get my hands on you." Spawn said.

His voice echoes through the warehouse which Harley was hiding behind the Joker. He was looking around to find him and he had a gun in his hand. Spawn was moving in the shadow to keep Joker guessing his position.

"Bat faces is that you?" Joker asked.

"Do you really think that I am the Batman. Oh no, I am the grim reaper that has come to send your ass to hell." Spawn said.

Harley was really getting scared from the sight of him. He was looking at both of them to see this is something to watch.

"Mister J? Who is this guy?" Harley asked.

"I don't know. But I am about to put a bullet in between his eyes." Joker said.

Spawn chuckles at the Joker's threat.

"I would love to see you try." Spawn said.

Joker fired off a couple of shots that the darkness. Spawn manages to dodge each shot with ease. Then he appeared in front of the Joker and grabs the gun. He grabs the Joker by the throat and gave him a right hook in the face. Harley screams as she ran for her life. Joker grabs something a hit Spawn across the face as he ran as well. Spawn wipe a little bit of blood off his face and he begins to chase after the Joker.

Both the Joker and Harley jump out of the broken window and got in the armored truck. They drove off which Spawn came out of the building and he walks over to his car. He uses his cape to change it into something sick like hell car with spike wheels, the hood has a metal skull, and Spawn symbol on top of the roof. He starts it up and drove after them at top speed. Joker looked at the rearview mirror and he was shocked to see the car.

"Wow. That is one mean looking car. Too bad that we don't have one of those." Joker said.

"What are we going to do, Mister J?" Harley asked.

He turns the truck to take a sharp turn to lose him. Spawn miss the turn but he uses the car's chains to make it do a sick turn. He manages to keep up with the truck. They both drove pass the police patrol car which Bullock was driving.

"What the-"

Then he turns on his siren and he reaches for a CB radio.

"Calling all units. Calling all units. I am in pursuit of the Joker and some tricked out monster car. I need back up at once." Bullock.

=== Metropolis ===

Superman and Batman arrive at the location of the fake fire. They both saw the firefighters were arriving at the location as well. Superman flew over to the chief firefighter.

"Do you have any idea what happens here?" Superman asked.

"We don't know. All we were told that there was a fire at this location. It must be a faults alarm."

The chief and his firefighters went back to the Fire stations. Superman was looking at Batman with a curious look on his face. Batman narrows his eyes because something was up.

"Why would someone report a fire if there was no fire?" Superman asked.

"Unless someone fakes the reports," Batman said.

Then their communicators start to the beep. Superman press on the earpiece and he look at Batman.

"Superman," Superman said.

" _It's Flash. J'onn, GL and I have made it to Jump City to find out that there is no fire."_ Flash said.

"I see," Superman said. "Batman and I have the same problem here."

Batman got a call from Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman from Detroit.

" _Same here on Detroit. Something isn't right here. It's like someone that made us think there was an emergency. What do they think to gain by calling us to different cities?"_ Hawkgirl said.

Then Batman's communicator beeps.

"What is it, Alfred?" Batman asked.

 _"Sir, you might want to check the news feed,"_ Alfred said.

Batman went to a Tv store to see the news from Gotham.

 _"In local news, it's appeared that there is trouble in Gotham city. It seems to be a car chase with the criminal duo the Joker and Harley Quinn. It seems that they were being chased by the Batman. Wait, it seems that our copper in the sky has identified that it is not the Batman. Gotham PD is in pursuit as we speak."  
_

Batman narrows his eyes because he was looking at the symbol on the car. It was the insignia of Spawn. He reaches into his utility belt and pulls out the remote that summons the Batmobile. He jumps as Superman was looking at him.

"We got to get to Gotham before we're too late," Batman said.

Superman nods his head and he took to the skies. He told the others to meet up in Gotham City.

=== Gotham ===

Spawn looks up at the mirror to see that the Gotham PD was right behind him. He just shrugs his shoulders and let them follow. He pushes on the gas to get the car to go faster. He got alongside the armored truck and he was looking up at the Joker who was looking down at him. Then the car's rims change into a tire spike. He moves in close to get the spike to pop the truck's tires. The armored truck spins out of control and it flips over which slid towards a building. Joker kicks the driver door open. He got out of the truck and he was looking at Harley who was dazed from the spinning truck.

"Come on, Harley!" Joker ordered.

"Right behind you, Mister J.' Harley said.

She crawls out of the truck and she still feels dizzy. She starts to follow after the Joker. Spawn got out of the car and his cape removes itself from the Mustang as it transforms back to normal. He was walking towards the armored truck and he summons his sword to cut it in half. He was towards the building until he felt his cell phone rings.

"What is it?" Spawn asked.

 _"Hey Al, you might want to hurry because the Justice League is heading your way,"_ Sean said.

"Okay. I have his corner." Spawn said.

He walks inside of the building and he could hear footsteps throughout the halls. Then every police car arrives and surrounds the building with their weapons ready. He even could hear voices which he follows the sound of both the Joker and Harley.

"Get the led out, Harley. That freak show is coming." Joker said.

"I am coming, Mister J. I need to rest for a moment," Harley said.

She sat down on the bench as she took a breather. Joker just groans and left her behind like his always do just to save his own neck. Harley was looking around for a moment until she saw a dark shadow on the wall. She screams because it was Spawn, but she knew that she was going to stand in his way to protect Joker. She raises her mallet in a battle position. Spawn was looking at her because he could tell that she was scared out of her mind.

"I won't let you near my pudding," Harley said.

Spawn just continues to walk as she charges at him and swings her mallet but it was broken into tiny pieces. She was looking at her broken mallet and she tosses it aside. She tries to kick and punch him, but Spawn just block all of her attacks with ease.

"Sleep." Spawn said.

His eyes shoot a beam into Harley's eyes which put her to sleep. He caught her and gently place her on the ground. He was looking around for the Joker and he heard a sound could from the staircase. He was towards the door and open it up. He looks up to see that Joker was on the third floor. He looks down at Spawn and he starts running to the next floor levels. Then Spawn uses his chain to climb after Joker and they both made it to the final floor that leads to the roof. Joker came running out to the roof which both news and Gotham PD coppers rose to the roof.

" _This is Gotham Police! Stay where you are!"_ Gordon ordered.

"Whoops, wrong floor," Joker said.

He turns around to run into a fist in the face. Spawn was standing in front of the exit that Joker was heading towards. He starts to pop his knuckles as he grabs the joker. He punches him in the gut which knocks the wind out of him and follows up with a punch in the face again.

"I have been waiting for this moment to get my revenge." Spawn said.

"I am sorry, have we met before?" Joker asked.

Spawn grabs him by the collar and lifts up him.

"I am going to make you suffer just like all your victims." Spawn said.

He headbutted the Joker which he broke his nose in the process. Joker was bleeding from his nose and mouth. He starts to chuckle as he reaches for something in his coat pocket. Spawn walks towards him, but suddenly Joker pulls out a knife and stabs Spawn in the gut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughs.

"What the fuck is so funny you, dumbass clown?" Spawn asked.

Joker was looking down at the wound to see that he wasn't bleeding from the knife. Spawn grabs Joker's wrist and forces pull the knife out of him. Once the knife was removed from his gut, the wound starts to heal completely.

Then Spawn use his human strength to break Joker's wrist. Joker screams out in pain as Spawn gave him an uppercut to the chin. He even broke both of Joker's legs and punches Joker repeatedly. He walks towards Joker and grabs him by his green hair. He was in the knee position.

"Time for your close up, clown." Spawn said.

The new copper zooms in on the both of them because they were capturing something that the world must see. Spawn was looking up at both copper as he reaches for his sword and unsheathed it. He was looking down at the now beaten Joker.

"Any last words or laugh you want to do before you die?" Spawn asked.

"Just answer me this. Who are you? You say that you wait for this moment to get your revenge." Joker said.

Spawn looks at him and knew that this was right about one thing. He owes Joker the answer which he grabs him and picks him up to come face to face which he was blocking the camera from seeing his face to the world.

"We meet before. Three years ago, when you shot my little sister." Spawn said.

The mask starts to absorb to reveal his face to be Albert Simmions Jr which Joker just smiles and he starts laughing his ass off. He knew that he is at Spawn's mercy which he knew that Spawn will never get his mercy.

"Well, color me surprise. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker said.

Then Spawn plunges his sword into Joker's throat which cut Joker's head clean off as his mask reappear on his face. Some of the blood splash on his face. Everyone in the world was all shock. Spawns walks towards the edge of the building to present the head of the Joker. He jumps from the roof and uses his chains to slow his drop. He lands in front of Bullock and the SWAT team. They were looking at his left hand which he handed it over to Bullock as he walks to his car.

"Put that on ice." Spawn said.

Then suddenly several batrangs lands on his car which cause it to explode in the process. Spawn's cap protects him from the explosion. Once he opens his cape, he was greeted by a tackle from Superman. He slams him into a cop car and gave him a punch in a face repeatedly until Spawn caught his fist. Superman was surprised to see that someone has the equal strength to his.

"Oh, we're doing cheap shots now." Spawn said.

He gave Superman a right hook in the face and pushes him off of him. He grabs him by the cape and spins him around before he threw him into Batman. Flash came at him at top speed by punching him. But his attacks were hurting him instead of Spawn. Spawns turns his sword into a whip which Flash starts to run but he ran too quickly because Spawn could keep up with Flash's speed. He snaps the whip to wrap around Flash's legs. He pulls which cause Flash to fall on his face. Spawn looks from his right shoulder to see Green Lantern who uses the power of his Lantern ring.

Spawn dodge the beam a few times until he swung the now tied up Flash which causes him to crash into Green Lantern. They both were knocked unconscious and the whip transforms back into a sword. Hawkgirl charges at him but he dodges her attack from her mace but he uses the hilt of his sword to hit her in the neck to knock her out. He turns to leave but he stops before Martian Manhunter was standing in front of his path.

"Ah, a Martian. Tell me can you read my mind?" Spawn said.

J'onn's eyes glow as he tries to read Spawn's mind. He saw Images of Hell and what frightening was when he saw Malebolgia. He let out his flame roar which burns J'onn's entire body. Once he came back to the real world, he holds his head and collapses to his knees before he passes out. Spawn just walk away from them but Superman manages to get back up to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere," Superman said. "Except to prison."

"Yeah. Put me in prison with all the other prisoners that I can kill." Spawn said. "Come on, Superman. Just save yourself from further embarrassment."

Superman flew towards him which Spawn was twirling his sword in his hand. He knew that Superman wasn't going to listen. The sword starts to glow of the mineral Kryptonite. He fires it at Superman and it hit him hard which Superman's body was glowing green. He grew weaker and weaker from the effect of the Kryptonite.

"Too easy." Spawn stated.

He was about to walk away from them, but Batman was looking at him with narrow eyes. Spawn didn't feel intimidated from Batman's glare.

"I am surprised that Gotham's hero has shown up when the news told of the Joker's death." Spawn said.

Batman was charging at him which Spawn waits for him to make a move. When he got close, he uses his martial arts skills, but Spawn block some of them and dodge the rest. Spawn caught his arm and he broke it and punch him in the gut. Batman was losing the fight which Spawn did a sidekick. Then he broke three or four of Batman's ribs. He was walking towards the alleyway until he saw Wonder Woman who was standing in front of him. She was looking at him for a moment because she could that something was different about him.

"So, is it over?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah. Joker is dead. Cyan can rest in peace. I have gotten my closure that I wanted it." Spawn said.

"Okay. Go. I will tell them that you got away from me." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, it has to look the part." Spawn said.

Wonder Woman turns her head to be greeted by a fist to the face. He walked away from the scene. Bullock and his colleagues were shocked to see that the Justice League was beaten by Spawn. Spawn disappears in the mist and where no one could see him. A few minutes later. Wonder Woman's eyes shot open to see that Spawn was gone. She flew over to her friends to see that Superman was slowly shaking off the effect of the Kryptonite. Batman was on the stretcher because the fight between him and Spawn made him temporarily unable to move his right arm. Everyone knew that they need some time to recover so Green Lantern took the injure Batman back to the Watchtower to rest.

=== Spawn ===

Spawn appears in the house and he transforms back to his normal self. He turns on the stereo to play some music. He walks into the shower and he turns the water on. He let the water hit his skin and he knew that nothing will bring his little sister back. Once he was done in the shower, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was grabbing some clothes and put them on. He went into the kitchen to get himself a cool one. He turns on the Tv to the news.

" _In other news, there was a tragic incident that was involved with the death of the Joker. Gotham Police Department was trying to figure out what to do with the murder known as Spawn. But the citizens of Gotham are overjoyed to hear about a mad murderer is gone. Here what they have to say."  
_

The image switches over to a live Camera that was in Gotham City. The Image came to a teenage boy with a football in his hand.

" _Spawn is cool."_

Then it came to a woman standing with her children. She had one of them in her arms and she patted his back.

" _Now, my kids can sleep easy tonight not worrying about that Psycho clown."_

It came to a group of teen girls was looking at the camera.

" _He's our hero. He's also Hot."_

The girls just squeal as the camera switches back to the main desk of the news.

 _"Well, you've heard it here. Spawn is a hero to the people. Spawn, if you are watching this, you have the support of Gotham City. No matter what."_

Alvin turns the Tv off and lets out a sigh because he knew that this was overwhelmed. He has become a true hero to the world. Then he heard a knock on the door which he got up to answer the door. When he opens the door, he was greeted by a punch in the face. He raises up for a moment to see who punch him. He looks up to see that it was none other than Wonder Woman herself. She crossed her arms and she just glares at him.

"Well hello to you too," Alvin said.

"That's for the sucker punch," Diana said.

Then she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lifts him off the ground. He came a couple inches face to face with Diana. She just smiles and kisses him. Alvin rests his hand on her waist while she put him down and wraps her arms around his neck. He leads her inside the house and she uses her foot to shut the door. She lifts his shirt over his head and places her hands on his chest. She could feel his muscles and Alvin kisses her neck. Diana gasps when she felt his lips and tongue touch her neck. He brought his hands to her ass and gave it a nice squeeze before he lifts her up.

She wraps both of her legs around his waist as he carries her to one of the bedrooms. He gently places her on the bed and he continues to rub her ass. Then Diana pushes him onto his back as she was now on top. She removes her outfit and she smiles at him as she grinds against his crotch. She could feel Alvin getting hard from her grinding. She got off of him as she slowly unzips his pants and she takes them along with his boxers off. She grabs his dick and starts stroking it before she licked the length.

Alvin just groan as he feels Diana's tongue and she sticks it inside of her mouth. She sucks on the tip and she was enjoying the taste. Alvin just groans as he places his hand on her head. She starts to suck on it hard and bobs her head. She went faster to increase the pleasure. She could feel Alvin's dick twitch because he was on the verge to cum. He grunts as he came to a load inside of Diana's mouth as he sighs with relief. Diana shallow it all and wipe her mouth.

"That was delicious, Alvin," Diana said.

"Oh, it's not over just yet," Alvin told her.

He places her on her back again and begins to kiss her on the lips then he kisses his way down to her breasts. He begins to lick her nipples and then he begins to sucking on her right breast as he plays with her left breast. Diana moans as she places her hand on Alvin's head to get him to suck on her harder. Then he switches to get the other breast attention. Diana was moaning because she could feel his tongue all over her chest. Then he licks his way down to her lower region. He looks up at her as he licks her inner thigh. She nods her head as Alvin just went in as he licks her lower region.

"Ah... Yes... yes... Ahhhhh." Diana moaned.

He was rubbing her ass while he licks her walls. He pushes his tongue inside of her and Diana's eyes widen when she felt his tongue making it makes its way inside of her. She curls her toe as Alvin continues to lick her insides. Diana plays with her breast as she leans her head back. Alvin was giving her the best pleasure that she has never felt before.

"Ahh... yes... give me more... Alvin... Ahhhhhh..." Diana moaned.

She places both of her hands-on Alvin's as she came inside his mouth. She was panting from her first orgasm. Alvin climbs back on top of her and he positions his cock in front of her lower region. He rubs against Diana's walls and then he gently pushes it through. Diana was tearing up because this was her first time doing this with a person that she loves. He managed to get a whole as he waited for Diana to get uses to it. Diana was looking at him for a moment and she smiles at him.

"It's okay. You can move now, love." Diana said.

Alvin nods his head and he begins to slowly thrust inside of her. Diana was to moans as her breast bounce from each thrust. It took about a couple a minutes before he starts to move faster and harder. Diana was moaning as she wraps both her arms and legs around both of Alvin's neck and waist. Alvin grabs her breast and squeezes and plays with them. Diana this was lovemaking and she was loving every ounce of it. He was picking up more speed in his thrusts which his cock was hitting deep inside of Diana which it was touching her womb.

"Ahh... Ah... Ahhh... Yes, yes... Deeper... Harder... DEEPER!" Diana moaned.

"Wow, Diana. You are really tight, for an Amazon." Alvin said.

She smiles at his compliment as he leans in and kisses her on the lips. Then after a few more thrusting, he pulls his cock out of her and he came on her stomach. She was looking at him for a moment with disappointment. Alvin was panting and looking at her as he lay next to her.

"I won't let you get pregnant just yet. I want it to be your choice and yours alone." Alvin said.

She kisses him on the cheeks as she climbs on top of him and positions his cock for her places it inside of her. Alvin groans as he places his hands on her hips. She was looking at down at him. She begins to move her hips as she to rides him. Alvin was looking up at her and smirks. She places both her hands on each side of Alvin's head. She was moving faster as Alvin moves his hands down from Diana's hips to her ass.

"Ahhh... I want more... give me more..." Diana moaned.

"You're sure?" Alvin said.

"Yes, Alvin. I want you to cum inside of me..." Diana moaned.

She moves faster to increase pleasure, but Alvin was thrust up to pushes his limit. Then a few moments, he came inside of her. She was screamed his name and collapses on top of him. They both were panting again and looks at each other to see that they both still have more energy left. Diana moves off of him and lays on her stomach which Alvin look at her asshole and he places his dick inside of her asshole.

"Oh, gods... YES... FUCK ME..." Diana moaned.

He thrusts inside her asshole and he was smiling to see this side of Diana.

"Wow. I never thought that you would love this much." Alvin said.

He slaps her ass while he thrust deep inside of her asshole. Diana continues to moan while she feels his hands slap against her ass. She was drooling from the pleasure that she was giving from Alvin. He was thrusting even deeper inside of her as he leans on her back and plays with her breasts again. Diana just giggles from feeling Alvin's hands.

"Ahhh... Alvin... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... IM CUMMING!" Diana moaned.

"Me too!' Alvin said.

He gave her a few more thrust as he shoots another load of his cum inside of her. They both were panting and they were lying next to each other. Diana kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you. Alvin." Diana said.

"I love you too, Diana," Alvin said.

"Oh, I was thinking that we should form a harem as me being the first," Diana said.

"Wow. When did you get so edger about this?" Alvin said.

 **xxx**

 **Whew, that took me a while because I have this chapter because my parents told me that I need to spend the least time on my laptop. But I told them that stories like this take more time than two hours. They really don't get me. So, the next chapter might be a little longer of a wait because of this dumbass two hours bullshit.**

 **Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Lois in love

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter to Hell upon the League and I wanted to thank you all for supporting this story for so far. Like I mention in the last chapter, it will be a slow upload for this story and updates to all my other stories because I have been two hours on my computer from my parents. I just hope that you don't mind the wait a little while longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn or DC shows, except for my Ocs.**

 **Enjoy the Fiction my loyal fans 🙂**

 **Lois in love**

Alvin wakes up but he feels something heavy and he looks down to see a sleeping Diana. He smiles for a bit and kisses her on her forehead which Diana groan as she opens her eyes. She looks up to see that Alvin was awake. She gives him a good morning kiss on the lips and she got up with the blanket wraps around her body. Alvin let out a light chuckle which he got out of bed and grabs his boxers. He heads into the kitchen to fix something to eat for the both of them. Diana came into the kitchen to see Alvin was cooking. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist as she kisses him from his shoulder to his neck.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Alvin said.

Diana stops for a moment and the walks towards the table. She sat down as Alvin brought her a plate with homemade pancakes. Fried eggs, and bacon.

"I hope you don't mind another home cook meal," Alvin said.

"As long it's from you, I don't mind at all." Diana said.

Alvin smiles as they both continue to eat their food. When they were finish, they say their goodbye to each other and kisses each other. Diana flew off to starts her patrol while Alvin waited for his new mustang to arrive because Batman had destroyed his first but lucky for him, he had insurance on his car. He waited around for a moment until he heard a knocked at his door. Alvin opens the door to see his new car had arrive. He signed a few papers to get his car.

"Well, what to do for today." Alvin said to himself.

He walks outside and got into his new mustang. He decides to go for a drive to clear his head. He was looking around town while was driving. He went to Globe tech for a moment to pay a visit to his best friend. When he pulled up to the curve, he sees a swarm of reporters surrounding the building. Alvin got out of the car until the reporter noticed him and they were surrounding him. He looked at two people that came up to him first.

"Excuse me, sir. Lois Lane of Daily Planet. I have a few questions to ask you. Do you know the CEO of Globe?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I do." Alvin answered.

He was looking at a built man with glasses. He was looking at the man carefully because he could see a resemblance.

"Clark Kent of Daily Planet. I have question about Spawn. You know about hisrecent attack on the Joker. Was he trying to make a name for himself for the criminal world?" Clark asked.

Alvin frown at the statement that Clark had made.

"First of all, Spawn ain't no criminal. He was brining justice to all the murdering that the Joker had brought upon the innocent. While the hero known as Batman put him behind bars so he could break out to rack up the body count. He should've been put down when he killed those children." Alvin said.

"So, you are supporting to this Spawn's action?" Clark asked.

Then Lois brought her elbow to Clark's ribs to stop him in his track. She was looking at him to stop him in his tracks. She was about to say something but she was interrupted by a loud roar. Alvin was looking up to see a three demonswondering around the city.

"What are those things?" Lois asked.

"Demons." Alvin answered.

 **"There he is! Get him!"**

Then Alvin bolted as the demons chase him down and they ran passed both Lois and Clark. Clark was looking at them and knew that it was cue to leave. Lois went after Alvin to warn him. He was looking around to see that this part of the street didn't have any civilians.

 **"We've been looking for you. We're going to enjoy it."**

"Don't underestimate me." Alvin said.

He summoned his cape out of nowhere and spun around with it as he was transforming into Spawn. He was looking at the demons as he was reaching for his sword but one of the demons knocked he across the street into a nearby building which cause him to drop his sword. Spawn pushed some of the rumble off of him and he shook his head. He was looking around to see that he doesn't have his sword on him.

"My sword!" Spawn said as he looked at the distant.

He got up and ran towards it, but he was knocked back again. Then two demons appeared out of the ground and hit him hard. They both slammed him to the ground.

 **"Now, that we cripple you from your sword. You are powerless to stop us from taking your head."**

Then an idea popped into Alvin's head because he knew that there are three demons that want to eat his head.

"Well, there's a little problem with that idea." Spawn said.

The three demons look at him for a moment.

"Which one of you are going to eat me?" Spawn asked.

 **"We are?!"**

"That's not possible because there only one of me. And three of you are going to be out of luck." Spawn said.

The demons were looking at each other for a moment as they were convince by Spawn's words because they knew that one of them was going to be the one to eat his head.

 **"I should be the one to eat his head."**

 **"Yeah right, without me you just spend the rest of your life looking in the wrong direction."**

 **"I don't see why I can't be the one to eat him because it was my plan to corner him."**

The demons were arguing which they didn't know that one of them had let go of him. He moved away from the demon and race towards his sword, but he bumped into Superman. He fell to the ground and he was rubbing his head.

"Geez, you really need to make yourself known when you stood in people's way." Spawn said as he was looking at the demons which they were fighting.

"You have some explaining to do." Superman said.

"Can't at the moment because I am busy with those three." Spawn as he pointed at the three demons.

Superman was looking at the three demons who was fighting. Then he turned his attention back to Spawn who was reaching for his sword and pulled it out of the ground. He did a sharp whistle at the demons and they were shock to see that he had wielding his sword.

 **"Dammit! He used this to distract us in order to get to his sword."**

Spawn chuckled to himself.

"That's right. Demons always have their pride for victory." Spawn said

The three demons charge at him and they all attack with sharp claws. Spawn was dodging their attacks with ease. He swung his sword to cut off one of the demon's hand. The demon cried out in pain while Superman was watching the fight. Little did he known, Lois and Jimmy were watching from a safe distance. Jimmy was taking a lot of picture of the fight. He a few shots of Spawn dodging in midair before he summons his chains to form into a shield.

"Wow. This guy is good with those chains." Jimmy said.

"This is good on the front cover for Daily Planet." Lois said.

Spawn ducked as a car was heading towards him which it was heading towards Superman, but he knocked away and he decided to join in on the fighting. He pushed one of the demons in the face and the other in the gut. The last one was chasing after Spawn, who doing a triple backflip to get some distance. He stopped for a few second and he turned his head to see Lois and Jimmy.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Spawn asked. "Get out of here before they see you."

He brought his sword up to the demon's mouth to block its teeth. He was using his strength to hold it at bay. Jimmy took a picture of the Demon which cause the demon to look at him.

"Really?" Spawn asked.

He glared at Jimmy which Lois grabs Jimmy by the collar and they both starts to run for their lives.

 **"Human! They look delicious. I could use a snack."**

The demon uses its tail to knock Spawn away and it starts to chase after both Lois and Jimmy. Superman was keeping the other two demons at bay until he saw both Lois and Jimmy were being chase by the third Demon.

"Lois! Jimmy!" Superman called out.

He was trying to get to them but he was keeping the demons at bay. He knew that he had a costed both Lois and Jimmy their lives. Then Spawn appeared out of nowhere and he cut the demon's head off with his sword. The demon's body was getting ready to crush both Jimmy and Lois, but the chains pulled them to safety.

"You two are alright?" Spawn asked.

Lois looked up to see that half of Spawn's mask was ripped off. She was looking at his green eyes. She was looking at the calm and gentle soul in those eyes. She didn't say anything and all she did was nods her head.

"Good. I think that you two should get out of here. Those two are going to get through that man of steel." Spawn said.

Lois grabs Jimmy and ran to somewhere safe. He cleaned his sword and walking towards the two remaining demons. He uses his power to fix his mask to hide his face from Superman.

"Superman. Let them go. Those two are long gone." Spawn told him.

He nodded his head as he moved out of the way and the demons were charging towards Spawn. They were getting close to finish him off, but something was stopping them in their tracks. They were looking at their arms to see that they were bind.

"Oh, you just figure it out. I placed all my chains around this place while Superman was holding two back." Spawn said.

 **"You bastard! When we got out of here, we'll kill you."**

"Hah...I would love to see you try." Spawn said.

The demons were trying to break free from Spawn's chains. Spawn ready his sword and he was grinning inside his mask.

Superman flew in front of him and stood in his way. He had his arms crossed which cause Spawn to sigh because he knew that Superman was going to stop him.

"I know what you are going to say. But I am not going to let them go because they will not stop hunting me." Spawn said.

"There just has to be another way." Superman said.

"Yeah, you let me know when you find that. If I don't kill these fools now, they will keep coming and they will kill any human to get to me." Spawn said.

"Well, I can't let you do that." Superman said.

"Watch me." Spawn said as he was standing behind Superman and use the power of his sword to cut the two demon's head off.

Superman turned around to see that the deed was done. His eyes widen at the two head came off and Spawn removes his chain and he begin to walk away. He was looking at Superman to see that his eyes blazing red. And he was trying to see Spawn's face through his mask, but all he could see is decay.

"Ohhh...am I supposed to be intimidated by that glare of yours?" Spawn asked as he ready his sword with it glow brighter from the Kryptonnite that was absorb.

Superman starts to feel weak from Spawn's sword. He was one his knees because he was feeling the blade getting strong. Then Spawn took his leave while Superman was trying to regain his strength.

"Oh, and next time you try to sneak a peek at my identity, I'll expose yours, Mr. Kent." Spawn said.

Superman's eyes widen in pure shock because he was surprised to hear that Spawn knows his secret identity. He starts to walk away from Superman as his cape wrapped around him and Spawn disappeared.

=== Global tech ===

Sean looked out the window of his company and he was looking at what seems to be a red cloud. But it was heading towards his building and he open the window to let the red cloud in. He knew that it wasn't a red cloud but a red cape. Spawn appeared from the cape. He reverted back to his human form and he let out a sigh.

"So, what took you so long?" Sean asked.

"Sorry. The media was blocking the entrance to your company. If you could let have access to the garage, it would've been faster." Alvin said.

"Damn them. They were trying to link me to you." Sean said.

"Why? You have nothing to gain from Joker's death." Alvin said.

"That's true and it was I who shown them that video of Jason Wynn killing your father at Korea and that virus of his." Sean said.

"I guess that it's my fault that you and your girls are suffering at the hands at the Media." Alvin said.

Sean placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder to comfort him. Alvin looked at him for a moment.

"First of all, it is not your fault. And second, the media was bound to come knocking at my door regardless if you did or didn't kill the Joker." Sean said.

Alvin smile at Sean.

"I am sure glad that we are friends." Alvin stated.

"Well yeah. You can manage without me." Sean mentioned.

"Is that so?" Alvin asked.

Sean chuckled as he wrapped around his best friend.

"Yup and you will have your access to the garage to avoid the media again. Better yet, how I give you a job here." Sean offered.

Alvin turned his head.

"Are you serious? I am not a scientist." Alvin said.

"Yes, I am serious and it was Anna's idea to make you part of Global Tech. Plus it will keep suspension off you when you change into Spawn costume." Sean said.

Alvin smiled.

"What position will I be in?" Alvin asked.

"You will be my personal bodyguard," Sean answered.

He knew that it would be a fastest way for Alvin to change into his Spawn costume.

"I will start first thing in the morning." Alvin said.

He walked out of the door to Sean's office. Sean just smiled and shook his head, Alvin took the elevator down to the lobby and he was heading out the door until he bumped into Lois by accident.

"Ohhh, I am so sorry." Alvin said as he bent down to pick up her papers for her.

"It's alright. Wait you're that guy from before. Uh Malvin?" Lois said.

"Alvin. And you're Lois Lane from Daily Planet." Alvin said.

Lois brushed her hand through her hair.

"I see that you remember me." Lois said.

Alvin smiles.

"How could I've not have remembered a beautiful woman like you." Alvin said.

Lois blushed for a moment and she was looking away.

"You've probably said that to all the other girls." Lois said.

Alvin managed to smirk.

"Only to the good-looking ones like you." Alvin said.

Lois giggle at the statement which Alvin was chuckling.

"Are you full of surprises, Alvin. And here, I thought you be just a gross guy trying to get his dick suck." Lois said.

"I know how to treat the ladies right. Anyway, how about I take you out to eat sometimes?' Alvin said as he waited for her to answered.

"Okay. I would love to go out with you." Lois said.

She writes down her phone number, apartment number, and address. Then she handed it to Alvin and gave him a wink.

"See you tonight." Lois said as she walked away with the sway of her hips.

"Oh yeah. I will be there." Alvin said as he was staring at Lois's ass and he look at the note that Lois wrote down. He was heading towards his car to go home to get change for his date with Lois.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Lois's date.**

 **A/n: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I will have more soon. Remember if you have any favorite female characters that would be part of the harem, shoot me a review or PM on my profile. Thanks for all your support to this story.**

 **Please Review my loyal fans.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lois's Date

**A/n: Okay guys, I am back with another chapter for Lois Lane and I have seen some people request for Supergirl and Power girl to be in next the chapter just to make Superman even more pissed. I like the idea of having those two in the mix. I will have my friends help me come up with an idea for those two.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, Justice League or any DC Universe series, movies, and games.  
**

**Enjoy the read, my loyal fans.**

 **Lois's date**

At the daily planet, Lois was sitting at her desk and look at the picture of Spawn with his chains coming out his hands. She let out a sigh and making an invisible heart around Spawn's body. Then her co-worker, Jimmy was handing her a cup of coffee. He was looking at her and shrugged his shoulders and walk off.

"Man, what's up with Lois?" Jimmy asked.

Clark was looking at her and glared at the picture of Spawn. He started to remember what Spawn had said to him. Then there was a woman with a bundle of flowers in her hand and she was walking towards Lois's desk.

"Lois Lane?"

"Yes?" Lois questioned.

The woman handed Lois a clipboard and she pulled out a pen from her shirt. Lois was grinning at the sight of that because she could see the woman's cleavage and she could tell that the woman wasn't wearing a bra.

"Sign here, please."

Lois nodded her head as she signs on the paperwork.

"What is this all about?" Lois asked.

"Well, some guy asked for some flowers to be delivered here. I don't kiss or tell because someone has the hots for you." 

"You don't kiss or tell, huh?" Lois said.

The woman was looking at Lois until she got the message when Lois grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into a kiss. Clark's jaw dropped as he dropped his pen and the entire office was looking at the two women kissing.

"Considered that as payment," Lois said 

The delivery woman nodded her head as she blushed and walked out the door. Lois looked at the flower and she saw that there was a card inside of the flower. She pulled it out to see it was addressed to her and she opens it up to read. It was written by Alvin which she was let a heaven relief sigh as she held the paper to her chest. 

"Who's it from?" Clark asked.

"Oh, it's from that guy, that I met earlier," Lois said. 

"What guy?" Clark asked.

He narrowed his eyes as he was trying to get it out of her.

"Oh relax, Smallville. Don't get your panty in a twist. The guy is a total sweetheart." Lois said.

"You don't even know this guy. He probably a total stranger that he wanted to take advantage of you." Clark said.

Lois scoffed and turned her head towards Clark.

"So, you're saying that I can't be happy?" Lois asked.

"I didn't say that," Clark answered. 

"No, but you are thinking of it. Why can't you be happy for me that I have found a decent guy who has been funny and easy to listen to." Lois said.

She got up and grabs her purse and glare at her co-worker. She leaves with an angry look on her face. Jimmy was looking at her and steer clear of Lois's rage. 

"What's up with Lois?" Jimmy asked.

Clark didn't say anything and he walked away from Jimmy and he was looking at his other co-workers. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

=== Alvin ===

Alvin was looking through his closet to find something to wear for his date with Lois. Diana was sitting on the couch and watching the news on the Tv and she saw that Spawn and Superman were fighting three demons. 

"When were you going to tell me that you had a run in with the demons?" Diana asked.

"Well, I didn't think that they would appear," Alvin said. 

Diana turned the channel to a different channel. She got up and walk into Alvin'sroom and she was shocked to see Alvin dress in a black suit and she was blushing at the sight of him. 

"How do I look?" Alvin asked.

"Hot," Diana said. "I wish I could come with you." 

Alvin chuckled to himself and he kissed Diana on the lips. He brought his hands to Diana's ass and give her a strong squeeze. He walked out the door and she waves to him as he drove off to pick up Lois at her apartment. 

"Who knows, I might bring her back here," Alvin muttered. 

He arrived at Lois's apartment and picked a spot in the parking lot. Then he pulled out his cellphone and text Lois to tell her that he was here to pick her up. 

Lois got out of the shower with a towel around her head and her body and looked at her cellphone to see that Alvin was here. She was removing her towels went to get her black silk dress. She put it on and she was looking at herself in the mirror because she was going without a bra.

"Oh yeah. Mama is going to get herself something tonight." Lois said.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She was walking towards the elevator. She walked out the door and she saw that Alvin was standing in front of his car on the passenger side.

"Madam." Alvin greeted.

He opened the door on the passenger side for her. Lois just smiles at him for being a gentleman. She got in as Alvin closed the door and walked back over to the driver's side. He got in and started up the car which he drove off. Little did they know, Superman was flying in the sky and he was watching the car driving off. He didn't like that fact that Lois is going out with someone. Lois was looking at Alvin for a moment with lovestruck in her eyes. 

Alvin was taking her to a place that was special. He pulled up in front of a restaurant and they both got out of the car. Then they both walked inside the restaurant. Lois was looking around for a moment because she saw that there is a jazz band on stage. She was looking at Alvin for a moment and she smiled. 

"So, this is our date, huh?" Lois asked.

"Yup, and I wanted to see if you have the moves," Alvin said. 

Lois was smiling at him until a woman with blonde hair and in pigtails. Alvin was looking at her for a moment because he could've sworn that he saw that Harley Quinn but it dawned on him because he never saw Harley in normal clothes without the clown outfit. 

"Table for two?"

"Yes," Alvin answered. 

She was walking them to their table and they both sat down. The young blonde woman handed them both menus. Lois was looking at it for a moment while Alvin was looking at the waitress.

"So, what can I get you two to drink?"

"Well, I'll have a sprite," Alvin said. 

"And I'll have a water," Lois said. 

The waitress nodded her head and marked them down for a moment. She walked away to get their drinks. Lois was looking at Alvin and she noticed that he was checking out the waitress.

"Someone, you know?" Lois asked. 

"Huh? No, she just reminded me of that woman on the news. Harley Quinn, I believe that was her name. I also heard that she was put in prison again." Alvin said.

"Right," Lois said. 

They both started to wait and they both started to get to know each other. Then the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here ya go. A sprite and water." 

She gave them their drinks and she pulled out her notebook. And she was looking at them for a moment.

"So, what can I get you for tonight?"

"I would like to have the Pasta," Alvin said. 

"And I'll have the Pork Chops with a salad," Lois said. 

Then the waitress wrote down what they wanted. She grabbed their menu and walked off to get their food. Alvin was looking at the Jazz band and they were playing a song that made Alvin remember. He got up and offered his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance?" Alvin asked.

Lois was looking at him and smiles at him.

"Sure," Lois said. 

Then she took his hand and he guides her to the dance floor. They both began to dance with each other. Lois was surprised that Alvin could dance so well. She smirked for a moment turned around and begins to grind up against Alvin. Alvin just grinned which the crowd was looking at them and they were enjoying the show. Then Alvin dipped Lois which he was looking down at Lois's dress to see a nipple from her cleavage. 

"Like what you see?" Lois asked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Alvin said.

Lois kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It's not every day that I have a guy stare at my chest." Lois said.

Then they saw their waitress who was walking back to their table. They both headed back to their table to prepare for their meal. The waitress placed their food on the table. Once the waitress brought them their food, both Lois and Alvin started to eat their food.

"So, what brings you to Metropolis?" Lois asked.

"Well, I have been working with my friend for a while and he gave an incredible amount of money and I have been living to the fullest," Alvin said. 

"Wow, he must be really generous about his employees," Lois said. 

"Yup, he knew that there is a tough time in the world," Alvin said. 

Once they were done, the waitress was walking back to the both of them and she was said that they were done eating.

"I hope that everything was to your likings?"

"Yes, I would like to pay for the meals," Alvin told her. 

The waitress nodded her head as she was walking off to collect their check. It took about a moment as the woman came back with their check. She handed Alvin the bill and he noticed something that was written on the page.

"Wow, that much?" Alvin asked.

"Well, if you don't like the payment, I think that there are other ways to pay for it."

"And what that might be?" Alvin asked.

"Your head!"

Lois was looking at the waitress to see that she had an ax in her hand as Alvin threw the table and pushed Lois out of the way. She brought the ax down which cut the table in half. Alvin was looking at the waitress for a moment because he saw that her eyes glowing green just his eyes when he senses a demon was around but this waitress was not a demon. Everyone in the restaurant started to run for their lives. 

"I take it that you don't want your tip, huh?" Alvin asked.

Lois was looking scared for a moment and she was looking at the waitress who was glaring at Alvin with pure hatred in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Lois asked.

"It's best you get out of here and call the cops, Lois," Alvin suggested. 

"And leave you here to deal with her? No way!" Lois said.

Alvin knew that he couldn't fight because he's worried that Lois might get hurt in the process. The waitress summoned her power into her ax as the weapon started to glow. It was taking shape of a scythe and it had a blade at the bottom. Alvin was looking at the weapon as he was surprised to see that happen before. 

" _Oh shit, this woman has the same ability as me."_ Alvin thought.

She was about to make her move, but Superman appeared out of nowhere and knocked her away to get her some distance from them. Alvin was looking at him and he grabbed Lois's hand. He led her out of the restaurant and he was looking at her for a moment.

"Lois, call the cops," Alvin said. 

Lois was looking at him.

"But what about you?" Lois asked.

"I have to check to see that everyone had made it out okay," Alvin said 

She was about to stop him but she was too late because Alvin went back inside the restaurant. Then Lois ran to find the nearest payphone to call the police. Once she was out of sight, Alvin knew that it was time for him to fight on even grounds with the psycho waitress. He summoned his cape and spun around for a second as he became Spawn.

Superman was knocked into a wall and landed in the kitchen. He was rubbing his head because he was shocked to see that the waitress was strong. She was dragging her weapon as she was approaching Superman. She brought her foot down on Superman's chest to pin him down and she raised her scythe above her head.

"You shouldn't have interfered."

She brought her scythe down to finished Superman off. Then suddenly, Spawn appeared out of nowhere and used his sword to block the strike. She was looking at Spawn and smirked. Then Spawn pushed her back and ready his stances.

"Tell me, how do you have the same ability as mind?" Spawn asked.

"Well, I guess that our master didn't tell you about his previous Spawns, but wait you killed our master."

"Wait, you work for Malebolgia?" Spawn asked.

"No anymore. I work for a new master. He told me that you had selected to be one of us and you used your gift on our master."

"So, I guessed that the old man forgot to mention there was more than one Hellspawn." Spawn said. "Anyway, what do I call you?" 

"I am Fury Hellspawn. I'd prefer Fury." Fury said. 

She turned her scythe into a whip and she cracked it a few times. Spawn readied his sword while Superman got up and he was holding his side. Fury knew that this was going to be unfair to fight as a waitress. She used her whip to make a tornado which gives her enough time to summoned her Hellspawn outfit. She was wearing dark red leather armor and white trims all over her armor. Her mask was dark red and white and her hair was sticking out of her masks in a ponytail. 

"Well, this has just got interesting." Spawn said.

Fury cracked her whip towards Spawn which he dodged it, but the whip hit him in the face. He was knocked back into the dining room. Superman used his heat vision on Fury but she used her whip to make a shield to redirect the vision to a different direction. 

"I told you not to interfered." Fury said.

She cracked her whip towards Superman and send him out of the restaurant and he landed on a road. Spawn was getting up and he was shaking off the some of the dizziness. He looked up at Fury who was walking towards him with the sway of her hips.

"Finally, we're alone without that Super Novice. We can fight as Hellspawn." Fury said. 

Spawn cracked his neck a few times and rolled his shoulders. They were squaring off and they both charge at each other. When they collided, they were trading blows for blows but Spawn couldn't land his attacks on Fury because she had more experiences than Spawn. She cracked her whip few times while Spawn just dodges her attack, but the whip redirected it mark on him which cut more of his body. 

" _How is her whip hitting me? I keep dodging it but somehow it came back around and cut me."_ Spawn though. 

Fury was smiling through her mask and she knew that Spawn had met his match. She gripped the hilt of her whip as green flames started to appeared on it. Then she cracked it, but it was too fast for Spawn to notice. He felt a part of his mask was cut off. His eyes widened because he didn't see her whip coming towards him. 

"Heh, don't you see that you are not in my league, boy." Fury said.

She cracked her whip and the whip wrapped around Spawn's body and she spun him around and send him flying out of the restaurant. Meanwhile, Lois was at the payphone and she was explaining to the police about what happened at the Jazz restaurant. Then she saw Spawn landed into an abandoned warehouse across from her. She dropped the phone and ran over to the warehouse. 

Spawn pushed some of the rumbles off of him and he was rubbing his head. He was covered in cuts. He waited for a moment to heal and he let out a sigh of relief, but he heard a gasp and he turned around to see Lois was standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth. She was looking at him as her eyes widened because she had fallen in love with a man with a secret just like before. 

"Okay. I know that this looks bad, but let me explain." Alvin said.

"Explain what?! That you've been lying to me about being Spawn. The world's greatest hero that takes life." Lois said.

She palmed her forehead because she was still hurt.

"Okay, I know that you are upset but—GET DOWN!" Alvin said.

He tackled her to the ground, but he was hit in the back by the whip. Fury appeared from the broken window that Spawn had crashed through. Lois was looking up at the female Spawn and she had a whip.

"Ugh, are you alright, Lois?" Alvin asked.

"I am fine, but your back," Lois said. 

"Aww, isn't that cute. Trying to take this girl's virginity before you die." Fury said.

She cracked her whip as it hit him on his back repeatedly. Alvin wanted to make sure that Lois is protected. Lois was looking up at him and she knew that this was her own fault because now that Alvin was going to lose his life. She saw that some green blood was dripping from Alvin's back. Fury was laughing as she was cracking her whip.

"Spawn, please stop her." Lois pleaded.

"I can't. If I let up, you'll get hurt in the process. I won't let that happen to you." Alvin said.

Whip kept on attacking Alvin's back and Fury was getting bored. She stopped for a moment. 

"Hey, this is no fun if you don't fight back." Fury stated.

"Do your worst. I will not let this woman get hurt. I will gladly give my life to protect those that I care about." Alvin said.

Fury scoffed for a moment before she was getting to crack her whip. Then she was tackled by Wonder Woman. She knocked Fury away from Spawn and she looked over at the two of them. Her eyes widened at the sight of Spawn's back and she glared at Fury.

"Great an Amazonian. I thought that they all died in the war. You are just like your mother." Fury said.

"You're another Hellspawn aren't you?" Wonder Woman asked. 

"Ding, ding, ding, that's right. Here's your grand prize." Fury taunted.

She cracked her whip at Wonder Woman but Wonder Woman dodge Fury's attack which she smirked for a moment. The whip changed direction to hit Wonder Woman, but Wonder caught the whip with her left hand. Fury was shocked to see that someone was able to read her attack.

"But how?" Fury asked.

"I have studied the history of every Hell spawn's abilities and weapon types. I know how to counter them all." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, let's see if you can counter this." Fury said.

She draws all her strength into her whip as it was starting to charge forms again. It had spikes on it. She knew that no one has ever seen or survived this form. She cracked the whip as it started to move much, much faster and it was deadlier than its previous form. Wonder Woman brought her bracelets together to block which cause it to spark against spike. She pulled out her sword and clashed with the spiked whip. 

"How are you able to do this?" Fury asked.

"As I said, I have known about your kind and abilities." Wonder Woman said. 

She retreated for a moment and she was looking at Spawn with a death glare. She gritted her teeth and snarl at Spawn and Wonder Woman.

"Just count yourself lucky, boy! But mark my words, the master will have his revenge. Trigon will come for you." Fury warned them.

She cracked her whip to make her escape. Wonder Woman was glaring at the entrance of the window. She flew over to Spawn who was not waking up. She saw that his back was slowly healing. She heard siren heading towards the warehouse and she grabbed him and flew out the window.

A few hours later

Alvin woke up to see that he was home and he was looking around to see Diana was laying on his chest. He saw that he was covered with bandages. He let out a sigh because that fight with Fury had ruined his chances with Lois. Diana groaned and she raised up which she was rubbing her eyes. She was looking down at Alvin who was awake.

"Hey, welcome back. You've been out for three hours." Diana said.

"I never thought that I would be out like that," Alvin said. 

Diana was helping him to sit up and she removed his bandage to see that his wounds have closed and healed. 

"I just hope that Lois could forgive me for lying about being Spawn," Alvin said. 

Diana placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. She gave him a hopeful smile which caused him to smile.

"Well, if she not going to accept then we just have to find someone else to take her place," Diana said. 

Then there was a knock at the door which Diana raised a brow and looked at Alvin for a moment.

"Were you expecting company?" Diana asked.

"No, were you?" Alvin asked.

He walked up to the door while Diana grabbed her sword to ready for an ambush. Alvin looked through the peephole to see that Lois was here in his car. She was fixing her hair and waited for him to open the door. Alvin was looking at Diana and he signals her to stand down. 

"It's Lois Lane," Alvin said. 

Diana lowered her sword as Alvin opened the door and he was looking at her for a moment.

"I brought your car back because you left it at the restaurant," Lois said. 

She handed him the keys and she was about to walk away from him. Then Alvin grabbed her hand to stop her in her tracks.

"Would like to come for something to drink?" Alvin asked.

Lois was looking at him but she knew that she couldn't resist. She let out a sigh and walked inside his house which Diana flew to the next room before Lois could see her. Alvin was walking into the kitchen to fix her something to drink. Lois was looking around the house to see that it was gorgeous and Alvin came back with their drinks. He handed it to Lois as he sat next to her. They both took a sip of their drinks.

"I take it that you want answers," Alvin said. 

Lois was looking at him for a moment and she was shocked to see that he knew what she was thinking. She just nodded her head. 

"Well, how could I begin? So, I got my power from a devil known as Malebolgia, because I wanted revenge on Jason Wynn and the Joker for killing my sister three years ago." Alvin said.

"So, your name isn't Alvin Satan?" Lois said.

"Well, no. My birth name was Albert Simons Jr, but that name died three years ago and I adopt a new name. And I knew that I couldn't do anything while my sister's murderers still running around free adding more death. And people like Superman and Batman believes that killing is wrong but look what's happen if killing these psycho's villain leave, to more deaths." Alvin said.

Lois was looking at her cup for a moment because she was taking in his story. She could feel his pain about wanting to get his past. She moved by his words because she knew that some of the villains need to be put down. She started to think about her relationship with Superman. 

"So, that woman that had attacked you. What her story?" Lois asked.

"Well, I am guessing that she was one of the servants of Malebolgia. Well, she was a servant of Malebolgia. She said that she served a new master named Trigon." Alvin explained.

"Who Trigon?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, but I will look into it," Alvin said. 

Lois placed her hand on Alvin's lap which Alvin was looking at her for a moment. Then they both started to lean in and kissed each other. She grabbed his face to pull him closer while Alvin just rested his hands on Lois's hips. Then he was on top of Lois on the couch. She placed her hands on his back to feel his muscles. Alvin broke the kiss and kissed her neck which caused her to moan.

Diana poked her head out of the room and she saw Alvin on top of Lois. She smiled at both of them mostly at Lois for understanding Alvin. Lois pushed him off her neck. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Lois said. 

"Okay," Alvin said. 

He carried her to one of the rooms in the house. Diana followed them and she stopped as the door shut in front of her. She looked up at the pad to see the inside of the room. Alvin started to take off Lois's dress and he was fondling Lois's ass. Lois started to unzip Alvin's pants and she was stroking his dick. She pushed him down on the bed and she pulled his dick out. She was looking at it for a moment because she was impressed at the sight of it.

"Wow. Someone was blessed with this gift." Lois stated. 

"Thanks," Alvin said. 

She kissed the tip before she began to lick it. Alvin groaned from Lois's tongue on his dick. Diana was rubbing her crotch through her outfit. She was containing a moan because she didn't want to ruin this tender moment with those two. Then Lois began to bob her head as she sucked him off while she was fingering herself. 

Alvin just groans and rubbed her head because he was enjoying it. Lois went faster and sucked harder on his dick. Then he grunted as he came into her mouth which surprised her as she started to swallow it all down. She was looking up at him as he sighed with relief. 

"I little warning next time," Lois said. 

Alvin rubbed the back of his head and chuckle.

"Sorry about that," Alvin said. 

Lois sighed as she wiped her mouth and she was removing her underwear. Then she pushed Alvin down on the bed as she climbed on top of him. She was kissing him as he turned her on her back as he was on top of her. Alvin started kissing Lois's neck which caused her to moan. Alvin was making his way down to Lois's breasts. He started licking her nipples before he started sucking on them. Lois moaned as she rested her hand on his head to get him to suck hard.

"Ohh, yes, Alvin, give it to me, ahhh, ahh," Lois said. 

Then he stopped sucking on Lois's breasts and kissed his way down to her stomach and to her lower region. He saw that Lois's pussy was shaved and he began to lick her pussy. Lois was pushing his head down into her pussy as he was licking deeper. Lois was rocking her hips as she was feeling his tongue inside of her pussy. 

"Ahhh, oh god, don't stop, Alvin. Ahhhh!" Lois moaned.

Diana was fingering herself as she was enjoying the show from outside the door. She was also playing with her breast with her free hand. She was trying to contain her moan by biting her lips.

"Alvin, I'm cumming!" Lois exclaimed.

She came on Alvin's face and he swallowed it all. Lois was panting from exhaustion. She was looking down at Alvin's dick because was hard. She was smiling at the sight of it. Diana was licking her fingers because she was waiting for the best part.

Alvin got up and removed his pants and boxers. He climbed back on top of Lois and he took a position in front of Lois as he lined up his dick and he slowly put it inside of Lois which caused her to moan louder. Diana was watching the man of her dreams take another woman's pussy. She placed her fingers back inside her own pussy. 

"Oh, that looks so good. Ahhh!" Diana moaned. 

Alvin was looking up at Lois who was enjoying having a dick inside of her. She was looking at him for a moment.

"You can move now. Don't worry about me." Lois said.

Alvin nodded his head and he began to thrust into Lois. Lois moaned as she was holding onto Alvin. She could feel every inch of Alvin's dick inside of her. Alvin was groaning as he thrust harder into Lois's pussy. 

"Oh, Lois. You are so tight." Alvin said.

"Ahh! Yes, give me more, ah, oh, don't stop, ahhhhh!" Lois moaned. 

She wrapped her legs around Alvin's waist to give him the signal to go deep inside of her. Alvin was thrusting faster and deeper into Lois's pussy which his dick was hitting against Lois's womb.

"I-I-I love you, Alvin. Ahhhh!" Lois moaned.

"I love you too, Lois," Alvin said. 

"Give me everything you got. I want your baby inside of me." Lois said.

"I'm cumming," Alvin exclaimed. 

He came inside of Lois's pussy which some of his seed went inside her womb. He pulled out as some of his cum leaked out of her pussy. Then they both rested for a moment until Lois climbed on top of Alvin. She positioned herself and she brought Alvin's dick towards her pussy. She began to lower herself on to his dick and she started to ride him.

"Ohhh~! So, big! Ahhh!" Lois moaned.

Alvin reaches up to grabbed Lois's breasts and played with them while riding him faster. The bed started to shake from their lovemaking. Lois was bouncing harder as she felt her insides getting tight around Alvin's dick. Alvin raised up as he thrust harder into Lois's pussy. Lois just holds on to him as he continued to thrust deep inside of her. 

"Oh god! I'm cumming!" Lois exclaimed.

Then Alvin grunts as he came inside of Lois once again. They both were panting for a moment and they both collapse onto the bed. Diana moaned as she came from watching them. She was panting as she came more often without having Alvin's dick inside of her. She was squeezing her breasts with her free hand. Some of her cum soaked her panties while some leaked onto the floor.

"Ohhh, I hope you can be rough inside of me when I have my turn," Diana said. 

She passed out by the door while Lois and Alvin fell asleep.

=== Elsewhere ===

Fury appeared in a dark alleyway and she looked around for any signs of the polices. She walked into abandon building and she pulled out a chark. Then she drew a symbol of hell and it started to glow. Then the symbol opened a door to another world and she walked inside the door which it closed behind her.

She was in a different part of hell and she was walking towards the meeting point. She looked around to see that she was greeted by a flying weapon heading towards her. Fury dodges it and pulled out her whip at knocked it back to a hooded figure who caught his weapon. 

"Welcome sister thirteen,"

"Spare me with the greeting, brother three. You've almost taken with that thing." Fury said. 

"Well, that's was the plan since you fail to kill the boy."

"Well, what did you expect that bastard was protecting an innocent. We all made the pack not to kill innocent until the Armageddon." Fury said.

"True, but yet you still fail. Brother one will not be happy when he hears about this."

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Is the meeting ready or not?" Fury asked.

"More and more of our brothers and sisters still haven't arrived yet. You might want to talk to brother one before sister two gets her hands on you." 

Fury sigh and walked away from the hooded figure. She was walking into the chamber of the first Hellspawn. He was wearing black armor with spikes every part of the armor. Fury bow to him because he could sense her presence. 

"What is it, sister thirteen?"

"Brother one, I have terrible news. The boy has escaped his execution." Fury told him.

"It's fine."

Fury's eyes widen and looked up a the man before her. 

"Brother?" Fury questioned.

The man placed a cup of blood on the table and turned around to face her. He has long white hair and he has ocean blue eyes. His skin was pale with dark shadows his eyes.

"The boy is still trying to understand his powers. He still needs more time to understand his destiny." 

"His destiny? I don't follow, brother." Fury said.

"But it's quite simple, my dear. The will of our master Malebolgia has shown me a vision that the boy is the next to become something more. He will be the catalysis to my place to be the next Malebolgia. Soon, we will have heaven fall to our knees and no one will ever stop us."

Fury bow to her head as the first spawn just laughs evilly. 

**xxx**

 **Whew, sorry for the long wait everyone. I have been busy with others and I have moved into a new home and I have been working nonstop to make chapter perfect for you guys. One my fan has pitched me an idea for the future and these ideas are good. I will have more chapter upload soon. Again, I would like to apologize for the longest wait. But the wait is over. If you all have favorite female Heroes or Villains that would like to be part of the Harem, shoot me a Review or PM on my profile. I will read them at the best of my abilities.  
**

**Please review, my fans.**

 **Next chapter: Supergirl meets Spawn.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Supergirl Meet Spawn

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, here is another chapter to Hell upon the League. So, I have promise I am bringing Supergirl in this chapter. So, I have to work with my friends on the idea for the next chapter. I know that some of you want to see Spawn storming into Arkham prison to kill the prisoners. To honesty, I was thinking the same thing like the rest of you. So, I am going to stop talking and boring you guys with the detail and let you all read this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, Dc Universe except for my Oc.**

 **Enjoy this chapter everyone.**

 **SuperGirl meet Spawn**

It was a beautiful day and Alvin was in bed with Lois who was cuddling up to him. She let out a sigh with relief as she rested her head on his chest. Alvin opened his eyes and looked down as he saw that Lois was sleeping peacefully. He knew that he had to get up which he used his cape to lift her off him. He got out of bed and gently laid her back down on the bed. He walked out of the room but he saw that Diana was asleep. He smiled as he picked her up and carried her over to Lois. He placed Diana next to Lois who ended up cuddling with Diana. Both girls just cuddle with each other.

"It's just so cute to see the both of them like this." Alvin whispered.

He left the room and he made them so breakfast because he knew that the both of them will expect it. He left a note to tell them that he had to see someone about something. He leaves the keys for Lois to take to work. He closed his eyes as his cape appeared around him and it consume him. Then it disappeared with him in it.

Lois open her eyes and she looked up to see that Alvin was replace by a woman that she doesn't know. She looked at Diana's breasts to feel that they were soft and she just relax for a moment. Diana opened her eyes to see that she was in bed with Lois. She was shocked that she was able to get in bed with another woman. Then she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Detroit

Alvin appeared inside the abandon church and he was looking around for Cogliostro. He heard humming and walked over to the door before he kicked it down. He found his mentor making him something to eat.

"Well, I have expected for you to show up." Cogliostro said.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me that there's more Hell spawns?" Alvin asked.

Cogliostro just sip on his meal for a moment before he added more spice to it. He was looking from the corner of his eye because he could sense Alvin's rage.

"Well, you weren't ready to know about the others just yet." Cogliostro said.

"Others? As in Plural?" Alvin asked.

Cogliostro just sighed as he stroked his beard because he knew that he has no choice but to tell him. Alvin was beyond pissed that Cogliostro didn't tell him about this.

"I have no choice but to tell you. I believe you are ready to know about the Legion." Cagliostro said.

"Legion?" Alvin questioned.

Cogliostro use his magic to open a hidden wall which cause it to open behind Alvin. Alvin walked inside of the secret passage. Once they both were inside, the wall closed behind them and it was completely dark. Then Cogliostro used his magic to light a fire which lit the entire room. Alvin was looking around to see portraits of some many different versions of Hell spawns.

"This is the Legion. Over thousands of Hell spawns that have one goal. It was to kill the servants of Heaven. But now, Heaven have asked the Gods of Olympus to aid them in the war." Cogliostro explained.

Alvin was looking around the rooms which he saw a portrait of a woman who he recognizes. It was Fury and she was choking her victims with her whips.

"That's the Fury. The one that attack me." Alvin said.

Cogliostro walked over to him and he was looking at the portrait and he sighed for a moment.

"Ah, sister thirteen. She was to be my successor but she too ruthless, but Malebolgia didn't want her to be my successor."

"Wait, you taught her. You mean that you were..." Alvin said.

"Apart of the Legion? Yes, I was." Cogliostro said.

He shown Alvin a mark of his hand which it was number ten. Then he walked over to a portrait of himself in his armors with his book. Alvin never knew that his mentor was part of the Legion.

"I and nine others were the top generals of Malebolgia's armies." Cogliostro said.

Alvin looked at the portrait for a moment, but he noticed that there was something sticking out of the portrait and reach up to pull it out. He was looking at portrait of him without his armor and a woman with long blonde hair.

"I see that you gave it up to redeem yourself. Was she your lover?" Alvin said.

Cogliostro was looking at the picture and let out a sigh for a moment. He was looking at the young woman with blonde.

"She was the one that change me. I knew that I never wanted to wreak havoc on the innocent. And now, I live my life as a seeker of light." Cogliostro said.

Alvin looked at the picture for a moment because something about that woman just reminded him of Diana. He turned his attention back over to Cogliostro who was sitting down.

"So, when you walked away from it all. Did you manage to learn about these other Spawns abilities?" Alvin asked.

"Sorry, I remember those of old which more and more Hell Spawns started to pop up during my time waiting for someone to turn away from Malebolgia's control." Cogliostro said.

"Dammit. It looks like I have no choice to find these guys before they attack me." Alvin said.

"I wished that I can lend you more help." Cogliostro said.

"Well, have you ever heard this person named Trigon?" Alvin asked.

Cogliostro placed his hand on his chin and stroke his beard to think of the name. He was looking at Alvin for a moment.

"No, I have not heard of that name before, but I will look into it." Cogliostro said.

Alvin walked out of the chamber and headed home. He walked out of the church and he started walking down the alleyway. Then he used his cape to teleport him home.

Meanwhile in Hell

In the deep part of hell, a lot of Hell-spawns appeared in dark cloaks and they all started to take their seats. The gathering was just around one hundred Hell-spawns because most of their brothers and sisters were killed in the war. In the dead center of it all, was brother one who was standing up and he watch as his kind was taking their seats.

"Brother one,"

There was a woman in the cloak and she was approaching brother one. She was hugging him.

"It's good to see you, sister two." Brother one said.

Sister two was looking at the Hell-spawn. She was pissed that their forces were depleting.

"I can believe that we have lost the greatest number of our forces. Curse those dam Amazonians."

"Remember, sister two, you were among those Amazonian before you were turned."

The chatter died down and he started to walked up to greet his people. He was looking at them.

"My brothers and sisters, I thank you all for coming to this meeting. I know that some of you are still morning over the lost of our father and master Malebolgia. But I assure you all that the Hell-spawn that betray his trust and guidance will be put to death."

The Hell-spawn cheered because they were excited to wreak havoc on Alvin. Brother one raise his hand to silent the crowd.

"I have received a vision that this boy will be out catalyst to Armageddon and he will watch as his love ones and those he holds dear die in front of him. Then he will peg for his end."

The crowd cheered once again and they chanted "Down with Spawn" repeatedly as Brother one was looking at one of his brothers. He was looking at one of them who had a sadistic aura about him.

"Brother four, you will handle the traitor."

"But of course, Brother one. I will play with him for a little bit before the torture."

Then Brother four disappeared as Brother one was looking at his fellow Hell-spawns until he sensed a powerful presence. He looked up to see a dark shadow casting over them all.

"Ah, I see that everyone is here. I have request all of you to conquer a planet in this known space. Conquer it in the name of Trigon." Trigon ordered.

They all bow to Trigon and they all disappeared to carry out the order that was given to them by Trigon.

Meanwhile

Diana opened her eyes and looked down to see that Lois was sucking on her breast and she was biting her lips to contain a moan because she felt Lois's tongue flicking against her nipple. She held Lois closed to feel more of Lois's tongue on her breast. Then Lois switch to another breast while Diana was reaching for Lois's lower region and started to finger her.

"Mmm." Lois hummed

She continued to suck on Diana's breasts. Diana was biting her lip to contain but she couldn't hold it anymore. Then she let out a strong more as Lois opened her eyes and she was looking up at Diana. She gasped because she was in bed with another woman.

"What the hell?" Lois said.

"Why hello to you too." Diana said.

Lois was looking around the room to see that she was still in Alvin's house. She then turned her attention to Diana.

'Who are you?" Lois asked.

"My name is Diana and I am the first to join this harem. So, you are the second girl to join our little love fest." Diana said.

Diana crawled over to Lois and kissed her on the lips. Meanwhile outside of the room, Alvin appeared in the living room and he was looking at the clock for a moment. He knew that he had to make breakfast for the girls and he went into the kitchen. He was cooking them some special for breakfast.

He was making fried eggs, bacon, sausage patty, France toast, and etc. This was a "Welcome to the Harem," meal for Lois. He started to set the table and he was heading towards the room to wake both Diana and Lois up, but he heard a moan from one of the rooms.

He opened the door to see that Lois was being eating out by Diana. He just smirked and he closed the door. He was sitting in the living room and he turned on the Tv to see the news.

"Ohhh Diana!" Lois called out.

Alvin just chuckled for a moment as he flipped through the channel for a moment to find something to watch. After a few minutes, Diana came out of the room in a robe on. She kissed Alvin on the cheek.

"Morning." Alvin greeted.

"What's for breakfast?" Diana asked.

"It's on the table, babe." Alvin told her.

Then Lois was walking out of the room and have a blanket wrapped around her body. She was looking at him and Diana for a moment because she found out that she was going to share Alvin, but she didn't want that to bother her.

"Good morning, Lois." Alvin greeted.

"Good morning, Alvin." Lois said.

She leans in to kiss him on the lips. Diana smiled at the sight of the two of them. Lois walked over to the table to see them kissing each other. Lois broke the kiss and pointed at Diana.

"What this I am hearing that you are forming a harem?" Lois asked.

"Well, it was an idea that my best friend has suggested because I never have any luck with women before. He told me that more women will help me in life." Alvin said.

"I don't mind if more women to add into this. It's just makes it more fun." Diana stated.

Alvin just chuckle for a moment because he just witnessed Diana's kinky side. Then he got up and head into his room to get change. Once he was done, he came out to see that Lois was ready and that Diana had already left. They both got into Alvin's car and drove off to Daily Planet. When they arrive at Daily Planet, Lois got out of the car and she leans forward and make out with Alvin.

"See you tonight, babe." Lois said.

"Yeah you too." Alvin said.

Lois walked inside of the building while Alvin was looking at her ass. Then he drove off to Global Tech. When he arrives to Global Tech, he saw the league was leaving the building. Alvin got out and walked pass them. He was looking at some of them with hatred in his eyes. Once he was inside the building, he walked towards the elevator which it headed up to the top floor. He opened the door to see that Sean was sorting paperwork.

"Hey, Alvin. What's up?" Sean greeted.

"The Justice League leaving the building that's what's up. What the fuck are they doing here?" Alvin asked.

Sean looked at Alvin eyes had turned green.

"Chill man, they just wanted to ask me some questions. I am not the only one, they've asked Lex Luthor too." Sean said.

"One, who the fuck is Lex Luthor? And two, what did they ask you?" Alvin asked.

"Well, Lex is one of my competitors. And the League just wanted to ask about Spawn." Sean told him.

"Why would they think that you have a connection?" Alvin asked.

"Well, Spawn is my best friend. I didn't tell them anything and beside I would never sell my friend." Sean said.

Alvin just sigh and they both just talk for a while. Sean shown Alvin his new project which he was shocked to see this project is an environmental.

"Wow. This will save a lot of plants in the world." Alvin.

"My thoughts exactly. Once we get this up and running, every plant and wildlife will be safe." Sean said.

Alvin nodded his head as he got up to take his leave. As he walked out of the building, he heard a loud crash. He was looking at around to see where that noise came from. Then he saw a girl with blonde hair who was dressed like a cheerleader with a Superman logo on her shirt. She had crashed landed in front of him. He looked up to see a demon with four arms and four legs. It let out a terrible roar which shatter a lot of glass. He noticed that the blonde girl had scratches and bruises on her body.

 _"Great! A spider demon and a injure girl. I just can't get a break."_ Alvin thought.

He was looking around for a moment and he picked up the injure girl and ran down the street to away from Global Tech. The blonde girl started to open her eyes to see that she was being carry by someone. She gasped as she punched Alvin in the face which caused him to lose his balance and hit the ground hard.

"Ouch! What the fuck, girl?!" Alvin asked.

"You pervert! You grope me!"

Alvin just raise an eyebrow as he rubbed his cheek.

'First of all, I would never do that to a girl like you. And second, I was help to get away from THAT!" Alvin said.

He pointed at the demon that was heading towards them which the blonde girl flew towards it which Alvin palmed his forehead.

"Oh of course, She can fly!" Alvin said.

He watched as the girl was punching the demon in the face which the demon knocked into a building. Alvin just sigh because he knew that this wasn't going to end for the poor girl.

"I'd guess that I have no choice but to help." Alvin said.

He was looking around to see that there were no people around. Little did he know that he was being watch. There was a man in his mid-twenties with bear blue hair and he is thin and tall with a very sharp feature and his eyes are sulfuric yellow but he kept his eyes constantly narrow. He was wearing a long black trench coat with black cargo pants. He watched as Alvin changed into his Spawn outfit and ran out to fight the demon.

"Ah, so that's Spawn. I can see that sister thirteen would be a challenge for her. Well, my pet, shall we introduce ourselves?"

Behind the young man was a shadow spider demon and it growl in agreement with its master. The young man just smiled at the creature.

"Good. Let the games begin."

He summoned his weapon which it was hammer-sword/claymore. He leaned it against his right shoulder as he started walking towards the battlefield. Spawn used his chains to snared the demon's arms as the girl was looking at Spawn.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job. What does it look like?" Spawn asked. "You can't take this demon on on your own because it more powerful than it looks."

He was struggling to keep the arms pin. Then the girl took that as an insult which she gave the beast a powerful uppercut. Spawn's chains broke as the creature went flying as Spawn fell to the ground. He rubbed his head before he was grabbed by the girl.

"I am not some helpless girl. I am Supergirl." Supergirl said.

 _"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! She's related to that punk ass Superman."_ Spawn thought.

"And I've heard about you. You're Spawn, the guy that kills people for a living." Supergirl said.

"Not innocent people, though." Spawn corrected.

"Not innocent people?! You'd killed Jason Wynn, The Joker, and Jessica Priest. Those people were innocent." Supergirl told him.

Spawn just chuckle for a moment before he burst into a full-on laughter. Supergirl was looking at him with a confuse look.

"I am sorry but did you just say that Jason, the Joker, and Jessica are innocent people?" Spawn asked. "Let me break it for you, uh Supergirl was it? Those three are criminals that was long overdue for the death sentence. Jason had people like Jessica do his dirty work for him. He killed Al Simons Senior in a factory which releasing a deadly virus in South Korea. The Joker had so much blood on his hands he literally bath in. Fools like Batman and your Superman think that Psychos like them deserve redemption but they were way beyond that. The best way to stop them is to put them down like the dogs they are."

Supergirl just looked at him but she didn't see the spider demon was getting back up. Then Spawn pulled out his sword and was getting ready to cut. Supergirl closed her eyes which Spawn wasn't aiming for her. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't holding Spawn. She turned around to see that Spawn had cut the demon's head clean off as green blood was oozing out of the demon. Spawn sheathed his sword as he walked off.

"Wait! I can't let you walk away. You have to turn yourself in." Supergirl said.

"Trust me, Supergirl. What I am doing is putting these criminals down. Think on this then, where was Batman or Superman when Joker killed a four-year-old girl and her older brother. Those two had a bright future but their own mother had to buried the both of them." Spawn said.

Supergirl was about to say something but the police siren was getting close. When she turned around to see that he was gone. Then she placed her hand on her chin to pondered on what Spawn had told her about the moral code on not killing.

Spawn reappeared on the other side of the city, he was looking around for a moment to see that no one wasn't around. He was getting ready to change back to his normal self until he heard...

"Someone, anyone help me! Please don't eat me!"

He was looking around and spotted a man being chase by another Spider demon which it was pure black with spikes sticking out of its back. The young man was caught by the creature's web. He was about to be eaten alive until Spawn's sword pierces the demon's mouth and it cut the demon's head off. Alvin looked at the poor man and used his sword to cut the young man out of the webs.

"There you go, sir." Spawn said.

He helped the poor man to his feet.

"Thank you so much, Spawn. I would've been dead if you wouldn't have saved me."

"It's my pleasure, Mister?" Spawn asked.

The young palmed his forehead.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Adrian Black. I have read all about you in the newspaper."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Adrian." Spawn said.

He let his guard down for a moment and turned around to take his leave. Adrian just grinned as he summoned his weapon out of nowhere.

"No, the pleasure is all yours for letting your guard down." Adrian said.

Spawn turned his head to be greeted by a hammer which sent him flying into a nearby car. He slammed into the car which caused the car alarm to go off. He was rubbing his head as he looked at Adrian who was walking towards him. As Adrian took a step forwards Spawn, a dark energy started to take form around him. He was changing into his Hell-spawn form.

His regular appearance of a Hellspawn, except the normal colors of the suit are inverted. His cape can turn into bat wings, and he possesses 3 pairs of eyes instead of the normal one pair. His mouth is full of sharp teeth, and both his hands and feet have razor sharp claws on them. Spawn's eyes widen at the side of another Hell-spawn before him and he was struggling to get back up on his feet.

"Well, I guess an official introduction is in order. My Hell-spawn named is Plague. I never thought you would give sister thirteen a hard time. So, I guess that I can play with you." Plague said.

Spawn just glared at Plague as he used the power of his sword to destroyed the ground to create a smoke screen to cover his escape. His cape started to fly off while he was holding on his arm.

"I can't believe that I didn't sense him. He is different from the last one. I need to think up a plan to deal with him." Spawn thought.

With an instantly, Plague appeared in front of the cape which Spawn was surprised to see that Plaque was able to keep up with his cape.

"You can't escape from me, brother." Plague said.

Then Plague use his hammer to knocked Spawn out of the sky. Spawn crashed landed which gave him enough time to heal. He popped his arm back into place and cracked his neck. He pulled out his sword to get ready for Plague to make his next move.

"Oh ho, judging by that look. You are ready to fight a real Hell-spawn. Okay then, little brother, show me everything you got." Plague said, with a creepy smile.

Plague flew towards him at top speed because of his wings. He brought his hammer down hard as Spawn swung his sword. When both weapons collided to make a powerful clash which the strong force of both weapons made an impact crater. The strength from both Hell-spawns were giving off a powerful electrical energy from both their weapons.

Supergirl was flying around the town to find Spawn and she was looking high and lower of the city. She used her super hearing to hear that some of the people were talking among themselves which she heard police radio chatter.

 _"All units, all units, please response there is two Spawn that are fighting in the central square. Request backup immediately."_

"Gottcha now!" Supergirl said.

She flew towards the location but she was the only one that heard the police radio. Superman was flying next to her which she looked at him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Supergirl asked.

"Sorry, I got held up at work." Superman told her.

They were looking do at the location and they saw that half of the street was destroyed. Supergirl to see that some of the people was being pulled out from the red cape. Superman flew down to the commissioner who was ordering his men to get the people to safety.

"What happen here, Commissioner Henderson?" Superman asked.

"Well, it's seems that our Spawn friends has another partner." Commissioner Henderson said.

Supergirl was looking at the cape and walked up to it. She reached out to touch it as it moved away from her. Superman placed his hand on her shoulder as she was looking at him.

"Don't worry, we will bring him to Justice." Superman said.

Supergirl just smiled at him. Superman just placed his hand to his ear piece.

"This is Superman. Uh huh. Have the league stand by for further. Thanks, J'onn." Superman said.

Supergirl was looking at her cousin but she was still thinking about what Spawn had told her. They flew to the new location where the two Spawns that was fighting.

Meanwhile, Spawn being knocked into a wall. Plague was dragging his hammer and placed it on his shoulder. He looked at Spawn to see that this was going to be boring for him.

"C'mon, little brother. This is the best you can do?" Plague asked.

Spawn pushed some of the rumble off of him which he was holding his side. He was getting exhausted because he used too much of his energy to protect people who were trying to take pictures or record the fight. He was looking around to see that League were watching them. Plague was looking around to see that some of the League members were here.

"Well, looks like we have audiences that want to watch the show." Plague said. "Why don't we give them one."

He charged at him which Spawn use his sword to block Plaque's hammer. They clashed their weapons against one another. Spawn wasn't going to back down as well. Plague was looking at him with a grin.

"I can see it. Your fear, your hatred, and your sadness. You hate yourself that you were born with the name of your father who died in that factory in Korea." Plague said.

"Shut up." Spawn said.

"You fear that something bad would happen to your mother, Wanda." Plague taunted.

He was putting pressure down on Spawn to weaken him.

"Shut up!" Spawn said.

He was pushing back to be even match with Plaque. Then Plaque smiled at Spawn's resolve.

"And I can sense your sadness. How you couldn't protect your sister. She'd been gunned down by the Joker like the bitch she is." Plague said.

Then something snapped in Spawn which his eyes turned from green to crimson blood red and gripped the hilt of his sword. The sword's flame spike up and he pushed Plague back. He moved in front of Plague at top speed which he sliced him before he could react. Plague was shocked to see that he was cut for the first time in his life. He placed his hand on the wound and looked at Spawn.

"You...cut me." Plague said.

Spawn looked at his sword to see that it was stain with the blood of another Hell-spawn. He readied his stance which the League member were shocked to see Spawn.

"Alright, I can't stand for this." Green Lantern said.

"Wait-!" Hawkgirl said.

He flew down to stop the both of them with his ring. He created a large cage to trapped the both of them. Spawn was looking from the corner of his right eye. Plague raised his hammer and busted the cage and his cape transformed into batwings. He flew off away towards a secure building.

"Marked my words, little brother. I will make you pay for cutting me." Plague said.

He raised his hand to the sky as a large flame engulf him. He was gone once the flame disappeared. Spawn was looking at Green Lantern as he walked up to the bars of the green cage.

"Let me out." Spawn said.

"No way. We have enough evidence to put you away for good." Green Lantern said.

"Then so be it." Spawn said.

He gripped his sword as the red flames spike again. Then he cut the green cage and aim his sight to Green Lantern. He aimed his sword at Green Lantern and send the flame blast towards Green Lantern who fired his ring's power blast. When both attacks collided, Green Lantern was trying his best to hold his own against it, but it was too strong for him. The flame pushed through the ring's energy beam which hit Green Lantern.

"GAH!" Green Lantern grunt.

Green Lantern went flying and landed on the ground hard. He was trying to get back up, but the pain wouldn't let him and then he collapsed to the ground.

"John!" Hawkgirl called out.

She flew through Spawn with her mace in hand. Spawn gripped his sword as it transformed into a shield. She let her war cry as she brought her mace down on the shield with full force. There was shockwave on impact which caused the ground to crack underneath Spawn and it made a crater. Spawn pushed her back and used his chains to tied her up. Hawkgirl landed on the ground and she couldn't move. She was struggling to get free but the chains were too strong.

Spawn walked up to her and looked at her with his eyes still crimson blood red. He turned the shield back into his sword. He was about to sheathed it but Superman speared him. He started punching Spawn a couple of times before Spawn caught his hand and counter with a couple of punches as well. Supergirl was watching as her cousin was getting his ass handed to him.

She watched as Spawn grabbed Superman by the cape and spun him around a couple of times until he let go. Superman went flying into a building which he crashed through. He pushed some of the rumble and flew back down towards Spawn. Spawn brought his sword down into the ground and balled up his fist. They were getting ready to exchange fist once again, but Supergirl flew in front of them to stop the fighting.

"Stop!" Supergirl said.

Superman stopped in front of her and so did Spawn. Superman was looking at his cousin because she would stop them in the middle of the fight. Then suddenly, there was armed truck pulled up and out came full armed police. They all pointed their weapons at the heroes.

"Spawn, by order of Sean Ashburn Kruger, we have to take you into custody."

Spawn nodded his head as he walked up and grabbed his sword. Then he sheathed it. Superman just glare at Spawn and was about to make his move until one of the securities pointed his gun at Superman.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is out of your hands."

"He's a killer! Look at the damage that he caused?! He deserved to be put in prison!" Superman said.

He looked at Spawn as the security guards placed him in the back of the truck. Then the door close as the truck drive off which leaving the league members glaring at the truck. Green Lantern was limping over to Superman who was still upset.

"So, what do we do now?" Green Lantern asked.

"I don't know, John, but if Sean Ashburn Kruger wishes to stick his nose in the Justice League's business when it comes to Spawn then we have no choice but to put him down as accomplish." Superman said.

Meanwhile

The armed truck arrived in the underground garage and it stop as the security got out and escorted Spawn into the elevator. Some of the went back to their post while the leader of the security was standing next to Spawn. Then the door opened and Spawn step inside the elevator. He was looking the leader for a moment.

"This will take you to the top floor, sir."

"Thanks for pulling me out of there." Spawn said.

"Yes, sir."

Then the door close and Spawn reverted back to his normal self. He waited as the elevator reached to the top floor. He step out of the elevator and walked towards the door. He opened the door as he was looking inside to see that Sean was looking over some paperwork.

"Ah Al, come in." Sean said.

Alvin walked inside the room and took a seat. He was looking at his best friend. He noticed that Sean's desk was covered with a lot of paperwork and heard the phone ring.

"Yes, Sarah." Sean said.

 _"Uh Mr. Kruger. Mr. Kent is here for an interview."_

"Have him wait because I am in a meeting with someone at the moment." Sean said.

 _"Of course, sir. I will let him know at once."_ Sarah said.

He hung up the phone and looked at Alvin for a moment with a grin on his face. Alvin was looking at him for a moment with a confuse look on his face.

"I take it that you have been busy. So, what with the security that are ready for World War III?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, those guy for my protection and I deploy them to help you out that fight with the Justice League. They had you surrounded but you still hold your own against them. I am so impressed that you this amount of power in you." Sean said.

"Thanks. It triggered because that other Hell-spawn who mention Cyan." Alvin said.

"Another Hell-spawn? There more than one of you?" Sean asked.

"It's a long story." Alvin said.

 **xxx**

 **Auther note: Whew! Sorry for the late upload I know that I was supposed to upload it yesterday but I had a doctor's appointment and it took a lot longer for me to get done. This chapter has Supergirl question the duty of the Justice League. Who knows she might be persuade to join Spawn in his ways of his own Justice? Oh, and thank you Antex-The legendary Zoroark for giving me the idea for another Hell-spawn warrior. If you guys want to have your very own Hell-spawn, send me a PM.**

 **Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Arkham Massacre Part 1

**Author Note: Hey everyone, I am back with another chapter for "Hell upon the League," the last chapter must had made everyone on edge to see that another hell-spawn had shown themselves. Like I said, if anyone want to have a Hell-spawn, just shoot me the description of both human and Hell-spawn, Hell-spawn name, and favorite weapon that you want to see in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Spawn, Justice League or any DC shows, movie, and/or games except for my Ocs. Oh, and Hell-spawns that I used belong to the Fans such as Plague (Antex-The Legendary Zoroark), and Fury (my friend in real life; Jordan Casey). Oh, I almost forgot Sean Ashburn Kruger doesn't belong to me. He belonged to my good friend Dragonlord0 and you all should check out his stories sometime. They are really awesome to read.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, this is regarding to the Reviews to this story. If you don't like how I envision this story or how I write it my way, then don't read it. And I know that my grammar isn't great like everyone but I am trying my best. If you all see some misplace wording, Punctuation, or even spelling, just tell me in the review or even point out to me in each paragraph which I'll go back and edit it. Don't make an essay about it which it took me an hour to read. And I also don't take kindly when someone uses the "N" word to criticizes my story. Yes, I am African American but if you are not African American or friends with me, don't and I mean DON'T drop the "N" word ever! The last person did that made me so mad, I had to report him for using it on one of my previous stories as his review. I don't like people being racist towards me or my family and I don't like racism on this website.**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Arkham Massacre Part 1**

Alvin explained everything that had happen between him and the two Hell-spawns that he attacked him. Sean was looking at him which he was shocked to see that his best friend had his work cut out for him.

"Wow two new Hell-spawns. Man, they don't like you very much." Sean stated.

"Oh, shut up, Sean. I know that there are more of them out there." Alvin said. "I am shocked about this new power that I have awaken."

They both were laughing and Sean pulled out a little tablet to show Alvin's blood results from his blood that he found during the party with Jason Wynn. Alvin looked at it and saw that his energy was rising. He was looking at Sean because he never expected to see that his energy would be this high.

"We have the scientists to look at it and they say that you are developing new powers." Sean told him.

"Wow, more new powers to master." Alvin said.

Then Alvin stood up for a moment and they did their handshake. Alvin leave the room and walked towards the elevator. It took him to the lobby and he was greeted by Clark Kent who was waiting for the doors to open up.

"Oh, excuse me. I'll wait for the next one." Clark said.

"Please, I just came down from the top floor. It's all yours." Alvin said.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked pass Clark. He looked from the corner of his eye and grinned. He looked at Clark with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, tell Lois that I will see her after work." Alvin said.

Clark's eyes widen as he heard that Alvin was dating Lois. He was about to say something before the door closed in front of him. Alvin just chuckle to himself as he walked out of the building. He got into his car and drove home to get some rest.

 **Meanwhile at the church**

Cagliostro was looking through ancient texts and scroll in the archives. He was looking for anything on Trigon. He searched through everything and some that he deciphered until he found the right one. He started to decipher it the ancient text to his best knowledge.

"Let's see. Trigon was a conqueror of countless worlds and destroyer of life. He and his right hand Malebolgia waged war against Heaven. They both were defeated by the wizards of Azarath. Trigon was imprisoned in the crystal while Malebolgia is imprison in deep depths of Hell. The only way to break them from their prisons is to have the Three hands of Armageddon." Cagliostro read.

He stroked his beard trying to figure that last inscription about the 'Three Hands of Armageddon,' He knew that this was going be a long research for him. Little did he know; someone was watching him from the shadows.

 **Meanwhile at Alvin's house**

Alvin opened the door to his home but he was greeted by Lois and Diana. He was surprised to be greeted like this. He could feel that they were happy to see him. Then he felt their hands on his crotch as they both begin to rub it and he chuckled to him.

"It's great to see you two as well." Alvin said.

They both looked at each other, nodded their heads, and guided Alvin to the couch. Then they both pushed him onto the couch while was looking at the both of them with a confused look on his face. They both crouch down to his pants and unzipped it to free his dick. Alvin was about to say something but he groaned as he felt both of their tongues around his dick. They both started to suck the tip of his dick which made Alvin moaned as he was getting ready to cum.

Lois and Diana stopped for a moment as they both lift their shirts up and pressed their breasts against his dick. Alvin was moaning and he could feel both of Lois's and Diana's breasts squeezing his dick until he came all over the both of them. Diana and Lois were lick the cum off Alvin's dick.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" Alvin asked.

"We just wanted to have you for today." Lois answered.

Then both Diana and Lois took off their clothes in front of Alvin and they started to remove his clothes. Alvin knew that this was getting turn on. He grabbed one of Diana's breasts and play with it while he was sucking on Lois's breast. Both girls were moaning from Alvin's touch. He knew that it was time for him to have his way with the both of them. He placed them down on their back and smile at the both of them.

He started with Diana first which he shoved his dick inside her pussy. Diana moaned louder as she felt how big Alvin was. He started to move inside of Diana's pussy while Lois was looking at how she was taking it. She was rubbing her own pussy as she was looking at how deep that Alvin was going.

"Ah, ah, oh god, Alvin, don't stop, deeper, deeper!" Diana moaned.

Then Alvin grunted as he came inside of Diana which caused Lois to get even wetter at the sight of the cum. She watched as Alvin pulled out of her which some of his cum leaked out of Diana. Then she didn't waste any time to clean his cum off and she bent over to show her ass to him.

"Give it to me, baby." Lois said.

"With pleasure." Alvin said.

He moved over to Lois for a moment and he smirked as he came up behind Lois and shoved his dick inside of her pussy. Lois moaned from the force of Alvin's dick entering inside of her. Alvin grabbed her hips and started thrusting deep inside of her. He continued to thrust deep inside of Lois's pussy. Lois could feel his dick hitting her G-spot.

"Oh my god! I can't think straight. My mind is going blank. Ahhh!" Lois moaned.

Alvin grunted as he could feel Lois's pussy becoming tight around him. He knew that he was getting ready to climax, but he wasn't the only one because Lois was reaching for her climax as well.

"I'm going to cum!" Lois said.

"Me too. Here is it cums, Lois!" Alvin exclaimed.

Then he came inside of Lois's pussy and he was filling her up to the brim. He pulled out of her as some of his cum leaked out of Lois. Both girls were panting while Alvin was looking at the both of them. Suddenly, his cellphone ring. He looked at the caller ID and it was Sean.

"Hey Sean, what's up, man." Alvin said.

"Hey Al, I have something to ask you, but could you come to the office. You know how I feel about people secretly listen on the cellphone." Sean said.

"You got, man. I will be there soon." Alvin said.

He grabbed his clothes to get dress. He walked over to both Lois and Diana and kissed them on the forehead. Then he walked out of the door and head back to Global Tech.

 **Meanwhile at Global Tech**

Sean was looking at Clark for a moment and he was tapping on his desk with his pen.

"So, Mr. Kruger, I just want you to answer a few questions. Spawn, why do you feel the need to protect him from Justice? He is a mask murderer because he killed three people." Clark said.

"Well, Mr. Kent, let me ask you a question if you don't mind. Where was Justice when my best friend Albert Jr and his sister Cyan was kill by the Joker? Where was Justice when Jason Wynn was selling weapons to our enemies overseas? Better yet, where is Justice when the inmates in Arkham Asylum escape from to run amuck? I tell you, Mr. Kent, the Justice is blind to corrupt police officers that accepted bribes to let these lunatics out. I would agree protect Spawn and I would do it again." Sean said.

He got up from his desk and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked at Clark. Clark was upset that Sean would support Spawn and placed his notebook and pen back in his jacket pocket.

"And would appreciate that you leave now, Mr. Kent." Sean told him.

Clark got up from the chair and straighten his tie for a moment. He walked towards the door for a moment.

"Oh, one more thing, Mr. Kent. I would appreciate that you don't post that on the newspaper because if I see that my name is slender, I will have you sued and Daily Planet shut down." Sean said. "It's your choice if you want to be the one who cost your co-workers their jobs."

Clark balled up his hand into a fist and he took his leave. He walked out of the building. A few minutes later, Alvin came to Sean's office. He was looking at his best friend.

"What's up man?" Alvin said, taking a sit in a chair.

"I need to admit you." Sean said.

Alvin took a moment to adjust to what Sean had just said to him. He was scratching the side of his face for a moment. He was sucking in air and looked at Sean with a goofy look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear that. What the hell you just say?" Alvin said.

"I need to admit you." Sean said.

Alvin looked off to the side for a moment.

"That's what I thought you said. WHAT THE FUCK!" Alvin said, standing up straight. "I ain't no loony."

"Just here me out first before you give me you answer." Sean said.

Alvin just sigh and knew that this is something that he will not like. He sat back down in the chair and waited for Sean. Sean just let out a sigh and turned his back to his best friend.

"I have an idea but I know you all too well that you wouldn't go with this. I have some intel that the guards in Arkham Asylum are accepting bribes to let their inmates escape. And my source even told me that the guards even rape the female inmates as well." Sean explained.

Then Alvin gritted his teeth and balled his fists as he continued to hear the rest of the story. Sean turned back around too looked at his best friend, but he jumped back as Alvin's Spawn cape appeared around him. Sean knew that Alvin was beyond pissed.

"So, what are you going to do about it, Al?" Sean asked.

Alvin got back up to his feet once again which his eyes were glowing crimson red again.

"I will kill every last one of them even the inmates." Alvin said.

"Okay. But we have to admit you there. We need something to convince them." Sean said.

"I might have an idea. But you have to trust me." Alvin said.

Sean looked at Alvin with a confuse look on his face.

 **Five Minutes later**

The door to Sean's office was busted open by one of Sean Security and they pointed their guns at Alvin who was holding Sean with pen in his hand. Alvin was disguise as a homeless person that he saw on the street.

"My name is Albert Simsion. I have survived the bombing of Korea. I will not go back." Alvin lied.

He was holding Sean as tight as he could. Sean was struggling to break free and he was looking at his security.

"Someone called the Arkham Asylum! This guy is crazy!" Sean called out.

"Quiet you! We will all go to hell together." Alvin said.

He clicked the pen a few times which nothing happened and the security guards tasered Alvin for a moment which caused he let go of Sean. The guards started to surrounded him and continued to tase him. After that, a truck pulled up in front of Global Tech and the doctors from Arkham Asylum. They grabbed a straitjacket and they walked up to an unconscious Alvin. They wrapped the straitjacket around Alvin and they dragged him out to the truck.

Alvin was starting to wake up and he was looking around to see that he was in truck. He just smirked because he knew that his plan had worked like a charm. He just has to wait for the truck to stop at the Asylum for the part two of his plan.

 **Meanwhile at Global Tech**

Sean was looking through the paperwork for a moment until his door to his office flew open which he looked up to see two women before him. They both storm towards his desk for a moment.

"Oh hello, ladies. What can I do for you?" Sean asked.

"You have some explaining to do." Lois said.

"Yes, tell us where is Alvin Satan." Wonder Woman demanded.

"Ladies, listen. Alvin is fine. He just heading towards Arkham Asylum in Gotham City." Sean told them.

Both Lois and Wonder Woman looked at each other for a moment. Then they both looking back at Sean.

"What!" Wonder Woman and Lois asked.

"I have asked him to help with a little problem with the Asylum. I mean he just going to deal with the psychos and corrupted guards in there. And you are worry about his secret identity, I already knew about it." Sean told them.

Both Wonder Woman and Lois were looking at Sean with pure shock in their eyes because they never knew that someone would know about Alvin's secret. Wonder Woman grabbed Sean by the collar and lifted him out of his chair.

"You blackmail him into working for you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Relax, Diana. I did no such thing." Sean said.

Wonder Woman's eyes widen because he knew about her secret identity.

"How..." Diana asked.

"I have camera's in the house that the three of you are living in. I know that you tried to kill him once but you came around." Sean said. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Then Diana gently put Sean down to his feet. They both were looking at him for a moment.

"Now, who wants something to drink?" Sean asked.

 **Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum**

The truck stopped in front of the Arkham Asylum. The guards started to get out of the truck and walked over to the back of it to open the door. They grabbed Alvin and escorted him inside of the building. Alvin was looking around for a moment to see that some of the guards were grinning for a moment. Then they brought him to an empty room which placed Alvin in a chair.

Alvin was looking around the small space. He knew that the doctors had to interview their patients. He used his Spawn powers to listen on some of the doctors to get some idea of good or bad ones. Then the door opened up to see that it was male doctor and he was holding a clipboard in his hand. He was looking at Alvin for a moment and grinned at the sight of Alvin. Alvin just glared at the doctor because he could read him like a book.

"Good evening Mr...Simmons. My name is Hugo Strange, I was told that you had a psychological episode because you are telling people that you are Albert Simmons that survive the explosion that had happened in Korea." Hugo Strange said.

"Actually, doctor; that is not why I am here." Alvin said.

Then the lights started to flicker a few times and Hugo was looking around to see what was going on. Alvin started to use his strength to rip the strait a little bit while the lights continue to flicker.

"Really, what are you here, Mr... Simmons. I just wanted to help you." Hugo said.

"Please, you don't want to help people. You just want to help yourself. I can read your soul." Alvin said.

The lights flicker a lot faster and Alvin's cape started to appear around him. Hugo was looking at him because he was getting scare. He started to back away from Alvin as he was backing up to the door. The straitjacket started to rip apart and then the light went out. Hugo screamed at the top of his lungs until he was silence by Spawn's sword.

Once the door to the room open, Spawn walked out of the room which he left Hugo Strange hanging on the ceiling. Spawn was walking towards the courtyard and he was looking at the guards. His eyes were glowing to see through some of the guard's souls to see which he saw that some of them were accepting bribes from the inmates while some of them were raping the female prisoners. He pointed at them and narrowed his eyes.

"I will kill you dirty bastards." Spawn said.

The guards swallowed a lump in their throats and ready their nightsticks. They all started to charge which Spawn did the same. He dropped kicked one of the guards in the face and grabbed the other guard which he snapped his neck. The third guard swung his nightstick a few times which Spawn just dodge it with ease. He grabbed the guard by the throat before he ripped it out. He was walking towards the main section of the Asylum. The warden was looking at the camera and he was scared out of his mind he saw a lot of dead bodies.

"Hey warden, are you going to let me in or what?" Spawn asked.

He pressed the button to let Spawn into the main room where all the psycho villains' dwells. He looked around the room for a moment and inhale the air for a moment because he knew that this room will wreak of blood. He walked over to a camera for a moment and waved to the warden. He used his sword to bang on a pipe to get everyone's attention which every villain was looking through their cells for a moment even the guards were looking down at Spawn.

"Evening murderers, rapists, Serial killers, nutcases, and one and all. My name is Spawn, I know that you all have heard of me on the news as of late. And yes, I am the one that killed the Joker." Spawn said.

Hearing the name Joker, rings a lot of ears which of course it hit one person in particular. She was in a cell which it was isolated from all cells and she was not in her usual clown outfit. Harley Quinn was mourning for the loss of the Joker for the past several days. The entire room grew silence as Spawn walked around the room because he was looking around to see everyone's soul. He knew that some of the guards were getting scare.

"As you all know that I had to kill several guards because I know that some of them had rape and accepted bribes from one of you. But I have an idea but first." Spawn said.

He used his chains to grab some of the guards and brought them down to him. Then he cut their heads off which some of the female villains covered their eyes and mouth at the savage murdered as the sign of no authority. The female villains were now scare of Spawn because they believe that they were end up like that. As for the male villains they all cheered for Spawn.

"As for those that thought that I am becoming one of you. Think again. I can read people soul through my power. Now, for this idea of mine, I am going to let the warden free all of you, but the only exit is through me. Which means, that you all have to fight me in order to get your freedom." Spawn said.

The warden was looking at the monitor to see that Spawn was serious about this. But he knew that he couldn't go against the person that had killed some of the guards. Then he pressed the release button which freeing all the villain. Some of the villains were ripping off some pipes, sharping their shanks, and grabbing things that aren't nailed down. They all started to walk out of their cells which Spawn wasn't show any signs of fear and he just popped his knuckles and his neck a few times.

"You're going to regret this."

Spawn looked at man with a couple of Shanks in his hands.

"And you are?" Spawn asked.

"Name's Zsasz." Zsasz said.

Spawn was looking at him and he could see Zsasz's soul which he was a serial killer like the Joker and he displayed his victims. Spawn just glared at him for a moment.

"You're first to die." Spawn said.

Zsasz started to attack Spawn but Spawn just dodged Zsasz's attack and he punched him hard which you could hear a bone crack. Zsasz stumbles for a moment and he could feel his nose bleed from Spawn's punch. He was looking at Spawn for a moment and spitted out some of the blood. Then some of the villains jumped in to give Zsasz some cover in order for him to make his move.

Spawn block some of the pipes which he grabbed his sword to stabbed some of the villains in the chest. He grabbed the incoming pipe and used it as a weapon to bash a villain's skull open. Zsasz saw his opening and jumped back into the fight. Spawn caught both of Zsasz's hands which Zsasz was struggling to break free. Then Spawn snapped Zsasz's arms which cause Zsasz to scream out in pain right before Spawn ripped Zsasz's head off with his bare hands. Everyone was shocked to see that the greatest Serial Killer is dead right in front of them.

Spawn looked at the rest of them and they all shit themselves. One of them back away which Spawn noticed it and used his chains to break him in half which killing him in the process. Then there was a man in a mask with a hat which he looked like he could be the next Freddy Krueger. He was looking at Spawn and smiled at him. One both of his hands was needles on each of his fingers.

"Greetings, my new friend. My name is Scarecrow. I see that you had the same ability in striking fear into everyone in this room. I would like to work with you." Scarecrow said.

Spawn just looked at him for a moment and grabbed his sword. He pointed it at Scarecrow which caused the sword to extend and the sword pierced right through Scarecrow's chest. He called the blade back as blood poured out of Scarecrow's chest because the sword pierced his heart and Spawn knew that he couldn't trust Scarecrow.

"You thought that I was easy to manipulate, but I am not a deal maker. I am the executioner." Spawn said.

Scarecrow collapse to the ground in the pool of his own blood. Everyone villain started to run for their lives. Spawn just smirked because he was going to start hunting for his prey. He started to chase after them and he killed them one by one. He was walking by some of the other cells where some of the male villain didn't want to die at his hands. Spawn was looking at a broken man in the shadow.

"Tell me, have you come to kill me?"

"What do you think?" Spawn asked. "What's your name anyway?"

"Harvey, Harvey Dent. But you can call me..." Harvey said.

Then Harvey got up and walked towards the light to reveal his face. It was ruin and he had black and white hair.

 **"Two Face!"** Two face said.

Spawn looked at him because he could sense another person in Havey's head. He just sighed because he saw a lot of good in Harvey's heart.

"I think you have plagued his mind for far too long, Two Face. I think it's time to send you off to hell where you truly belong." Spawn said.

 **"How in the hell are you going to do that? If you kill me, you kill Harvey."** Two face said.

"Oh, I might have a way to do that without harming Harvey Dent at all." Spawn said.

Spawn's eyes started to glow bright green which an energy hand appeared out of nowhere and aimed its sight on the left side of Harvey's face. It went into Harvey's left eye to reach deep inside of Harvey's soul to find the dark part of it. Then the energy hand found the dark part of Harvey's soul and grabbed it to pull it out. It was struggling to stay with Harvey which it was weak with Spawn's power.

Back in the real world, Harvey screamed out in pain as the energy hand pulled out Two Face otherwise known had Big Bad Harv. Harvey was looking at the black spirit and pointed at it.

"That's my ego?" Harvey asked.

"That's right and he won't be bothering you anymore." Spawn said.

He started to absorb it which he sent the spirit to hell. Harvey was smiling because he was free from his alter ego. He watched as Spawn went on into the Asylum to deal with the rest of the villains that was running for their lives. Spawn was walking deep into the Arkham Asylum.

 **To be Continue**

 **Okay everyone, sorry for the cliffhanger but I will write the second part. I promise my friend to help her with your Avatar Ai story. I will put this on cliffhanger because I know that you all had been waiting for this to be upload and I had to kill off Scarecrow and Zsasz because those two was way beyond redemption. The next chapter will have more psycho villains to die while some of the villain will be redeem. And I know some of the Harley Quinn are asking me to bring her into the mix which I am doing to do in the second part. Oh if you all want to add a Hell-spawn of your own to join the Legion, just send me a Pm with a description and your favorite weapon. You're favorite weapon can be from Anime, video games, and/or movies.**

 **Please Review Everyone :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Arkham Massacre Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far? Well, in the last chapter, we left off with Zsasz's and Scarecrow's death and Harvey Dent is care from his alter ego Big Bag Harve or otherwise known as Two Face. Now, without further due, here is the next part to Arkham Massacre.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none the of the characters from Spawn or DC Universe series except for my Ocs. And some of the ocs that I used are from the fans and close friends. Fury (Jordan), Plague (Antex-The Legendary Zoroak), and Sean Ashburn Kruger (Dragonlord0).**

 **Enjoy the story, everyone.**

 **Arkham Massacre Part 2**

Spawn was walking around the Asylum for a while now to find some of the inmates that need the blade run through. He was walking deep into the Facility and noticed that some of the parts of the building were getting cold all of sudden. It was so cold, you could see your own breath, but it didn't affect Spawn because his armor was made from the depths of hell that could keep him warm. He was looking through the door to see there was a pale man sitting on his bed.

Spawn punched the ice door a few times until a couple of dents into the door until it busted down. Spawn was looking at the broken man in front of him and he saw this pale man was holding a locket in his hand. The pale man looked up to him with a sad look on his face.

"Are you here to kill like you'd kill the Joker?"

"Uh, who are you? I might have some second thoughts." Spawn said.

The pale man stood up from the bed and placed the locket in his pocket. Spawn looked up to see that the pale man was standing in the middle of a vent to shoot out cold air.

"Aren't you worry about getting sick?" Spawn asked.

"My body is immune to the cold. It's the heat that will kill me. My name is Victor Freezes but you can call me; Mr. Freezes." Mr. Freezes said.

"I see that you know about what happened to the Joker? Tell me, how did you know that?" Spawn asked.

"Well, I am the one that send the information about what's goes on in Arkham Asylum because Mr. Kruger had visited me a few years ago. He had asked me to work for him. And he told me that his top scientists were working on a care for me and my wife." Mr. Freezes explained.

 _"Well, I know how Sean got his sources from. He must have promise some of the inmates in here a chance for a new life and cure of their forms."_ Spawn thought.

He placed his hand on Freeze's shoulder for a moment and looked at him. He knew that this was going to be the second person to be left alive. Then his cape appeared out of nowhere and started to swirl around the both of them. Victor was getting scare at the sight of it. Spawn could tell that this must be a new ability for him to use.

"Don't be afraid. This is something that I am learning myself. I think that you need to warm back up." Spawn said.

Then some of his energy was transferred into Victor as his body started to warm back up from being frozen for so long and once that was done, Victor was able to resist the heat. Spawn started to take them out of the coldest part of the facility and back to the main entrance of Asylum.

"You might want to rest here, okay." Spawn said.

Victor nodded his head and sat down next to Harvey Dent. Harvey was looking at Victor for a moment and he smiled at him which Victor smiled back. Spawn went back to the hunt. Some of the inmates were in the garden part of Asylum which they were tramping all over the flowers but a pair a chains appeared out of nowhere and grabbed them by their ankles. They sprung up above the flowers which Spawn appeared in front of them.

"Did you two really think hiding out in a garden would keep you safe from me. Have you two, numbskulls ever watch horror movies because in this scene the garden mazes or any garden places is not the right choice to hide out in. Because the killer will spill your gusts all over these nice flowers." Spawn explained.

He pulled out his sword while the two inmates started to struggle to get free. Spawn was getting ready to deal the killing blow, but something stopped him in his tracks. He looked to his right side to see a vine holding his wrist. He sensed a presence of someone that was in the garden.

"I take it that you here to stop me before I spill blood on your flowers?" Spawn asked.

Then a giant Venus Fly Trap appeared from the ground and it opened up to reveal a green skin woman with red hair inside of it. She was looking at Spawn for a moment and glared at the two inmates in front of Spawn. She waved her hands towards the vines which it pierced the both of them. Spawn just smirked at the sight of it kill spot and turned around to look at the plant woman before him.

"So, you are the one that kill the Joker? Harley cried for the lost of her Puddin. I am happy to see that clown died because he had ruin several of my flower to create his acid flowers."

"I glad you like my handy work. But you have me at a disadvantage Ms.?" Spawn said.

"Ivy. Poison Ivy. I was once a scientist but I love more was the environment of all plants. Then the doctor that I used to work with, didn't like it when I told him that he was hurting the plants and he had to take me out of the project permanently." Ivy said.

"I see. I have a friend that is working on an environmental project to help with plants around the world. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you about this, but my friend needs some help with someone that know all different types of plant life like you do." Spawn said.

Poison Ivy placed her finger to her chin to think about the offer before her. She removed the vine from Spawn's wrist which Spawn was rubbing his wrist for a moment. The Venus Fly Trap closer to Spawn where he was face to face with Ivy. She was looking to his eyes which she could tell that he was telling the truth. She got out of the Venus Fly Trap for a moment and stood next to Spawn for a moment.

"So, can you give me the layout of the place?" Spawn asked.

Ivy giggled for a moment and grabbed Spawn's arm which she was leading the way. They both was walking around the Asylum but little did they know; they were being follow by a wall. Spawn stopped for a moment because he could tell that someone was following them. He turned around to see a giant wall.

"Okay. You can come out. I know you are there." Spawn said.

Poison Ivy was looking at him for a moment as the giant wall started to morph into a giant file of mud that look like clay. Then a pair of eyes appeared as the clay took shape as a person. He grinned at the sight of Spawn which he attacked him as Spawn pushed Poison Ivy out of the way. The clay wrapped around Spawn's throat. Spawn tried to use his sword to cut himself free as the clay just laugh.

"You think that sword of yours will harm me. My entire body is made of clay and before you die, let the name Clayface be the last thing you hear." Clayface said.

He started laughing, but stopped as he saw a bright green light shine through his clay form. Spawn bust out of the hold and gasped for air as he was freed. Spawn was looking at Clayface because he was trying to come up a plan to deal with Clayface. Clayface started to take form around both Spawn and Poison Ivy which Spawn had an idea popped into his head.

"Well, you can kill me, but you will ruin your chances being normal again." Spawn said.

Then Clayface stopped for a moment and looked at Spawn for a moment with a curious look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Clayface asked.

"Well, I have a friend that had been working on meta-human cure for a while now. He has a batch ready but he needs someone to test it out." Spawn said.

Clayface was looking at him for a moment but he pointed at shard blade at Spawn's throat.

"You're trying to distract me to save your own ass." Clayface said.

"I am not trying to distract you or trick you. I could tell that you want to be back to normal so you can resume your acting career." Spawn said.

Clayface was thought for a moment and he knew that he wanted to get back to acting again. He let go of Spawn and smiled at him for a moment. He was looking around for a moment.

"Well, there are a few more inmates down the hall but they are looking for Killer Croc for protection." Clayface informed. "You better be right about that cure.'

"I am." Spawn reassure him.

Then both Poison Ivy and Spawn were making their way down the hall, but Ivy stopped for a moment which Spawn was looking at her for a moment.

"What's wrong, Ivy?" Spawn asked.

"We need to see Harley Quinn. I need you to help her to get over the Joker. He never loved her because all he did was treating her like a punching bag." Poison Ivy said.

Spawn thought for a moment and he knew that it was time help Poison Ivy's friend. They both started to head over to Harley's cell to see her. Harley was mourning over the lost of her dear Joker. She was sitting in front of a picture of the Joker holding a gun. She blew her nose for a moment and wiped her tears.

"Oh, Puddin." Harley said.

Then there was a knocked at her cell and she was looking through the slot to see that it was Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy use her plants to unlock Harley's cells and it started to open up. Harley was looking at Ivy for a moment but she saw that Ivy wasn't alone. She saw the man that took her Puddin from her and she glared at Spawn. She was getting ready to hit Spawn, but Ivy stopped her.

"Come down, Harley. He's here to help." Poison Ivy said.

"Help! He killed my puddin!" Harley said.

"Well, he always beats you all time and most of the time he did it for fun." Ivy said.

Then Harley punched Ivy in the face which caused her to bleed. Ivy was holding her nose for a moment. Spawn took this distraction for his cape to surround the three of them. Harley was looking around for a moment because all she saw was pitch black.

"Okay, buddy. Are you trying to scare me or something?" Harley asked.

 _"Now, why would I do that to you, Harley?"_ Spawn asked.

"I don't know. You have that way about you." Harley said.

 _"I brought you here to show my memories and the true nature of your lover the Joker has for you."_ Spawn said.

Green flames appeared in front of Harley like a great fire. Then the green flames died down to show the young blonde Spawn's past life before he became who is now. Harley watched as she saw Spawn holding a baby girl.

 _"What's her name, mama?"_

 _"Cyan, dear. You are her big brother now. Can I trust you that you will look after her like a big brother should?"_

 _"Don't worry, mama. I will be the best big brother that I can be."_

During the memory session, Harley was looking through the years of growing up with his sister. There was a memory that had been haunting him for a while now was the day that will never forget. It was the day that both him and Cyan died at the hands of the Joker.

"Stop it, I don't want to see any more of this." Harley said.

 _"As you wish. But we haven't even got to your memories of the Joker."_ Spawn said.

Then the green flames appeared once against, but this time the flames showed Harley's memories of her beloved Joker. She saw see that the Joker had beats her and mistreats her. She was tearing up because she remembered that the Joker slaps her around a few times when their plans had been foiled by the Batman.

 _"Oh, puddin, what do you think of my new outfit."_

The Joker was looking at the newspaper for any of his crimes activates. He was ignoring Harley because she was dressed like a sexy nurse for the Joker. Harley was trying to get his attention but it didn't work. Spawn just shook his head because he knew that this much have been hard for her to deal with that.

 _"Well, I am going to head out to get us more money."_ Joker said.

" _Oh okay, love ya, Puddin."_ Harley said.

The Joker shut the door behind which that had set Harley's heart burst into tiny pieces as she realized that her beloved Joker had never told her that he loves her or anything. Harley collapse to her knees and cried her eyes. Then Spawn placed his hand on Harley's shoulder which she looked up at him. Spawn kneeled down as Harley just hugged him and continued to cry her eyes out. Spawn snapped his fingers which caused his cape to open up and the three of them were still in Arkham Asylum. Ivy saw the whole thing and she wiped away her own tears because she was happy to see that her best friend was now free from the Joker once and for all.

 **Meanwhile at the Batcave**

Batman was sitting at his computer because he was looking through some of the news about Spawn. He saw that there was more than one of them. He was looking through more to see that if Spawn just using to win more supports to his side. Then an old man in a suit came up to Batman with a cup of tea in hand.

"Tea, sir."

"Thank you, Alfred." Batman said.

"It's my pleasure, Master Bruce." Alfred said.

Alfred heard the phone ring and he walked back upstairs for a moment to answered the phone. Then Bruce pressed a couple of buttons on his keyboard which he was contacting that one person that might now about supernatural beings.

"Diana? What do you know about this Spawn?" Batman asked.

 _"Only in stories that my Mother had told me about when I was child. I mean Hell-spawns are beings that reside in Hell to wreak havoc on the mortal world."_ Wonder Woman said.

"But this Spawn is different from the booklore that I am looking at right now." Batman said.

 _"Maybe he's not the like the rest but he wants to make a difference for the world."_ Wonder Woman said.

"Murdering those that deserve it, is not making a difference, Diana." Batman said.

Wonder Woman just sighed because she knows more about Spawn than Batman and Superman combine. She just ended the converation which Alfred came back to the Batcave and he was out of breath.

"Sir! Someone has broken into Arkham Asylum!" Alfred said.

"I need to get there and stop them before the inmates escape." Batman said.

Batman was walking towards the Batmobile while Alfred was following behind him but he was still concerned on his face.

"But sir, this person is not breaking any of the inmates out. Sir, it's Spawn." Alfred told him.

Batman's eyes widen at when he heard Spawn's name. He knew that he had a to hurry because he knew that Spawn would set that place up in flames.

 **Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum**

Spawn was walking around to see that more of the inmates were trying to make their escapes but he wouldn't let them. He cut off some of their heads and rammed his sword through the remain of them. He saw that they were leading him towards the deadliest villain in the world. He spent most of his time underneath the Asylum as his prison. Spawn placed his hand into the water but Ivy stopped him for a moment.

"This is Killer Croc's domain. You wouldn't stand a chance under water. He has the most advantage down there. It's best you battle him on dry land." Ivy suggested.

"Aw that sweet that you care about my safety and all, but someone has to stop him for good." Spawn said.

Ivy just blushed for a moment and she looked away from Spawn. Then Spawn inhale for a bit until his cape appeared around him and he dived into the water. He swam down to find Killer Croc's lair. As he was swimming, he saw a couple of bodies that was in the water. It was some of the inmates that went to get Killer Croc which they all had met a fetal end. Spawn pushed past the dead bodies and he was looking for an entrance into the lair which he saw a small opening. Spawn swam towards it and he was able to get inside of a cave. He swam towards the top which he gasped for air as he popped out of the water.

"Well, this must be the place. Where else a criminal who has a body of crocodile. Now, where in the hell is this Killer Croc?" Spawn said.

Little did his know, the water was bubbling and the water started to rise up. It was pouring off the body a large crocodile which Spawn felt a presence that someone was right behind him. Spawn slowly turned around and looked up at Killer Croc who was showing his teeth.

"Well, you must be Killer Croc?" Spawn asked.

"Yes, that makes you, dinner!" Killer Croc said.

He was punched Spawn in the face which sent him flying into a cave wall. Spawn was in a daze because of Killer Croc's strength. He shook his head and looked up to see that Killer Croc was getting close to him. Killer Croc grabbed Spawn and he was getting ready to bite Spawn's head off. Spawn's armor summoned spikes from Spawn's head as Killer Croc bite down, the blades pierces through Killer Croc's mouth and he screamed out in pain.

"Bite this!" Spawn said.

The blades pierced right through Killer Croc's head which made it worse. Killer Croc let go of him. Spawn stuck the landing and he was looking at the monster before him. He cracked his neck while Croc was looking at him as blood was leaking from his mouth. Spawn was grinning from ear to ear because he was getting excited because he knew that Killer Croc might be a challenge unlike the demons and two Hell-spawns that he faced.

"I am going to rip out your bones for that." Killer Croc said.

"Come and get them, big boy." Spawn said.

He summoned his sword as they both charged at each other. Killer Croc was getting ready to sink his claws into Spawn but Spawn use his sword as it transformed into twin swords which he cut both of Killer Croc's hands off. Killer Croc screamed off in pain which Spawn cut off both of his legs before he cut Killer Croc's head off as blood splashed out. Spawn let out a sigh as he wiped some of the blood off of his face.

"Well, I better get back to the others." Spawn said.

He walked away which he left the dead body of Killer Croc. Spawn knew that was all of the psycho because the rest of them were eaten alive by Killer Croc. As he was making his way back to the main hall of the Asylum, Spawn stopped for a moment because he heard something or someone that was in the dark room. He looked inside to see a man with a weird hat on his head.

"Alice, I need my Alice. I don't want to die here."

"Alice? No way, it can't be. Can it." Spawn thought.

He walked into the room to get a closer look at the man in a weird hat. He looked over his shoulder to see that this man had a picture of a girl with blonde hair. The man with a weird hat turned around to see that Spawn was here and he backed away in fear.

"Ah, the Mad Hatter. I know about you. You're the stalker that preyed on the woman with blonde hair that look like Alice from this book that I used to read." Spawn said.

"H-H-How did you know about that?" Mad Hatter asked.

He continued to back away from Spawn while Spawn was walking closer to him. Spawn grabbed the Mad Hatter by the collar and lifted him up to look at him. Spawn could tell that if he would to let the Mad Hatter live, he would go after Alice again.

"It's time to send you back to Wonderland." Spawn said.

Spawn brought his hand to Mad Hatter's throat and snapped his neck before he dropped him to the floor. Spawn walked out of the room leaving the Mad Hatter holding the picture of Alice. Spawn walked towards the entrance to see Poison Ivy, Harley, Victor, Clayface, and Harvey were the last remaining survivors of the Massacre.

Spawn was looking at the five of them and knew that this the best move that he could do. Then Global Tech Security arrive with their guns out and saw that the entire Asylum was cover with blood and dead bodies everywhere. Then Sean walked towards Spawn and smiled.

"It looks like our plan work, Spawn." Sean said.

"My thoughts exactly. I better get out of here before you know who shows up." Spawn said.

Sean nodded his head as Spawn used his cape to disappear. Harley and Ivy was shocked to see that Spawn had went out like the Batman. One of Sean guards was looking at the survivors.

"What should be do with them, sir?"

Sean looked at all of them and he walked to them which he offered his hands to them.

"Let's get you all fix at my company. I know that some of you wants to get back to your old lives." Sean said.

All five of them just smiled as they all nodded their heads. Then Sean smiled as one of his Security guards came back with the Warden of the Asylum which he handed the Warden the paperwork for these five villains to be pardoned for all their crimes and to be release into his custody.

"You do know that these people are criminals, right?"

"Correction, they were criminals, but now they are citzens that will start to make a living once again." Sean said.

The Warden didn't want to argue with the man that have connection with Spawn which he just signed the papers and ran for his life and so did the rest of the guards that was innocent. Sean walked inside to see that his best friend has left a lot of mess of dead bodies.

"So, what's going to happened to the rest of us?" Clayface asked.

"Well, after I cure you of that Clay from, you can live your life as an actor once again." Sean told him.

Clayface's eyes widen because he was shocked to hear that Spawn was right about a cure for his powers. Sean looked over at Victor for a moment and smiled to see that he was able to resist the heat.

"Don't worry, Victor. I am having my team working on a cure of Nora as we speak." Sean said.

Victor smiled.

"If I may, I would like to work for you." Victor said.

Then Ivy stepped up to Sean and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Spawn told me that you have a project that will help the environment?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Yes, this project will help replant all the plants that had been destroyed by us when we built buildings on top of." Sean said.

Then he was looking at Harvey for a moment and he was looking at Sean but he looked away.

"You don't have to be afraid, Harvey. I know the best doctor in my Company that will help you be whole again." Sean told him.

"Really?" Harvey asked.

"Really, really." Sean said.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's get fixed up." Clayface said.

They all started to walked towards the armed truck and headed back to Global Tech. Five minutes later, Batman arrive to see that Arkham Asylum had been attack. He went inside, but his eyes widen at the blood and dead bodies everyone. There was something that was written in blood for Batman to see. It says "This is only the beginning," which Batman just narrow is eyes because he knew that Spawn was here.

 **Meanwhile at Global Tech**

Sean was showing the survivors around the building and he brought them to his labs. Victor was looking for a moment until he saw his wife Nora who was being treated by one of Sean's scientists. Victor was looking at Sean which he nodded his head to Victor. Victor walked over to Nora and placed his hand on the glass. Then a doctor placed his hand on Victor's shoulder which Victor turned around to see.

"Victor Freeze?"

"Yes?" Victor questioned.

"Come with me. It's time for your treat."

Victor nodded his head and looked back his wife as he was being escorted by the doctor. Poison Ivy was looking at a female scientist who was walking towards her.

"Ms. Poison Ivy? Come with me please."

"What are you going to do to me?" Poison Ivy asked.

She didn't answer Ivy's question as she grabbed Ivy by her arm and lead her to a secured room to talk to her. Then Clayface and Harvey Dent was been escorted by different scientists. Harley was looking at them for a moment which leaves her standing next to Sean.

"What about me?" Harley asked.

"Well, I could always a Psychologist. Are you in?" Sean asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind getting back to my old job." Harley said.

Then Sean's cellphone started to ring and he reached into his pocket to pull it out. He saw the Caller ID and it was Alvin and he was looking at Harley for a moment.

"Sorry, I have to take this. It's a friend of mine. We'll work out the details tomorrow morning." Sean said.

Harley nodded her head as she went to see Ivy. Sean pressed the answer button.

"Hey, Al, I told you that the plan work." Sean said.

 _"I know. Now that Arkham Asylum will not be in business anymore. We need to celebrate for this victory."_ Alvin suggested.

"You, Me, and Anna at the bar. You're buying right?" Sean asked.

 _"Why do I have to buy? I bought the last rounds last time."_ Alvin said.

"Last time, we were eighteen. So, this time the rounds are on you." Sean said.

 _"Okay, when do you want to do this?"_ Alvin asked.

"How about tomorrow. Oh, and by the way, where are you?" Sean said.

 _"I'm out the window sitting on a gargoyle of your building look at the villains that I just saved."_ Alvin said.

Sean looked up at the window until he spotted a shadow on the far left. He was smiled as Spawn opened the window. He dropped down in front of Sean and they both wanted towards the monitor room. They were looking at the monitors to see that Ivy was talking to the female scientist about her ability not being able to have children in the future. The second monitor shows Victor being put under to start his treatment and the same for Harvey in the third monitor. In the fourth monitor, they saw that Clayface was being put into a chamber.

"You do know that the Justice League will not take this laying down." Spawn stated.

"The Hell with them." Sean said. "They should've done a better job in protecting the city."

Spawn looked at the monitor for a moment as Sean placed his hand on Spawn's shoulder while they just watch the monitors.

 **Next Day**

Harvey started to open his eyes and he placed his hand on the left side of his face for a moment. He felt that his left side of his face was bandaged up and he looked to his right to see a woman who entered his room. The young brunette woman was looking at him.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Dent. I am Melissa Pryce. And Dr. Smith will be in to check on you." Melissa said.

She was about to leave until Harvey stopped her.

"What about the treatment?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, your treatment was a success. The doctor will be with you soon." Melissa said. "Oh, I almost forgot, you have a visitor."

She left as Spawn enter the room and he was looking at Harvey. Harvey just smiled at the sight of Spawn, but his right eye widen because he saw that Spawn wasn't alone. There was a woman with blonde hair and she was looking at him for a moment with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Grace." Harvey said.

"Harvey! I was so worry. When I heard that Arkham Asylum was attack. I feared that you were caught in the middle. Then this man told me what happened and he took me here to see you." Grace said.

She came towards his bedside and hugged him as tight as she could. Harvey looked at Spawn who was getting ready to leave to get them some privacy.

"Wait! Spawn, there something I want you to have." Harvey said.

Harvey was trying to sit up but the pain from the treatment shock through him and Grace was helping him to sit up. Spawn walked towards Harvey's bedside which Harvey grabbed Spawn's hand and smiled at him.

"I want you to have this. I held on to this thing ever since I became Two Face." Harvey said.

Spawn looked at his hand for a moment and opened it up to see that Harvey had given him his coin. Spawn looked at Harvey which Grace was shocked to see that he would give it away like that.

"I can't take this." Spawn said.

"Please I insist that you take it. I don't need it anymore because I have something that is more precious to me than that coin. I want to leave my old life behind forever." Harvey said.

Grace smiled at that statement. Spawn sighed because he could that leaving the past is the most thing to do and having something to tied them down will only be hard to forget. Then Spawn closed his hand to hold onto the coin.

"Okay. You convince me. I will take this as a sign of our new friendships." Spawn said.

Then Grace walked up to Spawn and gave him a hug before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for bring my Harvey back to me." Grace said.

"It was my pleasure, ma'am." Spawn said.

He left the room so he could give the both of them their private time. Spawn was walking down the hall until he was greeting by a cane with a question mark on it. He was looking at a man with red hair and dressed in a green suit.

"Spawn baby, is good to finally meet you."

"Uh," Spawn.

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Edward Nigma or otherwise known as the Riddler." Riddler said.

He twirled his cane around as Spawn looked at him with a confusion. Then Sean walked up to the both of them.

"Oh, I see that you met my informer." Sean said.

Spawn turned his head to look at Sean with an eyebrow raise.

"Wait, he's your source about Arkham Asylum? I thought that Freeze was your source." Spawn said.

"True but Edward has been giving me an inside source what went on inside the Facility without the Warden knowing. Even though some of his sources were in riddles which they were hard to figure out."

"What can I say? I love my riddles." Edward said.

Spawn leaned over to Sean.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Spawn whispered.

"I know that he is not the right person for the job but he does give good intel." Sean said.

Then they both straighten up when Edward Nigma turned back around to look at the both of them.

"So, did I pass the test?" Edward asked.

"Well, yeah, because your intel was right on the mark and Spawn had took a lot of people in there. So, you've gotten the job as our intel broker." Sean said.

"Goodie." Edward said.

He took his leave while he twirled his came around in his hand. Spawn turned his head towards his best friend with a brow raise. Sean had cheeky grin as he slowly to back away from Spawn because he knew that he was going to get it. Spawn was walked towards him. Then Sean ran for it while Spawn chase after him.

"Can we talk about this, Al?" Sean said.

"What's there to talk about? I have been used like a dumbass for a job interview for a total stranger." Spawn said.

Sean ran as fast as he you while Spawn was still on his tail. Sean saw his beloved wife and ran towards her. They both ran in a circle around Anna which she stopped the both of them before they could break something.

"Whoa, whoa, you two. This is a place of business not a personal playground." Anna said.

"It didn't have to be if your husband should to his beaten like a man." Spawn said.

"Well, if I would've told you that the intel came from the Riddler, you would kill him on the spot." Sean said.

Spawn smacked him upside the head to get his free shot in.

"You damn right I would. That dude is insane as the Joker. He put people's lives on the line in for someone to solve his riddles." Spawn said.

Anna looked at both Sean and Spawn which she was leaning towards Spawn's side.

"He's right you know. You should've included Al in this." Anna said.

Sean sighed in defeat.

"You're both right. Al, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Sean said.

Spawn sighed because he knew that he can't stay mad at Sean.

"Apology accepted. And I am sorry too." Spawn said.

"For what?" Sean asked.

"For this." Spawn said.

He stomped on Sean's foot which send a lot of pain into Sean's body. Sean screamed out in pain as he hopped around while he was holding his foot. Then Spawn took his leave which Anna was looking at her husband and just shook her head.

Spawn was walking around for a moment until he was greeted by a man with dark hair. He was hugging Spawn as tight as he could.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Uh, you're welcome." Spawn said.

He was looking at the man before with a confuse look on his face. Then the young man smiled and palmed his forehead.

"Oh, that's right. You never seen my true face. Well, I can't hold that against you because I was a muck monster for a really long time. My name is Matt Hagen and I used to be Clayface remember." Matt said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. You look great, man. Didn't I tell you about Global Tech will delivered." Spawn said.

"And you were right about that. And guess what, they had asked me to be a spokesperson for their commercial. Matt Hagen is back baby. And I have you to thank for giving my life back." Matt said.

"Well, my advice to you is to avoid chemical makeup that will change you back to Clayface again." Spawn said.

"And that advice is something that I will take to heart. See ya around, Spawn." Matt said.

He went back to his room to get change. Spawn just grin as he continued to walked around the building until he came to a window to see both Victor and Nora were awake because both of their treatment were a success. Victor was now and forever immune to the heat and as for Nora, she was diagnosed for a terminal and uncurable disease but thanks to Global Tech best doctors they had manage to find the cure for her disease. Spawn just smiled underneath his mask and a doctor came out of the room with a clipboard in his hand.

"They're ready to see you now."

"Thanks for taking good care of them." Spawn said.

The doctor smiled as he went on his way to file the results. Spawn walked into the room and both Victor and Nora was looked at Spawn in the doorway. Victor smiled because he was happy to see Spawn. Nora was looking at Spawn because she was scared for a moment. Victor got up and walked towards Spawn which he grabbed Spawn's hand and shook it.

"Thank you for everything that you'd done." Victor said.

"It was my pleasure to help." Spawn said.

Nora walked towards Spawn which Spawn turned his attention to Nora.

"It's okay, Nora. This is the man that I've told you about." Victor said.

Spawn offered his hand to Nora.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Freezes." Spawn said.

Then Nora didn't take his hand but she jumped onto him and hugged his as tight as she could.

"Thank you for saving my husband's life. And thank you for giving him a second chance." Nora said. "You are an Angel sent by god."

Spawn chuckled at that statement which he knew that he wasn't. Nora let go of him and looked at her husband.

"I think that we should name one of our future children after you." Spawn said.

Then suddenly, Spawn's eyes started to tear up which he turned away from the both of them to hide his tears. Spawn was wiping his eyes because he never expected this to happen before him.

"Was it something I said?" Nora asked.

"No, Spawn just shocked to hear that we name our future child after him." Victor said.

Spawn turned back around to look at the both of them. He was smiling underneath his mask.

"I never thought that someone wants to name their kids after me. I am touched by that statement and I would be honored to have my name given to your future kids." Spawn said.

Nora was smiling because Spawn had accepted her statement. She hugged him once again and Spawn left to give the both of them their privacy. He was walking down the hall to check up on both Harley and Poison Ivy. He saw that Harley was sitting in a chair because she was talking to a therapist about her time with the Joker and she started to feel better because the dark weight was weighing her down. Harley felt that someone was watching which she turned her head to see that Spawn was at the window. She waved to him and blew him a kiss.

Spawn chuckled as he took his leave to let Harley continued with her session with the therapist. He was walking down to the engineering room and then he saw the project that Sean shown him. He was surprised to see that it was being built before his eyes.

"Beautiful isn't she." Sean said.

Spawn turned his head as he saw Sean walked towards. They both stared at the machine. Sean sigh with relief because he was happy to see that his project was on the verge to be complete.

"This will change the world for the better." Sean said.

"Yeah." Spawn said.

"Well, I have to check out the details for Gaia and see if there any bugs that need to work before testing." Sean said.

"Gaia? Like the Greek Titan? Who came up with that name?" Spawn asked.

Sean smiled.

"The head of the project that I appointed. Professor Ivy." Sean said.

Sean left Spawn by himself to ponder on his own.

"Professor Ivy?" Spawn asked.

"Did you call my name?" Ivy asked.

Spawn turned around to see Poison Ivy wearing a lab coat and he was looked stunned at the sight of her. Ivy just smiled at him for a moment as she walked up to him and leaned into his ear.

"Thank you for everything, Alvin Satan." Ivy said.

Spawn's eyes widen because Ivy had figure it out. He was looking around for anyone was listening. He was pulled her to a room away from prying eyes. Once they were inside, Spawn closed the door and looked at her for a moment. Then he reverted back to his normal self.

"How did you know?" Alvin asked.

"I've known since your friend Sean me into the computers and he needed to put in a couple of restricted codes if he wants to prevent other people knowing your identity." Ivy said.

"Yeah, I need to have a little talk with him about that. Who else know about this?" Alvin asked.

"Just me and Harley. I must say, I didn't expect you to be handsome." Ivy said.

She moved closer where her chest was touching his. Alvin was looking at Ivy because she was trying to seduce him. She leans forward as she kissed him with passion. Alvin could tell that something was different about Ivy's kiss. He knew that Ivy's body was filled with poison which her victims died from lip contact but this time is more human. Once they broke the kiss, Ivy was looking into Alvin's eyes and smiled.

"Whoa, I am not dead." Alvin said.

"Well, it was thanks to Doctor Anna. She was able to grant my wish and now, I am able to kiss people without killing them and I am able to have children." Ivy said.

"That's great news to hear." Alvin said.

"And now, that both Harley and I have jobs here. We need to find our own place to live." Ivy said.

"Well, you two can come leave with me and become part of my harem." Alvin suggested.

He placed his hand on Ivy's ass which caused her to blushed and grinned. She placed her finger to her lips to think about the offer before her.

"I would love to. But I have to talk with Harley about it, but I have no doubt that she would say yes to the offer." Ivy said.

She hugged Alvin as tight as she could. Alvin just smiled at looked at the ceiling for a moment.

 _"I love my life."_ Alvin thought.

 **xxx**

 **A/n: here is the next chapter. Ivy and Harley will be joining the harem along with Wonder Woman and Lois Lane. Now, that the all the villains had been killed and the survivors got their happy ending and their life back. If you all want to add more female Heroes or villains to join the harem, just send me pm or review. Also, if you all wanted to see more Hell-spawns into the legion, send me a PM or review with the Description, Hell-spawn names, and favorite weapons for them to use.**

 **Please review everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12: Past and Argument

**Auther Note: hey everyone, I am back with another chapter to "Hell upon the League." I am surprised to see that you all are enjoying this story so far. Some of the you guys has been asking for some good guy Hell-spawns to join alongside Spawn and trust me, I will have more of them soon. I just wanted to get further into the story. Because believe me that this is still in its early stage.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Spawn or any black horse comics, and Dc Universe series, movies, or games except for my Ocs. The characters that I used are from friends and fans such as Fury (Jordan Casey), Plague (Antex-The Legendary Zoroak).**

 **Ps. Anyone who wants to have a Hell-spawn Legion or Renegade, just shoot me a Review or PM with the description, Hell-spawn name, and favorite weapon. Those that want a Hell-spawn Legion, I will put them with a number down with a Legion as the top general. The total is fifteen ranking generals.**

 **Enjoy the story my Fans.**

 **Past and Argument**

 **At the Watchtower**

After the massacre at Arkham Asylum, the League was sitting in the meeting room to discuss their usual plans for their daily patrols. Superman was tapping on the table because he was upset about something. Wonder Woman was looking at him which she knew that it can't be good.

"As for the crime rate, it has been dropping fast." Flash said.

"Well, we all know who thank for that." Superman said.

Then Flash had an idea popped into his head. He was looking at every member of the League. J'onn was looking at the results and saw that Flash was right about one thing. Wonder woman was looking at the crime rate and she was impressed at the work that Spawn had been doing.

"I have an idea. Why don't we just recruit the guy already." Flash suggested.

"I agree with Flash. Spawn has great potential. We could use someone like him." Wonder Woman agreed.

Then Green Lantern slammed his fist to the table. He didn't like the idea of having Spawn as a member of the League. Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, J'onn, Flash, and Batman looked at him. Hawkgirl was resting her head on her hand as she was thinking about something.

"Absolutely not! We can't have a loose cannon running amuck as a member of the League. Just think what if he lose control and ended up hurting people." Green Lantern said.

"But..." Flash said.

"No! And I mean it, Barry!" Green Lantern said.

"John is right. To have a killer like him on the League is crazy. And who knows that some of the members might do the same if he joined." Superman said.

"Not just that, everything that we stand for will be thrown out the window." Batman said. "I can't accept that as well. Not after what he did at Arkham."

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

Batman pressed the button on the table which caused the Tv to appear from the ceiling and he pressed another button to turned it on to the news.

 _"In local news, it looks like Spawn has done it again. He'd single handedly took down the corruption inside our beloved correction Facility known as Arkham Asylum. Has been shut down due to the guards being bribed and letting the inmates out. More details will be reveal at Sean Ashburn Kruger's public speech to unveil his new project later today."_

Batman turned the Tv off which made both Green Lantern and Superman mad because he knew that this was going too far to attack a correctional facility like Arkham Asylum. Wonder Woman just secretly smirked at that because she knew about the attack from Sean.

"That guy has gone too far." Green Lantern said.

"Wow. I never thought that this guy would go so far." Flash said.

"I don't care what the people thinks of this guy. He has to be stop at once." Superman said.

"How, Spawn always been protected by Sean." Hawkgirl said.

"She's right. He particularly untouchable." Wonder Woman said.

"Not if we get to Sean first." Batman suggested.

Everyone was looking at Batman to see that Batman was serious.

 **Meanwhile at Church Archives**

Cagliostro was still searching through different scrolls and texts for the hands of Armageddon. He knew that the texts and scrolls wasn't going to help him this time. He knew that the only person that would help him in this search. He started to make ancient Hell-spawn communication circle. The circle was being from white powder. Once it was done, he took a match which he set it on fire. Then the entire circle was on fire which there was a dark figure with a sexy hourglass body that was standing in front of him. Her hair was floating into the wind.

 _"Who dares summon me, Lady Death?"_ Lady Death asked.

Cagliostro bowed to Lady Death.

"It was I, Cagliostro. Former tenth general of Malebolgia's armies. I seek an answer to a hard question that decides the fate of world of man." Cagliostro said.

Lady Death looked at Cagliostro for a moment and narrowed her eyes because he mentioned Malebolgia in front of her. She never like Malebolgia because he was a grand-general of her father's armies before she killed him herself. Malebolgia refuse to serve her and Hades which he left to start his own army to take over hell and destroyed Heaven.

 _"You are Malebolgia's slave. What do you want from me, the daughter of Satan?"_ Lady Death asked.

"I seek the knowledge of the Hands of Armageddon." Cagliostro said.

Lady Death raised her hand which she sent the flames into Cagliostro's head, but the flame was showing images of Hands of Armageddon. Cagliostro's mind was being overwhelmed by the knowledge that he wanted. There was an image of a Humanoid Demon with a giant gauntlet right arm with horns and had a sword in his left hand.

 _"The Hands of Armageddon was once three artifacts that my father had created. He feared that I would destroy them to prevent the war with Heaven and Hell. I was planning until I found out that my father has given the first artifact known as 'the Key to Hell' to my younger half-brother and sent him to your world. The second artifact was once known as 'the Heart of Legacy' but the named changed when Trigon had gotten his hands on it which it was now known as 'Heart of Trigon'."_ Lady Death explained.

The image change into a little girl and Trigon lurking over her. Trigon was roaring as the child was taken from him to never be seen again.

"What is the last item of the Hands of Armageddon?" Cagliostro asked.

 _"Ah, the last artifact is the Catalyst; the Soul Sacrifice. It can only be use for the chosen Hell-spawn. This Hell-spawn has to experience a great amount of lost in order for the power of catalyst to awaken. There are three stages to unlock the true power of the Catalyst. The first, is red crimson eyes. The second, is tribal markings, and the third is the merging of both stage one and two."_ Lady Death explained.

She shown Cagliostro the last image of a Hell-spawn was standing in the middle of the flames with crimson eyes and tribal marking. And the Hell-spawn use the power of the Catalyst to destroyed his enemies which made Cagliostro feel sick to his stomach to see all the carnages. Lady death was far from done with her knowledge of the Hands of Armageddon.

 _"You mustn't let these Hands of Armageddon meet. During the solar eclipse, the ritual will trigger the war between Heaven and Hell."_ Lady Death said.

She shown Cagliostro the last image of the three chosen at the alter with Catalyst being placed on a Cross tied down while the two chosen ones send their powers to the Catalyst which the catalyst exploded and unleashed the demons of hell upon the world where everyone was being slaughtered to pieces. Cagliostro closed his eyes to block out the scream of innocent people. When it was quiet, he opened his eyes to see that he was in the archives and looked around the room to see that he was alone. He started to write down some of the information that he had learned. He walked towards the shadow part of the room.

"I know that you were watching the meeting with Lady Death. And I have learned a lot from her. Here, take this to the others and have them to find these Hands of Armageddon and keep them away from the Legion's hands." Cagliostro said.

The shadow figure nodded and grabbed the scroll from Cagliostro before leaving into the shadow. Cagliostro just sighed because he knew that this has become more and more complicated. He walked back to hidden chambers where he was standing in front of a portrait of himself in his youth as he placed his hand on the portrait for a moment because he started to remember something from his past.

 **Flashback**

Cagliostro was in his youth and he was once part of Malebolgia's top generals. He was riding with some of his brothers and sisters. They were raiding villages outside of the capital. With him, was male with long white hair and ocean blue eyes and his Hell-spawn armor was white with black trims with a symbol of Lucifer on the chest plate. They were slaughtering women and children alike while men were at the capital training to be Knights. One of the Hell-spawn scouts were looking out for any knight and they spotted them.

"Brothers! The knight patrols are on their way here!"

"Good. Sound the full retreat. We're done here." Cagliostro said.

Then one of the troops blew a horn as the demons and Hell-spawns withdrew from the raid and by the time the Knight patrols arrive, the hell-spawns were gone. They had left a lot of carnage. While they were riding through the plains, Cagliostro was thinking to himself during their trip back to their home. At night, they were celebrating from a job well done. Some of the Hell-spawn were getting drunk while Cagliostro was looking at the night sky. He was thinking about his life being a servant for Malebolgia.

Then a group of more Hell-spawn had made it from their raids from different region. Then the young Hell-spawn from earlier sat down next to Cagliostro and he saw that Cagliostro was deep in thought about something. He was looking at the night sky for a moment.

"Something on your mind, brother ten?"

Cagliostro looked at the young boy.

"We know each other for years, Lucitor. I think that we need to use our given names now. I just thinking that all the raids that we all have done. What the real reason for those raids?" Cagliostro asked.

"It's the will of our Master Malbolgia and we don't question his will." Lucitor said.

While the rest of the hell-spawns were partying, one of the scouts were looking something that rustling in the bushes. The scout got closer to the bushes until suddenly a hooded figure jumped out of the bushed and aimed an arrow at scout. Before the scout could react, the arrow pierced the scout in the throat which the scout just smirked because of the power of Hell makes him immortal. So, he thought because the arrow started to glow a bright light. Then the scout's head blew off. Cagliostro and Lucitor sensed that one of the scout was not among them.

"I sense it too. We're being surrounded." Cagliostro said.

Lucitor was looking at the bushes and he saw a shadow. Then another Hell-spawn was shot.

"AMBUSH!" Lucitor yelled out.

The rest of the Hell-spawns were looking around until several hooded figures appeared out of the bushes and attack them. Some of the Hell-spawns were killed by some of the hooded figures while the rest drew their weapons and charge the hooded figures. Cagliostro was using the power of his Spell book and sent dark energy towards their hooded foes. Then some of them threw a vial with some type of liquid inside. When the dark energy hit the vial, the vial exploded which some of the Hell-spawns were hit by the content.

Then they all started to scream out in pain as Cagliostro was looking at the content of the vial and he touch it. It burned his hand because he knew what it was.

"Holy water. Then that means..." Cagliostro said.

Then Lucitor manage to take off one of the hooded figure's cloak. It was a woman with blonde hair and she was glaring at him.

"A woman." Lucitor said.

"I am more than that."

She pulled out a golden rope from her side and it glow. Lucitor shielded his eyes as he backed away from the woman. He was looking at his brothers and sisters.

"They're women! They have holy artifacts against us! They're servant of Heaven!" Lucitor said.

Cagliostro was running towards Lucitor as the hooded figures remove their cloaks and ready their weapon. All the hooded figures were all women and they all started fighting for their lives. Cagliostro watched as his fellow Hell-spawns were being slaughtered by these unknown women warriors. Lucitor was getting ready to join in the battle but Cagliostro grabbed and pulled him away from the slaughter.

"What are you doing, Cagliostro?" Lucitor said.

"Getting us out of here." Cagliostro said.

"But what about our brothers and sisters?" Lucitor asked.

"They all knew the risk and they would gladly lay down their lives for the will of Malebolgia." Cagliostro said.

He was dragging Lucitor from the fight as they ran for their lives. While they were running, they heard a lot of scream from their fellow Hell-spawns being kill by these female warriors. Lucitor was struggling to break free from Cagliostro. One female warrior grabbed a bow and took aim. Cagliostro was running towards a cliff and he trying to get Lucitor to come with him. Then the woman with blonde hair took aim at the both of them. She had two holy arrows ready to kill the both of them.

"We have a fighting chance against this woman." Lucitor said.

"We can't withstand against holy magic like this. We must retreat." Cagliostro said.

The woman released the two arrows as Cagliostro knocked Lucitor off the cliff as the two arrows missed their targets and the blonde woman ran towards the edge of the cliff. She watched as both Hell-spawns landed in the water and the currents swiped them both away. Then she walked back to the some of the Hell-spawns being executed by some of the female warriors. One of them was getting ready to kill the last one until the blonde woman stopped her sister and then she pointed her sword at the throat of the Hell-spawn.

"Tell us, you servant of Hell. What was your purpose for the raids?"

"I refused to answer to the scum of Heaven. Our master will bring about Armageddon and there nothing that you can do about it. Hahahahahahaha!"

Then the blonde woman narrowed her eyes as she raised her sword and sliced the last Hell-spawn's head off. She turned around and climbed onto her horse. She was looking at her fellow sisters. She knew that there was still two Hell-spawns that will tell her their master's plan.

"We need to find those remaining Hell-spawn before they meet up with the rest of the Hell-spawn. Let Hera help us in our hour of need."

The female warriors cheer as they all ride off after Cagliostro and Lucitor. Few hours later, Cagliostro and Lucitor was swimming to shore and they were panting from exhaustion. They were looking around to see that they were alone which Lucitor was looking at Cagliostro because he knew that they both had abandoned their friends to their deaths.

"Okay. The sun is going down. We can more much faster at night. It will take them time to fellow our trail." Cagliostro said.

"No." Lucitor said.

Cagliostro looked at Lucitor for a moment.

"What?" Cagliostro asked.

"I said no. We could've stay and helped our brothers and sisters. But instead we left them to die." Lucitor said.

Cagliostro stood to looked at him because he knew that the warriors that have encountered were no ordinary warriors. He knew that something didn't seem right about them because he knew that the method that they used was to kill every Hell-spawns.

"If we would've stayed, all of us would been killed. We just need to make due with the two of us." Cagliostro said.

"We all sworn an oath of loyalty to Malebolgia. You have been doubting our master's will. You are not fit to be a general of the Legion." Lucitor said.

Cagliostro was looking at Lucitor with pure anger in his eyes because he could never hear those words from Lucitor. Then Lucitor stood up and looked at his soon to be former comrade with pure hatred in his eyes. He begin to walk away from Cagliostro which Cagliostro just sigh because he knew that he can't convince Lucitor to stop.

When Lucitor was gone, Cagliostro was looking at the night sky to see the stars which he knew that they were beautiful. He got up and walked to a different direction. He was thinking about his loyalty to Malebolgia which he knew that the crimes that he done was something that could never be forgiven. As he was walking, he heard a sound of a twig being stepped on. He knew that he was being follow.

He started walk a little faster which his pursuers were doing the same thing. He increased his speed and he could them the pursuers were right behind him. Then he started to bolt while the pursuers were chasing him. He used the power of his hands which they both turned into swords and sliced through the trees.

Then the trees fell to block his pursuers from chasing him further. He let out sighed of relief, but it was cut short when an arrow flew passed his head. He was grazed his face as the arrow hit the tree behind him. He saw that woman from before had found him. He saw that she was alone and she pulled out an arrow.

Cagliostro use his sword to cut the bow as the blonde woman drew her sword. They both started to clash blades after blades until Cagliostro manage to get the blonde woman off balance. He knocked the woman to the ground and pointed his sword at her throat. He was looking at the woman, but she was beautiful in the night.

"What do you want from me?" Cagliostro asked.

"To kill you. You are a servant of Hell. Your kind plague these lands for too long."

Cagliostro moved his sword away from the woman's throat. Then the sword transformed back into his hand.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I renounce my oath to Malebolgia and the legion. I will never serve them again." Cagliostro said.

He walked away from the woman which she pulled a golden rope. She threw it at Cagliostro which he turned around to see that she would attack him while his back was turned. The golden rope started to glow which Cagliostro started to feel the effect of the rope.

"I compel you to tell the true."

"I am telling the truth." Cagliostro said.

She was looking at him for a moment and she could tell that he was telling the truth. She let go of him as the rope dropped to the ground. Then out nowhere a demon appeared behind the woman which she turned around to see that it. The demon was getting ready to kill her until Cagliostro jumped towards the demon and used his magic to kill the demon. The woman opened her eyes to see that the demon was dead and Cagliostro dusting himself off. He turned his head to look at the woman. Then dawn came and they both looked at the horizon which Cagliostro just smiled.

"My new journey begins today." Cagliostro said.

The blonde woman was looking at him for a him and smiled.

"A Hell-spawn that renounce his oath to serve his master."

"I don't like to be refer to Hell-spawn. My name is Cagliostro." Cagliostro said.

"Then my name is Hippolyta." Hippolyta said.

"That is a lovely name." Cagliostro said.

"Thank you, Cagliostro." Hippolyta said.

Cagliostro stood up and looked at Hippolyta and smiled which knew that she shouldn't trust him. They spent most of their times taking out the some of the demons and some of the Hell-spawns legion. Word spread that Cagliostro had became a traitor which some of the Hell-spawns retreated back to Hell.

 **Several days later.**

They both were walking towards the desert. Cagliostro looking at her and grasped her hand. He looking at the young woman before him. Hippolyta and her troops was looking at him because Cagliostro was the only Hell-spawn to be left alive.

"I wanted to thank you for taking me this far." Cagliostro said.

"It was my-I mean our pleasure. You are the first Hell-spawn to renounce your master. Best luck on your journey, Cagliostro." Hippolyta said.

"Thank you, Lady Hippolyta. I have a drive to help those to seek the light. I will guide them away from Malebolgia and his forces." Cagliostro said.

Hippolyta bow to him as Cagliostro did the same as he put his hand on his head and started walking into the dessert. Hippolyta just watch as she just made a friend for a first time. Her troops raise their spears to give him a salute. As Cagliostro walked into vast wasteland of the dessert, there was three hooded figures which he stopped for a moment to look at them.

"The three seekers of Heaven. I see that you have come for my head." Cagliostro said.

Then they walked up to him and placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Go with god, Hell-spawn."

He nodded his eyes as a gust of wind picked up and the three hooded figures disappeared which Cagliostro just sighed as he took his walk through the dessert. Little did his know, Lucitor was watching him from afar. He grew to hate Cagliostro for being a traitor to their kind.

"Just you wait, Cagliostro. Malebolgia will not take this betrayal likely. Your suffering will be long and harsh." Lucitor said.

 **Flashback end.**

Cagliostro removed his hand from the portrait and sighed because time has change for him. He was putting up the text and scrolls. Then a hand placed on his shoulder as he turned around to see Alvin.

"Hey, old man. Lost in thought." Alvin said.

Cagliostro just smiled.

"Yes, I was. What are you doing here?" Cagliostro said.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and thought to popped over to see ya." Alvin said.

Cagliostro gave him a sarcastic look because he knew that is not the reason that Alvin would show up. Alvin was trying to sound convincing which he sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I just came over to see if you can train me to fight against these legion guys. I already got my ass handed to me by two of those clowns and I am NOT going to let that happen the third time." Alvin said.

Cagliostro let out a chuckle and looked at Alvin.

"Hehehe. You think that you are ready to face the Legion?" Cagliostro asked.

"Well yeah." Alvin said.

Then Cagliostro chuckle once again until a split second he ran around Alvin in a circle with a pair of chains wrapped around Alvin's body. Alvin was struggling to get out of the chains but Cagliostro pushed him to the ground. Alvin was looking up at him. Cagliostro crouch down to look Alvin in the eye.

"Lesson one; never let your guard down. That's how the members of the Legion get the drop on you." Cagliostro said.

He used his sword to cut through the chains which Alvin was rubbing his arms and Cagliostro was looking out the window for a moment while Alvin walked up to him.

"You are not ready to face them." Cagliostro said.

"I know that why I asked you to teach me now to prepare myself if they attack me again." Alvin said.

Cagliostro looked at him.

"One man can't defeat an entire Legion on his own." Cagliostro said.

Alvin sighed because he knew that he has to get use to hiding from the legion. Then his cellphone started to ring which he walked out of the room and he saw that it was text from Anna.

 _Al, don't come Global Tech. The Justice League is here again._

"Damn. I guessed that my action at Arkham Asylum wouldn't stay quiet for long." Alvin said.

 **Meanwhile at Global Tech**.

Sean was sitting in his office and he was looking over the progress of Gaia until the door flew open. He looked up to see that Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Batman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman came into his office while his sectary tried to stop them.

"You can't just barge in here without an appointment."

"That's okay, Jessie. I was expecting to show." Sean said.

Jessie nodded her head and she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Sean stood up and walked over to a small table that have a stack of cups and pitcher filled with water.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, can I get you all something to drink?" Sean asked.

"Spare us the niceness. Where is Spawn?" Batman said.

"I don't know. I could go for a nice drink right about now." Flash said.

Sean smiled and handed Flash cup of water. Flash started to take a sip until Green Lantern knocked the cup out of his hand.

"Hey!" Flash complained.

"Will you get serious for once." Green Lantern said.

Sean sat back down and propped his feet on his desk.

"So, what do I owe this visit." Sean asked.

"You know why. We're here to arrest you for endorsing and protecting Spawn's murder sprees." Green Lantern said.

"And not to mention that you hired Spawn to slaughtered the mentally ill." Batman added.

Sean started laughing at Green Lantern which caused him and Batman to narrow their eyes. Sean was trying to control himself because they were accusing him for the crimes. The league was looking at him as he took a moment to caught his breath.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere and neither is Spawn." Sean said.

Batman was looking at him.

"Because I should sue you for hacking into my Global Tech Satellite. I bet that the major would be pretty upset to hear that Batman was protecting a psychopath. Tell, how would the victim's families would feel to hear that." Sean said.

Batman narrow his eyes because Sean was threating him. Then Superman walked up to the desk and knocked Sean's feet off.

"We're not asking. We're telling. Bring. Spawn. In." Superman said.

Sean smirked as he reached into his desk to pulled out a stack of papers and dropped them on his desk. The league was looking at the stack of papers which they looked at him with a curious look on their faces.

"What you all see here is evidence that proves that some of the guards are corrupted because they have been accepting bribes, raping the inmates, and letting the psychopaths escape during riots. That the reason that Spawn went in there to shut that place down. Instead of you guys like think that some of these villains deserve redemption but we all know that those fools were way beyond redemption." Sean explained.

"Then why does the people believe that he's a better than us?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Well, Spawn believe in the true Justice that the people want beside the Justice League who are just looking out for their own Morals. I know that I would give all my support to Spawn because he brought my late friend's murderers to rest. Oh, I almost forgot, there are some villains here that I have helped to get their lives back on track. They all worked for me." Sean said.

"What make Spawn different from the other villains?" Superman said.

"Well, for starters, Spawn wasn't the one that was put under Darkseid's control to wreak havoc on the city a few years ago. Oh wait, that was you, Superman. The people will never get about what you did." Sean said.

Then Superman's eyes grow red because of his anger and he was putting pressure on Sean's desk. Sean just looked smug because he wasn't scared of Superman and he stood up which he pressed a button. Then the security guards team came into the room with their guns pointed at them.

"Our business is concluded. Please, my guards will show you out." Sean said.

The League started to leave while the security guards were escorting them all out the door. After they left, Sean heard a knocked at the door.

"Come in." Sean said.

It was Ivy and she walked towards his desk and handed him the final paperwork on the project.

"Sir, Gaia is ready for testing." Ivy said.

"Oh good, we'll test at the party for tonight. Why don't you and Harley take a day off to get ready for the party." Sean said.

Ivy nodded her head as she took her leave as Sean just smirked to himself. Then Alvin appeared in the office and looked around to see that the Justice League were done. He turned his head towards Sean and he was looking at him.

"Yo, where the Justice League?" Alvin asked.

"Don't worry about them. I send them packing. I know that some of them would question their belief about true Justice." Sean said.

"I'll say. So, when will project Gaia be unveil?" Alvin said.

"Tonight. I am hosting a party for unveiling the Project." Sean said.

"Well, I have no doubt that Superman and the others would come and crashed the party." Alvin said.

Sean nodded his head in agreement with Alvin's statement about the Justice League might crashed the party.

"If things get out of hand, you know what to do, right?" Sean asked.

"You know that I'd always got your back, Sean." Alvin said.

"Yeah, and I always got yours, Al." Sean said.

He started to disappear because he was heading home to get ready for the party. Sean smiled as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a picture frame of him and Albert in their High School Graduation Gowns. There was something writing on the picture itself. It reads "You will always be my brother," Sean just sighed and he looked at picture of both his father and Alvin's Father standing side by side. Sean's father was in the marine while Alvin's father was in the Secret Service.

"Yeah, I will always have your back, Al." Sean said.

 **Meanwhile at the Watchtower**

The League came back from meeting up with Sean. Green Lantern was furious about what Sean said. Hawkgirl was looking at him for a moment because she knew that Green Lantern was taking this personal.

"I can't be that kid. He believed that murder is doing a great job than us. He is so supporting him. We need to bring him in right now." Green Lantern said.

"You know that we can't do that without proper evidence against. And plus, we're look like enemies to the people." Flash mention.

"Barry is right, John. How do you think that will make us? The people will never trust us again if we do that." Hawkgirl said.

"She's right. I will not walk down that path." Superman said.

While they were talking, Wonder Woman was looking at Supergirl who was staring out the window. She was looking at the empty space because she was thinking about what Spawn told her. Then Wonder Woman placed her hand on Supergirl's shoulder which she startled her. Supergirl turned around to see it was only Wonder Woman.

"Oh, it's only you, Diana." Supergirl said.

"Something on your mind?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Oh well, I was just thinking what Spawn had told me. He is the bad guy, right? I mean he protect innocent people." Supergirl said.

"Well, if you want to talk to him, then why don't you go see him." Wonder Woman said.

Supergirl turned her head to look at Wonder Woman with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know where he is. He just shows up when trouble is around." Supergirl stated.

"Well, I know where he is. But we have to make this quick because I don't want anyone knowing." Wonder Woman said.

Then both her and Supergirl flew off to one of the Javelin to head back down to earth. Batman was looking at the window and he knew that something wasn't right.

 **Meanwhile at Alvin's place**

Alvin arrived to his home and he walked over to his phone to check for any messages from anyone. He saw that there weren't none for him. He walked over to the kitchen to get himself some to drink. Then there was a knock at his door which he walked over to the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by two Hyenas who tackle to the floor.

"What the hell?!" Alvin said.

Then the two hyenas started to attack him from both side with a barrage of licks. Alvin was struggling to get them to stop, but all he could hear was laugh and more licking. There was sharp whistle which the hyenas stopped for a moment and jumped off Alvin. He looked up to see who was at the door and saw that it was none other than Harley and Ivy with little bit of their stuff.

"I see that you have met my little puppies." Harley said.

"Puppies?! Who is their right mind would have Hyenas as pets?! They almost ripped my face off!" Alvin said.

He heard the hyenas laughing at him. Harley wanted over to her Hyenas and petted them which they both enjoy it.

"Awe. They look wild on the outside but they're sweet on the inside." Harley said.

Alvin pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Harley.

"I am assuming that you want them to stay here." Alvin stated.

"Well, can they?" Harley asked.

She was giving Alvin puppy dog eyes which Alvin sighed because he knew that he couldn't deny her of her pets.

"Well, if they are housebroken, then they could stay." Alvin said.

"Alright. Come Bud, Lou, let's go pick out our rooms." Harley said.

She ran as her hyenas follow after her to search for a room.

"You get one room!" Alvin told her.

He just sighed as he showed Ivy in and he closed the door behind her. Ivy was looking around the house. She saw the demon's head in the wall which she turned to him.

"Well, I never to see you are collecting monster's heads." Ivy said.

"Sorry about that. I have this feeling about demon attacking me in the middle of the night. I keep that head on my wall to scare to them away." Alvin told her.

"I see. It's a great sign." Ivy said.

She walked towards one of the rooms where she could put her stuff in. Alvin looked at Ivy's ass and grinned at the sight of it. Ivy turned her head to look at which Alvin looked away but she smiled because she had caught him staring at her ass. Alvin just smiled and sat down on the couch to watch some television and he was enjoying himself. Harley was putting her clothes into her drawers while her two Hyenas were asleep. She saw Ivy walked pass her room.

"Hey red, what do you think of Alvin?" Harley asked.

Poison Ivy walked into Harley's room and set her plant down on the table.

"Well, he is sweet and handsome. He cares about us and..." Ivy said.

"He's sexy as hell." Harley finished.

Ivy blushed at the last statement that Harley had made. But Ivy knew that Harley was right about one thing. She did find Alvin attractive and she could feel her heart racing. Once Harley was done unpacking, she walked out of her room while Ivy was still standing there. She popped her head back into her room to look at her best. Dirty thoughts started to run through her mind about her and Alvin.

"Hey, if you're going to unpack, you might want to find another room because I have already call dibs on this room." Harley said.

Ivy snapped out her deep thought and she leave her room to find another room. After a few minutes, she came out to the living room to see that Harley was sitting next to Alvin which she saw that an open space on his left side and she walked over. Then she was sat down as the three of them were enjoying watching television for a while when there was a knock at the door. He had to give up to answer the door and opened the door which Wonder Woman and Supergirl. Alvin was shocked to see Diana, but he also didn't know that she would bring a guest with her.

"Oh hey, before you go in, you don't freak out." Alvin said.

"Now, why would I freak out?" Diana said.

She walked inside but she stopped as she looked at the sight of both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn in their house. She was getting ready to attack the both of them which Alvin shoot out his chains to hold her down which Supergirl was shocked to see that same chains.

"Diana, calm down and let me explain the reason they're living here." Alvin said;.

"Wait! Living here?!" Diana asked.

"You're Spawn?!" Supergirl asked.

Alvin turned his head at Supergirl for a moment.

"I'll have to explain this too. Just as long that Diana promise to not attack Ivy and Harley." Alvin said.

"Fine." Diana said.

She started to calm down which Alvin released her from his chains. He let out a sigh of relief. Then Diana turned around and tackled Alvin to the ground which she started to strangling him.

"But you said that you wouldn't attack them?" Alvin asked.

Diana smirked at the question because she found a loop pole through that promise.

"Yes, I did, but I am attacking you." Diana said.

She continued to strangling him which Supergirl pulled her off of Alvin as he gasped for air and trying to catch his breath. He was looking at them as he managed to slow down his breathing. He stood up for a moment and rubbed his throat for moment. Then he started to explained the reason that Ivy and Harley are living here with him, Diana, and Lois was because he had convinced them to join the harem and he was had save them from the corrupt guards at Ark Asylum. And that he was one that was doing the rampaging inside of Arkham Asylum.

"So, you decided to attack Arkham Asylum and kill some of the guards and inmates." Diana said.

"Pretty much yeah. Sean thought that place needed to go. Now, that place is gone, I'd managed to change a lot of lives that the Batman could never do." Alvin said.

"It's truth, Harley and I have a job at Global tech." Ivy said.

"Wow. So, you were Spawn along. But how did you get your power?" Supergirl asked.

Then Alvin explained everything to Supergirl and he even told her about his real name being Albert Simmons Jr. And he told her that his power was given to him by a demon known as Malebolgia. He told her that Malebolgia wanted to bring about Armageddon to destroy Heaven. He even mentioned that there are other hell-spawns that are after him. They swore vengeance upon him for killing their master.

"So, you have to face them on your own?" Supergirl said.

"Well, that is the tricky part because they only appear when they want to." Alvin told her.

Supergirl started to think about what Alvin told her which she had finally found her answer. She placed her hand on Alvin's shoulder and smiled at him until she kissed him on the cheek. Alvin was looking at her for a moment and grinned at her. She walked out the door which Wonder Woman followed her.

"We'll have a talk when I get back, Alvin." Diana said.

"Okay." Alvin said.

They both flew towards the Javelin and flew off to back up to the watch tower. Alvin closed the door and he was looking at the clock because he knew that it was almost time for him to get ready. Ivy and Harley were in their room getting ready for tonight party.

"Boy, it's not easy being me." Alvin said to himself.

 **Meanwhile in New Mexico**

A large Demon roared as it was hit back a big red gauntlet that was made of stone. Then there was black boot on the demon's head and this creature looked as human but slightly different from a human. He had red skin with a tail, he a circular stump on his forehead and he was wearing a trench coat and black pants. He pulled out revolver and shoot the demon in the head. Some of the blood landed on his face and in his mouth which he spit it out.

"Well, that you don't see every day."

 **Meanwhile on Unknown Planet**

There was a young woman flying for her live while several demons were chasing her. She used her magic to kill some of them which more started to appear and she add more strength into her attacks. Little did she know, there was a hooded figure that was watching the chase from afar. The young woman was wearing a dark blue cloak and black leotard underneath the cloak. She was cornered with no chase of escaping. The demons were stalking her like she was prey to them. Then she closed her eyes and placed her hands together.

"There's no escape, Heart of Trigon. You must fulfill your destiny."

"NO! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She launched a powerful energy to the demons which destroying them in the process. She collapsed to her knees from exhaustion because she had done a powerful spell. She was looking around to see that there were no more demons. She sighed with relief because she was safe at the moment and she take a deep breath to collect her thoughts.

"I need to find a place to hide where he will not find me."

Then she closed her eyes to mediate to find a planet to hide out on. She saw an image of a planet far from where she is now. She smiled because she had found a right place to hide. She flew to a temple that had strange rune writing on it and the young woman sat down in the center of the temple. She closed her eyes to chant the enchantment which the runes started to glow around her. The writing started to lift off the walls and ground of the temple. They swirled around the young woman and then there was a glow. It surrounded her in a form of a sphere which it flew off to Earth. The hooded figure just smirked because the hooded figure planned it. He placed his hand on the ground as a fire appeared in front of the figure.

"Brother One, I have found the 'Heart of Trigon,' She is heading to Earth as we speak."

 _"Thank you, Sister eight. You will be rewarded on your returned to hell."_ Brother one said.

"It was my pleasure, Brother one." Sister Eight said.

 **xxx**

 **Whew that was intense with this chapter. The next chapter will have more detail and more people doubting the Justice League. If you guys have a Ocs that want to be a part of the Legion or if you want to have them as part of the Renegades, shoot me a Review or a Pm. And if you are guest that want to have an Ocs just leave a Review with Description of the Hell-spawn and human form, Hell-spawn name, and a favorite weapon. I will definitly think about it. I will have a lemon with Ivy in the next chapter while Harley's lemon will be in the next chapter 14. And Supergirl's lemon will be in chapter 15**

 **Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13: Party Crashers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, or any of the DC Universe characters from Comics, Movies, Games and Cartoon Series. Except for my Ocs. And some of the character that I used belong to the fans such as; Sean and Tom (Dragonlord0), Fury (Jordan), and Plague (Antex-The Legendary Zoroak).**

 **Enjoy everyone.**

 **Party Crashers**

 **In the Limo**

Alvin was adjusting his tie because he knew that every tie, he used to get was a clipped-on tie which he never likes to wear regular ties. He had a hard time to get them to adjust around him. Then Harley reached over to help him to adjust his tie for him. 

"I still can't believe that I have to wear this," Alvin complained. 

"Oh, stop being a sour puss. It's a big day for Sean." Harley said.

Alvin just groaned because he knew that two of the girls that he is living with will be having a good time while he had to work during the whole party. He had to protect Sean because he knew that there was someone that wants him dead. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his communicator and sunglasses. As the limo pulled up to the red, Ivy and Harley got out of the car. The media was taking pictures of them. Harley was dressed in a red silk dress while Ivy was dressed in a green silk dress. They both started walking inside the building. 

Alvin got out of the car and waited for the second limo to pull up after the first. He opened the door as Sean and his girls came out of the limo. Alvin was looking at some of the girls for a moment and turned his attention to Sean who was grinning from ear to ear. Alvin just shook his head as the media was taking pictures of all the girls and Sean. Alvin escorted them into the building. The place was pack with every rich person in the world. Alvin was looking around because he feels a little out of place here. Sean placed his hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"Just relax, Al. It's a party." Sean said.

"You are right, Sean. Let me do my rounds and will enjoy the party." Alvin said.

Alvin walked around the building and he placed his hand on his earpiece.

"Okay. How is everything on the outside?" Alvin asked.

 _"Everything is quiet, sir. Every team is keeping an eye out for anything suspicious."  
_

"Good, report to me when you guys find something," Alvin ordered. 

" _Yes, sir."_

He removed his finger from the earpiece and he straightens his jacket as he walked over to meet with the guests. He walked over to Harley who was being hit on by one of the guests. 

"So, tell me, Ms. Quinn, how do I get to be your patient. I have a few things that we can work out."

He placed his hand on Harley's ass which Alvin grabbed his hand and pull it away from Harley's ass. The guest turned his head for a moment.

"Hey there, sweetie. Sorry that it took me so long to get some food but the waiter said that it might be a while before more food to come." Alvin lied.

"Oh, that's okay, Puddin'. I wasn't hungry after all." Harley said.

She kissed him on the cheek as the man started to sweat at the sight of Harley having a man. He was rethinking his approach before something bad happen to him.

"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, that's right. What was your name again?" Harley asked.

"It's not important. I better get going."

He ended up walking away pretty fast to be out of sight. Then Harley busted out laughing while Alvin just covered his mouth to hide his chuckle.

"I never see a man like that walk-off that fast," Harley said. 

"Well, you know me, I don't like other men trying to get a feel of my girls unless they want their arms chopped off," Alvin said. 

Harley rubbed her finger in a circular motion on his chest. 

"Hey, you are not here as Spawn. You are here as Alvin Satan and mine and Red's date." Harley told him.

"Right. So, I'll see you two on the dance floor?" Alvin asked.

"We'll be waiting," Harley said. 

She was walking away with the sway of her hips. He smirked at the sight of it and then he felt Sean's hand landed on his shoulder. Alvin turned around to see that Sean was smiling. He looked to the right of his best friend to see a man that looked around his early thirties with black hair.

"Al, let me introduce you to Bruce Wayne," Sean said. 

"I heard about you from your friend," Bruce said. 

Bruce offered his hand to Alvin which he took it and they both shook. They added a little bit of strength into their grip. Alvin's eyes started to glow a little bit because he was could sense something was a misted. They both let go as Sean was looking around the room for a moment.

"Oh, Bruce, you have to meet my new Attorney and I think that you knew him," Sean said. 

"Oh, I don't think so," Bruce said. 

Then Bruce's eyes widened at the sight of Harvey and Grace. He was shocked to see that Harvey's face was fixed and completely healed. Harvey smiled to see his old friend.

"It's good to see you, Bruce," Harvey said. 

"Harvey Dent? Your face, it's normal again." Bruce said.

"Yeah, it was thanks to Global Tech and Spawn for helping me getting my back," Harvey said. 

"Spawn? You mean that mass murderer that I have been hearing about?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, Harvey would have been Two-Face forever. I owe Spawn big time for this." Grace said.

"Try not to have too much fate in Spawn. I mean the League still believe that this character is crazy." Bruce said.

Alvin was getting upset for a moment which his eyes started to glow. Sean looked at him for a moment before he elbowed him in the ribs. Alvin keeps his anger in check until Bruce turned his attention to Alvin.

"So, Mr. Satan, How long have you been working with Sean?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I have been working with Sean for about a while now. We have been friends since we were little." Alvin said.

"Oh, I see. And what are you..." 

"Pudding? You said that you would dance with us." Harley said.

She walked up to the group and wrapped her arms around his body. Alvin chuckled for a moment which Bruce's eyes widened at the sight of Harley Quinn. Alvin just chuckles to the way that Harley was acting. 

"Okay. Sorry about that Bruce, but the lady calls." Alvin said.

He started to take his leave with Harley which Bruce noticed that Poison Ivy was here as well. Sean stood next to him with a smile on his face.

"Surprise to see those two here, huh? They all work for me now, and I have asked the mayor to pardon everyone from their crimes. Now, they all live their lives to the fullest. And today I will unveil the big project that I have been working on." Sean said. 

Bruce was looking at Sean for a moment because deep into his mind, he was pissed because Global Tech had managed to cure the villains that he had once faced of their pain. He excused himself from Sean while he was walking away, he untied his tie. And headed out the door and his car arrive and got in as the car drove off. 

"How was the party, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"It was dull and I need to let the League know about Sean big project."

Meanwhile, Alvin and Harley were walking towards Poison Ivy and the three of them walked towards the dance floor. Harley started to rest her head on Alvin's right shoulder while Ivy was resting her head on his left shoulder. The music was playing a smooth Jazz. Harley sighed because she was enjoying every bit of Alvin. Alvin's hands started to travel south as he reached for both Harley's and Ivy's ass and gave them a nice squeeze. 

"Ohh, you are such a pervert," Harley said. 

"My thoughts exactly," Ivy said. 

Then there was a young woman who was watching from afar, but she wasn't alone. There was a man who was in his late forties and he was standing next to her. He was drinking red wine. Once the song was over, Ivy was looking at the clock and she stopped for a moment.

"Well, I have to get ready for the unveiling. Come on, Harley, I am going to need your help." Ivy said.

"Aw, but I want to dance some more," Harley whined. 

"Don't worry, babe. I will still be here after the unveiling." Alvin said.

He kissed her on the forehead which made her giggled. Then she followed Ivy to help her with getting the machine ready. Alvin sense that he was being watched by someone and he looked around to see that no one was there. He went to find Sean to check with him to see if he was ready to give his speech. As he was walking towards him, he saw that Sean was talking with someone. 

"Mr. Henri Ducard, it's good to see you again. And I see that you brought your lovely assistant Miranda Tate. It's nice to see that you two would come." Sean said.

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Kruger," Henri said. 

Sean shook Henri's hand and he went to Miranda which he kissed her hand to charm her. Alvin was watching this from afar and he shook his head. 

" _Somethings never change. He always finds a way to woo women."_ Alvin thought.

He walked towards the three of them. Then he whispered into Sean's ear about the unveiling getting ready to start.

"Right. I will see you two later. The show is about to begin." Sean said.

He walked towards the stand to give his speech while Alvin was looking around for a moment. Then he heard his earpiece beeping in his ear. He pressed the button on his earpiece.

"What is it?" Alvin asked.

" _Sir, it seems that a ship is heading this way."_

"What type of ship?" Alvin asked.

" _It's unknown, but I have to guess. It must be the Justice League, sir."_

"Alright," Alvin said. 

Sean walked in front of the guests and reporters and he cleared his throat for a moment before he begins with his speech.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for coming to tonight's unveiling for Project Gaia. But before you could get into the unveiling there is something that I want the people to know. Yesterday I was approached by the so-called honorable Justice League. They demanded that I be arrested for serving the people and for protecting someone who had brought true justice to us. Spawn." Sean said.

The crowd started to murmur among themselves at the statement. Meanwhile, the ship landed in the road which Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter walked out of the ship. Then the batmobile arrived as well. Superman looked up at the Tv monitors to see that the speech was being reported live for the world to see. 

_"Superman had actually threatened me. He was demanding that I turn over a true hero who has brought down crime...saved innocents lives and recently eradicated those who were beyond redemption at Arkham and at the same time he saved those who were not beyond redemption,"_ Sean said.

He was getting an applauded from the crowd.

"That's a lie! He's turning the people against us." Superman said.

"Maybe he not. I mean we just did storm into his office yesterday." Flash said. 

Green Lantern looked at him.

"What?" Flash asked.

"Whose side are you on?" Green Lantern asked.

They continue to watch the news for a moment.

" _Which is why I have decided to propose to the people of the world. I am calling for a vote to decide to wither or not the Justice League should continue to operate further or should be shut down for trying to enforce their will upon the public. And on a further note, I am calling out on the arrest of the Green Lantern for abuse of authority and Batman for illegally hacking into our government satellites."_ Sean said.

He received a lot of applause from the guest at the party. Superman grew even angrier which he flew to the top of the party. The rest of the League follow after him which Batman used his bat grapple to get to the top. 

At the party, Sean was smiling and he saw that the project was being carried in by one of the poison Ivy's plants. She gently set it down. The crowd gasped to see that Ivy was here. 

"Please relax, everyone. She is one of those that wasn't beyond redemption. She is one of my top scientists." Sean reassured. "Now, without further delay, I present to you; Project Gaia!" 

He pulled back the tart to reveal a machine that looked like a raygun. Then Poison Ivy was holding a flower and as she handed it to Sean.

"Okay. We all know that some of the states and countries are killing some of the forests most special. But what if I could make it come back to life once again." Sean said.

He placed the flower into the machine chamber. He typed on the keyboard as the machine started up as it scanned the flower. Then Sean put in the coordinates to an unknown location where there weren't any construction sites. The crowd turned their attention to the monitors. Then the machine started to shoot a beam of light into the sky. The beam bounced off the Global Tech's Satellite which it made it to known coordinates as it hit the ground. Suddenly, there were flowers started to bloom once again. Everyone was in awe at the sight as they all applause to the machine.

"This is the power of Gaia. It will bring back lost plants, trees, and even clean water that was destroyed and polluted." Sean said.

He received more applause from the crowd even Alvin was clapping because he was proud to see this machine would change the world. Then suddenly, Superman landed in front of Sean which he was not happy. He grabbed him by the throat which lifts him off the ground while his eyes were red. Alvin ran towards him but he was knocked back by Superman's strength. He crashed into several tables while Wonder Woman caught him. She was checking if he was hurt. 

"You lied. I never threaten you." Superman said.

"Well, you're threatening me now," Sean said, losing air. 

"It's over kid, come quietly before Superman lose more of his temper." Green Lantern said.

Hawkgirl turned around to see armed as they pointed their guards at them. Then Alvin stood up for a moment as he was shaking off some of the pain. One of the guards looked at him which Alvin nodded his head.

"Open fire," Alvin ordered. 

Then the gun went off as Green Lantern threw up a shield to protect them. He saw that Wonder Woman was outside the shield. She was helping some of the civilians to get to safety. Alvin took the chaos to change into his Spawn armor. He used his cape to form a drill and make his way to the Green Lantern's shield. He busted through the shield and he sucked punch Superman in the face. With that impact, Superman let go of Sean. 

"You okay?" Spawn said.

"Yeah, thanks, man," Sean said. 

Spawn turned his attention to Superman which he cracked his neck to the side. He popped his knuckles as Poison Ivy and Harley stood next to him. Superman got up and wipe the side of his mouth. He was looking at Spawn for a moment.

"So long that I am around, you will never lay your dirty hands on Sean ever again." Spawn said.

Superman balled up his fist and flew towards him which flew off with him, but Spawn headbutted Superman in the face. Superman grunt as he let go of Spawn which he brought both of his hands down on Superman to knocked him out of the sky. Superman was falling fast because Spawn adds more force in his attacks. Before he could react, he landed hard as it made a major impact crater. Spawn used his chains to slow down his fall. Once he landed on the street, he looked at the impact crater and jumped into the air as he brought his knee down on Superman's chest which there was loud crack and Superman screamed out in pain. 

"Oh, that sounded like it hurt." Spawn taunted.

He jumped back as he was looking around until he heard a sound of parietals heading towards him. He used his sword to cut them in half which they were batarangs. He saw Batman heading towards him which Spawn caught Batman's leg and flung him to the ground. Then he threw Batman into a nearby car. Batman groaned in pain. Green Lantern fired off a blast from his Lantern ring. Spawn uses his sword to block it. He looked at Green Lantern and smirked at him. 

"Why must there be black on black crimes." Spawn said

Green Lantern created a missile and launched it at Spawn, but Spawn used his chains to send it right back at Green Lantern. Green Lantern threw up a shield to block the impact of the missile. Once the smoke was clear, Spawn appeared behind him and kicked him in the face. Green Lantern hit a nearby wall as he fell to the ground. Then Hawkgirl let out a battle cry as she swung her mace down on Spawn, but he used the power of his sword to form a shield to block her attack. As the mace made contact, it sent out a shockwave which Spawn pushed back to gain momentum.

"Wow. You're good for a beautiful angel." Spawn said.

Hawkgirl giggles for a moment. 

"I see where the confusion is. I'm Thanagarian, not an angel." Hawkgirl said. 

"Oh, I see." Spawn said.

He knocked the mace out of her hand and chopped her in a pressure point in the back of her neck. Hawkgirl was knocked unconscious while Martian Manhunter wrapped his body around Spawn to keep from using his powers and sword. Spawn was struggling to get free. Then Martain Manhunter tried to read his mind once which Spawn felt it.

"I told you before that I don't like people poking around in my head." Spawn said.

He sent a stream of flames into Martain Manhunter's body which he screamed out in pain as he let Spawn go. He was struggling to put the flames out. Spawn was looking around for a moment until he was sucker-punched by Superman. He flew ten feet away from Martain Manhunter and he was rubbing his jaw. He was looking up to see that Superman was back on his feet. 

"So, you like to fight dirty, do ya?" Spawn asked.

He picked a pile of dirty before he got back up to his feet. Superman flew towards him as Spawn charged at top speed. When they both got close, Superman tried to punch him again, but Spawn dodged the punch and chucked dirty into Superman's face.

"Here's mud in your eyes." Spawn said.

Superman was trying to wipe away the dirt from his eyes. Then Spawn kneed him in the gut as Superman felt the wind knocked out of him. Spawn grabbed him and brought his head to Superman's face. For the very first time, the man of steel loses blood. His nose was busted and blood was dripping from his nose. Spawn gave Superman an uppercut which sends him flying into a nearby building window. He was looking around for a moment until appeared behind and planted a bat-bomb on his back. Spawn turned around to see that Batman backed away. Spawn heard something was ticking and he tried to the reach for it before it explodes.

Then Wonder Woman flew in and grabbed the bomb which she threw it into the air. The bomb went off which Batman was shocked to see that Wonder Woman had helped Spawn. Spawn used his chains to trapped Batman and he cracked his neck to the side. Wonder Woman smiled as she turned her head towards Batman.

"What the hell are you doing, Diana?" Batman asked.

"What I should've done. You and Superman are blinded by your authority to bring him in. But you two don't think that Spawn is making a difference." Wonder Woman said. 

Then Superman got up and looked around the room to see that his vision was returning. He walked towards the big hole in the wall and he saw that Wonder Woman was standing in between Spawn and Batman. He knew that Spawn had let his guard down.

"You don't get it. do you? He needs to be brought in before he tried to kill innocent people." Batman said, struggling to get free. 

"Oh please, I am doing better than yo-"

Then a car hit him which caused him to let go of batman. Wonder Woman turned around to see that Superman was making his way down to the street. He landed and crossed his arms. He was giving Wonder Woman a disappointed look. Then Spawn cut open the car to free himself. He was dusting himself off and looked at them.

"One, OW! And two, did you throw a car at me?" Spawn asked.

"How are you able to get out of that without a scratch?" Superman asked.

Spawn chuckled for a moment.

"I have more life insurance than you." Spawn said.

He jumped and balled his first which the suit started to enhance his muscles and gave Superman a right hook. The impact broke his jaw which sends him into batman. Wonder Woman was looking at him and smiled. He walked up to her and grabbed her in a bridal style and used his chain to lift them towards the top of the building. 

"You do know that I can fly, right?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Oh, I know babe. But I wanted to hold you." Spawn said.

Wonder Woman just giggled. She was getting ready to kiss him, but there was a loud thump which shook the building. Spawn sighed because he sensed something was coming.

"Not again? Can I get a moment to myself?" Spawn complained.

Then a big demon that was looking around and it found Spawn.

" **You! I have come for my revenge for my children!"**

"Oh geez, it's the mother." Spawn said.

She was like Gaia but she had thorns sticking out of her entire body. She had purple scales like a dragon, and her horns were razor sharped. (If you haven't heard, watch, or play this anime game or anime series called God Eater, I recommended that you guys and gals look up Hamibel on google.) Spawn was trying to think up a plan to deal with her. She brought her talon down on the building, but Spawn grabbed Wonder Woman and moved her out of the way. He landed on his back while she was on top of him and looked at him which she grinned.

"Well, I know that you love being on top." Spawn commented.

"Oh, shut up." Wonder Woman said.

She got off of him as Spawn got up to his feet, but before he could dust himself off, he was grabbed by the demon. She brought him towards her face as she hissed which green smoke came out her mouth. Spawn was disgusted by the smell of it.

"Guh! Man, two words...Mouth...Wash." Spawn said.

" **I, Hami will have my revenge for my children. I will eat you whole."** Hami said.

"Well, your breath is eating me whole." Spawn said.

He started chuckling but he felt pain from the strength of the demon's grip squeezing his body.

 **"Any more jokes, Mr. Funnyman?"** Hami asked.

"Yeah, how long does it take for a dumbass demon to realize that she is missing a tooth?" Spawn asked.

Hami was looking at him for a moment until she looked down at the Laso wrapped on her fangs. Wonder Woman tugged as hard as she could which pulled out Hami's fangs. Hami screamed out in pain which caused her to let go of Spawn. He free fall until he used his chains to stop his fall which Wonder Woman flew towards him and landed next to him.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am not too crazy about the pain in my body but I will be okay." Spawn said.

Spawn started to get back up on his feet and he was looking at Hami who was screaming out in pain. She was looking at Wonder Woman because she was furious with her. She brought her talon down upon Wonder Woman which caused Spawn's eyes to widen to see that Wonder Woman. Hami raised her talon to see that Wonder Woman was crashed. 

**"You should've stayed out this affair, mortal,"** Hami said.

Spawn ran towards her and checked to see if Wonder Woman's pulsed. Hami was getting ready to grab Spawn until a rocket hit her hands. She turned her attention to a giant tree root. Spawn looked up at to see both Ivy and Harley.

" **More mortals for me to kill. That way my children will be avenged."** Hami said.

She was walking towards the tree root. Harley was shooting more and more rockets at the demon. Spawn looked at the beast heading towards them which he felt a pulse inside of him. Hami was getting ready to kill both Harley and Ivy which both of them were holding each other. 

"RAAAAHHHHHH!" Spawn roared.

Hami looked down at Spawn as he placed Wonder Woman on the ground as strong energy started to surge around him. Some of the energy was healing Wonder Woman. Hami was shocked to see that he was getting ready to fight her. Then his eyes grew brighter green and aimed Hami. 

"LOOK INTO MY EYES AND SEE YOUR SINS!" Spawn yelled.

He shot a beam at Hami's eyes which she was seeing her past sins, but some of the power was hitting Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. They all were seeing their sins before their eyes. Green Lantern saw himself in a war as a marine with him was his commanding officer who was giving orders. It was Tom Kruger the father of Sean Kruger.

"Okay. Here's the plan. We're going to lay down some covering fire for Special Forces' top killer. I am not going to lie, we're going to be in a lot of killing today." Tom said.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Then a helicopter started to land in front of them and out came the Special Force's top killer. He was dressed as a member of a swat team. Tom just smirk because he knew that person. He jumped out of a helicopter and walked towards Tom and they both did their handshake.

"Albert Simmons. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Tom asked.

"I am your cargo to the enemy's line. You ready to bring the rain?" Albert asked.

Tom smirked as he nodded his head.

"Stwart," Tom called out. 

"Sir!" John said.

"You're going to be Al's back shooter. If he fails to reach the enemy's line, you will continue his mission for him. Understood?" Tom asked.

"Sir...yes sir," John answered. 

John looked at Albert for a moment. Albert getting ready to set up for his mission to begin. Tom and his troops took their position behind the barricade as they ready their weapons. Albert started taking his running position. Tom nodded his head and looked at his troops.

"LIGHT THEM UP!" Tom ordered.

Then they all started to unleashed hell on their enemies which caused the enemy to return fire. Some of the troops were shot which Tom signal Albert to begin his mission. Albert nodded his head and started running towards the enemy's line. 

"Cover fire! Cover fire!" Tom ordered.

John just watches as Albert started to make his way towards the line, but he was taking some of the enemy's out as well. He ducked and rolled to avoid bullets. When he made it to the enemy's line, he started to pull out some hand grenades and chucked them to the window because his mission was to destroy the enemy's plans for a superweapon. Then he bolted because he didn't want to be caught in the blast. Little did he know, there was a sniper that was watching him heading back. The sniper was lining up his shot as he pulled the trigger to shoot Albert in the leg. 

"AGH!" Spawn grunted.

He stumbled to the ground which Tom was shocked to see that Albert was hit. Albert was holding his leg and Tom was looking around to see that his men were having trouble trying to not get shot. He looked over at John. 

"Stwart! Retrieve the package!" Tom ordered.

"Sorry sir, but I can't get to him," John said. 

"Stwart, I am giving you a direct order," Tom told him. 

"That's an order that I will not follow, sir," John said. 

He was started shooting back which Tom gritted his teeth. He took off his helmet and jumped the barricade. He ran towards Albert and saw that Albert was shot in the leg. He tried his best to help Albert to his feet and both of them was making their way back to the barricade. Albert was getting back over to the barricade and Tom was getting ready to get back over as well until he was shot. John was shocked to see that the general was shot in front of his eyes. Albert pulled Tom's body over the barricade before he pressed the trigger button which the facility was blown sky-high. 

Hawkgirl was starting to see her home planet and the man in front of her because he was giving orders to all her people about conquering planets which he handed Hawkgirl planet earth as her target for their invasion. She was heading towards the docking bay. She was about to board her ship to head out for her assignment. Then the man in front of her hugged her as tight as he could.

"Don't worry, we will be together again."

"I will hold you to that," Hawkgirl said. 

Superman started to remember something that he buried deep into his mind. He saw himself serving Darkseid. He standing in front of Metropolis and he was destroying the army's tanks and troops. He even remembered that Supergirl tried to stop him, but he beat her to the brink of death.

"Clark, you don't have to do this. You're not a killer." Supergirl said.

Batman started to remember that he was in his batmobile because he was heading towards a place in hurry pace. He was heading towards a mountain and he was looking at the tracking device. When he arrived, there was an explosion. He was shocked to see that it was too late. He walked over to the rumble and he was digging through the rumble to find a dead person who was wearing a Robin suit.

"Jason, I am so sorry," Batman said. 

He hung his head in shame because he had failed to save his partner.

Spawn started to get weak for using his new ability and he closed his eyes. He collapsed to his knees and he was panting from exhaustion. Hami was standing still as her eyes were burned through her head. Wonder Woman grabbed Spawn's sword and cut the beast's head off as she flew towards Spawn.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I am fine. I need to rest." Spawn said.

Then the truck arrived in front the both of them and guards started to hop out the truck. They started walking towards Spawn and Wonder Woman. 

"Spawn, we're here to escort you back to Global Tech."

"Thank you. I am a little weak to stand at the moment." Spawn said.

"Of course, sir."

Guard started nodded his head to signal one of his men to help Spawn to his feet. They both started to help Spawn into the truck and closed the door behind them. Wonder Woman watched as the truck drove off to the direction to Global Tech. She turned around to see that members of the league started to get back up. Then Flash came to the scene to see that he had missed out on the fight.

"What did I miss?" Flash asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Green Lantern asked.

"Helping people escape and away from the carnage," Flash said. 

"Spawn got away yet again," Superman said. 

"Maybe, that you all should leave him be." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, we have to talk about you helping him escape," Batman said. 

Wonder Woman raises a brow at the way that Batman accusing her. Superman was looking at her for a moment with his arms crossed. 

"So, I take you to know about that. He is making a difference in this world but why is it so bad to help a fellow hero like him?" Wonder Woman asked. 

"He's not like us, Diana. He is a killer and you shouldn't help him. When we get back to the watchtower, we need to discuss your loyalty lives." Superman said.

"There's nothing to discuss because starting today, I quit the Justice League." Wonder Woman said. 

She flew off on her own and which both Superman and Batman were shocked to lose one of their founding members. Supergirl arrives at the scene and she saw that entire street were in ruin. 

"What happened here?" Supergirl asked.

"Spawn happened," Superman told her. 

"Really? You're blaming him? What I saw that you guys attacking him." Supergirl said. 

"Not you too, Kara. Look we will talk about this some other time because the press is here." Superman said.

The League was being surrounded by the media. Then Supergirl flew off after Wonder Woman. 

**Meanwhile at Global Tech**

Spawn was on a stretcher and was inside a scanning machine. He was being scanned to check for any signs of broken limbs. Sean was looking at the monitors to see that some that his energy was extremely high. He was surprised to see that it was that high. Then Spawn started to open his eyes to see that he was in a machine.

"Sir, he's awake."

"thank you. Pull him out of the machine." Sean said.

They shut the machine down and the stretcher was pulled out of the machine. He was looking around to see that he was inside of Global Tech. Then he turned his attention to the door is open up. He saw Sean walking into the room with a smile on his face. 

"Man, that was an incredible fight you had on the Justice League. Especially that new more you did on that demon. I never really knew that you have that trick up your sleeve." Sean said.

"I don't know what happened. I just snapped." Alvin said.

Sean walked over to his monitor and shown Alvin his new power. Alvin was shocked to see that side of him. He was looking at Sean as he handed Alvin a clipboard. Alvin examined it for a moment which he saw that his powers had skyrocketed. 

"So, I just unlock a new power?" Alvin asked.

"Yup, and if you let me run more test on you, we might discover more powers that haven't been unlocked yet," Sean said. 

"Sure man," Alvin said. 

"Cool, I know that it has been a long night and you need your rest. Harley and Ivy went home to wait for you. We will run tests on you in a few days." Sean said.

"Thanks, man. I'll see you around." Alvin said. 

Sean waved to Alvin as he started to stretch his arms for a moment and let out a yawn. He started to take his leave as well and gave his employees the rest of the night off. He was heading back to his home.

 **A few hours later  
**

Alvin arrives home and he saw that some of the girls were home. Lois was in her room fast asleep while Diana was sleeping in her room. Harley was sleeping in the living on the couch. She was asleep which Alvin noticed that Harley was watching tv. Alvin turned off the tv and carry her back to her room bridal style. Harley was resting her head on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin opened the door and he saw that Harley had decorated her room in her images. 

Alvin silently chuckles at some of the images of her and him. He moved around the sleeping Hyenas. Once he made it to Harley's bed and tuck her in before he kissed her on her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Harley," Alvin said. 

Alvin was walking past the bathroom as the door open up to see Ivy with a towel wrapped around the top of her body while she was using another towel to dry her hair. She was looking at Alvin as she was blushing. 

"Hey Ivy, just got out of the shower?" Alvin said.

"Yeah, when did you get home?" Ivy asked.

"Well, not too long ago. I was just putting Harley to bed because she fell asleep on the couch." Alvin said. 

Ivy giggled as she pictured it in her head as she started walking towards Alvin. She wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and she leans forward to kiss him on the lips. Alvin placed his hands-on Ivy's hips until he reached to her. Ivy was guiding him towards her room with her powers and once they made it inside Ivy's room, Ivy pushed him down onto the bed. Then she started to remove her towel to show off her naked body. Alvin smiled at the sight of her body and he started to remove his shirt while Ivy was helping him out his pants. She looked at the size of Alvin's dick which caused her to blush. 

"Wow," Ivy said. 

Alvin just smiled at her as he leaned back for a moment. Ivy grabbed a hold of it and started stroking it. She licked the tip a few times until she started sucking on the tip. Alvin knew that it was her first time doing it because she never been with anyone since her entire body changed. Alvin knew that he was going to take things slow with her. Then Ivy started to take it all in slowly. She began bobbing her head as she was playing with herself as she was moaning while she sucking Alvin off.

She was enjoying herself which she looked up to see that Alvin was enjoying it as well. She started to move a little faster and suck harder. Alvin groaned as he could feel Ivy's tongue all over his dick.

"Oh wow, you are good, Ivy," Alvin said. 

Ivy smiled as she moved faster and suck harder. She put two fingers inside her pussy and moaned while she was sucking Alvin's dick. She was getting wetter and wetter which she made a small puddle of her pussy juice. Alvin let out a grunt as he came inside her mouth. Ivy was trying her best to swallow it all. Once she was done, she was looking up at Alvin with a smile.

"That was delicious, Alvin," Ivy said. 

"We're not done yet, my dear," Alvin said. 

He helped her up on the bed and they both started kissing each other once again. Alvin was kissing her neck which caused Ivy to gasp and let out a moan. She placed her hands-on Alvin's shoulders. Alvin began to move downward. He was kissing her collarbone and made his way to Ivy's breasts. He began to lick her right breast and suck of it before he released it. Ivy moaned as cold air brushed against her nipple which caused it to be hard. Alvin continued to suck on it while he played with Ivy's left breast. Ivy placed her hand on Alvin's head to get him to suck harder on her breasts.

After a few minutes, Alvin which to the left breast while he played with Ivy's right breast. Ivy just moaned louder as she could feel her pussy getting wet. Alvin stopped sucking on it for a moment as he made his way down to Ivy's pussy and began to lick it. Ivy gasped as she felt his tongue touch her pussy. He continued licking Ivy's pussy while Ivy was moving her hips. Then Alvin stuck his tongue inside of her pussy. Ivy placed her hands-on top of Alvin's head to signal him to go deeper.

"Ahhh, ohhh, Alvin, don't stop, ahhh, ahhh, mmm, ahhh!" Ivy moaned.

Alvin kept going as Ivy's pussy started to tighten up around his tongue. Ivy arches her back as she was felt herself reach her climax. She moaned louder as she came. Alvin let go of her for a moment as he wiped his mouth and looked down at his dick to see that it was hard once again. He was looking at Ivy for a moment. 

"You ready for me to stick it in, Ivy?" Alvin asked.

Ivy looked at him and nodded her head. Alvin started to line up his dick before he slowly pushed through Ivy's entrance. Ivy moaned louder as she felt Alvin's dick going deep inside of her. Alvin started moving as Ivy was wrapping her arms around his neck. He continued to thrust to make sure that Ivy was enjoying it. She wrapped her legs around his waist to signal him to go faster.

Then he went faster and harder which Ivy was moaning louder as she was feeling Alvin's dick going deeper inside of her. The bed started to shake from the way Alvin was thrusting. Then Ivy pushed him onto his back which she was on top of him. She began to ride him as Alvin rise and started sucking on Ivy's breasts. 

"Oh, yes, yes, ah, don't stop, my spawn. Ahhhh ahhhh AHHH!" Ivy moaned.

Alvin could feel how tight Ivy was becoming. He was thrusting harder which it could feel his dick touching her womb. Ivy could feel her walls started to crumble around her. Then Alvin went faster and harder like crazy until they both climaxed together which Alvin shoot his seed inside of Ivy's womb. They both panted for a moment as Alvin was looking at Poison Ivy.

"Wow, you are great," Alvin said. 

"Thank you, I hope that you are not satisfied just yet," Ivy said. 

She turned on her stomach for a moment as she raised her ass in the air. Alvin was looking at her ass which made him rock hard once again. He got up and grabbed Ivy's hips. Then he thrust deep inside of her which he leaned into Ivy's ear and he started to nibble it a couple. Ivy started to whimper because she was feeling how good Alvin was treating her. 

"Ahhh, yes, yes, yes, ah, ohhh, Alvin, ah ah, don't stop." Ivy moaned.

"So tight," Alvin said. 

He went faster and harder which slapped her ass. Ivy yelped ash she was surprised for a moment and turned her head to look at him. Alvin did it again and again which Ivy was enjoying it. 

"Yes, daddy. Spank me! I have been a bad girl. Ahhh ah ahh ohhh mmm ahhhh please daddy." Ivy moaned.

"Daddy, huh? I like the sound of that." Alvin said.

He went deeper as he went faster and harder which caused Ivy to bite down on the pillow to contain her scream. Then sweat started to build up around them and keep going until they both came once again. Alvin pulled out of her as he collapsed on top of Ivy and they both were panting from exhaustion.

"Oh wow. You are an animal, Alvin." Ivy said.

Alvin got off of her and lay on his back which Ivy moved over and cuddled up to Alvin. She hummed because she was feeling his muscles and she fell asleep. Alvin brought his arm around her to hold her closed.

"I love you, Alvin," Ivy said. 

"I love you too, Ivy," Alvin said. 

They both went to sleep for the rest of the night. But little did they know, the door to Ivy's was open and Harley was panting and she had her hand in her shorts which it was wet. She was sitting in a puddle of her pussy juice. 

"Ohhh, you are so lucky, Red. I better get me some of that." Harley said.

She let out a quiet moan as she came. She pulled out her hand from her shorts and looked at her fingers soaking wet. She sucked on them to clean her cum off and she walked back to her room to sleep. It was quiet for the rest of the night. 

**Whew. That was a great chapter, The Justice League ruined the party. Spawn learned a new ability and had sex with Ivy. More to come for our hero. If you guys had a request for your own Hell-spawns for the Legion or Hell-spawns that are renegades, shoot me a PM on my profile with a description of both Hell-spawn armor and human form with a favorite weapon and Hell-spawn name and if you are guest, just leave your description of your Hell-spawn in a review.**

 **Please review every one.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: One Crazy Evening

**Author Note: Boy, this story is coming along nicely. And I wanted to thank you all for your support. I know that some of you don't approve this story but I don't care what they think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, DC Universe except for my Ocs. And some of the OCs that I am using belongs to the fans. Tom and Sean Kruger (Dragonlord0), Fury (Jordan Casey), and Plague (Antex-The Legendary Zoroak).  
**

**Enjoy the chapter my fans.**

 **One Crazy Evening**

 **Next Morning**

Alvin woke up to see that he was alone in bed and let out a yawn as he stretched his arms until his bones popped. He got out of bed and he heard the tv was on which he walked into the living for a moment. He saw both Ivy and Harley sitting on the couch and they both were wearing a t-shirt and bikini bottoms as their underwear. He looked at their chest carefully until he saw that their nipples were hard to see through the t-shirt which caused him to get a boner. He walked into the living and let out a yawn once again. He was looked at them for a moment. The girls turned their heads and smiled at him.

"Morning, Alvin," Ivy said. 

"Yeah, morning, Cowboy," Harley said. 

He was looking around to see a sticky note on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up. And it says "Got called into work early. Didn't have time for your homemade breakfast, Sorry babe. Love you, Lois" She let a kiss print on the note which he smiled. He went into the kitchen to fix some breakfast and he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs, bacon, and milk. Then he went into the cabinets to pull out a box of Pancakes batter. He started to make breakfast for both Harley and Ivy. It took about forty-five minutes to get everything set up and he placed them on the table. 

"Okay, breakfast is ready, you two," Alvin said. 

Both Harley and Ivy were getting up from the couch and walked over to the table to see a nice spread of breakfast. They both were shocked to see the spread and they looked at Alvin.

"Well, this is a welcome to our little family," Alvin said. 

The girls were smiling at him and then Diana came out of her room, but she was completely naked and her hair was a mess. She walked over to the table and kissed Alvin on the cheek.

"Morning, Love," Diana said. 

"Hey, want's some breakfast?" Alvin offered.

"I might need some food in my system. I will be heading out on patrol." Diana said.

After they all eaten breakfast, Alvin got dressed and he was looking around to see that the girls were in the shower. He left them a note where he might be at for a while. Then he summoned his caped and teleported out of the house. 

**Meanwhile at the church**

When he arrived at the church, he looked around for Cagliostro until he was greeted by a sword pointed at his throat. Alvin threw his hands up in defense and he looked from the corner of his eyes, he saw Cagliostro standing there with a sword pointed at his throat.

"You got to stop doing that," Alvin said. 

"Were you follow?" Cagliostro asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you. NO!" Alvin said.

Cogliostro put his sword away as his hand came back to normal. Alvin was rubbing his neck a few times as it was being healed. Cagliostro was sitting in a chair as he took off his hat. He was looking at Alvin for a moment because he could tell that something was off about him. 

"I am to assume this is no normal visit. What is it?" Cagliostro asked.

"This," Alvin answered. 

He was looking at his mentor for a moment as his eyes were bright green as energy was coming off them. Cogliostro was shocked to see that this had happened to Alvin. He could feel strong energy that he never thought it would be possible. 

"When did this happened?" Cagliostro asked.

"Last night. I was fighting this demon named Hami. I think that it had triggered when she was going to kill the girls. Then the power didn't stop at the demon because I think that the Justice League as well. But it was unintentional." Alvin explained.

Cogliostro was stroking his beard after hearing Alvin's story which caused him to chuckle for a moment. Alvin was looking at him with a confused look on his face. 

"I never thought to see that ability for the second time," Cogliostro said.

"Wait, you've seen this ability before?" Alvin asked.

"Seen it? I was the one that gives it a name. You see, one of my former Hellspawn comrades develop it to use to raid villages but since he died a long time ago. He was one of the strongest Hellspawn in the old days. I called that Sin Gazes. It's an ability that sees into anyone's deepest darkest sin. For example, if the person who committed the worst crimes imaginable such as murder or rape; that person will be reduced to a braindead husk, or even die from it. Now, if those who committed less heinous crimes such as stealing rethink their choices. It even affects those who were indirectly involved in crimes they failed to stop but decided not to dwell on it, which make them just as guilty. However, the effects wear off only if the victims accept their guilt, but for some who don't live up to their sins." Cogliostro explained.

"Hmmm...that is hard to take in. But what about those who don't live up to their sins?" Alvin asked. 

"The effects will be long and agonizing pain process. But if you want to remove it, just hold up your hand at the direction of the person to absorb the Sin Gaze's effect." Cogliostro said.

"Wow. This power is far worse than death itself." Alvin said. 

**Meanwhile at the Watchtower**

Superman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Batman were sitting in the meeting chamber. They were thinking about what their next move but the people had turned against them. Flash was looking at an empty seat where Wonder Woman used to be.

"Man, I still can't believe that she is gone," Flash said. 

"She made her choice. Now, we need to move forward." Superman said.

Then there was a ring in his head. He started to feel little dizzy for a moment until he shook his head. Martian Manhunter was looking at Superman for some odd reason. Hawkgirl was looking at her hands because she was bothering her for some odd reason. Green Lantern was resting his head on his hand as he tapped his finger on the table. 

"So, what do we do?" Green Lantern asked.

"We do what we do best. Protect the people like we always do." Superman said.

"Superman is right. We need to get people's support back." Batman said. 

Green Lantern just sigh as the image of his past had popped into his head which caused him to jump back for a moment. Hawkgirl was looking at him for a moment because she knew that something was wrong with him. Once their meeting was over, Green Lantern was looking out the window to look out in the deep of space which he let out a sigh.

"Okay. You have been acting weird since you came here. What's up, John." Hawkgirl said.

"I have been haunted by my past." Green Lantern said.

"What do you mean?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Well, Before I join the League, I used to be a Marine. I met Sean's father and this special force's top soldier named Al Simmons. We were on a mission together and it went wrong. I didn't cover the both of them but they both ended up. I thought that I put it behind but Spawn manage to bring that pain back. I guessed that I was a little hard on his son." Green Lantern explained. 

Hawkgirl was shocked to hear about it which she experienced the same thing but she placed her hand on her arm because she didn't want to tell him. They both just stared out in the void of space.

 **Meanwhile at Alvin's house**

Alvin came back home and he saw that both Ivy and Harley was sitting on the couch. Then he was greeted by both Bud and Lou who tackle him to the ground and gave him a barrage of licks on his face. He was trying to protect his mouth because he didn't want to have hyenas' drool in his mouth. He managed to get off the floor as his cellphone ring. He was wiping his face as he looked at the hyenas who was panting. He pressed the answer button his phone.

"Hello," Alvin answered. 

" _Hey Ai, did I call at a bad time?"_ Sean asked.

"No, Bud and Lou missed me and they were showing their love," Alvin said. 

Lou jumped up to Alvin which Alvin was scratching Lou behind the ear as he shakes his hind leg.

"So, what's up. You want me to take a few things around the office while you're in a meeting?" Alvin said.

Bud was getting ready to tackle Alvin again until Harley did a sharp whistle to get both of them attention which they ran over to her and jumped onto the couch. They both rested their heads on her lap as she stroked their heads.

 _"Yeah, I am good. Anyway, I was calling to let you, Harley, and Ivy has the day off. Since the Gaia project went off without a hit. Plus, I knew that you guys had worked hard for this project."_ Sean said.

"I see. I well let them know. See ya, Sean." Alvin said.

He hung up the phone and looked at the two women in front of him with a grin on his face. Harley and Ivy were looking at him for a moment. 

"So, who wants to take a stroll for today because we got the day off?" Alvin told them.

"Well, I have to tend to my planets in the greenhouse room," Ivy said. 

"Oh okay. Wait, when did we get a greenhouse room?" Alvin asked.

Ivy giggled.

"We have one but I guess that you didn't pay attention to the tour. Sean told me about it when I call him." Ivy said.

"I see. Well, Harley, it's just you and me for today." Alvin said. 

Harley grinned from ear to ear. Then both Bud and Lou hit Alvin because they wanted to go out with them.

"Okay, okay, you two can come too," Alvin said. 

He walked over to the leash and hooked it on their collars. Then they both started to head out. They both were walking around town which they were causing a scene because of the Hyenas. Harley was holding bud while Alvin was holding Lou which Lou started to tug hard which caused Alvin to follow after Lou. Harley just smiled which she giggled as Lou tackle Alvin to the ground. Lou was giving Alvin kisses.

"Oh, come on, Lou. Enough with the licking already." Alvin said.

He was struggling to get Lou off of him, but the Hyena was too smart for his good. Harley just let out a laugh which she let go of the leash. Then Bud ran toward both of them because he wanted to join in on the fan. Bud started licking him as well. Then Harley did a sharp whistle which both Bud and Lou ran towards her. Alvin got up as he wiped the Hyenas' saliva from his face. 

"Man, those two sure are passionate towards me," Alvin said. 

"Well, they probably sense how happy I am," Harley told him. 

She looked at him which she started to realize that she never felt so free in her life since Alvin helped her to get her life back on track.

"Well, how about we do some shopping," Harley suggested. 

"Sure," Alvin answered. 

Then they walked toward the mall which they caused a panic because of the Hyenas. Alvin just chuckles slightly as he was rubbing the back of his head. The people were running for their lives. Harley looks at a women clothing store and she looked at Alvin.

"Sorry, hot stuff. This is more of a woman only shopping." Harley said.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me twice. Come on, Bud, Lou." Alvin said.

He took Bud and Lou to a different store while Harley walked inside the store to find some new clothes. She was looking through the clothes rack. She was looking through each clothes until she found a cute pink dress. She went to the changing room and tried it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and she came out of the changing room. She presents herself to store clerk like a model which she was looking at Alvin the mirror as he was petting both Bud's and Lou's heads as he went inside the men clothing store. He tied them both on a metal pole to keep them from causing a scene. 

"Boyfriend?"

Harley blushed as she turned her head to look at the store clerk. She never thought of Alvin as her new boyfriend.

"Well..." Harley stumbled.

"Well, come with me."

The young store clerk took Harley to the back of the store away from prying eyes. The clerk opened the door to show Harley a pink that was filled with lingerie which Harley's jaw dropped at the different type of lingerie. She turned her head at the store clerk. 

"Well, we got in the new Victoria Secret and the best way to land a man like that is showing him your wild side."

Harley smiled as she walked into the room as she was looked through the lingerie that describes her. She even picked some lingerie for Ivy. She picked three red and black pair of bras and panties for herself and green bras and panties for Ivy. 

Meanwhile, Alvin was looking for some casual clothes for himself and he picked a black suit with a pair a sunglass. He was looking at himself in a mirror as he straightens his tie. Then he picked out some regular clothes for him to wear to look normal. 

"I love

it," Alvin said.

"Let they say, 'Clothes make the man.' Would that be cash or credit."

"Cash," Alvin said. 

He holding a few stacks of money in his hand which the clerk took it from him. He rung up some of the clothes that Alvin was going to take. Then he bagged the clothes which Alvin walked out the door. He was looking around to see that Harley wasn't done yet and he walked over to a game store to get some games while he still waited for her to get done. Alvin was looking around the game store to see that there was a video of Spawn. He was looking at the front cover which he grinned because someone had gotten his good side in his Spawn armor. He turned the game around to look at the details of the game. (Looked up Spawn: Armageddon video game for PS2. That where I got the game design from. I have played it a long time ago and it was awesome.)

"Wow, they got the detail pretty good," Alvin said. 

He took it and walked up to the cash register and he bought a few games along with the Spawn game. He walked out the door to see both Bud and Lou laying down which Alvin sat down on a bench.

"I wonder what's keeping Harley?" Alvin asked.

Harley was at the cash register and she had a bright smile on her face. The store clerk was looking out the window to see that Alvin was sitting on the bench. 

"I am telling you, Ms. That man will love you in that lingerie. He will fuck you like no tomorrow."

Harley smiled as she blushed at dirty thoughts came into her heads. She paid for her stuff and he walked out of the door. Bud and Lou raise their heads and panted when they'd saw their master walking out of the store. Then Alvin looked over at Harley and he got up from the bench. He grabbed his stuff and they both walked home. Harley was looking at Alvin's back and she had a sad look on her face. She was still holding onto the thought that Joker did to him which she stopped for a moment. Alvin turned his head and looked at Harley who was far behind. He turned around and walked back to her.

"What's wrong, Harley?" Alvin asked.

She looked at Alvin and she had a sad look on her face. She hugged Alvin which to his surprise and placed his hands on her back to hug her back. Harley had tears running down her cheek. 

"I am so sorry," Harley said. 

"Hey, hey, hey, you don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong." Alvin said.

Harley let go of him and she had tears running down her cheeks which Alvin looked at her.

"I know, I thought that you need to hear it from me. For what Mr. J did to you and your sister was unforgivable." Harley said.

Alvin just gave a gentle smile and held her which caused Harley's eyes to widen. She hummed as she could hear Alvin's heart beep. She felt more and more comfortable around Alvin. They let go of each other and Alvin kissed Harley on her forehead. 

"You are not responsible for my sister's death. I blame myself because I didn't protect her as a big brother should. But I am paying for it by making a promise to myself and to all family that had suffered at the hands of psycho killers." Alvin said. 

He grabbed Harley's hand and they started to walk back to his place. It took a while for them to get home. Alvin opened the door and Harley walked inside as both Bud and Lou went to the couch to sleep on it. Alvin just chuckles to himself as he placed the bags into his room. He went into the kitchen to make dinner for everyone. Diana flew into the kitchen and kissed Alvin on the cheek. 

"Oh hey, when did you get back?" Alvin asked.

"A while ago," Diana said. 

"I thought that you have business with the Justice League," Alvin said. 

"Well, the truth is that I have quit the league," Diana told him. 

Alvin was taking a sip of his dish for a moment until he spits it out as he was shocked to hear the bombshell had dropped on him. 

"Say what?! You quit the Justice League?!" Alvin said.

Diana just smiled as she nodded her head. Alvin just smile at her and kissed her. He went back to making dinner, but Diana started to help him. Alvin was making a Jamaican dish. Meanwhile, Harley was walking towards her room, but she saw Ivy who was writing something down on her clipboard.

"Hey red, I have something for you," Harley said. 

"Is it another pie to the face trick? I don't want it." Ivy said.

Harley just pouted at the statement.

"It's something that you wear to show off your wild side," Harley said. 

Ivy stopped for a moment and turned her head to look at Harley who was smiling big. 

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

Harley reached into her bag as she pulled out sexy lingerie which caused Ivy to blushed red. She looked around to see if anyone was around. She pulled Harley into her room and closed the door. 

"Are you insane? Pulling that out in front of me like that." Ivy said.

"I think it sexy. I mean I have some for myself and I thought that you might want one too. I mean I know that you have sex with him last night." Harley said.

Ivy gasped as she realizes that Harley had found out about her and Alvin had sex with each other.

"How did you know?" Ivy asked.

"Simple. I watch and I never thought that you did that to him like." Harley said.

Ivy looked at the green bra and panties to see that it show off her sexy side. She was looking at Harley who was smiling at her. Ivy just sighs because she knew that it can't be helped. 

"So, tell everything all about it. How did it make you feel?" Harley said.

"Well, you have to find out yourself. But I will tell you this though, it will make you feel like you're in heaven." Ivy told her.

Harley just smiled as she reached into her bag to pull more of her stuff and tried them on in front of Ivy. Ivy was sitting on her bed as Harley was showing her new pink dress. Ivy just smiled as Harley tried on her lingerie which it was red and black as it showed her nipples through the fabric.

"Hey everyone, dinner is ready," Alvin called out. 

Ivy sighed because she was enjoying the show.

"Well, we've better get out of here," Ivy said. 

"Right," Harley said. 

Ivy was getting ready to reach the doorknob until Harley kissed her on the lips which caused her to kissed back and they both were enjoying the kiss. Then they both broke the kiss as Harley grabbed her clothes and put them back on. They both walked out of Ivy's room and they saw that Alvin was sitting down, Lois was sitting next to Supergirl while Diana was sitting next to Alvin. There were two remaining seats. And they both sat down next to each other. They were looking at the food.

"Well, I hope you all like it," Alvin said. 

"This looks delicious, Alvin," Diana said. 

"Yeah, you have become a great cook," Lois said. 

They all started to taste the food and they were moaning from how the food taste. Alvin just smiled as he started eating as well. After they were done, they gave Alvin a goodnight kiss as they went to bed. Alvin was clearing the table and he was cleaning the dishes. He was looked at the clock for a moment. Once he was done cleaning the dishes, he started to yawn because he knew that he was tired from the long day. He started walking towards his room, but he stopped for a moment because he started sniffing in the air. 

"Wow, that is a good fragrance," Alvin said. 

He started to follow the smell and stopped in front of Harley's room. He opened the door and he saw something that was possible. Harley was laying on her bed all seductively and she was wearing on her lingerie. She was smiling at him and moved her finger to get him to come in her room. Alvin started walking into her room and he closed the door behind him. Harley was looking at him with a huge grin on her face. 

"I wanted this to be special because I wanted to thank you for sparing me and helping me to get over Mr. J's death. You helped me realizes that he was irredeemable, selfish, abusive, and psychopath he was." Harley said.

She kissed him on his cheek as she moved down his neck. Alvin was still upset at her over the fact she was wrongfully in love with someone who ruined lives, including his, just for a sick laugh.

"Don't worry, Harley. I am nothing like the Joker. I will love you with every fiber of my being." Alvin said.

Harley smiled as she felt her spirit being lifted. Then she went back to kissing his neck which Alvin placed both of his hands-on Harley's ass and give them a good squeeze. Harley moved her hands towards Alvin's shirt and begin to lift it as she took it off. She glides her hands up and down on Alvin's muscles, but she pushed him down onto the bed as she climbed on top of him. She was licking her way down Alvin's body. She made it to Alvin's pants which she unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with his boxers. 

"Oh yeah, that is a mean monster dick," Harley said. 

Alvin chuckles at the statement as he groaned when he felt Harley's tongue lick up and down on his dick. She reached behind her back to unclipped her bra and take it off. She has wrapped her breasts around his dick and she was sucking it while she was moving her breasts up and down. She was moving faster as she was sucking his dick harder. Alvin placed his hand on her face as he started to pushed his dick deep into her mouth. Then he came inside her mouth which she was shocked to taste his cum. She was swallowing it all as she pulled his dick out of her mouth. She licked the tip and looked up at Alvin to see that he was enjoying it. 

"Wow, you taste good, baby," Harley said. 

Alvin grabbed Harley and placed her on her stomach with her ass in the air. He started to lick her pussy which caused Harley to moan. She felt his tongue going inside her pussy. She was drooling from the side of her mouth because she had her tongue out. Alvin was groping her ass to increase the pleasure. She started to cum into his mouth. Alvin wipes his mouth for a moment and lined up his dick and started rubbing Harley's entrance. 

"Ahh, ah, oh, Alvin, hurry! I want it in me, I want the big one in me!" Harley begged.

"Well, since you ask nicely," Alvin said.

He pushed it inside of Harley which caused her to moan louder. She looked up at him and smiled. Then he begins thrusting inside her pussy and grabbed both of Harley's arms and he pulled them back. He was thrusting deep inside of her pussy which Harley was moaning louder.

Meanwhile, in Ivy's room, Ivy was tossing and turning in her bed. She let out a sigh because she couldn't sleep. She raises up which she let out a yawn and scratch her chest. 

"I can't sleep," Ivy said. 

Then she heard a loud thump which startled her for a moment. She placed her ear up against the wall. She heard a sound like a bed creaking and then she heard moaning. 

" _Oh, Alvin! Fuck me! Harder, harder, HARDER!"_ Harley moaned.

"Oh my, Harley and Alvin are fucking," Ivy said. 

She listened closely as she started to feel wet and started to play with her breasts. She moaned as she heard Harley moaned louder which caused her to rub her panties. She let a soft moan as her nipples were becoming hard and she licked her lips seductively.

"Ohhh, I want to be part of that. Ahhhh!" Ivy moaned.

She even heard things breaking in Harley's room as Ivy brought her hand into her panties to rub her pussy. She gasped as she felt her hand brush against her clit. She pulled her shirt down to free her breasts. She shivered as she felt cold air brushed against her nipples. Then she started to put two fingers inside her pussy which she was moaning louder. She continued to listen to Harley moaning which made her stick a third finger inside her pussy.

Meanwhile, in Harley's room, Alvin was going deeper while Harley's was moaning louder. Sweats started to build up around both of them. Alvin never has seen this side of Harley before and he was enjoying every bit of it. 

"Ahhh, ah, fuck yeah, ahh, ahh, don't stop, ahh." Harley moaned. 

"I am gonna cum, Harley," Alvin said. 

"Yes, yes, YES! Give it to me, baby. Cum inside of me!" Harley moaned.

"Ahhh, Harley!" Alvin moaned. 

"YAHTZEE!" Harley moaned.

Alvin grunt as he came inside of Harley's pussy and they both collapsed on to the bed. Alvin pulled out of Harley's pussy as his cum was leaking out of her. Harley was panting and grinned. Back in Ivy's room, Ivy was pinching her nipples as she fingered herself even faster. She was panting because of her about to reach her limit soon. She was let out a soft moan as she came all over her bed and she collapsed. 

_"Boy, that was hot to hear both of them have sex. She needed a real man in her life than that bastard. Harley, I hope you and I can have some fun soon."_ Ivy thought.

Then she went back to sleep which her cum was still leaking out of her pussy. Back in Harley's room, Alvin was laying on his back but he felt something heavy that was on top of him. Then he opened his eyes to see Harley on top of him and she was grinding her pussy against his dick. She was looking down at Alvin to see that he was awake. 

"Hey there, big boy. I hope you are ready for round two?" Harley asked.

"You know it," Alvin said. 

Then Harley put Alvin's dick inside her pussy once again and she moaned as she felt it went inside of her. She begins to ride him while Alvin grabbed her hips as he begins to thrust. Harley tilts her head back which she let out a loud moan. She was moving faster while Alvin was thrusting hard into her. 

"Ahhh, ahh, ahhh, yeah baby, ahhh, mmm, mmm," Harley moaned.

She could feel her mind going blank as she was riding him like crazy. Alvin raised up as Harley wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck. Alvin was slapping Harley's ass while she was riding him. Then Alvin was holding on to Harley as tight as he could until he reached his limit again.

"Yahtzee!" Harley moaned

Alvin came inside of her as more and more of his cum went to her womb. They both collapse onto the bed once again. They both were panting from exhaustion. Harley was looking up at Alvin for a moment until she kissed him. They both spent the rest of the night laying like that.

 **Meanwhile at Global Tech**

Sean was staying late because he was going over plans for his next projects to help the world. There was a light breeze for a moment which caused him to look up from the paperwork. He was looking around for a moment because he thought he heard someone.

"Hello?" Sean asked.

But there wasn't a response which he went back to work. Then he heard it again as he looked up from his desk again. He was looking around for a moment which he checked the video feed. Then the monitors went static which caused him to jump because he knew that someone was in the building. He reached for the button with a hand stopped him. He was hit in the gut which knocked the wind out of him as he fell back into his chair. Suddenly a sword and a sai were pointing at his throat. He looked to his right to see a woman in a mask and he looked to feel another woman wearing a cat mask. 

"Ladies, it's nice and all for you all to meet me after work, but I am pretty business at the moment," Sean said. 

"This will only take a minute, Mr. Kruger," Henri said.

Out of the shadow to see the Henri and Miranda. Sean was looking at him for a moment which he was surprised to see him. They both were wearing different outfits.

"Henri, what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Please, Call me Ra's al Ghul. And this is my daughter Talia Al Ghul." Ra's said.

"So, the league of Assassin has come to kill me is that it?" Sean asked.

He was trying to get free but the two women hold him down as their blades moved closer to his throat, but Ra's stopped them. He walked up to the desk and pulled out a tablet. He pressed a button to turned it on and placed it on the desk. Then he snapped his finger to signal the girls to let go of him. As they let go of Sean, he was rubbing his neck for a moment. Then he looked at the Tablet until his eyes widen at a picture of Alvin looking at a different direction away from the camera. 

"I want to talk to the man named Spawn." Ra's al Ghul said.

 **xxx**

 **Whew, boy that took me the longest to get that done. I am happy that you have enjoyed this chapter so far. I have an announcement to make. I have been getting a lot of reviews and Pms about putting Marvel in this story and I have been putting a lot of thought into it. I wanted to make it as a sequel to this story but after seeing a lot of Fans that want to make this a Spawn/Dc/Marvel even my friends believe that this story should have Marvel Heroes and Villains in the mix. And I have decided to grant everyone's wishes. So, as of today and future chapters, This Story is now Spawn/DC/Marvel Universe story. Oh, one more thing, if you guys don't mind when you want to request your Hellspawn Ocs to be put in this story, I need you guys to put this as your Subject line called "Hellspawn(insert the name)" because I have some many Hell Upon the League as the Subject lines it is hard to look back on the requests. And for the person that asked for the request of Hellspawn Cerberus. If you are reading this, I would like to apologize because I have accidentally deleted your request by mistake. It is not too much trouble could you resend me the details again.  
**

**Anyway, if anyone wants to have a Hellspawn member of the Legion, or and Renegades, send me a PM and as for Guest give me details and the name of your Hellspawn in Review.**

 **Please Review my fans.**


	15. Chapter 15: Shock and Awe

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, Dc universe, or Marvel Universe except for my Ocs. And some of the characters that I used in this story belong to the fans. Fury (Jordan), Plague (Antex-Legendary Zoroak), and Sean and Tom Kruger (Dragonlord0).**

 **Enjoy everyone**

 **Shock and Awe**

In the depths of Hell, the leader of the legion who was sitting on the throne as he was looking through the fires of hell. Little did he know, Lady Death was sneaking her way into the legion fortress. She was looking at the leader of the Legion. He inhaled the flames as the flame made its way into his skin as he started to feel his fingernails were becoming sharper. Lady Death was slowly unsheathing her golden sword because she was getting ready to attack.

"I know that you are here, Lady Death." Brother one said.

Lady Death didn't make any surprise look because she wants to end this before anyone of the legion finds the hands of Armageddon. She jumped from the second floor and landed behind him. She pointed her blade at brother one's back. 

"Then you know why I'm here." Lady Death said.

She was getting ready to strike but with a flash, she missed. Brother one standing behind her with his back to hers. Lady Death was shocked to see that he was so fast.

"I take it that you have been talking to the old man. It's been centuries since the last time I saw him." Brother one said.

"How did you..." Lady Death said.

"I have spent centuries unlocking my abilities. I am must powerful hellspawn in Hell." Brother one said.

He was about to touch Lady Death, but she quickly backed away from him. She knew that she was outmatched and she retreated. Brother one was grinning because he knew that his power was too great for her. Then more hooded figures appeared before him. 

"Brother one, do want us to go after her?"

"No, she will tell her forces about my ability and tell them to stay away from the legion." Brother one said.

 **At Alvin's house**

It was the middle of the night; Alvin woke up and got out of bed and he looked over at Harley who was still asleep. He just sighed and went into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. He grabbed a bottle of beer and he heard a knocked at the door which he looked at the clock for a moment.

"Now, who could that be out in the middle of the night?" Alvin asked.

He unlocked the door and opened the door which he saw Supergirl. He was looking at her for a moment before he looked around to see if anyone was out.

"Can I come in?" Supergirl said.

"Sure," Alvin said. 

She flew into the house which Alvin double-check before he closed the door. He looked at her for a moment with his arms crossed. Supergirl was looking at him with a confused look. 

"What were you thinking? Coming here in the middle of the night?" Alvin asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my cousin's behavior earlier," Supergirl said. 

"Well, that farm boy needs to learn to stop being a paranoid prick," Alvin said. 

She nodded her head until a split second her eyes widen in pure shock. She looked at Alvin which she was shaking in fear because he knew her cousin's secret identity.

"Relax, I am not going to say anything," Alvin said. 

Supergirl sighed with relief as she placed her hand on her heart. She smiled at him for a moment, but her smile died down for a little bit. She took a seat on the couch as she was looking at him.

"So, what made you want to do this?" Supergirl asked.

"I thought that I've already told this," Alvin said. 

Supergirl just rubbed the back of her head.

"I know. But I want to know what drives you do the things that you do." Supergirl said. 

Alvin rubbed his chin for a moment and let out a slight chuckle. 

"I see. I guess that I need to elaborate on that. Let me ask this question does anyone in the Justice League would avenge their loved ones if they were killed by a lunatic?" Alvin asked.

Supergirl placed her finger to her chin to think on the question that Alvin had told her.

"Well, no. If they did, it wouldn't bring them back and it would make them no better than the criminals they fight now." Supergirl said.

"Well, that is nothing but excuses that the League used to keep playing the hero while ignoring the suffering of those who lost their loved ones to psychopaths like the Joker, which is why some of the people hate and distrust them even more. Plus, there is no justice for the dead if their murderer is still alive, and the dead don't want anything. But I am not doing it for revenge or fame, but I am doing it to make sure that no one will suffer again." Alvin explained. 

Supergirl becomes shocked by this and hurt that her own cousin and the rest of the Justice League would hide such things from her. All the time she thought that they were keeping the people safe when they really weren't because they always held back, along with their misguided beliefs that even the worst criminals deserved a second chance despite all the suffering they've caused. 

Before the two of them can say anything else.

" _In breaking news, Metropolis most electric villain known as Livewire is wreaking havoc after she escaped from Stryker's Island once again."_

Alvin sighed as he decided to go and stopped her. But he stopped for a moment and looked over at Supergirl.

"You want to come?" Alvin asked.

"But what about my cousin? I have a feeling that he might be there. And let's say that you are not his favorite person right now." Supergirl said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be by your side." Alvin assured her.

Supergirl blushed for a moment and nodded her head. Alvin's cape appeared as it wrapped around him which summoned his armor. They both started to leave the house to stop Livewire. Little did they know, Diana and Lois were up and they heard everything that was said. They were shocked to hear everything that Alvin said about the League and Superman. They knew that they were going to talk with Alvin in the morning which they both started to head back to bed. 

**Meanwhile in the City**

Alvin and Supergirl arrive in the city and they both looked around to find Livewire until they both saw a bolt of big lightning being shot up into the sky. Spawn just sighed because she had just given away her location. They both started to head over to where they both saw the lightning. When they both arrive at the location, they both saw a woman with pale skin with light blue hair which she was wearing a leather unitarded which she was shooting lightning. She started laughing because she was celebrating being free. She was about to grab some money until Supergirl used her heat vision to stop her. Livewire turned her head as she was looking at the duo standing side by side. 

"Oh, great it's Super wimp and... hello, tall drink of water," Livewire said. 

She licked her lips at the sight of Spawn. Spawn was looking at Supergirl with a confused look on his face. She shrugged her shoulders because she had no clue what Livewire was talking about. Then Supergirl charged at Livewire, but Livewire electrocutes her which launched her towards a light pole which it landed on her. Spawn was heading over to her, but he stopped as Livewire zapped the ground in front of him. She blew on her finger as she smiled at him. 

"Hold it right there, sexy. I have a challenge for you. If you win, I will surrender to you and super wimp over there. Deal?" Livewire offered.

"Okay. What happens if you win?" Spawn said. 

"Simple, you tell the world who you look like under that mask," Livewire said. 

"Then I accept these terms." Spawn said.

Livewire grinned for a moment as she begins to shoot lightning at him which Spawn dodge her attack and he uses his chain to capture her, but he missed her by an inch because she turned pure electricity. Spawn was looking around for a moment while he was keeping his guard up. Then suddenly, Livewire appeared out of nowhere and electrocute him. Spawn landed on his back as Livewire started laughing. 

"Wow hot stuff, you are good at keeping me on my toes," Livewire said. 

She licked her lips again as she was moving closer to him.

"Wow, I never thought that you are this electrifying." Spawn said. 

Livewire blushed at the comment and grinned which she shot another electricity at him. She was looking at him for a moment as he was starting to get up which she was pouring on the pressure to keep him pinned. 

"I like that about you, sugar daddy. You have that sweet gift to get a girl all flusher about you." Livewire said.

"Well, I think that it is time for us to end this game, shall we?" Spawn said.

His armor was absorbing the electricity which he started to send it back to her tenfold which Livewire redirect it to the sky. But what she didn't know that it was a distraction because Spawn had used his chain to wrap around her. She was struggling to get free but the chains were too strong for her to break free. Spawn walked over to Supergirl and lift the light pole off her which she started to open her eyes to see Spawn standing. He walked up to Livewire for a moment and looked down at her. 

"Well, looked like you win, sweet thing. I guess that I am heading back to Stryker Island once again." Livewire said.

"No, you're heading to Global Tech." Spawn said.

"No, no, you won fair and square. I should b—Wait, what?!" Livewire said.

"I said that you are going to Global Tech where they can fix you up." Spawn told her.

"I thought I heard you say that. But what if I don't want to be fixed?" Livewire asked. 

"Well, that is your choice to make. I mean you want to look normal again, but you can keep your powers. And besides, you were a huge jerk as a radio host but you have great viewpoints about Superman. And I believe that you don't deserve to be living battery for the rest of your life." Spawn said. 

Livewire was speechless because she just found out that someone had actually cared about her. She blushed for a moment and looked away from Spawn's gazes. 

"Well, I can't turn down a free 'get out of a jail' card, can't I," Livewire said. 

She stood up to her feet but she stumbles which Spawn caught her which she looked into his eyes which she was on cloud nine at the sight of his green eyes. She could feel her heart skip a beat. Supergirl clears her throat for a moment to get both of their attention as Spawn just chuckle. Then he used his cape to teleport both of them to Global Tech. Supergirl started to fly away quickly before her cousin arrives on the scene. 

When they arrive at Global Tech, there was a couple of Scientists which they started to escorting Livewire to one of the labs. Livewire started to feel unease with the scientists which Spawn placed his hand on her shoulder which she turned her head to look at him. 

"Hey, they'll take good care of you, Livewire. I promised." Spawn said.

Livewire smiled and nodded her head as she walked with the scientists. Spawn let out a sigh of relief. Then he started to teleport back to his home, but little did he know, Talia was watching him leave the building from the shadows. She walked back into the shadow to give her report. 

**Meanwhile at Alvin's house**

Spawn arrived at the house and he saw Supergirl who was standing outside the house. He walked up to the door and unlock it. He was looking at her for a moment with a curious look on his face. 

"Shouldn't you be home?" Spawn asked.

Supergirl started to look nervous all of a sudden.

"Well, I know that I pissed my cousin off even further for teaming up with you," Supergirl said. 

Spawn opened the door which leads her in which he closed the door behind him which he changed out of his armor. He led her to one of the empty rooms which she saw that it was pretty. 

"You can stay for tonight. The bathroom is down the hall. Goodnight, Supergirl." Alvin said. 

"Kara," Kara said. 

"I'm sorry," Alvin said. 

"My name is Kara," Kara said. 

Alvin smiled at her.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Kara Kent," Alvin said. 

"Likewise, Alvin Satan," Kara said. 

She walked closer to Alvin for a moment which she pressed her breasts up against his chest. Then she kissed him as Alvin kissed back and he placed his hands on her skirt which he squeezed her ass. Kara yelp through the kissed and she wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck.

Then she flew over to the bed and had a huge smile on her face. She opened her legs to reveal her white panties. She took off her gloves and motion him to come to her. Alvin just smiled as he got onto the bed which Kara pushed him on his back as she straddled him. Then she took off her white shirt which took his surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. She started to reach of Alvin's shirt which she lifted up his shirt and blushed at the sight of his muscles. 

"Oh wow, I never thought that you were ripped," Kara said. 

"Well, I have to stay fit when it comes to my girls," Alvin said. 

Kara blushed as she removed his shirt and she kissed him with pure passion. She moaned into the kiss while Alvin guided his hands to her ass. He gave her a nice squeeze which caused her to yelp in surprise. Then after the foreplay, they both remove their clothes. Kara was kissing her way down to this crotch as she kissed the tip of his dick before she licked the shaft up and down.

"Oh wow, this is really hard. I never thought this is was big before." Kara said.

"Well, I was blessed," Alvin said. 

He started to chuckled which caused Kara to giggled as she continued to lick his dick until she started to suck him off. She was bobbing her head while she was sucking hard on his dick. Alvin groans as he felt her tongue swirling around his dick and he placed his hand on her head. Kara started to put his dick deep into her mouth as she was bobbing her head faster and sucking harder. Then Alvin grunt as he came inside her mouth which caused to gasped in surprise. She let go of his dick as she held her hand up against her mouth. She was swallowing every last drop his cum. 

"Wow, that was good," Kara said. 

"Well, I hoped that you aren't done yet because of there still more to do," Alvin told her. 

She smiled as Alvin picked her up with his chains and he moved her over to him. He was face to face with Kara's pussy and he started to lick her pussy. Kara gasped as she let out a moaned. She was holding his head as he pushed deep into her pussy and she was grinding her hips because she could feel Alvin's tongue going deep inside her pussy.

"Ohhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, Alvin, ahhh, don't stop ahhh, ahhhhhhh!" Kara moaned.

She came inside of Alvin's mouth as she held onto his head. She was panting for a moment until she saw that Alvin was hard once again. She smiled as she floated off his face and flew over his dick once again.

"It looks like you love it," Kara said. 

"Well, it's time for the mean part of the lovemaking," Alvin told her. 

She climbed on top of him which she positions her pussy on his dick until she slowly brought her pussy down as she started to tear up from the pain. She had never experienced this before because it was her first time. She continued to push his dick inside of her. Alvin was trying to guide her through the pain until she came down to the base. 

"Are you okay, Kara?" Alvin asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's my first time doing this. Could you be a little gentle?" Kara said/

Alvin smiled as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Of course, my dear," Alvin said. 

Then she started to move slowly as she moaned. Alvin was looking up at Kara which her breasts were bouncing. She was slowly started to get used to Alvin being inside of her. He knew that this was going to be the first experience that she will never forget. 

He started to thrust as Kara was gasping when she felt his dick moving inside of her. Then she started to moan louder as she grabbed the headboard of her bed. She was feeling every inch of his dick going deep inside of her pussy. He raised up for a moment and started to suck on her nipple.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, don't stop, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, so good, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhh!" Kara moaned.

He pushed a little deeper which Kara felt his dick touching her womb and she looked down at him as she placed her hands on his chest. She could her pussy tighten around his dick. Alvin reaches up to grab a handful of Kara's breasts and squeezing both of them. 

"I'm cumming, Alvin!" Kara exclaimed.

She came on his dick as Alvin went faster and harder as he let out a grunt because he came inside of Kara's pussy. Then Kara collapsed on top of Alvin which caused him to rub her back. She was looking at him while she was panting and then she pulled his dick out her pussy until some of his cum leaked out of her. She sucked it clean before she got on her hands and knees.

"I hope you are not done with me," Kara said. 

"Not a chance, baby girl," Alvin said. 

He got up and started rubbing her ass with his dick which she started to move her hips. She was enjoying how hard Alvin is and she moaned as he stuck his dick inside her asshole. Alvin started to thrust which caused Kara to moaned louder because she could feel how really hard Alvin was. He started to thrust faster and harder as Kara let her tongue out because she was enjoying it. Then she started to drool on how good this made her feel. Alvin spanked her ass which made her yelp in surprise but she enjoyed it. He did a few more times until her ass was red.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, Alvin, ahhh, ahh, ohhh, don't stop, ahh, ahhh, don't stop, ahhhhh!" Kara moaned.

He went balls deep inside of Kara's ass which she could feel her mind starting to go blank from this was making her feel. Alvin let out a grunt as he came inside of her Kara as she let out a loud moan. Then Alvin started to pull out of her and they both started collapsed onto the bed because they both had reached their limit. Kara moved closer to Alvin as she rested her head onto his chest. She went to sleep which Alvin was about to fall asleep as well, but he heard his cellphone started vibrating which he reaches over to it. He checks the caller ID and it was Sean. He pressed the answer button. 

"Hello," Alvin said.

" _Hey Al, sorry for calling you so late. I got some intel about a drug smuggling operation."_ Sean said.

"I see. I will handle it. Where is the location?" Alvin asked.

" _In Gotham City. It's at the abandon where house. I will send you the details in the morning."_ Sean said.

"Okay. Keep me posted if anything changes." Alvin said.

He hung up the phone before he went to sleep.

 **Meanwhile at Global Tech**

Sean hung up his phone and glared at Ra's Al Ghul for a moment because he didn't like lying to his best friend. But he had no choice by he was surrounded by two armed women who were pointing their weapons at his throat.

"There! You have your meeting point. If you harm him in any way, best believe that I will hunt you and your league of Shadows down." Sean threatened.

"I will take that to heart, Mr. Kruger. As I stated to you earlier, I have no intention of harming your friend. I just want to talk to him." Ra's Al Ghul said.

 **XXXX  
**

**Next: Spawn meets the Shadows**

 **Author note: Whew, it took me a while to get this chapter done. I am working out the details for the Marvel harem list because there are a lot of women that are sexy as hell. If anyone that wants their Hellspawn to be part of the Legion or Renegades, shoot me a Review and/or Pm on my Profile.**

 **Please Review everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16: Spawn meets the Shadow

**Author note: Hey everyone, back with another chapter to Hell upon the League. It looks like our hero is going to meet with the leader of the League of Shadows.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, Dc Universe, or Marvel Universe except for my Ocs. Oh, some of the Ocs belong to the fans such as Sean and Tom Kruger (Dragonlord0), Fury (Jordan), and Plague (Antex-Legendary Zoroak)**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 **Spawn meets the Shadow**

 **The next day**

It was morning, Alvin was just starting to wake up and he looked to his right to see Kara cuddling up to him. He smiled as he kissed her on her head which caused her to groan in her sleep. Then she turned over to her side as Alvin got out of bed and started to head out to handle that drug operation that Sean told him. Before he could leave, he grabbed a paper and wrote down for Kara to read when she wakes up. Then he kissed her on her cheek before he teleported out of the house.

A few minutes later, Kara got up and let out a powerful yawn. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and she looked over to see that Alvin wasn't in bed with her. She was looking around to find him and she used her x-ray vision to see through the walls. She was looking around the house to see Harley getting ready for work which she felt someone was watching him. She turned around to show Kara her naked body. Then she blew her a kissed which Kara blushed as she stopped using her x-ray vision.

"Okay, I did not want to see that," Kara said. 

She looked to her left to see a letter was on the nightstand. She opened it up to see that Alvin had left to take care of something and she smiled as she placed the letter down as she hopped out of bed. She walked out of her room to get some breakfast in her belly. She was approached by Diana and Lois and they both were naked. 

"Hey girls. What's up?" Kara said.

"We heard everything," Diana stated. 

"What?" Kara asked.

"What Diana meant to say was that we overheard your and Alvin's conversation and we never knew that Justice League would think that highly of themselves," Lois said. 

Kara nodded her head as she bites down on her thumbnail because she started to feel nervous because she has no idea what to tell Superman. 

**Meanwhile in Gotham**

Spawn arrive at the location of the warehouse and he was looking around to see that there were no guards station outside of the warehouse. He summoned his sword as he started to walk inside the warehouse. He looking through the crates to see that it was some of the Joker's stuff. 

"Hey wait a minute, isn't this the same warehouse where I killed the Joker? Hmmm...I have been duped," Spawn said.

Then the door closed behind him as the lights came on. He readies his sword because he had walked into an ambush. Then a group of black-suited men confronted him and they had swords on their backs. Spawn was looking at all of them because he could feel something was off. 

"You are Spawn?"

"Yeah," Spawn answered.

"We want you to come with us to meet our master."

Although Spawn senses that their intentions are pure, he still doesn't know what exactly they want him for, so he did the next best thing. He tossed his sword up and the group looked up for a moment, but they didn't know that Spawn used his chains to grabbed them. He slammed them into each other and on the ground hard, though not too hard to kill them, but enough to leave them incapacitated.

Then some more assassins came out of the shadows with their swords in hand. They all started to attack Spawn, which Spawn put his training to good used against these people. He grabbed one of them who tried to take his head off with a sword, but he caught sword with his hands and did a sidekick which send them flying into several boxes of crates. After knocking out the last armed group, Spawn popped his neck to the side. Suddenly, there was a slow clap coming from the shadow which Spawn grabbed his sword and ready himself for another fight. He looked towards to only see two people walking out of the shadow. It was the same people that he met at the party. 

"Henri? Miranda? What the hell are you two doing here?" Spawn demanded.

Henri smiled.

"'Henri' is one of many names in my centuries of long life." Ra's said. "And that is something you and I have in common, Albert Simmons Jr."

Spawn's green eyes widened at the fact that someone else knew his real name. He pointed his sword at Ra's. 

"How the hell do you know who I am?!" Spawn asked.

"Your friend Sean was quite cooperative. And before you say anything else, he is unharmed. In fact, his goals to help the world align with mine, and he managed to impress me with the unveiling of Gaia." Ra's explained.

Spawn's expression changed from shocked to annoyed at the fact that he couldn't go one day without anyone knowing who he was under the mask nevertheless, his mask retracted to reveal his face.

"Talk," Alvin ordered. 

"Right. I am Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Shadows, and this is my daughter Talia." Ra's introduce himself and the woman next to him. "We've been received word on your activities ever since you killed your father's murderers, Jason Wynn, and Jessica Priest, and then your sister's murderer, the joker, and finally your little visit to Arkham Asylum." 

Spawn crossed his arms and looked at him.

"No doubt you did a background check on me," Alvin muttered. 

"In fact, you remind me of one man who shares your pain. Jason Todd, formerly the second Robin, now the Red Hood. He too was murdered by the same man who would later kill you and your sister years later, but it was I who brought him back to life since he had potential before he escaped. He too sought vengeance on the joker, but his attempts were always thwarted by the batman. Until you finished the job that is, but something tells me your vengeance is unsatisfied." Ra's said.

Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"My vengeance already ended with Wynn, Priest, and the Joker, but there are still other unspeakable monsters that need to be put down instead of being locked up in this endless cycle," Alvin stated. 

"Indeed. Such people need to be wiped out for the world to be a better place. That's why I created the League of Shadows. The reason I wanted to meet with you, Spawn, was because I wanted to see how similar we were. I've been looking for years for a suitable replacement for me so that I may finally pass on and know that the world will be protected the way it should be. I had thought that I'd never find such a person. At one point, I thought I had a replacement until he refused because of his misplaced sense of morality." Ra's explained. 

Spawn gritted his teeth because he could paint a picture.

"Batman," Alvin growled. 

"Several years ago, the man who would become the Bat came to me. Gotham was in a massive state of disarray back then, and he wanted to do something about it. He wanted to strike fear into those who would dare harm the innocent, and he spent years under my tutelage. When his final test came, which was to kill a man who had committed murder, he held back, claiming it was not in his place to decide who lives or dies, so he fled back to Gotham. When he returned and donned the cape and cowl for the first time, he utilized all that I had taught him and began spreading fear throughout the criminal underworld...for a while." R's explained

"Let me guess, he never kills." Alvin guessed.

"Exactly. As the years went by in his war on crime, the criminals stopped fearing him because of his one weakness. Not to mention his misdirection compassion towards those who have caused too much suffering. Take the joker and the Scarecrow for example. Such individuals take immense pleasure in torturing and murdering their victims, yet Batman still believes they could be saved when they have proven that they could not, no matter how many lives are ruined. Likewise, the Justice League blindly follow his example while the world continues to beg for true justice to be brought, until now. You have what other so-called heroes do not. You seem to know what needs to be done. You know who needs to be stopped permanently, while holding compassion to those you deem worthy of redemption, like the surviving inmates from Arkham currently working for Mr. Kruger. That is why I want you to become the new leader of the League of Shadows, young Spawn." Ra's explained.

Truth to be told Alvin was a bit surprised. He thought the man wanted some sort of alliance. But this, this could work out better in the long run, though it couldn't be this easy for him. Spawn raised an eyebrow because he knew that there was more to this.

"I get the feeling that there's a 'but', somewhere. I doubt you're just gonna hand over everything to me just like that." Alvin said.

"That's correct. I wish for my daughter Talia to join you for a few months. She will tell me how you handle the situations going on in the world and how you handle the Justice League. Once that's done, I will seek you out and hear your answer to my offer, and finally, the League of Shadows will be your should you accept. What do you say?" Ra's asked.

"I've had a deal like this before, and it did not end well for the guy who offered it, but this one sounds a lot more...decent. Alright, but if you wish for your subordinates to be under my lead, then they do things my way." Alvin told him.

Ra's nodded his head.

"I look forward to it." Ra's said with a smile.

Then Talia extended her hand Alvin which he looked a little uncertain at first but relented as he took Talia's hand which he shook it. Then his mask reappeared once again. Then Alvin's cape surrounded both of them and disappeared into thin air. 

**At Alvin's home**

Spawn's cape unraveled around him and Talia, who are now on the front yard of the mansion. He looked at Talia for a moment to see that something was wrong with her. Then his suit started to retracted as he reverted to normal and he cracked his body a few times. 

"You know, if you wanted to come to stay over, you could have said so yourself instead of having your old man saying it for you," Alvin said. 

"Actually, I came with you to talk about something that has been bothering me," Talia spoke up.

Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Alvin asked.

"Batman," Talia said. 

Alvin narrow his eyes when she mentions his name to him because he really can't stand him and the Justice League. 

"I know he and the rest of the Justice League have been trying to catch you for the fast few days because of your...activites." She said.

"Yeah, it's doing nothing but damaging the reputation that he and the League value so much than the lives of the innocents that they're supposed to be protecting. If anything, I think I'm teaching them a lesson." Alvin said.

Talia narrowed her eyes towards his remark.

"It's not about that. I can sense that you two have something in common. He suffered as much as you did, with the loss of his family and the need to take the law into your own hands." Talia said.

Alvin scoffed.

"But unlike him, I saw the grey in the world while he saw it, and still sees it, in black and white, as do the rest of the League. They'll always stick to their old school ideals without knowing how much conflict that they're getting from the people who want them to get with the times." Alvin said

"I know that, but it's much more complex than that. He was always wary of the way people like you do things, and his distrust towards others only caused more pain to the ones close to him without knowing it. I always worry about him because of that." Talia explained. 

Alvin sighed because he knew that she can't be convincing. 

"Look. You two had something for each other, didn't you?" Alvin asked.

"We did, once. When I first saw him, he was everything I wanted in a man. Strong, intelligent, fearless, and a cunning warrior in the heat of battle. He would have been the perfect heir to my father's empire if not for the flaws my father mentioned. I already made peace with the fact that we'll never commit to each other, but I don't want him to be alone without someone to share his burden." Talia said.

"And by that you mean you moved on, but you want to be with another woman who understands him better," Alvin said. 

Talia nodded her head.

"Exactly, but he's becoming too obsessed with trying to capture you that he'll never find that peace. I don't want him to be hurt should he try again, but I want you to show him the error of his ways, and how much suffering it has caused others, and only then will he leave you alone." Talia said.

She put her hand on Alvin's shoulder. Alvin looked up at her for a moment, but he sighed. As much he hated to admit it, but from what he had just heard, both him and Batman do have some kind of connect. The only difference is that Alvin has people to share his pain with, while Batman has no one besides the Justice League. Still, Alvin knew that he had to swallow his pride and hatred towards Batman and tried to make peace. Though, he just wants the rest of the League off his back. 

"I'll do it. But one condition, if he tries to capture me or my friend, I will end him." Alvin said.

Talia smiled.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I just hope you know what you're doing with your plan?" Talia said.

Alvin smiled back.

"Anything for you," Alvin said. 

Talia blushed a bit as Alvin opened the door to the house before they both entered.

 **Meanwhile in the Batcave**

Bruce was sitting in front of the computer with his cowl off looking at last night's footage of Spawn's fight with Livewire in Metropolis and was shocked to see Supergirl with him. He had to speak with Superman about this later. He looked at the footage of Spawn chaining up Livewire and teleporting somewhere else, just as Alred walked next to Bruce. 

"It seems your competition is getting bolder. And no acts of bloodshed this time." Alfred said.

"He may be sparing some criminals, but he's still a murderer. He needs to be stopped before someone else gets hurt." Bruce said.

Then Alfred's expression turned serious.

"Sir, I think it would be best if we look over the facts for a moment. Crime in Gotham has gone down ever since the deaths of the Joker and the inmates over at Arkham Asylum thanks to Spawn, not to mention he spared a few inmates and delivered them to Global Tech to be cured. Isn't that what you always wanted for them." Alfred asked.

"That may be true, but we can't let Global Tech get away with allowing a murderer to run around killing whoever he pleases, even if his victims are criminals," Bruce said. 

Alfred sighed in defeat.

"Then you should at least find some way to settle your feud without causing more tension within the public than it already has," Alfred said. 

He was making his way to the elevator leading back up to the Manor. As soon as Alfred left the cave, Bruce continued to look at the footage of Spawn when he left his head ringing. He clutched his head to ease the pain, only for it to rise, causing him to grunt as he stood from his eating. He could feel the pain slightly decreasing, and he began to calm down a bit before opening his eyes...but his heart stopped the moment he did at what he saw. His parents, Thomas and Martha, looking just as they did that fateful night, with bullet wounds on their chest and blood staining their clothes. 

" _What are you afraid of Bruce?"_ they asked.

"Mom... Dad?" Bruce asked.

" _What are you afraid of?"_ Martha and Thomas asked.

Then Bruce blinked as they disappeared. He stood there frozen for a minute or two before snapped out his stupor and returned his attention to the computer, ignoring the fact that his hands were shaking from the ordeal.

 **Meanwhile at (B.P.R.D) in Newark, New Jersey**

The small platform slowly lowered as the Bureau's top agent stood patiently on it until he finally reached the bottom. Hellboy, let out a yawn as he stretches his arms for a bit. 

"Home sweet home." Hellboy mused.

He smirked as he saw a few people waiting for him in front of the platform. One was an elderly balding man with round glasses and a cane, the other was a woman with brunette hair, dressed primarily in black and the last was a man of Japanese-American descent with short black hair, dressed in a black vest with a silver shirt, green cargo pants, and boots. 

There two other people, but they stood out more from the other three. One was a man who wore a suit that had a glass dome where the head should be with a white mist underneath it. The other...well, he was blue. He wore a skin-tight black bodysuit that covered everything except his head, neck, and hands. On the side of his head where a clear set of gills, big bluish-black eyes resembling a mixture of a fish, lizard, and amphibian with two holes for nostrils and markings around his eyes. The group stood patiently as their friend returned from his mission. 

"Welcome back, Hellboy." Professor Trevor Bruteenholm greeted. "How was your mission to New Mexico?"

"The ugly sucker was too demon stubborn to die at first, but the civilians can sleep easy now," Hellboy said. "How are things going around here while I was out?"

"Nothing too crazy on the city-wide scale," Benjamin said. "Well, except for a new case that's been up for about a few hours before you came back." 

"Really? What'd I miss?" Hellboy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, this is not the usual Bigfoot Sighting, nor a haunting for that matter. It's more of a vigilante case that's been going around for about a week now." Abraham explained. 

"Huh. First monster, now superheroes." Hellboy asked.

He dealt with monsters, demons, cults, and other apparitions, but a vigilante? This was new for him.

"Yeah. Just another one of those dark superheroes that shed blood all the time. People have been going crazy about this guy. They say he's handling crime way better than all the other goody-two-shoes out there." Liz said. 

"Zey say his name is Spawn. He's not exactly a hero, per se, since he's using an excessive amount of deadly force on criminals." Johann said with a German accent. "Plus, he vields great power that is beyond anything supernatural. Manning vill explains more vhen ve get to ze briefing."

"Goodie, another mission. Just when I needed a vacation." Hellboy muttered.

He and the other began walking to the debriefing room. This was going to be another long day for him.

 **Later**

"Lemme get this straight. You want us to go investigate some kind of dark and brooding superhero with some crazy mumbo jumbo that's not afraid to get his hands dirty?" Hellboy said.

He and the others sat down while the director named Tom Manning held out a folder.

"I've been hoping we'd be going for a different approach for this case, but yes," Manning said. 

He took out some pictures from the folder and handed one to each member. The pictures themselves depicted Spawn in action. Liz was looking at a picture of Spawn using his chains to avoid being eaten. Hellboy was looking at the picture of Spawn using his sword to cut down three demons.

"Anyway, this is our guy, Spawn. A week ago, he was first sighed at a party at Global Tech when he foiled an assassination attempt on its CEO, Sean Ashburn Kruger. The masterminds, Jason Wynn, former head of A6 turned weapons dealer revealed to be responsible for the murder of Al Simmons in South Korea, and his top assassin Jessica Priest were both killed by him." Manning said. 

He shows them a picture of both Jason and Jessica when they were alive and another picture of the both of them dead. 

"Two days later, Spawn made his official public debut after taking down one of Metropolis' big hitters, Metallo, then the next day he's earned himself some fans when he publicly executed the joker." Manning continued.

Then he dropped more pictures of the machine Metallo and a headless Joker. Hellboy was just smiled at the handy work.

"And two days later his popularity skyrocketed when he raided Arkham Asylum and slaughtered a few guards and inmates." Manning finished.

He showed then a video that was caught on the security cameras inside of Arkham where it shows Spawn killing some of the inmates and guards. Liz was looking at the video carefully to see that Spawn stabbed an inmate in the chest before Manning stopped the video. 

"About damn time someone took out the trash of society," Hellboy muttered. 

He heard several stories of the atrocities the Joker and the crazies from Gotham had committed and was displeased that nobody, not even the Batman, did anything about it until now. 

"Not to mention he helped expose and shut down the facility and freed those other inmates. It's good to see they found a way out of their pain." Abe added.

"Is zere anything else special about zis man?" Krauss asked.

Then Manning presses a button the table to show a holographic of Spawn. 

"Well, witnesses have described his abilities as being about to summon chains, a giant flowing red cape that moves on its own and having some sort of armor that makes weapons and rebuilds itself. Hell, on the night of the Joker's death, they even said they saw him turn a car into a tricked-out tank!" Manning said with a chuckle. 

He set down other pictures of the tank while the Hologram of Spawn displaying his powers. Professor Broom stared at the images in deep thought.

"If he's able to conjure up such abilities, then he must have gotten them from some dark place beyond this world." Broom said.

"But here's the strange part. Right after the Joker's untimely demise, there have been sightings of ugly looking demons that have been targeting Spawn for unknown reasons, and the most recent one being a big one that attacked Global Tech during a party when their newest project unveiled two days ago, but Spawn was able to take them all down by himself." Manning explained. 

He took out more pictures from the folder, these shown images of the demons and Hami at the sites of their attacks.

"Not just that, there have been sightings of two more Spawns, from what witnesses have described as a psycho female Spawn armed with a whip that attacked a restaurant three days ago. Then the next day, just a few hours before the Arkham Massacre, and right after Spawn took down a giant Spider, there was an ugly looking Spawn dressed in white that had serious dental issues." Manning mentioned. 

He took out two more pictures from the folder, these one depicting Fury and Plague at the sites of their attacks.

"Great. Two fucking psycho Spawns and a horde of demons. Guess we're all after the same thing." Hellboy muttered.

"If these creatures have their sights set on him, then I have a feeling he's going to need our help." Broom suggested.

Manning pulled out more files which show everyone members of the Justice League.

"That's not the only thing we should be worried about. The Justice League has been on his trail ever since he killed Wynn, Priest and the Joker, and his little visit to Arkham, with their recent attempt being when they crashed the party at Global Tech until that big angry mama showed up. All attempts have failed so far, and all they did was cause more damage to their public image." Manning explained.

Liz scoffed. 

"That's typical," Liz muttered as the others nodded. 

She too didn't like the way the Justice League treated the methods of the vigilantes like Spawn, even when they have saved lives in the process. Daimio realized that they will have a hard time finding Spawn. 

"How do you think we'll track down a vigilante that's on the Justice League's blacklist?" Daimio asked.

"That won't be a problem at all," Manning said. 

He set down a picture of the Global Tech building,

"He's mostly sighted at Global Tech ever since he showed up, and has been protected from both the law and the League. Just last night, he took down another one of Metropolis' big hitters, Leslie Willis, aka Livewire, who is now among the few cured and rehabilitated criminals. If we help both Spawn and Kruger, then there's a chance we'll double our resources to take down whatever these other Spawns have planned." Manning mentioned.

Hellboy, let out a yawn because he was getting bore because he is the type of person to do things than sitting around planning. 

"So, you want us to go find and talk with Spawn and Kruger, bring them here and offer some more firepower to take these suckers down?" Hellboy asked.

He shrugged his shoulder after a moment of silence.

"Easier said than done," Hellboy said. 

"Very well. Our chopper will be waiting for you in about an hour. Best you get ready." Manning said.

The team stood up from their seats.

"Good Luck, everyone. Even you, son." Broom said with a smile.

Hellboy smiled back before he, Liz, Abe, Krauss, and Daimio walked out of the room to prepare for yet another mission.

 **Meanwhile at the Church**

Cagliostro was reading in his study he was about to finish up the chapter until suddenly he heard a crashed from outside. He got up and went outside and he was looking at the car crash but he saw a young girl standing in the middle of the road. The drivers were honking their horns at the poor girl. Then she collapsed to the ground which Cagliostro ran towards her and he placed his hand on her forehead to see that she has a fever.

"let's get inside, my dear," Cagliostro said. 

He picked her up and carried her into the church. He took her to one of the spare rooms. He placed in bed which he saw that the young girl was cover in cuts and blood as well. He knew that he had to tend to these wounds of her. He used his magic to float over his medical kit. He started to clean the poor girl up and he begins to wrap her up with bandages. Then he wetted a washcloth with cold water before he placed it on her forehead. 

He went to the next room where he was making something for her to drink. He was crushing up herbs and placed it in hot water. Then the water started to change color. He poured into a small cup and he walked back to the room. He lifted the young girl's head to help her to drink. 

"Here, this tea will help you get well, my dear," Cagliostro said. 

The young girl started to drink some of the tea and she went to sleep. He wiped her lips which a dry cloth. Then suddenly, there was a thunder sound which Cagliostro looked at the window to see that it was raining. He let out a sigh because he knew that something was off about the weather.

"When it rains like this, it's a sign that the upcoming storming is on its way. What are you going to do, Spawn? Would you face this storm or walk away from it?" Cagliostro muttered.

 **Meanwhile at Alvin's house**

Alvin was sitting on the roof of his house as he was getting rain on. His cape was flapping into the wind as he looked out into the rain. He narrowed his eyes as they change into bright green.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Next time: Spawn meet Hellboy**

 **Author Note: whew that was a good chapter and I would like to thank XenoSlayer983 for helping me with this chapter. Now, if you guys have a Hellspawn Legion or Renegades to be added to the story, shoot me a Review or Pm on my Profile. But remember the Subject line must have the name of your Hellspawn.  
**

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Spawn Meets Hellboy

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from Spawn, Dc, or Marvel, except for my** **Ocs** **. The** **Ocs** **that is mention in this story belong to the fans of the story such as; Sean and Tom Kruger (Dragonlord0), Fury (Jordan), Plague (Antex-Legendary** **Zoroak** **).**

 **Enjoy** **everyone.**

 **Spawn meet** **Hellboy**

 **At Alvin's house**

Alvin looked at the rain deep in thought, thinking of a way to get the Justice League off his back, while also thinking about his future of being the leader of an organization of assassins to change the world for the better.

The girls left the house to start their daily duties. Both Harley and Ivy went to work, Lois went to the Daily Planet to get caught up on any reports, Diana went on patrol while Talia was making breakfast for Alvin since he left without having any. Kara came out of her room and let out a yawn while her hair was a mess. She decided to stay with Alvin a little longer since she still feared Kal's reaction to her helping Spawn take down Livewire last night.

"Good morning." Talia greeted.

"Morning." Kara greeted back as she went into the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of orange juice and poured herself a cup, before looking at the living room to see it was empty. "Where's Alvin?"

"He's on the roof looking at the rain for some odd reason." Talia told her.

Kara nodded her head and drink and turned her head to Talia. "And who are you?"

"Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Talia al Ghul. The Bat has told you of me and the League of Shadows, hasn't he?" Talia told her.

In a split second, Kara nearly spit out her orange when she heard the bombshell drop. She indeed knew a bit about the League of Shadows and its people from Batman, so she walked back as Talia began to explain everything to Kara about what happened between the League of Shadows with Alvin, and her task to watch over him to show her father if he is truly worthy of leading the organization in the future. Kara started to calm down, though still having her doubts about Talia and her motives before she heard the door open as Alvin came in from the rain.

"Well, how was your thinking out there?" Talia asked.

"Can't say." Alvin answered before walking into the bathroom to dry himself off. Kara flew into the bathroom with him.

"When are you going to tell me that you have a member of the League of Shadows in here?" Kara asked.

"Well, I was gonna tell you and the others about this, but I still don't know about the idea of leading an organization of trained assassins." Alvin said. "Trust me, the last deal I had ended with me killing the leader of Hell itself and dwindling its numbers. Plus, I heard the Shadows done some… shady things to make the world a better place in their twisted view."

"It's natural to have doubt about us. You know little what we stand for." Talia said.

"Well, that wasn't encouraging at all." Alvin stated.

"Sorry, but it's true." Talia said with a small smirk.

She placed the plate on the table, signaling Alvin to start eating his food. As he ate, Alvin's cellphone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID to see it was Sean calling him and pressed the answer button.

"What's up, Sean?" Alvin greeted.

 _"Hey man, you busy?"_

"Nope. What do you got?" Alvin asked.

 _"I might need your opinion on something in my meeting room. How fast can you get here?"_

"Sure man. I'll be there soon," Alvin said.

He hung up the phone and finished eating his breakfast, before getting dressed and walked outside to see that the rain was letting up. He decided to walk to the city since Harley and Ivy took his car. As he kept walking, he came across a comic book store, taking a long look at it.

"Maybe a quick stop at one of our childhoods first." Alvin mused before he entered the shop.

He looked through the stack of comics, stopping for a moment to see a "Justice Guild of America" comic before shaking his thoughts on the Justice League, until he found an old comic that had a cover depicting a red skinned man with trimmed horns, a red gauntlet on his right hand, and a tail facing off against a brown ape-like humanoid, titled "Hellboy".

"Huh, haven't seen one of those." Alvin mused.

He went to the crash register to pay for the comic before resuming his walk.

* * *

 **=== Global Tech ===**

Sean was sitting in the meeting room with the members of his staff while looking at the empty seat which was reserved for Alvin. Everyone was ready for the meeting to begin. Sean just sighed as he knew that he had to get Alvin up to hurry up when he got the chance to see him.

"Okay. What do we have for today?" Sean asked.

A man in his thirties dressed in a black suit stood up first adjusting his glasses.

"Sir, Project Gaia was a complete success. I suggest that we move to the next phase in our next project."

"Ah, you mean Project Gateway. Sorry, but I still don't think that project is ready to be put into motion just yet. It might take us several years to get it started up," Sean said.

"Might I suggest that we rehire… her, sir?"

Sean slammed his fist on the table at that suggestion.

"I'd rather die butt ass naked before I rehire that loon." Sean stated.

Some of the employees were against the idea as well. The gentleman cleared his throat for a moment after that little outburst.

"With all due respect, sir. She's the only one who ever attempted it before."

"Yeah and it ended with her almost blowing us and half of the building along with it. That's why I had to let her go." Sean said as he looked over the picture of him and a number of his employees standing in front of Global Tech. Among them was a woman with red or pink spiky hair standing next to him looking happy to be part of the team. After a moment, he looked back at the members of the staff.

"Any other ideas for our next project?" Sean asked.

A woman with green hair who was dressed in a lab coat stood up before pressing on her tablet to dim the lights.

"I might suggest a training center for Spawn to use. We've been analyzing his data on his new powers." she said as she sent everyone the data on Spawn, which Sean acknowledged with a smile as he figured this might work in his friend's favor.

He was broken out of his thoughts when his phone rang, which he picked up to answer.

"Hello?" Sean answered.

 _"Sean, our scanners have picked up an incoming unknown chopper._ " Anna said.

Sean ended his meeting and went to the roof of his building with armed security. They pointed their weapons at the helicopter with the logo of a right hand holding a sword as it touches down on the helipad. Sean had a bad feeling about this intruder as he waited for the doors to open. He raised his hands to get ready to signal his team to shoot. Once the doors to the helicopter opened up, Hellboy looked at the welcome committee and he had a cigar in his mouth.

He stepped down from the helicopter while the guards their guns at him while he was smoking. He pulled out his cigar from his mouth and release smoke.

"Wow, talk about a warm welcome." Liz said as she put her hands up.

"What business do you guys have since you decided to land your helicopter on my helipad?" Sean asked. "Talk fast because my boys have itchy fingers."

"Please, Mr. Kruger, we mean you or the people in your company no harm." Abe said.

"Right. I'm the Candyman. Get fucking real!" Sean said.

"Please, young man, ve're telling ze truth." Krauss spoke up, also trying to get on Sean's good graces.

Hellboy on the other hand did his usual thing as he walked up to one of the armed guards, placed his stone right hand on the front of the gun and bent it upwards. Sean was shocked to see such raw strength, which he knew that Hellboy meant business. He signaled his men to lower their weapons, which the guards acknowledged by lowering their guns.

"Please, let's talk on the inside." Sean said.

He showed them all in the building so they could discuss in his office. Sean was sitting his desk as he was looking at new companions in front of him for a moment. Abe was explaining everything to Sean about the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense and about him and his teammates before explaining their task to . Sean took in all the details before he turned around so the back of his chair was facing them while he looked out the window.

"Let me see if I got this straight. You guys are from this organization called the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense, which specializes in hunting down and neutralizing occult threats and the supernatural, like ghosts, ghouls, demons… leprechauns?" Sean asked, ending his sentence in a humorous tone.

"You could put it that way." Abe answered.

"And you're here because you guys heard about my top guard Spawn cleaning up the cities." Sean added.

"Not quite." Krauss answered. "He has been doing an excellent job at keeping ze people safe, but he's been having trouble against two unknown Spawns who look stronger zan he is, so ve thought ve could provide some assistance."

"Well, I'm about convinced to this story, but my friend's currently not available at the moment." Sean said as he continued to look down at the street through his window, taking notice of a familiar figure making his way towards the building. "On second thought, he's just in time for his appointment."

 **Minutes Later**

Alvin arrived to Global Tech and he looked around to see that some of the guards were on edge for some odd reason. He started walking down the hall, checking up on some of the workers until a hook grabbed and pulled him into Harley's office.

"Jesus, Harley! You almost took my head off with that thing." Alvin said.

"Sorry, puddin'. Old habits die hard." Harley said giddily.

Alvin gasped for air as Harley straddled him and rubbed his chest. He looked at Harley's blushing face for a moment as he could tell she was having some dirty thoughts about having sex in her office.

"You wanna do it here?" Alvin asked.

"It'll make it better for me to work." Harley said with a wink.

She was rubbing his chest as she was trying to get him comfortable. She leaned in and kissed him which he returned. Harley started to remove her coat as it hit the floor, allowing Alvin to place his hand on her back to feel her skin while he kissing her neck which caused her to gasp. She got off of him as she went to his pants, unzipping them and freeing his hardening arousal.

"Ooh, looks like someone's excited to see his Harley." Harley said seductively.

She was getting ready to suck it until her phone rang, causing her to groan at the sudden interruption before she got up while Alvin just sighed in equal frustration as he zipped his pants back up.

"Yeah?" Harley asked in an irritated tone.

 _"Harley, is Alvin there with you?"_ Anna asked.

"Yeah, but he's busy at the moment," Harley said, wanting to hurry up and go back to having her fun.

 _"Well, he needs to get his ass up here because there's a group of people that wants to see him."_ Anna said.

Harley pouted as she watched Alvin finish zipping his pants and he got up. She hung up the phone and moped from not fulfilling her fantasy of having office sex.

"I was this close. This close!" Harley whined.

"Yeah, well, we can do each other again some other time, babe," Alvin said.

He kissed her on her cheek before he started leaving for the door until Harley grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a proper kiss. Once she broke it, Alvin walked out the door making his way to the lobby. As he turned the corner, he stopped and backed up when he saw Hellboy and his team before checking the comic book to see a resemblance.

"I hate those comic books." Alvin tensed up as he heard the voice coming from Hellboy himself before looking at the real deal, whose attention was now focused on Alvin and the comic in particular. "They never get the eyes right."

"Hellboy?" Alvin asked in shock. "He's real?"

"Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?" Hellboy asked sarcastically. "Got a name?"

"Alvin. And… I've been working here for about a week now." Alvin said before looking at the rest of the team. "So, uh, these your friends?"

"Appearances can be deceiving, young man. Ve're what you might call… unique." Krauss said.

"Liz Sherman." Liz introduced. "I got control over fire."

"Basically, firebending?" Alvin asked humorously, which got a smirk from Liz. "Yeah I watched that show too."

"Abraham Sapien. But you can call me Abe." Abe introduced. "I may look like a fishman, but I'm also a psychic, believe it or not. Then again, pretty much anything B.P.R.D. does is unbelievable."

"A psychic fishman. That's something else." Alvin muttered in astonishment, though he was a little nervous as he began to think if Abe was also able to see into some of his… private moments, but put those thoughts to rest.

"Johann Krauss, at your service, young man." Krauss introduced. "And I have control over teleplasty."

"Ah, so you can control plastic." Alvin humorously remarked. "You applying for a job as a recyclist?"

"Teleplasty, by which an ectoplasmic medium, such as Dr. Krauss, can control inanimate things, organic, mechanical, dead, or alive." Abe explained Krauss' powers.

"…Oh." Alvin blinked. "Does that mean you can possess a recycling bin and still tell people to recycle plastic daily?"

Even if he had no face, Alvin could tell that Krauss was smiling from that little joke.

"Ben Daimio. Military experience, marksman, weapons expert, and I can turn into a jaguar-like creature whenever I'm in pain." Daimio introduced while also listing off his ablities, which made Alvin blink.

"…You're kidding, right?" Alvin deadpanned.

"Unique, remember?" Abe pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Alvin said. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"We've been hearing some news about some superhero called Spawn who's mostly seen around here. From what we heard, something about him just screams supernatural. Sean said he'd be here." Liz explained.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are on the right track." Alvin said, knowing that they were completely unaware that their guy was standing in front of them. Before they could question him any further, they were distracted by a small group of scientists carting off some pieces of equipment.

"Damn. Surprised what a guy in his twenties would pull off with that stuff." Hellboy joked.

As they were distracted, Alvin's eyes glow green when he heard a thump outside. He looked around for a moment to find the troublemaker until his eyes focused on the window for him to look through. Once his sight was focused, he saw three hooded figures standing on the roof of another building from across the street.

The figures looked at the building before turning to each other with wicked smiles under their hoods.

"Well, sisters, we found the next hands of Armageddon."

"Aye, sister, the master told us to observe."

"Sisters, we have been spotted."

The figures looked at the direction until they saw Alvin looking their direction before they turned their attention back at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Time to send the reinforcements."

"Yes. Let's show this traitor that the triplets of number five are the strongest."

They raise their arms as an orange light eminated beneath them, causing the very gates of Hell to open up. Then several creatures started coming out of it, this time they looked almost humanoid, almost seven feet tall and having a slimy, greenish gray shade of skin, five fingers with dangerously sharp claws, digitigrade legs that ended with reptilian-like feet that had four sharp claws, yellow eyes with red reptilian-like slits and an over-sized anglerfish-like mouth with needle-sharp teeth that drooled with hunger.

With a screech from one of the demons, they headed towards the Global Tech building, their numbers increasing as Alvin's eyes widened.

"Look it was nice knowing you guys, but now I got some work to do. See ya!" Alvin said hurriedly before he rushed out of the building.

"Hey, kid, wait up!" Hellboy called out, but Alvin was already out of sight, and Abe looked out the window to see the demons heading their direction.

"I think I know why he's in such a hurry." Abe said.

Hellboy looked at the psychic aquatic man for a moment before walking up to the window to see the demons heading towards the building.

"Crap. Looks like we got some uninvited guests." Hellboy said as he pulled out his gun.

A few minutes later, Alvin summoned his necroplasm armor and jumped onto the streets. One of the demons took notice and let out a shriek, signalling its fellow warriors to turn to him and focus their attention on the Hellspawn before charging at him.

He cut most of them down like they were nothing, decapitating a few, bisecting others, and disemboweling the rest, until he was hit by a boulder. He landed on his back and tried to shake the pain off for a moment to see one of the screeching creatures transform its entire right arm into a scythe-like blade. It was getting ready to deliver the final blow when the sound of a gun going off hit the demon in the head.

It fell to the ground as yellow blood leaked out of the hole in its head. Spawn looked up to see Hellboy walking towards him with revolver in his left hand, while his team walked beside him.

"Knew you'd show up." Hellboy remarked before tossing his cigar to the side as he saw the demons running towards them. "Company!"

Liz shot fire out of her hands at some of the creatures, burning them alive while Daimio and Krauss used their pistols to gun down some of them. Abe helped Spawn to his feet, but the moment his hand made contact with Spawn's arm, he blinked as he felt something off… and familiar.

"It can't be." Abe whispered in shock.

"Okay. You can let go now." Spawn said.

Abe let go of him as Spawn used his chains to wrap about four of the demons, who struggled to break free as he pulled the chain to bring the creatures towards him. With one swift motion, he sliced their heads clean off while Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Krauss, and Daimio took out their own group of demons. Retracting his chains, Spawn looked around for the hooded figures before seeing them at the top of the other building, observing the battle. He shot his chains at the ledge, pulling himself towards the figures. Once he landed on the roof, he looked at the hooded figures, who surrounded him in a triangle formation.

"I see that you…" the first one said.

"Are the traitor that…" the second one spoke.

"Brother One told us about." the third one finished.

Spawn looked at the three of them with a confused look on his masked face while gripping his sword.

"I take it you three are Legionnaires?" Spawn asked.

At this, the three of them just laughed as they reveal the mark of number five on their hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." Spawn muttered.

"We are the three sisters of the lost world."

"Ships, planes, and people enter our world."

"But never return."

Spawn was trying to figure out what they were saying until it hit him. There was only one place that no one could ever find overseas… nor return to tell about it.

"The Bermuda Triangle." Spawn said.

The three of them removed their hoods to reveal three identical triplets with short red hair. The difference between them were their eyes, their weapon and marks of the Bermuda Triangle on different parts of their face.

The first one had dark brown eyes, her Bermuda Triangle mark being on her entire face, and her weapon being a lance. The second one had ocean blue eyes, her mark being on the right side of her face, and held a halberd. The last one had silver eyes, her mark being on her forehead, and held a mace.

"Yes. We are." the first one said.

"The Hellspawn." the second one said.

"Bermuda." the third one finished.

Spawn readied himself for a fight but to his confusion, the triplets simply put their weapons away as they turned their back to him. Regardless, Spawn gripped his sword tightly, ready for any surprise from the triplets who looked at him with their smirks.

"We were merely testing you," Hellspawn Bermuda One said.

"And the other one wielding the Hand of Destruction," Bermuda Two said.

"Under our master's orders." Bermuda Three finished.

Spawn unsheathed his sword and pointed at them.

"Who's your master? What's this all about?" Spawn demanded.

The only answer they gave was silence, and Spawn lunged at them only to phase through them before he could even strike, looking around to see that they were gone. He placed his sword back into its sheath as Hellboy and the others walked towards him.

"Appreciate the help against those fuckers. Gotta go." Spawn said.

"Hold it, kid. We're here to talk to you." Hellboy stopped him.

"Kid? That what you call people shorter than you?" Spawn asked.

Hellboy raised a brow at that statement and Spawn looked around for a moment as he heard police sirens heading towards their location.

"Shit. We might wanna head inside. If the cops are close, then the Justice League won't be far behind." Spawn said.

He lead them back inside of Global Tech and into Sean's office. Once they were inside, Spawn's armor began to disappear, until Alvin was back in his civilian clothes, right in front of Hellboy and his team.

"I don't believe it. Albert Simmons, Jr. Alive." Abe said in astonishment, making Alvin's eyes widen in shock at being found out.

"Simmons?" Daimio asked in surprise. "As in Al Simmons, the man killed in South Korea years ago?"

"Yeah, he's my father." Alvin answered, much to the surprise of everyone minus Sean in the room. "I take a lot after him, don't I?"

Liz looked over Alvin as she was amazed by how young he is, which sort of made Alvin feel a little bit uncomfortable at the close contact.

"Wow, didn't expect you to be this young." Liz said.

Suddenly a vine appeared around her and pulled her over to both Ivy and Harley, with the latter pointing a gun at her.

"Hey, hands off our man!" Harley said.

"Harley, I know that gun only has a 'Bang' flag in it. And Ivy, please let her go, she's our guest." Alvin said to the both of them.

They both looked at him for a moment, and Harley sheepishly pulled the trigger, which caused a 'Bang!' flag to pop out, surprising Liz for a moment before Ivy commanded the vine to let her go as she walked away in confusion. Alvin just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking over at Liz apologetically.

"Sorry about that." Alvin said. "They're being clingy as of late."

Without even looking, he could merely sense Ivy rolling her eyes while Harley stuck out her tongue in a childish manner at the light insult.

"It's alright." Liz said. "Good to know they haven't lost their touch."

"Still, it's unbelievable that you're still alive after three years." Abe said to Alvin.

"Yeah, how'd this happen? And how'd you end up with the nifty outfit?" Hellboy asked, indicating Alvin's costume.

"This might be a little hard to believe." Alvin said. spoke up.

"Kid, we've seen shit that would make your skin crawl until it falls off. We can handle this." Hellboy said.

Alvin looked at the group before taking a deep breath.

"Fine. It all began at my little sister's fourth birthday three years ago." Alvin began his story.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Church

Cogliostro looked over the young woman as he finished patching her up and stop the bleeding. He placed a cup of tea on the nightstand next to her bedside before leaving the room, unaware that the young woman opened her eyes to see that she was in a building. She looked around the room to see that she was alone before looking over to see that her unitard and cloak were fixed, while her body was covered with bandages.

"I have to keep moving."

She got out of bed and got dressed as she drunk her tea before putting on her hood and left the church. Little did she know, Plague was watching from a roof with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Ah, so that's where you were hiding. How interesting. It seems that I've just made bonus." Plague said.

He saw Cogliostro looking out the window for the young girl. Plague stood up and disappeared to give his report.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hell

Brother One sat on his throne, looking on as some of his Legionnaires kept themselves occupied by feeding some of the lost souls to other hordes of demons, when Plague appeared next to him and whispered his report into Brother One's ear. His eyes widen before he grinned.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Brother One said.

"It's the least I can do. After all, I owe you for all the years that you put up with me." Plague said before taking his leave as Brother One turned to the portrait of Cogliostro on his wall.

"So, this is where you've been hiding after all these years, brother. I can't blame you for abandoning me to join Heaven. I'll see to it that you'll pay for your betrayal." Brother One muttered.

He removed his hood, letting his long dark hair loose as he stood up from his seat and began walking towards the portrait while his nails slowly became razor sharp, which he then uses to scratch the portrait to shreds.

"Now I know where that boy's been getting his training from. You want him to be your successor. Let's see if he has what it takes to face the Legion then." Brother One said.

He started chuckle before the chuckle turn to a full-on evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in Global Tech

"So lemme get this straight. After the Joker killed you and your sis, you met the Hades of Greek myth, killed Malebolgia, who's basically the Devil himself, came back to life, changed your name, trained with an old man who's also another Spawn, took a job here as a bodyguard, and now you're butchering bad guys while having the Justice League on your ass. That what we're hearing?" Hellboy asked.

"That's pretty much the short version of what I just said, but yes." Alvin answered with a shrug.

Alvin spent the last several minutes explaining to the team about his past, his and Cyan's deaths at the hands of the Joker, his return from death with the help of Hades, his training with Cogliostro, and finally his bloody crusade against all crime.

Needless to say, Hellboy and his team found themselves quickly pitying him. The lives he and his sister would've had on their own taken so quickly by a madman for nothing more than a sick laugh. Abe himself could sense the the young man's pain which is still lingering within him. Liz in particular felt Alvin's pain, knowing what it was like to lose a family, with the accidental death of her parents and her brother at her hands at a young age when she first lost control of her powers.

"The people who killed you, your father and your sister are dead, but why keep going?" Daimio asked curiously, making Alvin sigh.

"Yeah, I knew it wouldn't bring back my dad or Cyan, but there are still more psychopaths out there spilling more innocent blood as we speak, and the Justice League are focusing all their time on catching me than helping the people they're supposed to protect."

"Speaking of the Justice League, why do you hate them so much? Aside from them never avenging you, your sister or anyone else the Joker's murdered." Abe asked.

"I don't really hate them for what they do, I just hate the fact that they never get the job done. Don't get me wrong, they've been doing good for the past few years, but people have been turning away from them even before I came into the picture, and now I know why. They wouldn't and still won't kill scumbags like the Joker even after they've killed countless innocents, all because of their damn fear of losing control one day. All they've been doing is letting more people die rather than get their hands dirty just to maintain their image. Even with the Joker, Scarecrow, Zsasz, and all the other crazies from Gotham dead, they still don't wanna admit that people feel safer without any psychopath stalking them in the night."

"Vat about ze survivors from Arkham Asylum? Harvey Dent, Matt Hagen, Victor Fries, Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel. Vhy did you spare zem, if you don't me asking?" Krauss asked curiously.

"I did some research on them after I broke them out. They weren't bad people, just lost, confused, or broken by things beyond their control." Alvin answered. "Harvey was disfigured by some crime lord who tried to blackmail him and got his whole life stolen from him, Matt got addicted to some untested lotion that turned him into a monster made of mud, Victor was caught in an accident caused by his own old boss when he tried to cure his wife on his own, Ivy's accident caused by her old partner made her hate humans, men in general, for ruining the environment, and Harley was manipulated and treated as nothing more than a pawn by the Joker for years. That was when me and Sean stepped in. We gave them a way out of their suffering and they took it. All Batman and the Justice League ever did to 'help' them was toss them back in jail without giving them another chance. The League may see me as a cold-blooded killer, but I still believe in second chances, only in those who never spilled innocent blood or had no choice."

Everyone in the room stood silent as they took all this in. They could tell that Spawn was compassionate towards most criminals who had done nothing to deserve their predicaments. That said, they became more upset that the Justice League refused to see the good he had done despite his methods.

"It just doesn't seem fair." Abe said with a tone of disappointment in his voice. "You saved countless innocent lives and the League still chooses to treat your methods as simple acts of cold blood."

"Ah, they're just jealous that someone's doing a better job than they are." Hellboy scoffed. "Plus, they're probably afraid they'll have nothing better to do without any bad guys to pummel all day. Hell, they should be focused on catching those other two Spawns. They're the crazy ones."

"Speaking of which, what about those other Spawns, the ones that attacked you a few days ago?" Liz asked Alvin.

"The chick with the whip calls herself Fury, and the ugly white one calls himself Plague." Alvin answered. "Those were the only two Hellspawns I came across, until today. Those other three that summoned those demons, call themselves the Hellspawn Bermuda. All female. Apparently they were responsible for a lot disappearances in the Bermuda Triangle. God knows what they did to those missing people. Anyway, they're all part of some kind of group of evil Hellspawns called the Legion, and they seem pissed that I killed their boss. Speaking of which, Fury raved about some guy called Trigon the first time I faced her. Probably the Legion's new boss, I don't know. Whoever he is, he's probably out to finish what Malebolgia started with their help."

The team looked at each other with concern. If this Trigon is as powerful as Malebolgia from what Alvin described, there's no telling what horrors he and the Legion will unleash in their next move.

"I zink ve heard enough for today." Krauss spoke up. "Ve better report zis back to base. See if ve can find anyzing helpful against zis Trigon."

"Before we go…" Hellboy said before he tossed Alvin a small device that was basically an earpiece. "You ever need us, give us a call."

"This make us friends then?" Alvin mused, which earned him a smirk from Hellboy.

"Hey, we're two demonic badasses. We'll get along just fine." Hellboy mused. And with that, he and the team walked back to the roof to head for the chopper waiting for them.

"Looks like we're making new friends by the day." Sean mused, before Alvin handed him the Hellboy comic, making him raise an eyebrow at him.

"Consider it a 'thank you' present?" Alvin grinned sheepishly, causing Sean to roll his eyes.

"You are such a man-child."

 **Hours later, at Alvin's house**

After coming home from work, Alvin was in his room asleep. All that stress from having to deal with another demon attack had taken its toll on him. He was sleeping soundly for a moment as he began to dream about what happened to him and Cyan, which ended with the sound of a gun that woke him out of his sleep. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked to see that he was in his room, and plopped back onto his bed.

"Just a dream." Alvin muttered. "I guess it's time to pay Cyan a visit."

Then his door started to open up and he saw Diana who was walking into the room making her way over to his bed before laying down next to him to cuddle up to him. She looked up at him for a moment and kissed him which caused him to lose his train of thought.

"Oh, hey. When'd you get here?" Alvin asked.

"A little while ago. I thought that you might want some company." Diana answered.

"Sure." Alvin said.

Diana smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment while Alvin looked at the ceiling. Diana looked at him once again with concern in her eyes, knowing that something was on his mind.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something. It's been long since I've seen Cyan's grave." Alvin said.

"Then go see her." Diana said softly. "Tell her she can finally rest in peace now that the Joker is dead."

Alvin said nothing, only smiling as he hopped out of bed and summoned his armor before walking out of the room. Diana just lay in his bed as she went to sleep because she was exhausted from a long patrol.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Next time: Student Becomes Teacher**

 **I would like to thank XenoSlayer983 for his help with correction and adding his input on this chapter. I hope you guys like the Hellspawn Bermuda Triplets because it came to me by my best friend Mary because she love Spawn comics. If you guys have requests for your own Hellspawn Legion member or a Renegade (Good Hellspawn that Cogliostro save during his time), send me a Review or PM but your subject line should be the name of your Hellspawn okay.**

 **Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18: Student becomes Teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Spawn, Dc universe, and Marvel except for my Ocs. Some of the Ocs that I used in this story belong to the fans. Sean and Tom Kruger (Dragonlord0), Fury (Jordan), Plague (Antex-Legendary Zoroak), and Bermuda Triplets (Mary).**

 **Enjoy everyone 😊**

 **Student Becomes Teacher**

It was raining, Spawn was carrying flowers Ivy had given him as he walked towards the Detroit Cemetery to pay a visit to his younger sister. As he made his way to the grave site, he saw two people standing in front of Cyan's grave. He moves towards them to get a closer look at the both of them. And to his surprise it was his parents who came to visit Cyan. Terry turned his head and smiled at the hero that he had seen on the news for the past week.

"Hey." Spawn greeted.

"What brings you here?" Wanda asked.

"Well, I figured with your children's murderers gone, maybe now was a good time to pay my respects." Spawn said as they looked back at the graves.

"It still won't bring them back, but it's what they would've wanted anyway." Terry stated.

"I'm glad those monsters are off the streets for good." Wanda said.

Spawn looked over at Terry to see him looking at his own grave, letting a tear drop onto it. "Something wrong, sir?" he asked.

"It's just… it's all my fault. If I could've done something, they both would still be alive." Terry said tearfully as Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder to ease his pain.

That was when Alvin noticed something he never saw before. Even though he preferred his real father over Terry in his first life, he knew his stepfather truly loved him just as much as his real dad did, and he began to regret all the things that he had done. He was about to say something about their son being alive but he stopped himself. If he unmasked himself right now it would just open up some old wounds. He looked at the sky for moment and knew that it was time for him to leave.

"Sean's worried about you." he spoke up, causing Wanda and Terry to perk up at the mention of their son's friend.

"He worries too much." Terry said with a small smile.

"It's been three years since the incident. Your kids wouldn't want you to keep on grieving for them. They'd want you to earn something from this. There's probably other people who lost loved ones to freaks like the Joker and still haven't moved on even after he's dead. Do the same thing Sean's been doing: help others move on from things like this." Spawn insisted.

"I don't know if we can." Wanda said with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes you can. The Justice League has failed countless times to bring your kids' murderers to justice, and other people have suffered from this for too long until now. You can prove them wrong about their sense of morality and get the people to stand up for themselves against these injustices. Lastly, I promise if there's someone deciding to fill in for the Joker, I'll make sure they'll meet the same fate as he did. I promise you they'll never hurt you or anyone else ever again." Spawn vowed.

Wanda and Terry smiled at Spawn's resolve, now filled with the same emotion of finding others who suffered just as they did.

"Thank you. And I hope you keep on making the world safer." Wanda said as Terry escorted her back to the car as Spawn looked on.

"And thank you for everything." he muttered.

Wanda gasped as she turned around to see that Spawn was gone. That was when she got the strange feeling that he sounded familiar, but she shook it off and got in the car with Terry and drove off.

 **Later**

'City's been quietly lately. Maybe tonight will be a quiet night.' Spawn thought to himself as he stood on the edge of a rooftop.

He was about to teleport back his mansion when he looked down towards the ground to see a woman in a hooded purple cloak running down the street, but the moment he saw her, he felt something strange coming off of her.

He continued to see the girl running until he saw she was about to enter a dark alleyway, and saw a trio of men staring at her intently that he narrowed his eyes and decided to act.

The girl continued to walk down the alley until something grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She struggled to break free as the three thugs licked their lips perversely, with the leader ripping open her unitard and looking at her chest.

"Ohhh, we're going to have some fun right, boys?"

"You said it, boss."

They started laughing as they were to unbuckle their belts, but suddenly a chain wrapped itself around the leader's neck, which pulled him backwards until he was knocked down with a right hook to the face. Everyone turned their attention to see Spawn standing in the shadows as the boss started to get back up on his feet while rubbing his face.

"You know, when I killed the Joker and burned down Arkham, I expected you scum to go straight and run away to some paradise." Spawn said in a calm tone that masked his fury. "Instead, I find you here, preying on lost girls like a pack of hungry wolves. Now I'm gonna have to make pelts out of every one of you to make my message more clear."

"We're not afraid of you, chickenshit!" the lead thug shouted before turning to his men. "Get that fucker!"

They all charged at him, but Spawn dodged their attacks and caught one of the goons' hand, applying pressure until the guy's hand snapped and his fingers pointed in every direction. The goon could only scream in pain as Spawn sucker punched him, sending him tumbling to the ground, and pathetically crawling for safety. Spawn simply walked up to him and caught him by the head and began to rapidly slam his head onto the concrete until his whole face turned to mush. The young girl looked on in shock as her savior beat the goon to death. Then the other goon grabbed a trash can and hit Spawn in the back.

Spawn slowly turned around with a glare to look at the goon who looked scared out of his mind at his failed attack. He clicked his tongue and shook his head while wagging his finger… before shoving said finger into the goon's right eye, causing the goon to scream in pain before Spawn grabbed and twisted his neck. The lead thug could do nothing but watch how his men were mercilessly beaten to death or torn apart. He grabbed the girl and pulled out a knife which he pointed at the poor girl's neck.

"Don't take another step or I'm gonna gut this bitch!" he shouted in a shaky voice.

"Do that, and I'll gut you." Spawn retorted darkly as he slowly drew out his sword.

The thug moved his arm as he was getting ready to stab the young girl whose eyes open to show they've gone completely white. Then a dark aura appeared on the thug's arm which the young girl moved her arm as to break the thug's entire arm. He screamed out in pain as he let go of the young girl, but suddenly the girl's hand had another dark aura around it, which she then moved in a slice formation which cut the thug's head clean off.

Through it all, Spawn could only look in wide-eyed shock at this display of power, now knowing that the girl wasn't as defenseless as she seemed. Could she be a Hellspawn?

'If she were one, she would have some armor or weapon.' Alvin thought as he looked on at the girl.

She was panting as she looked at the dead body in front of her and she started to faint only for Spawn to rush to her and catch her before she could hit her head on the hard concrete. He looked over the young girl's body to see she was covered from head to toe with bandages.

"Gotta get you out of this hellhole." Spawn said silently.

He used his cape to teleport the both of them out of the scene. Leaving the corpses of the dead thugs for the local rats to scavenge until the police would eventually come to investigate, as evident by the sirens going off in the distance.

 **Later**

Spawn arrived to his house and placed the young girl in one of the spare rooms of the house. He retracted his armor into his body and began to patch the girl up with Talia's help. Then they both placed her in bed where she could rest. Alvin looked back at the girl and let out a sigh.

"Now, we wait." Alvin said.

Talia nodded her head as they closed the door behind them before they went off to bed themselves.

 **The Next Day**

It was morning, and Alvin was awake as he got out of bed with a yawn before he walked into the kitchen. He knew that this was going to be another long day for him. Lois looked at him and smiled as she got up and gave him a morning kiss as Alvin rubbed his eyes.

"Are you supposed to be at work?" Alvin asked.

"It's my day off. And I really needed it." Lois said.

He sat down and saw the woman that he had saved last night. He was relieved to see that the woman had made a full recovery as Diana handed her a plate of pancakes and eggs. She looked at Alvin for a moment before she kissed him on the cheek as she sat down next to him. The young girl took a moment to look at the occupants of the household, more specifically Alvin. She sensed some sort of dark aura radiating from within him, but she knew he meant well since he saved her and nursed her back to health like the old man who had found her first did.

"So, young sister, do you have a home?" Diana asked, prompting Alvin to elbow her for being rude. The young woman just sighed with a sad look on her face.

"I don't have one. It's gone." she answered.

"Well, you can stay here with us. We got plenty of rooms." Alvin offered. "Got a name?"

The woman replied with a grateful smile, "Rachel. Rachel Roth."

"Good name. I'm Alvin. It's nice to meet you." Alvin greeted. "Anyway, what was that back there? How'd you do that?"

"I was born with these powers. It's complicated than you think." Rachel told him.

She stared hard at the young man who saved her as she tried to get a better reading on his emotions… and found some deep scars inside of him, born from unfathomable despair and anger, which she found were the result of a happy life abruptly taken from him and his younger sister by a cackling pale man sporting a wicked grin. She could tell… he had suffered immensely. Possibly even more than herself.

But all those feelings were swept away by a small ray of cheerfulness as Alvin laughed off Diana's scolding him for elbowing her, causing a small smile to form on Rachel's face.

"Well, I better be heading out." Alvin said.

"Right now? Can't you eat before you go?" Lois asked.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta go check with someone about something." Alvin said.

He kissed her on her head and kissed the rest of the girls except for Talia before running out the door, leaving Rachel alone with the other girls. She felt a little bit uneasy about being alone with a lot of people.

 **Meanwhile at the Church**

After arriving at the church, Alvin noticed that Cogliostro was sitting outside with his book. He looked at Alvin for a moment and smiled at him before letting Alvin inside. Alvin sat down at the table and Cogliostro went to get them both some tea. It took about three minutes until Cogliostro came back with the two cups of tea, which he placed in front of Alvin and himself before they both took a sip.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" Coglisotro said.

"I just thought I'd stop by and have a little chat." Alvin said before noticing that something was off about Cogliostro, and he could sense he was worried about something.

"Everything alright, old man?" Alvin asked.

"Hm? Oh yes, everything is fine." Cogliostro said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Alvin suggested.

Coglisotro just sighed, knowing that Alvin isn't the type of person to let things rest.

"Yesterday I was doing my usual chores when a girl crashed in the middle of the street, right next to the church here." Cogliostro explained.

"Crashed?" Alvin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, almost as if she came from the sky like a meteor. I took her in and waited for her to recover. One minute she was on the bed, and suddenly she disappeared." Cogliostro continued.

Alvin began putting the pieces together once he figured out who Cogliostro was referring to.

"Did she happen to have grey skin, a purple cloak, and was covered in bandages?" he asked rhetorically, making Cogliostro look at him in surprise, which then turned into relief as he knew the girl was safe and sound. "Yeah, I found her in an alleyway. Her name's Rachel Roth. She was being hounded by some thugs who thought it was a good idea to keep prowling the streets even with a murderous vigilante on the loose, but I showed them how wrong they were. But here's the strange part. When the leader held his knife at her neck, she twisted the guy's arm with some kind of black aura and then cut his head clean off."

Up until this point, Cogliostro had been paying attention to how Alvin had saved the girl, when he suddenly looked surprised to hear that the girl had some unique powers of her own. He knew he should look upon this later.

It was Alvin's turn to tell his story on things that had been happening to him lately. He first told Cogliostro of his meeting with the League of Shadows, then he went on to tell him of his meeting with Hellboy and his team, which was followed by another demon invasion caused by the arrival of the Hellspawn Bermuda.

Unbeknownst to Alvin, Cogliostro had heard of the League of Shadows beforehand, along with their undead master, but kept his knowledge of the organization silent. And this Hellboy from what Alvin described sounded similar to the horned demon he saw in Lady Death's vision.

What he also knew was that his student's gaining new allies had allowed him to grow into his powers, and that was when he knew that there isn't more that he can teach him about them.

"That was quite a busy day you had." Cogliostro commented as he took another sip of his tea.

"Yeah, and it ain't gonna stop. There's gotta be more of them out there. Trust me, I'm gonna need more help if I wanna stop this." Alvin said.

Cogliostro chuckled at the statement but he knew that sooner or later the truth will come out. He placed his cup of tea down on the table and looked at Alvin with a serious look on his face.

"Anyway, is there a way for me to help Rachel with her powers?" Alvin asked.

"I think that it's time for you to continue your training on your own." Cogliostro answered.

"Why's that?" Alvin asked.

"Your allies are growing in numbers, and so have your powers, and now it seems you have what it takes to be a teacher if you find another Hellspawn in need of your guidance. It's time for the student to become the teacher." Cogliostro said.

"Why are you talking like you're getting ready to die?" Alvin asked with concern. Cogliostro just smiled to ease Alvin's worries.

"That's something that I would like you to hear from me." Cogliostro said jokingly.

Alvin got up and walked out of the church while Cogliostro watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, he then got up and walked towards a hidden room where he began making the ancient Hellspawn communication circle. He used a match to set it on fire, which began to rise up as a dark figure appeared until it transformed into Lady Death. Cogliostro bowed to her while at the same time sensing that something was amiss.

"Lady Death, is everything alright?" Cogliostro asked.

 _ **"My confrontation with the leader of the Legion didn't go exactly as planned. He was too strong, but he let me go for some strange reason. It seems he is saving his energy for someone else."** _Lady Death said.

"I need more answers. The Hellspawn Bermuda have found the next Hand of Armageddon. In the form of this Hellboy my pupil had told me about who helped repel them." Cogliostro said, causing Lady Death's eyes to widen at the mention of the Hellspawn Bermuda, and also at the mention of Hellboy, but she knew him by another name.

 _ **"Anung un Rama.**_ " Lady Death whispered, causing Cogliostro to look at her in confusion. _**"The creature that helped Spawn fend off the Hellspawn Bermuda was Anung un Rama, the one called Hellboy."**_

Cogliostro's eyes widened as soon as Lady Death revealed her knowledge of Hellboy and his true name, and knew it was time to learn how much she knew about him, "How do you know of him? What part does he play in all of this?"

Lady Death answered by raising her hands and sending flames into Cogliostro's head. He first began to see an island in the middle of the sea, where a thunderstorm was raging as rain fell heavily from the night sky.

 _ **"October 9th, 1944, on an island off the coast of Scotland, and deep within the ruins of Trondham Abbey. World War II was coming to an end. Germany was all but defeated. But the Nazis had one last trick up their sleeve."** _Lady Death began.

The next image showed some ruins somewhere on the island, where a group of armed men, the Nazis no doubt, as evident by many of the flags with a winged serpent with their logo on it, gathered around a large machine in the center of the ruins, with two figures among the audience being a blonde woman and a man wearing a gas mask and a black trench coat, and standing in front of the machine was a bald, bearded man in a black robe wearing a gauntlet-like device on his right arm that was connected to the machine through a long cable.

 _ **"They turned to the infamous mystic Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin to invoke an ancient occult ritual that would awaken the Ogdru Jahad, the Seven Gods of Chaos, and turn the tide of war back in Germany's favor. To achieve this, they created a machine that would open a portal to the coldest regions of space, where the Ogdru Jahad drift afloat in their crystal prison, waiting to be released."**_

"Ragnarok… anung… la… anung…!" Rasputin chanted, his voice straining before the gauntlet sent electric currents and a large pulse through the ground, which activated the machine as its ring-like mechanisms began to spin wildly as Rasputin continued to send currents through the machine until a blue light exploded into a huge portal that lead to space.

What Cogliostro saw next nearly stopped his heart. It was a large rock with seven massive crystals, and within them were large tentacled creatures with several eyes and small crustacean-like arms, growling loudly as they were disturbed from their slumber.

They were no doubt the Ogdru Jahad, the Seven Gods of Chaos.

 _ **"But their plans did not go unnoticed by their enemy. For the Allies knew the Nazis would not back down so easily."**_

"Granate! Granate!" Cogliostro heard one of the scientists scream in their German language, which he knew it meant-

BOOM!

-grenade. Which caused an explosion that sent the scientist flying and crashing behind the portal, which dissolved his entire body along with his skeleton until there was nothing left, while the pillar the grenades exploded next to toppled over another scientist and crushed him and the generator he was controlling, before another large group of armed men, along with an unarmed young man, came out of their hiding places and opened fire on the Nazis, who began returning fire as they scrambled to both kill their enemies and to protect the portal.

 _ **"They sent a small team guided by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, advisor and paranormal investigator to President Roosevelt, to stop the Nazis from unleashing this evil."**_

Cogliostro continued to watch the carnage unfold, taking notice of the masked man gunning down several Allies with only a single shot from his Luger for each one, only shooting the Professor in the right leg. When he ran out of bullets, the man spread his arms out, and a pair of blades popped out from under his sleeves on top of his wrists, which he then used to stab and slash a few incoming Allies.

Cogliostro watched as Broom slowly crawled towards a dead soldier who had a grenade belt around him, while the masked man slowly advanced on him with his blades out, ready to finish the Professor off as he took a grenade from the belt, until another soldier shot four bullets at the masked man, who looked unfazed as he casually inspected where the bullets hit him.

 _ **"Though a few were lost, the Allies prevailed."**_ Lady Death continued.

Cogliostro watched as Broom used the distraction to toss the grenade into the machine, right under the ring-like mechanisms that kept the malfunctioning portal open, prompting the masked man to retract his blades and run over and reach for it, but the mechanisms spun so wildly that they shredded his fingers from his left hand.

The soldier that shot the masked man jumped on top of Broom to cover both of them as the grenade finally exploded, blowing the masked man's entire hand off and sending him flying and crashing into a column. The blast also sent pieces of the machine flying everywhere, while a long metal rod was flung straight into the masked man's chest and out through the column, pinning the man against it.

The malfunctioning portal began sucking in globs of Rasputin's flesh, and all the mystic could do was scream as he too was dragged into the closing portal, his screams fading as the portal finally shrunk and faded into nothing.

Cogliostro took a moment to observe the damage around the ruins: several soldiers, Allies and Nazis alike dead, pieces of the damaged machine lying everywhere, and the woman and the masked man, who had somehow slipped from the rod, nowhere to be seen. He knew for one thing that the Allies had won.

 _ **"However, the portal had been open for too long, but instead of the Ogdru Jahad, the Nazis brought forth something else."**_ Lady Death continued.

The image changed to inside one of the temples, where Broom and another soldier took shelter from the rain as the former was tending to his wounded leg, when they heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. The soldier shone his flashlight at the source of the sound and quickly shot a few rounds from his gun, but the creature was too fast and quickly leapt onto a small ledge on the wall, and Cogliostro's eyes widened in surprise at what it was.

A small red creature with tiny horns on its forehead and a stone gauntlet on its right hand that squeaked in fear as it backed up against the wall. The shots attracted the other soldiers to their location, and they all stared in awe at the small creature.

However, Broom took out a chocolate bar, removed the wrapper and slowly put it within the tiny creature's reach, and the infant slowly reached out for the candy before quickly snatching it and devouring it before looking back with a smile, and Cogliostro smiled as the young Professor earned the small creature's trust.

Finally, the image changed to the morning after, where the soldiers and Broom, along with the infant demon, gathered in front of the camera before the soldier holding it took their picture, and the image finally faded as Cogliostro found himself and Lady Death back in the room in the church.

 _ **"Over the next sixty years, Hellboy was raised by the Professor and was taught honor, kindness, and a sense of right, and was later trained to become the greatest paranormal investigator for a special division of the American government known as the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense."** _Lady Death continued as her expression darkened. _**"However, there still remains a darkness in his soul that could overwhelm him if given the chance, but he refuses to allow that to happen. And now that Spawn's alliance with Hellboy is sealed, the Legion may be one step away from starting Armageddon."**_

Cogliostro stood silent as he took this all in. He knew that Hellboy is trying hard to avoid his destiny as Anung un Rama, but he also knew that the Legion would use this to their advantage if given the chance.

"Still, there's no doubt the Hellspawn Bermuda have already informed the Legion about this. Speaking of which, have you gotten anything on their plans?" he asked.

 _ **"I do not know of their plans yet. Perhaps they are planning to start the war with Heaven sooner than expected."**_ Lady Death said. _**"What I do know is this: Spawn and Hellboy must protect everything they know from the Legion at all costs, and combine their strengths to destroy this evil."**_

Cogliostro looked at her for a moment as he knew he couldn't find the right answers that he needed. The flame died down and Cogliostro stood alone once again in the hidden chamber.

 **At Alvin's house**

Alvin entered the mansion, he saw that Rachel was getting along with the other girls, smiling as he saw her making new friends so quickly. He was about to say something until Bud and Lou tackled him to the ground and licked him rapidly.

"Ah! Boys, get off!" Alvin said in amusement.

Rachel looked over at the hyenas giving him love and smiled as she watched as Alvin struggled to get the animals off of him, but couldn't since they bared their weight down on him. He knew only one thing can keep them entertained: a bone that he pulled out and tossed across the room. The hyenas heard and ran towards it, playing a game of tug-of-war with the bone as Alvin wiped their saliva off his face.

"Don't know how Harley does it, but they seem to like their new daddy a lot." Alvin commented.

"I see that." Rachel agreed.

"Anyway, could you follow me to the gym room?" Alvin asked.

Rachel looked at him with a confused look on her face, but she complied and followed Alvin to the gym room where Harley was having a good work out. She was wearing a tank top and short shorts, and was running on a treadmill when she looked over at Alvin and Rachel entering the room. She squealed as she saw Alvin return, stopping the machine so she could run over to Alvin and jump into his arms before kissing him.

"Hey Puddin', ya here for a workout with me?" Harley asked with a wink.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta teach Rachel here something else." Alvin said.

Rachel looked on confused at what he meant. Harley looked at her and smiled before she kissed Alvin on the cheek, then did the same to Rachel, much to the grey skinned girl's surprise before the blonde exited the gym, leaving Alvin and Rachel by themselves.

"Harley is… bright." Rachel said.

"Yeah, even after she's given up her old criminal life, she still has this shine to her that you'll find amusing." Alvin said. "You know, you're lucky I found you before the Justice League did."

"You mean the group of superpowered people the others told me about? Diana and Kara said they were part of that group. What do you think is bad about them finding me first?" Rachel asked.

"Believe me. If the League had found you first, they would have trained you to hold yourself back and let people die and causing many to hate and blame you for it. They go by this code that stops them from killing criminals, more specifically the more deranged ones, which only lets them keep breaking out of jail even after they've killed so many innocents while they keep believing that they're trying to be better than the criminals they fight. Do you really think that it's okay to sacrifice human lives, just to maintain some lofty 'No killing' code?" He asked her, earning a questioning look from her.

"Lemme break it down for you, between the loss of human life, and property damage left in the wake of supervillains, many of which use tech or powers to cause mass destruction, does it really help anyone to put these kinds of crooks behind bars? Would it not, in the long run of things, save far more lives to snuff out criminals like murderers, rapists, human traffickers or anyone else like that?" he asked her making her consider his words for a few moments.

"I think I get it, but how did you come to believe in this?" she asked him.

"There's a few people I can name that drove me into becoming a demonic vigilante that hunts and kills criminals. My first three kills? Jason Wynn, Jessica Priest, and the Joker. Lemme tell you a little something about them. Wynn was the head of a government agency that gathered intel on any terrorist groups and neutralized them, but decided to use his power to smuggle weapons to said enemies instead. My dad, Al Simmons, worked for him, though he didn't know about it back then. Priest was Wynn's right hand bitch who carried out hits on people he didn't like, and she left a trail of widows, widowers, orphans, or none at all without any guilt. Last but not least, the Joker. Every murder he committed, he did it with a smile on his face, all because he thought it was funny in the end. Harley worked for him, and he treated her as nothing more than some toy that was constantly broken and put back together, until I opened her eyes to see what kind of a monster he truly was."

As Alvin described these people, Rachel could sense deep hatred coming off of him, guessing that these people had something to do with his suffering.

"Anyway, my dad was sent to raid a biochemical weapons plant in Korea, but it was really a trap set by Wynn and Priest, who set the place on fire and blew it up with him still in it, all because my dad was becoming too soft, and also because he feared he would be onto him. The news spread, and I knew Wynn was behind it, because who else would have the knowledge to be able to kill a skilled soldier? Unfortunately, he knew not everyone would buy his story of my dad being reckless and causing his own death along with millions. So, you wanna know what he did? He hired the Joker to kill anyone who knew of his involvement in my dad's murder. My sister and I were first on his list."

Rachel could sense the guilt growing inside of him, as she knew that he couldn't stop what happened to him and his sister in time.

"You know what Batman and his crew did after that? Locked the Joker away… again. The Joker should have been sent to the gas chambers or the chair for that. Instead he was sent to Arkham Asylum, where the guards were dirty and the staff were ignorant, which let psychos like him escape every month or so. And Wynn used his influence over the agency to clear the charges against him for what happened in Korea, and more people continued to suffer for three years. Where's the justice in that? Did my father, my sister or all the innocents Wynn, Priest, or the Joker's killed over the years get their justice? I don't think so, not while they lived and breathed. That's why I returned from the grave and butchered them all, to bring true peace to the many innocents they've slaughtered, something the League keeps on failing at." Alvin ranted on for a short while, his words deeply moving Rachel and making her think on the logistics of imprisoning versus killing criminals. And… he made a lot of sense actually. But something still troubled her.

"But… why keep going after killing your father and sister's killers?" She asked him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I know for a fact that there are other psychopaths being thrown back on the streets to cause more suffering like how Wynn, Priest and the Joker did, either because they have the best lawyers or are bribing the local judges into releasing them. So I made it my goal to clean this world of filth like them, so that the people they've hurt get the closure they've been wanting for so long." He replied. Rachel could only nod in understanding, sensing a certain kinship to him and so far she could sense that he had been completely honest with her.

"That's why I want to teach you how to protect others from what almost happened to you last night, then teach them to protect themselves, and finally to protect yourself from these kinds of situations again. People might question our methods, but they'll learn that they'll be much safer under our watch." Alvin finished and Rachel pondered his words for a moment.

"But how am I supposed to know right and wrong in this war you're fighting in?" Rachel asked.

"If we're gonna take down all crime our way, there's gotta be rules on how to take down the worst of the worst only. Murderers, rapists, human traffickers, terrorists, psychos, and sadists should be tortured and then torn apart in the worst ways imaginable. Abusers should be crippled, traumatized and jailed for life begging for death every night in their hospital beds or cells. The only ones who deserve to walk away with a slap on the wrist are just pickpockets or thieves who are trying to help their families." Alvin listed off. "The Justice League have always preached that nobody has the right to decide who lives and who dies, yet they decide to let mass murderers live and cause more suffering and try to force the very people they've protected to follow their rules. But not us. We get to decide who deserves a second chance and who deserves to die. I've watched people suffer for too long without justice. Never again. Right now, I need you to give me your answer. Are you ready to use your gifts to help others so they won't be defenseless?"

Rachel stood silent as she thought about Alvin's offer. She could use her powers to help innocents like how Alvin had saved her last night. Plus, if Alvin wasn't there that night, she would've been scarred for life, and she would've felt first hand how innocent people suffer from that type of ordeal. So she finally gave her answer, "Yes."

"You won't regret this, Rachel." Alvin said with a smile as he walked towards the exit.

"So…when do we start?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw Alvin suddenly stopping in his tracks, and at the same time she could sense anticipation in his emotions.

"Lesson 1." Alvin said as his eyes glowed green. "Expect the unexpected."

Without warning, he summoned his chains and swung them at Rachel, but before they could reach her, she shot her hands out as the auras appeared, causing the chains to turn black and stop in mid-air.

 _"Aw, damn."_ Alvin said in a mild tone, knowing what was coming next.

Rachel spun her arms around, Alvin's chains imitating her motions as they wrapped around Alvin, who struggled to get out of his binds before Rachel, causing the chains to unwrap him and spin him across the room until he fell to the ground dizzy.

Alvin regained his footing and summoned his cape, wrapping it around himself and teleporting behind Rachel to dropkick her, but it seemed that Rachel sensed him coming and a black hole appeared behind her, causing Alvin to jump into it as Rachel opened up another hole from the floor and Alvin flew out of it.

He only had time to see Rachel use her powers to levitate all the barbells around her, and he could only look with a defeated expression.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted as she sent all the barbells flying towards him, finally pinning him down. Rachel visibly cringed, hoping she didn't do much harm to Alvin.

"Yup. You're ready." Alvin groaned as he lifted the barbells and slowly got up, while Rachel smiled at having passed her first lesson, while also relieved that he wasn't hurt.

"So… what's the next step?" she asked.

Alvin was about to answer when his phone rang, which he pulled out of his pocket to see Sean calling him, and he quickly answered, "Hello?"

 _"Al, there's a bank just three blocks from Global Tech in the middle of being robbed. Crooks are using heavy artillery, several hostages are trapped inside, and the cops need more backup. Think you can get there?"_ Sean asked in a rushed tone.

"Yeah, I'll get there ASAP. Oh, and make sure you turn on your TV. I'm about to introduce some special company today." Alvin said.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Sean asked in confusion, and Alvin silently smiled at Rachel in response.

 **The Bank, Metropolis**

The quick police cars flipped off their sirens and lights as they gracefully stopped in front of the large bank. Eight police officers showed up in total to scope the banks, as the group slowly walked up the bank's large marble steps.

A strong cop kicked the door open as the group rushed in, guns out in defense as the whole bank had scared civilians on the ground at the mercy of over ten masked gunmen.

"Hahaha! Look, it's the police!" A mercenary holding a rocket propelled gun cackled with a cocky demeanor as he aimed his missile straight at the cops who had just entered into the bank through its entrance.

"Give 'em hell, Randy!" the mercenary in front of him shouted with glee.

The only response he got was a weapon dropping to the ground.

Confused, the mercenary looked to where Randy was, only finding the gun laying on the floor.

"Dammit, Randy! Why you gotta bail on our big payday?!" the mercenary complained as he picked up the gun.

And soon his hand was caught by a loop of chains shooting from the ceiling, and he didn't have time to look up as he was dragged into the air screaming.

This of course brought everyone's attention as they looked up to the screaming thug, he was suddenly dropped down from the ceiling by the chains, letting him fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hurry up! We gotta bail!" A mercenary with a rifle shouted as he aimed his weapon at the police officers and began to fire off several rounds. The officers took cover as the loud bursts caused civilians outside to scream and run in terror.

A half a minute later the man smirked and stopped firing his weapon, "How many of ya survived that?!" As soon as those words left the criminal's mouth, another chain shot from a darker corner of the room as it wrapped around the man's gun and pulled it away, the mercenary slightly panicking at his weapon stolen, "W-What the fuck was that?!"

A mercenary holding a pistol looked around with wide eyes as he guarded several bankers, "Aw shit, not HIM again!"

The questions of the confused mercenaries and cops about what was going on were quickly answered, as a dark figure jumped from out of a dark corner in the ceiling, and landed in between the cops and mercenaries.

"Yup. You guessed it." Spawn introduced.

"You ain't got no chance against us, Spawn!" one of the thugs said arrogantly. "There's ten of us left and one of you!"

"Up until this point, I was used to the whole lone wolf act. But then I thought I needed to start… cooperating." Spawn said, just as a black hole opened from the floor next to him, as Rachel emerged from it in her purple cloak.

"Who the hell is this bitch?!" A mercenary shouted out as he aimed his machine gun at the mystery woman.

"Yeah, we're still thinking of names. Trust me, Magic Purple Cloaked Grey-Skinned Girl takes way too long." Spawn said mildly, and Rachel cracked a small smile as she sensed humor from within him.

They didn't have anymore time for more chatter as the thugs fired their guns at the two, but Spawn used his cape to shield them from the incoming hail of bullets, while Rachel's eyes turned white as the auras formed on her hands before she raised them, causing the guns of two thugs to turn black before they were snatched from their hands by the dark force.

"Don't know you, don't like you." Rachel said darkly before aiming her hands at the two thugs, and two black auras lifted them from the ground and bashed them together before dropping them.

Another goon charged at her from behind, but a black hole opened up and he ran straight into it, as Rachel opened up another portal from the ceiling, causing the thug to fall out of it screaming before landing on the ground hard.

The other thugs opened fire on Spawn, but nothing seemed to faze him as he chained three of them and spun them around before throwing them across the room.

A couple of shots from behind prompted Spawn to turn around to see one of the mercenaries on the second floor aiming his gun at him with a panicked expression as the Hellspawn looked up at him with a glare before shooting out two chains, which sprouted four gripping claws that latched onto the man's shoulders, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Get over here!" Spawn shouted as the chains pulled the screaming thug towards him before he punched his lights out.

He dodged an over the head attack from another attacker with a stun baton and quickly grabbed the wrist holding the weapon and shoved it into the man's chest, making him scream as the volts of electricity coursed through him before Spawn tossed him out into the open.

The two remaining crooks charged at Rachel from both sides, only for her to spread her arms out and causing a huge black bird-like aura to erupt and spread its wings with a loud caw, sending them flying into the wall and knocking them out.

Spawn stood in shock at Rachel's power, almost as if the way she had fought was like a crow.

No… a raven.

The raven-like aura disappeared as Rachel panted from exhaustion. She took a moment to see the stunned expressions on the hostages before turning to Spawn, who was equally stunned.

"So… how was that?" Rachel asked sheepishly, breaking Spawn out of his shock.

"Badass." he breathed out, earning him a smile from Rachel. Then they heard clapping coming from the freed hostages and the cops, with one of them, a blonde woman wearing a brown coat over a black shirt, walking up to them.

"Can we help you?" Spawn asked.

"Maggie Sawyer. Head of Special Crimes Unit." the woman introduced as she focused her attention on Spawn. "There was an arrest warrant for you a week ago, but it just expired now that you're working with the guys at Global Tech."

"Yeah, same can't be said for the JL." Spawn said, knowing that this fiasco would attract the Justice League.

Sawyer turned her attention to Rachel, "And who's this? Sidekick? Girlfriend? Both?"

Rachel blushed at the mention of being Spawn's girlfriend, and she opened her mouth to say something, but caught herself as she still hadn't come up with a name for her alter-ego. Luckily, Spawn answered for her.

"Raven." he said. "Her name's Raven. She's new to this, but she did good today."

"Raven… I like it." Rachel said with a smile, taking a liking to her new name.

And with that, Spawn wrapped his cape around Raven and himself before they vanished from the scene as the police began to check up on the hostages and collect the thugs.

Meanwhile, Spawn and Raven watched the cops take away the thugs from a rooftop, as the former looked over to the latter.

 _'You were right, Cogliostro. The student has become the teacher.'_ he thought before he wrapped his cape around both himself and Raven once more before teleporting both of them out of there.

 **xxxx**

 **Next time: Infiltration Failed.**

 **Please Review Everyone :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Fail Infiltration

**Failed Infiltration**

It had been a day since Spawn took Raven under his wing and completed their first mission together as a duo. Right now, they were doing their first patrol together. Raven was sitting on the roof while Spawn was sitting on the ledge looking over the city to see if any crime was about to happen until Spawn's cellphone rang.

"Yeah." Spawn answered.

 _"Hey Al, I need you and Raven at my office. I wanna discuss something with the two of you."_ Sean said.

"Alright, we'll be right there." Spawn said before hanging up. He then wrapped his cape around himself and Raven before they were both teleported to Global Tech.

Right as Sean and Anna were in the middle of making out in the former's office, causing Spawn to look away while Raven just blushed at the sight.

"Ahem." Spawn cleared his throat to make himself and Raven known.

He got their attention as Anna stopped for a moment before standing up and fixing her clothes. Sean looked up at his best friend and the newcomer with an annoyed look on his face for the interruption.

"Goddamn, Al! You could've just knocked!" Sean said.

"Well, you could've just said you were about to get it on with Anna before we showed up." Alvin mused.

"Well, sorry! But you forgot to mention that you would take a shortcut here!" Sean shot back playfully. "Anyway, you're gonna want to check this out."

He took out a tablet from his desk and turned it to the news, showing a woman with blonde hair standing in front of the bank.

"In local news, it looks like Spawn has decided to bring some assistance to his war on crime. Just yesterday, Metropolis was introduced to his female partner, now known to us as Raven, when she and Spawn have stopped a robbery here at the Metropolis Bank. It would seem this daring duo has plans for the criminal underworld. The question is: what are their plans now? Will they join the Justice League, or is this merely the beginning of Spawn forming a League of his own? This is Cat Grant signing off." Cat said.

Sean turned the tablet off and looked at the two of them with an impressed grin now that his friend had some assistance.

"That's one hell of a surprise you threw. I'm impressed with your talent miss..." Sean said to Raven.

"Rachel." Raven introduced herself with her real name.

"Perfect name. I'd like to welcome you to Global Tech." Sean said before turning to Alvin. "So, how're you feeling about having a sidekick?"

Alvin said nothing as he thought about something. If the news on him having a sidekick spread, then that could only mean one thing.

"You know, if we're watching this, you bet your ass that the JL would be watching this as well." he guessed.

"I know. I got a feeling they might make a move on us." Sean said.

 **At The Watchtower**

Indeed, the Justice League were watching the news on Spawn and the newcomer known as Raven. Among the team was a man with blonde hair and a beard dressed in Atlantean attire. He was known as the King of Atlantis but the world knows him as Aquaman. He heard about Spawn's activities for quite a while. They had all their attention focused on Raven.

"I can't believe this." Superman said, not liking the fact that Spawn now had an accomplice in helping him kill people, even though there were no casualties yesterday.

"I've been trying to go over Raven's history, but there's nothing on her. Her identity and her records of citizenship are unknown." Batman said.

"This is low even for Spawn. Manipulating a girl with no background into his cause. We need to stop him and make Raven see what she's doing is wrong." Superman said.

"And how do we plan on doing that? Walk up to Sean, accuse him of helping Spawn turn a lost girl with powers of unknown origin into a killer and try to detain them like we had been doing for the past few days?" Green Lantern accused after being silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Everyone minus Hawkgirl looked at him in surprise. They noted that ever since Spawn showed up, John was just as determined to capture him, but after the League crashed the party at Global Tech, he had been acting strange during their meetings, either speaking only a few words or being completely silent whenever they talked about Spawn until now.

"John, what is this about?" Superman asked sternly.

"I'm just saying, all we've been doing was jumping to conclusions ever since Spawn showed up and since Sean had him protected. When we ignored the facts that half of the staff in Arkham was corrupt and had a hand in helping the more crazier inmates like the Joker escape countless times. When Spawn saw the good in the survivors who now work for Sean and had them fixed when we couldn't." John said as he narrowed his eyes at Superman. "I think you've been acting like this ever since we saw the news on Supergirl helping Spawn take down Livewire before she went quiet."

Superman narrowed his eyes at that. When he first saw the news on his cousin helping Spawn incapacitate Livewire, he was shocked that she had let a killer escape, and he had spent the last two days trying to contact her about this, but still got no word from her.

"If I may interject, Stewart does raise a few valid points. We may be looking at this in a different direction." Aquaman spoke up. "The people haven't spoken out against this Spawn's actions. Not yet at least. Not to mention he's being legally protected by a government funded corporation that not only promised to stop all crime, but also promised to keep environments safer and cleaner. Forests aren't the only environments suffering from pollution, after all."

"Are you two saying you're on Sean's side now? When he's still protecting a murderer?" Superman asked heatedly, but Hawkgirl walked next to GL and Aquaman in defense.

"We're on nobody's side for the matter." she said. "We don't know the whole story yet. Spawn has to have some sort of reason for suddenly wanting a partner."

"Maybe it's got something to do with those demon hordes and those other Spawns that were after him for the last few days." Flash guessed, showing that he says some smart things every now and then.

"I highly doubt that." Batman interjected. "He seems more focused on his war on the criminal underworld than doing something about those rogue Spawns. We can consult with Constantine, Doctor Fate and Zatanna on how to stop these threats, but for now, Spawn is our top priority."

Before they could discuss further, the door opened up as two more heroes walked into the room. One of them was another male with blonde hair and goatee dressed in green and black archer attire with a hood that made him look like Robin Hood. With him was a woman with long blonde hair dressed in a black unitard, blue short jacket, and skintight fishnet stockings. Their names were Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance, aka Green Arrow and Black Canary, respectively. Superman crossed his arms as they both walked in.

"What took you two so long?" he asked.

"Hey, it took longer for recon. I mean, that place has more advanced security than LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises combined." Green Arrow said.

"Though we were able to get some intel. The guards usually take the night off. That means no one will be in the labs for a while." Black Canary said.

"Good. Then we need to send in the Team to get enough information on both Sean and Spawn to see what they're up to." Batman said.

Flash's eyes widened when he heard just who Batman was planning on sending to infiltrate Global Tech.

"Whoa! Whoa! Don't you two think this is going a little bit too far?" Flash asked hurriedly, hoping to get Batman and Superman to reconsider their plan.

"Flash is correct. We are sending the kids into dangerous territory. They have no experience in facing Spawn or this Raven." J'onn added.

"I'm going to have to agree on this one. It's plain suicide." Dinah said. "I suggest we infiltrate the place without a hostile approach."

"That won't work. Spawn will only spot you a mile away." Superman told her. "Besides, what other choice do we have?

Oliver knew that this is going to be little hard to convince them. He garnered a deep respect for Sean, and he didn't want to make this personal, but he also doesn't want to be held responsible for the deaths of their sidekicks seeing how Spawn mopped the floor with the founders, but it was still Batman's idea.

"Fine, if we're gonna do this, then so be it." Green Arrow said before glaring at Batman. "But if this goes wrong and the Team comes back with broken limbs or worse, it's on you."

Batman glared back, but nonetheless he headed towards the Zeta-Tube.

 **Meanwhile at the Cave**

Inside the cave was a group of teens gathered for something important. Aqualad, Robin, Red Arrow, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Batgirl were watching the news. Wonder Girl glared at the image of Spawn punching a thug in the face, feeling a deep sense of hatred towards the man who drove her mentor into quitting the League slowly rising.

"I still can't believe the League isn't letting us go out there to find this guy." Robin said.

"Just wait, Tim. We'll get our chance. I mean Spawn had made several major kills in a week alone." Batgirl said.

"We better. He's costed the League two members already." Wonder Girl said bitterly.

Red Arrow and Artemis looked at their teammates and then at the picture of Spawn, and both came to an agreement. They may not be on board with his methods, but they couldn't say that Spawn's victims didn't deserve it either, plus he was kind enough to at least spare a few criminals. There had to be more to this guy than anyone thinks.

Kid Flash looked a little worried for some odd reason, and Miss Martian looked at the different videos from various websites and on YouTube.

"Wow, people have been getting a good angle of this guy." M'gann said.

"I don't care. That monster deserves to be behind bars with his little friend, but Sean keeps on making the people trust that murderer!" Cassie said angrily.

"I wouldn't be too sure about this." Aqualad said, making the Team turn their attention towards their leader. "Sean did promise safer environments when he unveiled Gaia a few days ago."

"Seriously? You're buying that stuff too?" Robin asked the team leader incredulously.

"I'm not saying I agree with Sean and Spawn's methods, but just think. What if Sean is being honest?" Kaldur said. "What if he truly is working for a brighter future for the world, unlike Lex Luthor or any other questionable corporation?"

"I gotta go with the boss on this one. Why do you guys keep acting like Sean's becoming no better than Luthor just for protecting a 'killer'?" Conner spoke up, quoting "killer" with his fingers. "All I've been hearing is people calling them both heroes for going the extra mile to keep them safe."

"In case you haven't forgotten, Sean sent that killer to slaughter an entire facility full of mentally ill patients along with guards and maybe even doctors!" Wonder Girl said.

"Then why did he spare Two-Face, Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn the night he stormed Arkham?" Roy spoke up. "They were obviously good people once, so maybe Spawn saw that, and Sean made it clear they're never going back to crime! What's wrong with them working for him?"

"Alright, so they found a cure for those guys, but still, was it necessary for him to send Spawn to massacre everyone else in Arkham?" Batgirl asked.

"Are you just gonna ignore the evidence that explained why those inmates kept escaping?" Artemis asked heatedly. "The news made it clear, and there's not a thing we can do to prove it's all faked."

"Still, that doesn't explain why Spawn would want a sidekick." Kid Flash spoke up, getting everyone to focus on the subject of Raven.

"Batman did say there was no history on this Raven girl. For all we know, she could be lost and confused, and Spawn is probably taking advantage of her by teaching her to be a killer like him!" Robin said.

"And how do you know that, genius?" Red Arrow asked. "You think he manipulated the bad guys I mentioned into giving up crime, too? Like how the Joker manipulated Harley Quinn into being his punching bag for God knows how long until Spawn snapped her out of it?"

"Alright, enough!" Kaldur snapped, getting everyone to be silent. "Now is not the time to be picking sides. We need to figure out our next course of action."

Before they could argue any further, the Zeta-Tube started to activate and the light dimmed down as Batman walked through it. A single look got the Team to be silent. He knew that this was going to get dirty, but it needed to be done. Sean and Spawn had to answer for their crimes.

"Okay. Listen up. Your mission is to infiltrate Global Tech and gather as much intel on Spawn and Sean, and try to convince Raven to join us. Stealth is the key." Batman informed.

The Team nodded their heads, but a few members stood silent, mostly Aqualad, Red Arrow, Superboy, and Artemis. They knew that Sean had done a lot of good for the world for the past few years, and still couldn't understand what the League's deal was with him aside from protecting Spawn for his killings.

Still, they questioned no further as they made their way towards the Bio-Ship, which morphed from its dormant egg-like state to its main aircraft form as the team entered and took off.

 **Meanwhile at Global Tech**

"They just don't know when to quit do they?" Alvin, out of costume, muttered.

"Yeah, that's the JL for you. They'd do anything to catch a crook." Sean answered.

"For all we know, they might send in some of their rookies to try to dig up info on us." Alvin assumed.

"Well, we did say the League isn't welcome here for being total asses." Sean said. "Still, if they're sending spies, that means they're getting desperate. I've been waiting for this day ever since their little visit and since they've crashed the party a few days ago."

"So, what's the plan?" Alvin said.

"I'm gonna need you and Rachel here to work late at night and stop them before they get into one of our computers." Sean said.

"Right, did you put up a failsafe on that little note we discussed about?" Alvin asked.

"Don't worry about it. I took out everything related to you." Sean confirmed.

Alvin sighed as he remembered how Ivy and Ra's al Ghul figured out his identity, and he would hate for the League to get their hands on that piece of information. Rachel looked at the both of them confused on what they were taking about.

"So, what makes you think that the League would come here today?" Alvin asked.

Sean pressed a button on his tablet to show them surveillances of two blonde people that they've never seen before. Alvin looked at the woman with long blonde hair, noting how the camera caught her beauty perfectly.

"Well, the cams caught these two lurking around the place. We did a face scan and were able to confirm that they were Green Arrow and Black Canary. Big Leaguers." Sean said.

"What would they want?" Rachel asked.

"They've been asking about our night hours." Sean said, earning a raised eyebrow from Alvin. "I know what you're getting at, 'How in the hell did you tell them that?' I didn't tell them, but unfortunately some lovestruck employee got distracted by a pair of tits belonging to a powerful blonde bombshell and told them."

"Great! What do we do?" Alvin asked.

"Well, we should think of a way to catch them by surprise. They won't know that we know they're coming." Rachel suggested.

Both Alvin and Sean looked at each other and back at Rachel, both figuring out that she just insisted on setting a trap. Anna just grinned and nodded her head.

"I like that idea." she said.

"Whatever she likes, I like." Sean said. "And I'm not just talking about the plan."

Anna blushed at the comment, while Alvin just rolled his eyes.

"Alright. We'll go with Rachel's plan." Alvin said, and Rachel smiled in acknowledgement before they all started to make preparations for their night.

 **Later that night**

Several hours later, the sun began to set, signaling the employees to head home from a long day at work. Sean and Anna were getting ready to leave themselves, when they looked at both Rachel and Alvin with concern.

"You two sure you can handle this?" Anna asked.

"You worry too much, Anna. We're just gonna scare 'em a little bit." Alvin said.

"Alright, bud. I leave my company in your capable hands." Sean said.

Alvin nodded his head as he watched both Sean and Anna leave for the night. With the building now empty, both of them were hanging out in the break room. Alvin was playing on one of the game stations while Rachel was meditating to clear her thoughts. Alvin used his cape to cloak themselves as they waited for the intruders to arrive.

Outside of the building, the Bio-Ship landed on a building across from Global Tech. Miss Martian used her telepathy to see if anyone was inside, while Conner used his infrared vision to see the heat signature throughout the building.

"There isn't anyone inside the building." Miss Martian confirmed.

"She's right. I don't see anyone through infrared. The place is empty." Superboy added.

Robin opened up his portable computer which showed the layout of the building.

"Okay. The mainframe that keeps records is in this sub-level." Robin informed.

"I doubt that Spawn will show his face after this." Wonder Girl said.

They all started to headed towards the building. Superboy made a super leap and landed on the roof silently, not knowing that he landed on a piece of a certain red cape, which disappeared as it signals Alvin who stopped playing for a moment before looking up with a smirk.

"Looks like we got guests." Alvin said in a sing-song tone as Rachel opened her eyes. Alvin summoned his armor before they both started to head out.

Meanwhile on the roof, Batgirl picked the lock to the door and managed to get it open. She looked inside to see that there are cameras everywhere. But not to worry, Robin hacked into the security cameras and shut them down. Everyone made their way through the building, walking down the halls until they all came to three different pathways.

"I think we should split up from here." Robin stated.

"Team Alpha will be Robin, Artemis, and myself, so we will take the first path. Team Beta will be Miss Martian, Red Arrow and Wonder Girl; you'll take the second. Lastly, Team Gamma will be Superboy, Batgirl, and Kid Flash; you'll take the third. We will be in contact via telepathic link." Aqualad informed.

They all nodded their heads before they each took their separate paths, but from a different corner, Raven was watching them take their path and she disappeared undetected, teleporting to the room where Spawn was hiding.

"They've split up." Raven told him.

"Good, those suckers don't know that the second path's a dead end. And the third will lead them to the cafeteria." Spawn said.

"What are we going to do with them?" Raven asked.

"Trap them of course. Pick them off one by one." Spawn instructed.

Raven nodded her head to the idea as they went to the security room, where Spawn quickly restarted the security cameras where he saw the teams all in separate rooms and knew that they were going to take out most of the troublemakers. He looked over at Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Okay. You take out the telepath and I'll handle the muscle." Spawn said.

Raven nodded her head while Spawn typed in the codes for the security lockdown in all three locations. Then a timer appeared on the screen as they both started to leave the security room. Raven opened a portal to the location of one of the teams while Spawn used his cape to teleport to the location of the other team.

 **=== Team Alpha ===**

Aqualad, Artemis, and Robin made it to the Mainframe of Global Tech. Aqualad looked around to see that the cameras were still down (or so he thought). He opened the door and led the other two heroes over to the giant computer before closing the door behind him. Robin pulled out a connection cord from his wrist-com and hooked it up to the computer. He started to hack the system, but before he could go any further, an image of a monkey sticking its tongue out suddenly appeared on his com.

"It's a spike." Robin said with narrowed eyes.

Without warning, the keyboard sent electric currents through the cord and into the wrist-com, electrocuting Robin, until both Artemis and Aqualad pulled him away. Once he was away from the computer, the metal doors suddenly dropped down sealing them in the room.

"It was a trap! They knew we were coming!" Artemis exclaimed.

Aqualad narrowed his eyes before he put his hands on his head to contact Miss Martian.

 **=== Team Beta ===**

Miss Martian, Red Arrow, and Wonder Girl walked down the next hall looking around to see a bunch of pictures. M'gann noticed that some of the pictures are Sean his fellow employees, while some of them were of him in his high school years with Albert Jr.

 _"Miss Martian! Link us up now!"_ Aqualad ordered.

"Alright." Miss Martian said.

She placed her hand on her head, but suddenly Raven appeared behind her and grabbed her, causing Miss Martian to yelp, which got the others' attention as they saw Raven walking through the portal behind her with Miss Martian in tow, while the metal doors began closing behind her. Red Arrow pulled out his bow and arrow and took aim before he released the arrow, but the portal closed and instead hit the metal door as soon as it closed and exploded, but the door barely had a dent. He walked to the metal door and placed his hand on it to feel that it was cold as ice.

"Man, you've gotta admit. That guy spared no expense for reinforced doors." Red Arrow complimented.

"Are you done admiring the door? We have to save Miss Martian!" Wonder Girl reminded him harshly.

=== Team Gamma ===

Batgirl, Superboy, and Kid Flash started to looked around until they all made it to the cafeteria. Kid Flash looked around until his eyes landed on some food on the table. He started eating to keep up his metabolism, much to Batgirl and Superboy's annoyance as they walked up to him, completely unaware that Spawn was watching them from above as Batgirl grabbed Kid Flash by the arm.

"Will you stop stuffing your face?! We need to head back to the others!" Batgirl scolded him.

"Sorry. High metabolism." Wally said sheepishly.

Superboy opened his mouth to say something, a set of chains dropped from above and wrapped and gagged him before pulling him up. The sounds of the chains rattling alerted Batgirl as she turned around to see that Superboy was gone.

"Superboy? Where'd you go?" Batgirl asked.

She didn't have time to keep looking as the metal doors were getting ready to close around her and Kid Flash, who she grabbed by the arm as they bolted towards the exit. With Kid Flash's superspeed, they barely escaped as the metal door, which caught Batgirl's cape and tore off a piece of it. She looked back at her cape and groaned at the large tear on it.

"Aw, I just had it sewed." Batgirl groaned.

"We might wanna call the others about this." Kid Flash suggested.

Batgirl nodded as she placed her hand on her head to call out to Miss Martian.

 _"Miss Martian, link us up. Miss Martian? M'gann! M'GANN!"_ Batgirl said though the link. "No dice. Looks like someone took out our telepath."

She reached for her comlink to contact the others about what happened.

"Batgirl to Aqualad. We lost sight of Superboy. And Miss Martian's not answering." Batgirl informed.

 _"You're not the only one with bad luck. I've lost contact with Miss Martian as well. Seems they knew we were coming. Robin got hurt trying to hack the computer."_ Aqualad said. _"Let's just hope M'gann and Conner are safe."_

 **Elsewhere**

Miss Martian woke up and began looking around to see that she was in some kind of sphere. She kept looking around when she heard a groan and she saw Superboy laying on the ground right next to her. She was about to get his attention as she was getting ready to touch the sphere.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." a male voice said.

M'gann nearly jumped as soon as she heard the voice, until she saw Spawn walking out of the shadows with an apple in his hand, while Miss Martian looked at him with suspicion. He tossed the apple at the sphere, and as soon as it hit it, an armed laser shot the fruit to bits, much to Miss Martian's shock.

"And don't bother calling the others with your mind. We made sure the sphere blocked out your powers. We'll just wait to see if it works on the rest." Spawn said as Raven also walked out of the shadows and whispered something into his ear, and nodded when she finished. "Looks like Flash Jr. and Bat-Gal made a clean getaway. Guess we're gonna have to fix that oversight. Here, I wouldn't like you two getting bored. I opened a communication channel inside. Just warn Boy Scout Jr. about the laser when he wakes up. Don't want the shots bouncing off the walls when they hit him."

Spawn started to take his leave as he wrapped his cape around himself while Raven opened up a portal.

 **Back with the others**

Batgirl and Kid Flash headed towards the room Wonder Girl and Red Arrow were. Barbara saw the metal door, but she heard banging from the other side, until a huge dent appeared on the door, and finally a fist tore through it.

"Wonder Girl?" Batgirl called out.

"Batgirl, what happened to Superboy?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Gone. Where's Miss Martian?" Batgirl asked.

"My guess, Spawn and Raven took them both. Where… we don't know." Red Arrow said.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes and pulled out one of her gear to help get the door open. She pulled out a laser and used it on the door's hinges to loosen it while Wonder Girl slowly pushed the door open. Once Wonder Girl and Red Arrow were freed, they all headed towards the mainframe room where Aqualad, Robin, and Artemis were.

Once they made it, the metal doors started to open up, much to their confusion. Then they heard a clapping sound as they turned around to see Spawn and Raven.

"Well, I guess keeping you guys trapped wasn't the best move." Spawn said.

Wonder Girl charged at him without thinking. Spawn patiently waited until she was close, smiling underneath his mask all the while. Once Wonder Girl was close enough, Raven opened up a portal in front of Spawn, which Wonder Girl flew through aimlessly.

 **The Sphere**

Miss Martian and Superboy sat in the sphere waiting for the others to show up. Conner stood up for a moment until he saw a dark hole appear out of nowhere, which Wonder Girl flew out of and hit the ground before she looked around to see that she was surrounded by guns.

"Great." Wonder Girl groaned.

Then the guns started shooting at her, but she quickly used her bracelets to block the shots. While she kept blocking the shots, she noticed that both Superboy and Miss Martian were also trapped in the sphere prison. She grabbed her own Lasso and tossed it at one of the guns, and pulled it off before slamming it into the others.

"Just hold on, I'll get you both out of here." Wonder Girl said as she pulled some wires out, causing the sphere to deactivate. Miss Martian started to fly as she could feel her powers returning, while Superboy flicked his wrist as he could feel his strength coming back.

"Great, where are the others?" Superboy asked.

"With Aqualad. Spawn knows we're here. Let's just hope the others are holding their own against him and Raven." Wonder Girl said as she and the two started to head for the mainframe room.

 **Meanwhile**

Aqualad was trying his best to get Robin back to his feet, while Artemis had her bow ready just in case, when suddenly, the door flung open as both Kid Flash and Red Arrow were knocked into the room while Batgirl was holding on her own with Spawn, who dodged her punches and kicks as Artemis was slowly lining up her shot but she couldn't shoot with Batgirl in the way. Before she could release the arrow, she noticed her bow turning black and suddenly flying out of her grip as Raven appeared out of nowhere with her hands covered in her black auras and spread her arms out, snapping Artemis' bow in two.

"Dammit! That's the third time this week." Artemis complained.

Raven charged at her as she fought her hand to hand combat, kicking Artemis in the gut, causing the archer to let her guard down as she clutched her stomach, giving Raven an opening to do a spin kick on her. Red Arrow and Kid Flash got back up, rubbing their heads as they saw Aqualad join in the fight, using his water bearers to summon water to use as weapons.

Spawn saw the Atlantean coming before he ducked to avoid a water made mace. He grabbed Batgirl by her cape and tied her up with it before he kicked her in the ass as Batgirl kept struggling to get free. Kid Flash zoomed through at top speed but Spawn used his chains to wrap up his legs and trip him in the process. Red Arrow began firing off several arrows at Spawn as Aqualad jumped out of the way. Spawn on the other hand pulled out his sword and cut them all down to pieces. Roy looked at the sword in front of him, impressed with the craftsmanship.

"Damn. He's good." Red Arrow complimented.

Raven was still holding her own against Artemis, who kept blocking her attacks.

"Hey, take it easy! We're the good guys! We're here to save you!" Artemis tried to explain as she dodged another kick.

"Who said I needed saving?" Raven asked before punching Artemis in the face, knocking her out cold. Aqualad used his water bearers to turn the water into twin machetes while Spawn had his sword ready. They both started to clash as their weapons trying to get the edge over one another.

"There they are!" Wonder Girl called out.

Raven turned her head to see the three heroes who avoided capture. Superboy let out a yell as he rushed towards Spawn, who kicked Aqualad away and turned around to be greeted by a right hook by Superboy, which he caught with ease. Superboy could feel his knuckles cracking and he looked at Spawn with pure shock before he delivered an uppercut which sent the clone flying into a nearby wall.

Wonder Girl used her Lasso again and grabbed Spawn before spinning him around. However, he noticed that it wasn't the real Lasso of Truth, nor was it as strong as the real deal, so he used his cape to stop Wonder Girl in her tracks. She struggled for a moment until she realized that Spawn's cape was holding her down as the Hellspawn broke free from Wonder Girl's Lasso. He landed on the catwalk until he saw a whip made out of water. Aqualad was back for round two. Robin got back on his feet and used his bō staff to make his way over to the catwalk as well.

It was two on one as Spawn used his chains as whips, which he used to lash out at them, but Aqualad and Robin quickly dodged them. Robin jumped over him and tried to strike Spawn with his staff, only for the Hellspawn to dodge Robin's attack and break the staff before kicking the kid in the gut. Aqualad took the opportunity to attack Spawn as he turned the water into hammers and was getting ready to strike, but Spawn wrapped his chains around both of the Atlantean's arms to stop his attack, as Aqualad began struggling to break free. Raven flew up and nodded her head, signaling for Spawn to end this fight.

"RAVEN! NOW!" Spawn yelled.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes grew brighter as she waved her hands and several portals opened up around the young heroes and a multitude of chains bursted out of Spawn's armor and shot through the portals before wrapping around all of them. They struggled to get free while Spawn clicked his tongue.

"Wow, I never thought that the Justice League would stoop this low in sending kids to take us." Spawn said as he shook his head, earning him a glare from Wonder Girl as she struggled to break free of her restraints.

"You'll pay for what you did to Wonder Woman!" Wonder Girl growled, making Spawn raise an eyebrow at that statement.

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Wonder Woman." Spawn said.

"You know why! She quit the League because of you!" Wonder Girl shouted in anger.

"Wow, that's even better." Spawn said as he grinned ear to ear under his mask, causing Wonder Girl to growl angrily as Raven flew down next to him.

"How do you sleep at night?" Batgirl asked with a glare, making Spawn raise a brow at that question.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb. You got Raven to join you because you saw how weak she was." Robin accused. "Batman said she has no records of citizenship, so that's why you took advantage of her to get her to kill people."

Spawn and Raven narrowed their eyes at the accusation, though Spawn was confused by the fact that Rachel had no records, while Raven was nervous that they figured out more or less that she wasn't from here.

"You guys really got your story all wrong. I'm not manipulating anyone. Raven simply chose to work with me." Spawn said, but the Team glared at him as if he was lying. "Don't believe me? Alright then. You go ahead, and tell Raven here that she's being brainwashed like how the Justice League brainwashed the rest of you and plans on doing the same to her."

The Team fumed at the accusation of being "brainwashed", but they still had to try and break whatever conditioning Spawn had over Raven.

"Raven, listen to us." Robin said to Raven. "Spawn is a murderer. He killed over dozens of sick people in Arkham Asylum, including guards, maybe even doctors! He's trying to make you do the same!"

The air was tense as the others waited for Raven's response, hoping she could realize what she was doing was wrong.

"You got the 'sick' part right." Raven finally spoke in a flat tone. "You gave those inmates every chance to change and they threw them back into your faces while they kept murdering innocents for nothing but a sick laugh, like the Joker. And those guards and doctors you mentioned? They never cared about curing their patients nor how many people they hurt or killed. All they cared about was money and fame, even helping them escape a few times to get it. What do you see wrong about putting down these animals?"

"They were criminals, but they were still people!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"And what about their victims? What were they to you?" Raven shot back. "Did you even bother to visit their families? Comfort them? Promise that their loved ones' killers will get what they deserve? Did you ever stop to think that they blame you for not bringing scum like the Joker to justice after all the lives they've ruined? Because it doesn't look like it's on your minds right now."

The Team could only respond with silence, as though they never thought about that before, which only appeared to answer Raven's question.

"That's one of the things you like about being heroes, don't you? You'd rather put up a public face to get people to like you than avenge those lost to your enemies. You and the Justice League only care about your reputation than the lives of innocents, always preaching about being better than the criminals you fight without giving the people what they want. You're not trying to be better than your enemies, you're just proving that you're better than everyone else."

"Spawn's feeding you lies! We're trying to keep the people safe from the likes of him!" Wonder Girl shouted angrily.

"It's you who's being lied to." Raven said. "The Justice League is forcing their ideals on the people they're supposed to be protecting, and now they've done the same to you. And what did people like Spawn do to terrorize innocents? Give families closure? Save women from being raped? Because that's what the League is keeping you and themselves from doing, but you think you can keep on leashing strays so they can learn to behave. Now go bark back to your owners so they can put you on a tighter leash."

The Team could only stare in abject shock at Raven's defiance, and they knew that Spawn had gotten to her already, and there was nothing they could do to convince her otherwise.

"You see now? She's not interested in joining your club. She's part of the real winning team." Spawn said. "Ah well. I'm feeling merciful as of today, so I'm gonna let you all go with your lives. But be warned, we'll be sending you to jail if you or the League try this stunt again. Since Arkham's shut down, there's a few choices left: Iron Heights, Belle Reve, Blackgate, or Stryker's. Who knows? Maybe some of your baddies are waiting to give you a warm welcome. Your pick."

The Team had looks of shock, anger, and nervousness at the threat; some of them looked defiant, while the others looked defeated as there was no other choice but to give up, while Spawn turned to Raven.

"Do it."

Raven nodded her head as she raised her hands and a massive portal appeared around them before the Team was transported away from Global Tech. Afterwards, Spawn let out a powerful sigh of relief.

"Well I'm puffed. Wanna head home for a well earned rest?" Spawn asked.

Raven nodded her head as he used his cape to teleport them out of Global Tech. The place was safe for now, but it was going to need some reconstruction due to the holes in the walls and battered equipment left in the fight.

 **Alvin's Mansion**

Spawn and Raven returned home, with the former retracting his armor and the latter removing her hood as they both entered the house. The only person who greeted them was Diana, who gave Alvin a kiss and Rachel a hug to welcome them back.

"Hey. Where are the other girls?" Alvin asked as Rachel headed to her room upstairs to get some rest.

"Kara, Harley, Talia, and Lois all went to bed, but Ivy's still in her greenhouse working on some new kind of plant or something like that." Diana answered. "What took you two so long?"

"Yeah, we had to deal with a couple of intruders." Alvin explained. "The JL sent their little Junior League to dig up some info. There was this blonde chick with your logo who looked pissed at me for making you quit."

Diana's eyes widened as soon as Alvin mentioned the "Junior League", but more importantly at the mention of the girl with a grudge against Spawn.

"Cassie." Diana said silently, hearing how much her withdrawal from the League affected her student. When she looked back at Alvin, she saw that he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Her name's Cassie Sandsmark. She's a nice girl, but she just had a huge misunderstanding of things. Maybe if I run into her, I'll clear things up. Maybe she'll warm up to you."

"Just as long as she doesn't think I brainwashed you or something like that." Alvin said jokingly before looking concerned about something.

"What is it?" Diana asked, breaking Alvin out of his thoughts.

"Look, it's been a day and Rachel's already getting the hang of her powers. Quick learner, I gotta say. But I don't know if they're enough to take down the Legion. I mean, what if there's dozens of them? Hundreds? Hell, thousands?" he said until Diana put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no need to worry over such things." she assured him. "You have us, remember? I'm sure we'll find more help in due time."

 **Blüdhaven**

The sister city of Gotham with the worst crime rate that has been protected by Nightwing has been very quiet lately. Possibly due to the news of Spawn bringing assistance to his war on crime that sent the criminal element hiding, not wanting to deal with two semi-demonic vigilantes who won't hesitate to end their lives, or the majority of the city was fast asleep, as the lights of an apartment began to turn off.

The only occupant who stayed awake at this time of night was a young man in his early 20's with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin who wore a red short-sleeved shirt, black hoodie, yellow jeans and black sneakers. Right now he was watching the news on Spawn and his sidekick Raven on his laptop.

Well, not his laptop, but one he stole from one of his kills a year ago.

Ever since Spawn showed up last week, the young man spent his time trying to figure out how he operated, until his answer came in the form of Global Tech, the company that Spawn had become associated with.

"Looks like you're gonna need more than one partner now." he muttered as he closed the laptop.

He went over to the table in the kitchen, which was decked with loads of newspapers centered around Spawn's exploits from the past week, from his killing of the Joker to his raid on Arkham Asylum, which both read, "Joker Dead - Spawn Answers Prayers!" and "Arkham's Last Patient - Spawn Strikes Again!", respectively.

"I've waited too long. Now's my chance." he said to himself before he went to his room to pack up his stuff, which he loaded into one huge duffel bag. Before he finished packing he took notice of a picture of himself along with an older man in a black suit, both with smiles on their faces as they faced the camera.

"I'll make sure you'll rest in peace, Dad. Just wait." the young man whispered, remembering how he lost his father… and that his killers still went unpunished, which caused his eyes to suddenly glow green in anger, before he put the picture away and walked out of the apartment.

First he had to take a quick stop to Gotham, and first thing in the morning will be to continue seeking out Spawn in Metropolis.

 **xxx**

 **Next time: Tale of Two Hellspawns**

 **Please Review Everyone and Have a Merry Christmas guys.**


End file.
